Not One Of You
by FlamingRebirth
Summary: Once called a 'freak' but now what he is, is common place. A Haldircentric fic.
1. How it came to be

Not One Of You

By FlamingRebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings.

*Galadriel talking mentally to Haldir*

Chapter One- How it came to be

If one was to ask what music felt like, Haldir would answer that it was a torrent of pressure and vibrancy, which hurt his delicate ears. It feared not the darkest corners and forced everything in its path to flow with it or drown in a cacophony of noise. It trapped the listeners in a vacuum of noise and desire, their bodies tightly packed together, sweat dripping from their skin and screaming to be heard over the music.

But of course no-one asked him, yet his thoughts flew freely as he listened to the heavy beats of the music. The strangled sound of an old classic, distorted and destroyed made him wince in sympathy and disgust. It seemed that every song had to have an overly loud bashing sound in it. If he was truly honest with himself, he had no true reason for being here. This was not a place for him, to listen to the other party goers screaming and practically making out on the dance floor. He needed to leave.

It was very easy to slip out of the club; no one would care for him to go off. He was the no-body. The outcast of the group. He wouldn't even call the guys he hung out with friends. They merely allowed him to hang out with them so he wouldn't be a 'social retard', or so they said. Personally he thought they liked rubbing their opinions into his face.

It was no secret he was bi, if not gay, after all he had long blonde hair and a pure face, as if he had been edited professionally on a computer. He had never been interested in women, well not as interested as he was with men. It wasn't that he necessarily hated women, but his idea of a relationship was not to listen to a girl talk about make-up, other men and her 'girlfriends'. But what really turned him off the girls were the 'few', the girls that walked around with overly orange faces and tight bras that pushed the boobs so far out he wasn't sure how they were still walking upright. Then there were the mini-skirts that hid practically nothing! But of course, he knew he was making excuses, he bet that women like that were not as common as he liked to pretend.

Besides girls didn't really like him. They don't like geeks. From the moment he could read his nose was in a book. Hell! He even read his books sitting on the toilet when he was young! Somehow his eagerness to learn translated to him being a loser and an outcast. Personally he just thought the 'popular' ones didn't like being publically outsmarted and humiliated, not that he would say that to their faces.

The problem was he was eighteen now, out of school and working with horses. He had muscles, well not prominent body-building muscles, but working with horses taught him to be strong and firm. He was a good height and he was always polite and reasonable to those he met, yet they looked at him with barely disguised disgust and annoyance. Did they know he was different? Did they think he was a freak?

But he knew the true reason. He didn't allow anyone to get close, so they would not discover his secret. Because he was born differently, he kept his long blonde, almost white hair long to cover his strange ears. His mother told him he had beautiful expressive blue eyes and that if they were real he would just be like the beautiful elves she read and heard about in stories. But they were imaginary so how was he born this way? Was he a freak? He felt like one.

But now was not the time to consider such thoughts, he had to return home in the dark. He wasn't drunk so he would be able to adequately defend himself but he had heard of attacks, mostly by drunken people on passers-by. But what made him the most wary was fully grown men were disappearing almost every day and some of them looked like body builders. A group of people were kidnapping men during the night and he didn't want to be next.

He kept his steps light and soundless, whilst keeping out of sight. He walked near enough to the lights that he could see but far enough away that he, himself would not be seen easily. His eyes watched cautiously for movement as his body instinct fully tensed read to spring into action if and when needed.

Unfortunately to return to the safety of his home he would have to pass a secluded park, where the lights did not reach. However he felt confident in his senses and dared to step through the park gate. His eyes watched cautiously for any movement, he flinched and moved his head quickly to the slightest movement. He kept to the grass as it quietened his footsteps considerably; however he kept close enough to the path to ensure he was heading in the right direction.

The small group of trees were very foreboding. During the day they were a beautiful shelter for people who wished to relax or they were a sacred place for love-struck lovers. Now they were a threatening mark in the landscape, daring all to enter their darkest depths. He was, at first, wary at entering the place but instead of becoming fearful he felt slightly relaxed. The trees to him were shelter and safety from the world, even at their most haunting.

He stepped into the deep shadows of the trees and touched the bark of the nearest tree, feeling slightly more soothed as he felt the gentle pulsing of life through the bark. It was one of his strangest skills and also the one that offered him the greatest comfort. As a child he took haven from bullies and all the worlds' troubles just by sitting safely in the large embraces of the trees.

Once he had calmed himself a little by listening to the soothing 'song of life', as he had dubbed it, he dared to step further into the darkness. He looked down to the floor and froze before turning back to look the way he had come. Masses of trees greeted his sight, instead of the familiar sight of grass and concrete. The park had vanished and he was surrounded by trees. Trees that felt extraordinarily different, the tune that he was so accustomed to listen to was different. How could this be? He had barely stepped into the small group of trees and now he was thrust into a forest of some kind.

Cautiously he stepped closer to the nearest tree and touched it, listening carefully. The feeling he got was in some ways very familiar to him, yet he could not decipher what the trees were saying or feeling as he once could not moments before. It was almost as if the trees spoke another language.

He lowered his hand in confusion and glanced cautiously around, what should he do? Should he try to return to where he came by walking in the opposite direction? Or should he dare continue in the direction he was heading before? He glanced in both directions and frowned, there was no clear signs of an exit, there was little to no grass only fallen leaves and root systems littered about the forest floor. He would not be able to determine the direction he should take; he would have to guess a direction.

He pulled out his phone and gasped, though in truth he should not have been surprised. There was no signal. The only thing the machine was good for was taking pictures, recording videos and playing songs and even then it would not survive long with no power source to recharge it. The phone was as good as useless.

As he slipped his phone back into his jeans pocket he listened to the sounds of the forests. He listened as the wind wound around the tree back and over, around and under the roots and branches. He noticed a small burrow, for a small rodent or most likely a den for badgers or foxes.

He took a deep breath and let it out, gathering himself before he turned back the way he had come. Perhaps it would lead him back to the park? But perhaps he was deluding himself; perhaps this was how all those missing people disappeared? Could it be some kind of… magical trap?

A slight sound made him pause, the animals made loud sounds of alarm before falling silent. The sound had been relatively close. He glanced around warily but saw nothing on the ground, that could only mean one thing, whatever or whoever it was, was above him. Not wanting to reveal that he knew that they or it was there, he slowly circled watching the treeline in the distance. There, in the one of the trees was a man, of this he was certain. That man was far away but Haldir knew he was surrounded by an unknown group in an unknown forest. This was not good. If they were as at home in the forest as he himself was, then he had no advantage. He had no weapons; no training and he definitely would be unable to outrun them. The only other option was surrender. With slow, clear movements he raised his hands to show that he was unarmed.

If Haldir had not seen it for himself, he would have been filled with disbelief. In an instantaneous movement several figures dropped simultaneously down to the forest floor swords, bows and arrows at the ready. What was even more surprising was their appearance. They wore brown clothing, that had a shiny appearance to it and a material draped over them, almost like fine robes. They looked medieval, with delicately detailed clasps, finely cuts robes and beautiful embellished sword handles and bows. But the most striking feature was their glowing hair and pointed ears, so similar to his, but they did not hide theirs, they emphasized them with braids. Their eyes were commonly blue but he thought he spied some browns and greens.

One spoke, in a harsh demanding tone, but he could not answer for he did not understand. The man repeated himself but again he was not answered. Instead the man asked a different question and when it was not answered he spoke a single word. "Glorfindel." The elf stood silently, pointing at him waiting for an answer. But Haldir was not sure how to answer, What was Glorfindel? Was it a name? The elf must have guessed that Haldir did not understand because he pointed to himself and repeated the word.

He then realised that this must be the elf's name, Glorfindel. The elf was trying to communicate or at least find out who he was. "My name's Haldir." He stated.

"You speak the common tongue?" Glorfindel asked.

"So you do speak English?" Haldir asked in amusement.

"Eng-er-lish?" Glorfindel asked.

"English." Haldir corrected.

"En-ger-lish." The elf repeated again in his accent, Haldir chuckled in amusement. "Why did you come to this forest?" The elf asked demandingly, uncomfortable at being laughed at by a complete stranger.

"Technically I wasn't in a forest a few moments ago." Haldir replied.

"You are in a forest."

"But a few moments ago I wasn't." Haldir replied stubbornly. "I was on my way home and then here I was in the middle of a strange forest."

"Who are you? Where do you come from?"

Haldir frowned. "I've already told you, I'm Haldir and I have no clue how to explain where I came from." It wasn't everyday people were zapped to another place entirely. Though all those people that had gone missing may have been zapped to similar places if not the same forest.

"You look like us, but are not one of us. How is this? Are you an outcast or a survivor from a band of travellers?" Glorfindel demanded.

Haldir paused, did he want to reveal his ears. No, not just yet, he still had no clue about who these elves truly were. Just moments ago he had not believed elves had existed and now he was surrounded by a group of them. It was better to wait and see how this played out.

"You do not deny the outcast or survivor." Glorfindel pointed out, after a few moments.

"Where I'm from, people don't tend to like me." Haldir admitted.

"So you're an outcast?" Glorfindel asked.

"It really depends on who you're asking." Haldir replied vaguely, this guy was already getting on his nerves, but he knew the elf meant well, that he was just protecting his land, his people and himself from a potential danger.

"Why are you here?"

"I wasn't given a choice." Haldir replied honestly, staring at the elf questioning him.

"Explain."

"I was heading home and then here I am."

"How?"

"If I knew that don't you think I'd be using it to get back home?" Haldir asked sarcastically.

The elf paused and frowned thoughtfully, before giving out orders to the elves gathered, before turning back to him. "You will accompany us back to Lothlorien but you must do so blindfolded."

Haldir froze, damn it, they would discover his ears. He was very close to sulking but he refrained, but he mentally noted that he would find out who set him up for this. "Must I be blindfolded?"

"Yes."

Haldir sighed before nodding unhappily, "Very well, but before you do." He lifted his hand and pulled back his hair to reveal his pointed his ear.

"You're an elf." Glorfindel stated in surprise. Haldir just nodded, it was better than being called a freak. "Why did you not say? Are you from Rivendell?"

"Where I come from being different is considered bad." Haldir explained.

"I don't understand."

"It is not important." Haldir replied. The elf frowned but nodded signally for the elf behind Haldir to put a blindfold on him.

Haldir was immediately assaulted by the darkness and he felt his senses heighten to make up for the fact he was sightless. He listened to every quiet breath of his guards and guides, he memorised every slight sound even though he realised how little help it would be if he were to try and find his way back, but the sounds were much louder and difficult for him to ignore in his wary state. Gentle hands helped guide him over rough surfaces and when they turned, the elves remained close in silent support, even though he was a potential enemy.

Finally they came to a stop and the blindfold was pulled off, Haldir immediately blinked his eyelids allowing his eyes to adjust before looking up at the new place. It was just like some of the fairy tales he had read and watched. The forest was dark, almost black from the shade of the foliage above and the impending night, but almost like magic were the most beautiful spiralling staircases. These elves seem to have built a glowing city among the huge trees of their forest, it was absolutely stunning but Haldir did not allow himself to be distracted he glanced up at two figures that looked very majestic and powerful.

The man had beautiful hair, it was a very white blonde, almost silver, his face looked pure and untouched by time, but his eyes showed wisdom beyond his youthful appearance. His robes looked like velvet and silks, he walked and held himself in such a way that Haldir immediately assumed he was the leader of the elves.

The woman however was even more stunningly beautiful, her hair was incredibly long and golden, her blue eyes glowed with hidden power and her skin was like smooth porcelain. She walked with soft steps, her robes flowing gently behind her, she was stunning. Whilst he stared he felt a strange feeling as if she was inside his mind, his thoughts were read, much to his discomfort. But he did not react, after all he was a stranger to this forest and to them, he could be a danger to them, they had every right to check that this wasn't so. *You need not fear here child, neither I, my husband nor my people will bring harm upon you. We have waited for you for many years and now you have come to us Haldir. Welcome home. You've had a hard life of being judged, but you need not fear of that here. You'll be introduced to your two brothers. Then you'll be taught our language and our ways.*

"No, offence, but I just want to head home." Haldir replied out loud.

"There is no way home. Those who come from the 'strange place' never return. They adapt and live among their people in our world." The man replied.

*Your mother was the only one who is known to have returned to her world.* The woman continued mentally. *You are stuck here my child. But all is not lost. Your elven father is dead, fallen to the grief of losing your mother but you brothers still live and are eager to meet and talk. However they do not speak the common tongue, you will need to learn our language, my child.*

Haldir sighed. He was stuck in a strange place with a stunning elven lady who entered people's minds and now he had 'brothers' supposedly but why did his mother not tell him of them? *I am not sure why she did not tell you, perhaps she was not sure that either of you would be able to return.*

"Would you grant me the kindness of knowing your names?" Haldir asked cautiously.

"Why of course forgive us for our rudeness, my name is Celeborn and this is my wife Galadriel." The man introduced his blue eyes twinkling in amusement. Haldir felt very aware of himself with that stare, perhaps the elf was sizing him up or maybe he could read minds too and had heard Haldir's thoughts about his wife.

"It is an honour. My name is Haldir." Haldir introduced himself, politely.

"It is an honour." Celeborn parroted, he then turned and spoke quickly to Glorfindel in his mother tongue. Haldir hated not knowing what they were deciding about him. *Hush child, my husband asks Glorfindel to find your brothers, they alongside Glorfindel will teach you our language and our ways.* Haldir nodded obediently knowing that he would not be getting out of it anytime soon.

He listened patiently as the two male elves spoke and Haldir found himself quietly fascinated by their speech. They spoke so softly and beautifully it was almost a whisper or a lover's caress. The words seeped into his heart and made him mentally shudder with an unexplained feeling of emotion that had risen at their speech. Perhaps he would not regret learning this language, in fact he felt himself connected to it, his heart sang with every word they spoke.

Sadly, they finished talking and Glorfindel disappeared, no doubt to collect his long-lost brothers. Whilst they waited the Lord and Lady questioned him, asking with fascination about how he had come to be in their forest. He was unable to thoroughly answer those questions because in truth, he himself did not know the answers.

When Glorfindel returned with two new elves, Haldir had repeated himself several times in different ways and was growing tired of the constant barrage of questions. It was to his great relief when Glorfindel walked forward and introduced the new elves in elfish before being dismissed. The elf walked to the edge of the stage on which they spoke remaining close enough to watch his Lord and Lady.

Celeborn smiled at the two new elves and spoke to them; they stared at him as if he had grown a second head before smiling with warmth. Haldir found himself at a loss, how could these two strange elves greet him so warmly when he was little more than a stranger. Besides, he saw little resemblance between them and himself. One had a thin face and looked to have a delicate bone structure, Haldir would have mistaken him for a female porcelain doll and the other was the complete opposite, brood, with a strong chin and dark eyes. How were they brethren?

"Haldir, allow me to introduce Rumil and Orophin." The girlish looking one bowed at 'Rumil' and the other at 'Orophin'.

Haldir nodded politely, still stumped at being related to two very different looking people. "It is an honour." He added, which Celeborn politely translated for him.

The male looking elf spoke to Celeborn in a questioning tone and Celeborn replied negatively. Celeborn then turned to him with a small smile. "Glorfindel will escort the three of you to your new home, you will report to my wife and me for thorough language lessons tomorrow morning. They will continue until we have deemed you've learnt all we can teach."

"Very well." Haldir agreed amiably. Glorfindel walked forward and began to lead the way; Haldir sighed and followed quietly as his brothers waited for him reach them before walking beside him. They engaged in idle chatter, even though it was clear he did not understand. But perhaps they were getting him used to their language or taking the opportunity to talk about him when he could not understand. They walked up one of the spiralling pathways and he silently admired how bright it truly was, the glow looked almost ghostly when he had seen it from a distance but now it was almost ethereal, an all-consuming light. They slowly travelled further and further away from the ground until all that could be seen was the slight highlights of shapes in an ebony background. He could feel the height that they were at in his bones and knew that if he were to fall it would be painful yet he felt no fear, perhaps it was because Orophin was stood at the outer-edge, like a wall of muscle to prevent such a thing from happening?

Finally they reached a beautiful sight; the place they were staying was lodged within the branches of a tree, it looked very much like a small palace, if Haldir was not mistaken it was made from marble or some sort of white stone and built in and around the trees branches. The walls glowed, emitting a soft light. The door was finely designed with intricate carvings that Haldir could not read, but he assumed that they were blessings and prayers for the safety of the owners and visitors of this abode.

It was quite surreal standing on a glowing spiral pathway and staring at a softly glowing house whilst everything else was almost ebony black. Haldir found himself to be filled with disbelief and shock. In less than one day he had discovered elves were real, that he had brothers and that elves could build a glowing civilisation in huge trees! What next?

Glorfindel bid them fair well and left him alone with his two 'brothers'. Rumil opened the door and proceeded to light some candles. He stepped forward as Orophin gestured him in, the small space was cosy, and it was obviously a place of comfort and rest. Every available surface was covered in animal skin and rich materials. There was a small bookcase against the wall, holding a variety of what he guessed were scrolls. There were four doors leading out of the small welcome room/living room but he did not know where they led.

The two brothers spoke continuously but he doubted they were speaking to him, they knew he did not understand. It seemed they were in some sort of deep discussion, so as not to disturb them he remained standing and out of the way watching and waiting. Eventually Orophin gestured him over and showed him a room, he knew automatically what it was, a bedroom. Granted it was not one he was expecting. The bed was large, as big as the room, with exquisite looking materials draped over it. It was clear that even the elves that chose to live among the trees did not surrender a good, rich lifestyle.

The elf pointed his finger at him and said a strange word. Haldir paused, was he insulting him? The elf than circled his hand around the room and once again said the word. "Do you mean this is mine?" The elf cocked his head to the side so Haldir circled his hand around the room and pointed it at himself. The elf nodded with a smile. He walked over and pulled out a chest, inside it were an assortment of robes and finery. Again the elf pointed at the clothes and then at him. These fine fabrics and materials were his? What were these elves doing giving such finery away? Perhaps they were not aware of the grandeur they possessed? But that could not be true, could it? Surely these elves were not so oblivious?

Rumil called from the other room and Orophin greeted him as they returned from his new bedroom. They both spoke quickly as they took seats in the welcome room. He was handed a bowl with cooked meat and strange herbs. He was wary at first, but the two elves just sat and began to eat. They talked quietly as he finally sat on a spare seat and began to eat. He watched and listened warily trying to understand what the elves wanted of him in return for their hospitality but the words were too foreign to him, he could find little connection to any of the languages back in his old world. He would have to learn this language by scratch.

Since, he could not speak or even understand their language; Haldir found himself feeling very out of place and useless. He began to wonder why Celeborn and Galadriel had sent him off with two elves who could not communicate with him. They knew he neither spoke of understood elfish yet they still sent him with them. Why? Did they do it so he could develop some sort of bond with the elves that were supposedly his siblings? If so, he felt their plan had failed, he felt nothing but awkwardness sat here next to two strange elves he felt no relation to. It was uncomfortable.

Finally the conversation began to wind down and the two elves remembered that he was with them, the smiled warmly but Haldir did not feel like returning it. He didn't like being here, he wanted to go home, not get stuck here with two strange elves that claimed to be his brothers. He wanted his mother and to continue working with the horses, he didn't want all this.

He watched the two elves frown, obviously unsure how to react. But Haldir found himself unable to care. After all what had they expected, a happy family reunion? He had no idea who they were and now he was stuck alone with them in a small tree house (a posh tree house, but a tree house none the less) a thousand feet above the ground!

Orophin said something to Rumil, it was clear to Haldir that they were discussing how to proceed. He found himself missing the ability to speak to someone familiar; he had no idea what to do. He was at a loss. He was alone in a huge tree with people he had never met before, claiming to be his family. What should he do?

Haldir calmed himself with a few breaths before considering his situation. The first thing he needed to do was make allies and then find a way to get home. If playing nice with these strangers meant they helped him find a way home, he would play along and take advantage. Until then he had to play the innocent, oblivious brother. It sounded cruel but he felt no desire to truly befriend these people, his only passion was finding his way home to his mother and his loves, the horses, particularly Ishtar, his mare.

With his silent plans made, he returned his attention to the two brothers. They spoke at great length, pointing at the scrolls. Haldir assumed they were planning his language lessons, he was eager to start them as soon as possible so he could understand the people and this world.

But instead of beginning the lessons, Rumil said something to Orophin and him before disappearing through one of the four doors. Rumil was going to bed? Granted it was dark but would the elf really go to sleep with a stranger in his home? Orophin sighed and stood, he guided Haldir to the bedroom designated him and repeated the sentence Rumil had spoken, before wandering to another door. It did not take much for Haldir to realise that they were to sleep and wanted him to do so as well.

With a quiet sigh he wandered into the room and shut the door. He skirted around the large bed and took in the room. The bed was as large as the room but surprisingly it did not look crowded. Perhaps this was because of the white walls and the large window hidden behind the curtains. Haldir found himself amused by the fact that everything was creams, whites and browns, they were really keeping to the themes 'ethereal' and 'woodland'. He pulled off his shoes and slowly climbed into the bed, checking to make sure there were no surprises before laying his head down and pulling the soft quilt up.

Yet even with the softness of the materials around him, he found himself unable to sleep. The fear of what had happened to him and what could potentially happen next haunted his mind, making him far too wary of sleep, in case those fears translated into bad dreams and nightmares. Instead he stared at the white ceiling and re-ran everything he's seen and heard through his mind. He familiarised himself with the accents that he had heard so far and wondered what the meat was that he had eaten. He considered the idea of poisoning, but instantly shoved the thought away, the poison should have struck by now, besides it was clear these elves were warriors, they would have little challenge taking him on physically. Why resort to poisoning?

By morning, Haldir had literally ran through every murder and sacrifice theory, until he was mentally exhausted. Alongside that he had not slept one wink and found himself physically exhausted as well. Perhaps, it would have been wise to sleep; now he had to face the elves with a light head and weak knees. But at the same time Haldir did not regret not sleeping; he knew he would have been haunted by bad dreams and strange nightmares.

Slowly, with the speed of a walking corpse, he climbed out of the bed. His mind worked slowly until he finally realised that he did not know where to wash and relieve himself. The brothers had not shown him that yet. His mind wandered to several embarrassing thoughts, many were of how he could proceed in relieving himself but the three that struck him the most were the medieval toilets he had read about in his history books. Did they have a pot under the bed to collect it? Or perhaps there was a hole in the house that the waste dropped to the ground from? Or maybe there was some sort of bucket, pulley system? He found himself very un-eager to find out, but it was a basic need to know. With a tired sigh, he considered how to ask the embarrassing question. Did he do it bluntly? No, he couldn't they didn't understand him. So would he do some sort of sign language. Haldir blushed at the thought, shaking his head determinedly. How should he go about this?

With a sigh he used his hands to push himself up from the bed. He glanced at the clothes that were supposedly his, but he wasn't even sure how to put them on! They looked like a pile of rags, an expensive pile of rags but a pile of rags none the less. How was he to wear them? He could not keep the clothes he wore on today; he had already worn them yesterday and through the night. Then there was the issue of his phone and keys, where would he keep them when he changed, if he changed. He didn't want to lose them; they might be incredibly useful when he finally found a way of getting back home.

He pulled out his phone and unlocked it, frowning at the battery symbol which indicated low battery. He felt panic rise from the pit of his stomach, this could not be happening! He noticed that he still had no signal but he dared try to ring his mother, but the call would not connect. He rubbed his face in frustration taking several deep breaths to calm himself. He could not panic, he had to stay calm.

A loud exclamation of surprise made him jump; he turned to see Rumil staring in shock at his phone. He raised an eyebrow in question as he instinct fully locked his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. He glanced at the elf and wondered if the elf had even bothered to knock or whether he had barged in. Orophin poked his head in and listened to a very agitated Rumil before glancing warily at the pocket he had hidden his phone in. He found himself grow angry with the fear that these elves would take his phone from him, his clothes, his keys and his phone were the only connection he had to his mother and home. He would fight them if they tried to take them, especially his phone.

Rumil swallowed but finely relaxed and smiled, he signalled that he wanted Haldir to follow him before walking to the fourth door; he opened it and stepped aside to allow Haldir in. Haldir found himself at a loss of words as he took in the room. There was a table to the right with a large bowl of water, with some flower petals of some sort floating in it. There was also some folded material on the side, obviously their version of a flannel or towel. There was also a seat next to it, which Haldir hoped to be a toilet. Rumil had a slight blush on his face as he lifted the seat to reveal a familiar hole. Haldir nodded to save him the embarrassment, which the elf looked very grateful for. The elf then quickly left to allow Haldir to do what he needed to do.

When Haldir emerged Rumil once again led him, but this time to his new room. The elf than pulled out some fresh clothes, Rumil immediately knew that Haldir could pull on the trousers and boots but showed him how to pull on the shirt and cloak. Once again the elf left him to get changed, but Haldir found himself un-eager to do so. That meant removing the only connections to home he had. He pulled the trousers towards him and sighed as he realised there were no pockets. How did the elves carry things of importance?

Slowly, Haldir removed the items and placed them on the bed next to him before removing his clothes. He pulled on the trousers and boots with ease, the only true difference was instead of zips he now had to use string, or some sort of string like material to secure his trousers' and boots into place. The shirt was very easy too. It was loose and hung off him, revealing a tantalising glimpse of his chest. He glanced at the silky grey cloak on the bed but decided that unless it was necessary he'd go without. But now he had to find a solution to his problem. How would he carry his phone and keys around with him safely? Or would he need to hide them?

He slipped his finger into the ring of the keys and absentmindedly swung them as he thought. The only places he could hide them was the bed, the curtain, the chest and possibly the walls or floor. The last two were out as he didn't know if there were any gaps to hide his items in the walls or floor. He could slip the items into his clothes and hide them, either in the chest or under the bed. Finally he reached a decision and slipped his keys into his clothes. He lifted the bedding and slipped his clothes under it before placing it back down and smoothing the bedding over. However that still left his phone, he gripped it tightly unwilling to let go.

He heard his name called, so with a sigh he stood and exited the room. The two brothers stopped and stared, much to his confusion before staring at his phone. He tightened his grip mentally daring them to try and take it, but instead the Orophin gave him a belt with a pouch and nodded at the phone warily. Haldir glanced at the belt and recognised how to put it on instantly. He put it on and slipped his phone into it. The pouch was small, just the right size for the phone and black so it wouldn't be noticed unless the people looking knew what they were looking for. He nodded his thanks to the elf and took a seat.

The three ate relatively quietly, with only the two brothers conversing quietly between themselves. After they'd finished eating, Haldir wondered how he would go about brushing his teeth. He was answered by the two brothers standing and ushering him over to the toilet and wash room. Rumil grabbed a cloth and a bowl of paste, Orophin grabbed a second cloth and dipped it into the paste before scrubbing his teeth. Haldir got the message; this was some sort of toothpaste made in the forest. He wondered what was in it that made the elves teeth so white and clean, which was a surprise since he doubted they knew what a toothbrush was.

Finally they slipped back out of the tree-flat and wandered back down the glowing pathway. Now that the shock was gone, Haldir noticed the other tree homes that he had missed the day before. It really was a civilisation built within the trees. There were many glowing pathways and stairwells leading into the trees and there were even bridges built between the trees to connect the people when they were up there. He was in awe of the scale of this place, it was absolutely amazing. What was even more awe inspiring was all the elves hidden among the trees; they were hidden just about everywhere and were as curious and fascinated about him as he was of them. Some waved when they saw him looking at them. He nodded politely in return.

Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel greeted them warmly as they approached them. The spoke at great length with Rumil and Orophin before Celeborn finally turned to him. "Rumil and Orophin claim that you possess magic of some kind." Haldir blinked and felt the classic 'huh' expression slip onto his face as he stared blankly at the Leader of the elves, Magic? "Apparently you have a glowing object." The Lord elaborated.

A glowing object, did they mean his phone? They thought his phone was magic. He would have laughed if he wasn't so worried of them stealing it from him. "Oh, you mean my phone."

"Fh-one." Celeborn tried to repeat. "What is a Fh-one?"

"It's a way of communicating with others." Haldir explained, but Celeborn looked more confused by his answer. "It's a way of passing messages on without using birds and riders that have to travel to the person. The phone instantly connects me to others."

"It does?" Celeborn asked curiously, "How does it work?"

"I normally dial a number and just call them." Haldir answered. "But it only works if the person has a phone themselves."

"And where you come from they all have phones?" Galadriel asked.

"Almost everyone."

"Does it work now?" Celeborn asked.

"No." Haldir replied sadly. "It won't work soon. It will run out of power."

"How do you repower it?"

"I can't explain that." Haldir replied, shaking his head.

He felt the Lady look interestedly into his thoughts. "His world is quite intriguing and difficult to explain. It is a world filled with magic, yet the people who live there do not consider it magic at all." She mused out loud. *You need not fear us taking it from you young one. As long as it does not endanger us it will remain in your possession.* She added mentally, Haldir relaxed with a relieved nod, putting the phone back in the pouch. "Come Haldir, you have much to learn." She turned and led him away from the three elf men.

She led the way into a small alcove hidden among the trees; she guided him to sit on one of the soft pillows set there whilst she took the other. "Now, Haldir. Let me teach you our language. Let us begin with the basics." What followed was one of the most thorough lessons he had ever had. She made him repeat words over and over again, and made him recite as much of the elfin alphabet as he could. His mind hurt with absorbing so much in one lesson but he was now able to introduce himself and ask how the other elves were. "You have done well for a beginner, Haldir, not many can recite so much of our alphabet in such a short time of learning it."

"Thank you." Haldir answered.

"I believe it would be wise to adjourn for the day, I believe my husband; your brothers and Glorfindel wish to teach you self-defence and weaponry training." She added. "I would like for you to listen thoroughly to the other elves speak and become familiar with pronunciations and accents." She stated. "Get a feel for our language; it may be easier to learn if you do so."

"Very well, my lady." Haldir responded.

"Very good. Let us return to the men." She stated. Haldir stood and offered a hand to help her up, which she took gratefully. Once again he found himself led back to the platform on which he first met the Lord, Lady and his brothers. The three males were waiting, deep in discussion and whilst he could now understand a few words, he was far from understanding the topic of conversation and participating himself. The lady greeted them with warmth which the males returned, but they did not stay to talk, instead they guided Haldir away and led him to an open area between the trees.

"We bought you here to see how you can defend yourself and which weaponry would be best to train you to use." Glorfindel began. "I'm not expecting you to be expertly skilled, I just want to get a feel for how you move and fight so I can determine what suits you best." He explained.

"Rumil and Orophin will have to leave for a short while, they promise to return but for now it will be Glorfindel and myself who will teach you self-defence." Celeborn added. The two brothers said their goodbyes before vanishing into the trees. "First off, let us begin with a fist fight, I wish to get a good look at how you move when you fight." The elf stated, looking up and down Haldir's body. Haldir felt himself shiver, he could swear the elf was looking at him in appreciation but of course that must not be true. The elf was married; no married man would 'shop' around like that, no matter the race or species.

Glorfindel removed his weapons and turned to face Haldir, raising his fists, ready for a fight. Haldir instinct fully raised his ready to retaliate. The elf nodded and moved to strike, but Haldir immediately moved back avoiding the fist. The punch turned into a sideswipe but Haldir ducked and kicked out attempting to make Glorfindel lose his footing, but the elf instantly jumped back away from the kick. The elf moved forward to strike again but Haldir intercepted the blow and bought his right leg up, hooking it around Glorfindel's left leg and pulling. The elf began to go down but with his spare hand he grabbed Haldir by the arm and twisted. Haldir found himself falling on his back onto the floor with Glorfindel sitting up on his with a hand dangerously close to his throat. The elf released him and stood, pulling Haldir to his feet. "Very good, your agile but you clearly have little experience with combat but that can be corrected easily."

"Let's go over what happened first." Celeborn added. "You ducked the first punch and sideswipe beautifully and took advantage of your position to try and knock Glorfindel onto his back, but then when he attacked again instead of just intercepting you should have moved so you were outside his arm before gripping and twisting his arm behind his back. Because you were within range of his other arm, Glorfindel was able to take advantage and pull you down to break his fall, therefore winning the fight."

"Let's try that part again." Glorfindel stated. "As I go to punch avoid it then pull my arm behind my back, it won't stop me if this was a real fight but it would give you valuable seconds to take advantage of your opponents weakness." He explained. He raised his fists once more and once Haldir had his raised moved to punch. Haldir avoided it before gripping the elf's wrist and pulling it behind his back. "Well done." The elf stated. "Whilst you have me in this hold you could strike me to the back of the head or neck or kick me in the back of my legs to bring me to my knees. But you have to act quickly because I still have an arm free to fight you with." He explained.

"Let's try the fight again." Celeborn stated. Haldir nodded and released the elf. The elf turned with a grin and Haldir mentally groaned. Something told him this was going to be a long couple of hours. "I don't want too many bad injuries, but I want you to take advantage of any possible weaknesses and manoeuvres that will help you survive and win the fight." He stated. Glorfindel chuckled but Haldir sighed before readying himself again.

What followed was one of the most annoying sessions he had ever experiences, they nit-picked everything, from his posture to the way he moved to how he clenched his fists. Granted the new ways actually worked but still it was an annoyance to have his tutors pretty much complain about every move he had done. They had gone on for hours until Haldir was able to knock Glorfindel onto his back three times. But then Celeborn had a go and Haldir found himself at a loss because the Lord fought tooth and nail, he did not relent until Haldir had him pinned to the floor by the throat. Even then he looked more amused and proud then scared. "Well done Haldir." He stated, "I concede." Once he stated that, Haldir released him and quickly stepped back in case it was a trick to continue to fight. The two elves nodded with pride, it had been a well taught lesson, don't trust an enemy even if they concede. "I believe we have taught you enough for today. We will continue the lessons in the morrow." Lord Celeborn stated.

Haldir nodded in relief and Glorfindel smiled in amusement. "Come let us visit the pools and bath, whilst we wait for your brothers to return." Again Haldir nodded and followed the elf as he led them away from the open area. They walked for a while, stepping over roots and fallen debris from the canopy above until they found a secluded pool. It was a beautiful sight with lush green grass that had grown from thanks to the gap in the canopy above that allowed sunlight through. The water was a clear blue and whilst he was not truly eager to use water that had not come from a tap, he did need a bath from all the exercise he had done. He glanced out the corner of his eyes; he only began to strip when he was sure the two elves were as well. Glorfindel waded into the water as naked as the day he was born. He swam to the other side and leant against the rocks there. Celeborn walked in afterwards closely followed by Haldir.

Haldir found himself surprised by the warmth of the water, even in the sunlight he would have suspected the water to be cool, but it was actually a quite warm and very relaxing. The two elf males and himself relaxed against the edge of the natural pool. The two elves mostly remained quiet but would sometimes murmur things to each other, Haldir assumed them to be compliments and pleased words on how warm and relaxing the water is, but he was unsure, they could be insulting him for all he knew.

After a while, they eventually made their way out feeling much fresher and cleaner. They shook off as much water as they could and used their cloaks to dry off or in Haldir's case, his shirt. They then walked back to the city, with the two elves opening admiring his chest much to his embarrassment and annoyance. As they returned his two brothers joined them clearly asking what had happened to cause his state of undress. Haldir sighed, had they never seen a half-naked man before?

The four elves and Haldir wandered up the glowing pathway and separated, Glorfindel and Celeborn clearly heading to their own abodes to change. Haldir walked with his two brothers back to their tree-flat and walked to his room to change. He vaguely wondered how the clothes would be cleaned but assumed that he would be shown the answer at a later date. When he emerged the two elves greeted him with warm smiles before returning to their conversation. Haldir listened quietly as he took a seat and pulled out his phone. He absentmindedly checked his signal and battery, frowning when the same 'low battery and signal' appeared. The two brother's conversation slowed as they noticed his phone but continued on. He put the phone away and sighed.

The two elves finished their conversation and urged Haldir to follow them. Haldir did, with much wariness. The elves led him half way down the glowing pathway, and then turned off onto a bridge before walking around several trees and over two more bridges. Haldir paused at the sight that met him; this had to be one of the greatest sights he had even seen. There was a large, glowing building literally hanging on thin air, only supported by the huge branches it was built around. He wondered how strong these trees really were, to be able to hold a building between them almost mid-air. It was clear to Haldir that this was the place of gathering for all elves. He could see large groups wandering in an out. He found himself wary of being surrounded by so many unknown people. He was not comfortable with crowds.

The elves watched his brothers and him in open curiosity. His brothers greeted them warmly whilst Haldir chose to remain silent and out of the way. As they entered the building, Haldir felt overwhelmed by the sheer number of elves, he had never imagined there were so many. Haldir cautiously followed his brothers to a large table; the brothers sat leaving a space between them for him to sit. Haldir slipped into the seat as Rumil greeted the other elves and introduced Haldir, the elves greeted him but only two greeted him in the common tongue, he nodded politely in reply.

Haldir found himself feeling very relieved. The elves were curious of him but they did not hound him, instead they left him in peace, but shot him looks of curiosity. The two elves that spoke common tongue dared to ask him a few questions but they were impersonal, they were just questions such as 'how are you settling in?' and 'how are you taking to speaking elfish?' He answered the questions politely, listening quietly as they translated his answers to the other elves. The meal went smoothly with conversation going on all around, Haldir talked quietly with the elves that spoke common tongue asking and answering questions. By the end of it, Haldir was sure he had earned a few more allies.

When they returned to the tree-flat Haldir was ready to turn in for the night. He was exhausted. The brothers bid him a good night and slowly disappeared into the rooms. Haldir used the wash room and then eagerly slipped into his room and removed his shirt and boots. He climbed eagerly into bed and unlike the night before, he quickly slipped into an exhausted sleep.

When he awoke the next morning, he was hit with a strong sense of confusion and then déjà vu. He had forgotten where he was for a moment but the familiar white walls and exquisite feel of expensive material soon reminded him of where he was. He sighed quietly as he realised that today would be just as bad as the day before. Galadriel had asked him to listen to the elves and get an idea of their accents and Glorfindel and Celeborn wanted to see how much he learned from yesterday so they would be confident enough to move onto weapon's training.

He pulled himself to his feet and changed quickly into a fresh set of clothes. He made a mental note to ask how to wash his clothes, if they did not tell him first. With that in mind he wandered out and into the wash room. He relieved himself and washed, when he emerged he felt ready to face the day.

After having breakfast with his brothers, they wandered down to where Celeborn and Galadriel usually hung around. Haldir observed his environment absentmindedly, still in awe at the glowing civilisation but most of his thoughts focused on learning the new language and fighting. He mentally recited what he remembered of the elfin alphabet and fighting moves. He hoped he had remembered enough to impress them, he didn't want to be berated by complete strangers.

Galadriel greeted him warmly before quickly herding him away once more. She eagerly asked him to recite everything he remembered. She did not praise or berate him after he'd done what she asked. Instead they turned to the accents and she tried to get him to adopt as much of the accent as possible. It helped that being some sort of telepath, she was able to influence and guide him into making the right shapes with his mouth and saying the words as close to correct as possible. It took some time for him to get the accent down and by the end, it was still not perfect, but Galadriel was smiling proudly. "Well done Haldir. You're really trying hard to get the accent right and to memorise the alphabet. With practice I think you'll be able to speak our language well."

When they returned to Celeborn, the male elf led him to the training area where Glorfindel was already waiting. Glorfindel immediately took a defensive position and signalled for him to do the same. What followed was a really gruelling fight. It felt like it wasn't a training fight. It actually felt like Glorfindel was trying to defeat and possibly kill him, Haldir reacted accordingly staying out of range and striking when he could. Glorfindel was fast but fortunately Haldir was slightly smaller and as a result slightly faster, which meant he could avoid some of the elf's blows. It ended with Glorfindel slamming down onto the ground, it didn't hurt too badly but Haldir was annoyed. Glorfindel however looked please and stated that he's done well for the second lesson.

Celeborn chuckled. "You've done well, you used your natural skills to try and avoid any damage whilst striking your enemy as quickly and efficiently as possible. What do you think, Glorfindel, daggers or a short sword?"

"I think we should train him with both. If in a fight he loses weapons he's got to have another set to protect himself." The elf replied staring at Haldir thoughtfully as he stood and pulled Haldir to his feet. "I think archery training should be important as well, it may teach him how to hold himself."

"Let's begin with fight manoeuvres first, get him into the flow of moving and then we'll move onto wooden daggers." Celeborn added. Haldir quietly listened, he knew the two elves were speaking the 'common tongue' for his benefit and he was grateful, even if they seemed to be talking about him as if he weren't there. The two elves spoke at length about his size, movement and abilities, asking him to move in different ways and analysing him closely. "He favours his left side more than his right, so I think we train him with the left hand swords but also do training with the right side."

"Good thinking. After all if he somehow manages to injure his left arm he will still be able to protect himself to some level." Glorfindel stated thoughtfully, Celeborn nodded in agreement. Haldir mentally agreed as well, if 'God forbid' he hurt or lost one of his arms, he would still be able to defend himself. It sounded like a really good idea. In fact it was a perfect idea. But first he had to learn how to handle a weapon. Once he'd learnt how to fight, he would not be as defenceless as he was at the moment. With that thought in mind he focused on what his two tutors were saying, eagerly absorbing all they had to say.

By the afternoon, he had a headache from absorbing all the information and had a mild backache from being slammed onto the floor but it was a pleasant ache. After all 'no pain, no gain'. By losing now, he was winning later. Or so he hoped.

They revisited the small, hidden pool to bath and then travelled back to the glowing civilisation. The two elves led him back to the dinner hall. The two elves sat with him and immediately introduced the foods. Haldir smiled in appreciation. So far he had not known what he was eating. The food looked quite similar to food he had eaten back in his own world or time or dimension. Whilst he didn't understand all of it, he knew of deer, rabbit and birds. He steered clear of the meat with names he did not recognise. The elves noticed but didn't mention a thing; instead they nudged the bowls of food he was enjoying forward in a silent message to eat more.

Glorfindel and Celeborn argued quietly about what to do next, Celeborn wanted him to work with a bow, but Glorfindel wanted to do dagger training. Eventually they called a truce. They would spend some time on both, Glorfindel would teach him how to handle small weapons and daggers, whilst Celeborn taught him the bow. With the decision made, they eagerly led him back to the training area, but this time he was handed two wooden daggers whilst Glorfindel grabbed his own set. "Let's begin with the fight manoeuvres we recently taught you." He stated and immediately moved into a fighting stance next to Haldir. After an hour or so of practicing moves with the fake daggers, Glorfindel started combat training, he talked in depth about how to handle the blades as an extension of himself, then talked about how and when to strike. What followed was a fake fight, where Glorfindel slowly showed him how the moves he had been taught would be useful in a real fight. Due to his inexperience Haldir was obviously very vulnerable, if it was a real fight he would be sporting some pretty bad bruises but fortunately Glorfindel was not aiming to win or beat him, but rather to show him his vulnerabilities and how to cover and protect himself. When Glorfindel finally stopped the lesson with some cool down exercises to relax the muscles, Haldir sighed with quiet relief. He had realised he was vulnerable but Glorfindel had found so many weak spots that it had amazed and shocked him. He was silently glad he had come across some friendly elves rather than something else or he might have been dead or badly injured by now.

Celeborn stepped forward and began showing him how to hold himself for when he had a bow in his hands. It was mostly breathing and posturing exercises and whilst it was important, Haldir found it a little more relaxing than the full on combat training that Glorfindel was teaching him.

By the evening Haldir felt more confident in a way he could not explain. Even though he was still on some level, very vulnerable he also felt very safe because he recognised his weaknesses and knew some manoeuvres to help protect himself. He also felt safe in the way he held himself. The posturing that Celeborn and Glorfindel demanded from him made him feel 'tall' and confident. It surprised him that just changing how he held himself made him feel so much better and stronger.

They returned to the pool to bath once again before returning to the glowing city for the final time that day. He met with his brothers and joined them in the huge dining hall for their evening meal. The brothers talked excitedly to each other and whilst Haldir could not understand, they tried to include him as well. Haldir smiled gently; even though the two elves could not speak the 'common tongue' they could teach him elfish without realising they were, just by talking how they were. So far he only recognised names and some words but he started piecing the sentences together and recognising where the words were meant to be place and how the natives actually spoke the words.

The next day Galadriel was eager to actually getting him speaking elfish and slowly began speaking in elfish herself. It was mostly greetings and questions asking if he was well but slowly he caught on. She also taught him some small rhymes and songs that the elves sung. She taught him the 'common tongue' version than the elfin version before showing him which words translated to 'common tongue' and vice versa. She also began getting him to write the alphabet, but that seemed slow going since the spelling was completely different from what he was used to.

He often found himself writing words and phrases out in English and he didn't realise until Galadriel asked him what he had written, it turned out that whilst 'common tongue' was similar to English there were huge differences. Pronunciations were slightly different and the way the phrases were said was different as well. Apparently 'in the morrow' was very similar to until tomorrow or in the morning. Morrow actually translated to 'in the morning' or 'next day'. The spelling was surprisingly different as well but it wasn't so drastically different that Haldir could not get the gist of it.

However the elfish language was drastically different and Haldir often stared blankly at what Galadriel had written trying to see the words she said she had written. It amused her to no end when he had told her that all he saw was some beautiful writing that made a decorative swirl, he could barely see the words, but it was not because they were not there, rather he was just not able to recognise the designs as words. Galadriel slowly showed him how the alphabet was written individually before slowly introducing him to a longer word. She then wrote his name down and taught him to write it. She ended the lesson there by asking him to practice the alphabet, the poem and writing his name.

With a nod, he took a breath and prepared himself for the long training session with Glorfindel and Celeborn. The two elves were 'slave-drivers'! The moment he appeared he found himself back at the training space faster than he could blink. Glorfindel then eagerly taught him some new moves and got him to defend himself faster and harder, it wasn't a proper fight, Glorfindel was still holding back, but it still felt like a tough fight, but then again he was inexperienced.

Celeborn watched from the side lines commenting on his posturing and positioning every now and then. He sometimes stepped forward and physically changed something to show him what to do. It was mostly the distance between his feet and the height of how he held his weapons, but it made a huge difference, Haldir actually felt his strikes getting closer and closer to Glorfindel, putting the elf into defensive moves rather than offensive.

They then moved onto aiming, they talked about recognising where and when to strike. Haldir began to recognise that a fighter's weakest point was when their weapons weren't close enough to strike or had moved to strike but their opponent had avoided, at those crucial moments the fighter had no defence against a strike and if the opponent struck fast enough it would be their down fall. Celeborn then taught him about patience, that sometimes even when opportunities arise it was best to wait for the perfect strike. He used one particular movement as an example, the fighter had moved to cut off the head of a standing opponent but the opponent had ducked. The opponent could strike the fighter in the soft stomach but the sword that he had avoided could still strike. The fighter could swing the sword downwards and horrifically wound the opponent. Whereas if the opponent rolled back on around the fighter he would have a better opportunity to strike without being wounded himself. Haldir thought about this for a moment and nodded his understanding.

The two elves then went onto to talk about aiming with long range weapons like spears and bows. They told him that the length and weight could drastically change a strike and that the clearer the path the better the strike. "For example," Celeborn went on. "Two archers have a target in sight, one has a clear path for his arrow to follow the other has to negotiate foliage. The one who has to shoot and arrow through foliage has the largest chance of missing and being noticed because his arrow could hit bark or get slowed down by the leaves so when it reaches the target it does a lot less damage. However the other archer also has problems of his own. His is the distance from his target, his camouflage and the strength of the wind. Without foliage he may be easier to spot so his clothes and positioning need to hide him. Then he has to consider how far away he is from his target, the larger the distance and the stronger the wind the more likely it is for his arrow to deviate or slow down." Haldir nodded understanding instantly, arrows were very light, and the slightest change or obstacle could make the strike worthless.

"Spears and low swords are slightly different." Glorfindel continued. "They are heavier than an arrow and longer. Fighters who use these weapons have to make up for it. If their too slow they are extremely vulnerable, some spear fighters often drop their spears and pull out swords and daggers when in battle. The spears are more or a defensive line than a true fighting tool. Long swords however can be extremely useful in battle if the wielder is experienced with it, if they can handle it with speed and agility it can be a brilliant weapon. It can severe body parts in one clean slice as long as it's sharp and wielded by an experienced user. However some long swords require two hands to hold up their lengths so the back and one of the sides is practically defenceless. Some wielders are able to hold it with one hand and hold a dagger or another sword in their other hand. They are better defended but they can be slightly slower because they have to focus on wielding two weapons."

"Each weapon has its own weaknesses and the wielder has to be aware of them to protect themselves and other around them." Celeborn continued. "Short swords are the most practical because their faster to draw and wield."

"By teaching you to use both hands, I hope we can train you to handle two short swords or a short sword and a dagger. It will increase your defence for sure." Glorfindel added.

"And by teaching you the bow, it will teach you on how to hold yourself and how to aim." Celeborn stated. "By teaching you these things, you will be able to defend yourself well. In a real fight it is life and death, your purpose would be to win, losing is not an option. We will teach you how to fight to win but in the end what it comes down to is how you judged your opponents skill and how you react to them."

"Many fighters die because of over confidence. For example, just because your opponent is slow does not mean he can't strike you. In fact slower opponents often have some of the most powerful weapons. Another example is groups. When a fighter is on their own it is potentially already a losing fight because the fighter has a large group who are after him and only him, this is the time he should be on defence and trying to evacuate."

"Fighting and combat isn't for fun. It's for survival. Every fighter is only interested in one thing. Living to see the morrow." Celeborn stated firmly, staring seriously at Haldir, Haldir nodded understanding the hidden message. They weren't teaching him for fun, they were teaching him to survive. "Not every fighter wishes to fight, which is why bows are common weapons among elves. It allows us to strike our enemies down without losing as many as we would in a head to head fight." Again Haldir understood. No one wanted to die. They would try to strike the enemy first and try to prevent them coming closer to them. It was a very understandable method, it meant that the warriors weren't discovered and the enemies were quickly dispatched.

Celeborn than smiled gently. "Before I finally teach you the bow, you must first learn how to negotiate the trees and hide in plain sight. Follow me as closely and as quietly as you can." He told Haldir before racing to the nearest tree. He scaled it with practiced ease. Haldir was not too worried, he climbed many trees back home so he knew he could do it, but he's never tried to climb a tree that was so huge before. Twenty or more elves could fit inside the trunk, standing! Then he had to focus on being quiet, but he believed he could do it.

It soon turned out that he was quite a natural, granted he made a few mistakes now and then but he was delighted by how easily he picked up the skill. Celeborn led Glorfindel and him quite a distance away and slowly crept up on deer. The deer didn't even notice, even though Celeborn only had to reach his right hand out to grip the buck's antlers. They allowed the deer to wander away before heading to the canopy. Celeborn showed him how to recognise which branches would hold his weight and how to move so he could jump thin branches for larger ones.

"We are not like the wood-elves who can practically disappear into trees at will, but we are able to speak to and negotiate trees as well." Glorfindel said as he jumped onto the same large branch as Haldir.

"How many types of elves are there?" Haldir asked in curiosity.

"There have been many, young one. But currently there are three well know types. The half elves, led by Lord Elrond in Rivendell, then there are the wood-elves led by Thrandil in Mirkwood and you already know us, our forest home is called Lothlorien and we are led by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." Glorfindel stated.

Eventually Celeborn led them back to the training area, slowly they relaxed and cooled down before heading back to the glowing city. As they arrived Haldir once again met his brothers and ate with them in the large dining hall before heading to their tree-flat to rest.

Slowly Haldir felt himself relax into the routine, in the morning he would eat breakfast with his brothers, have language lessons with Galadriel and then train for the rest of the day with Celeborn and Glorfindel. He was slowly beginning to understand his brother's words and whilst he made no attempt to speak to them yet, he was comfortable enough with just listening.

Now that he had some understanding of the language and could adequately defend himself, he was tempted to investigate what pulled him to this world or time or dimension. But he realised that at that present moment in would be inadvisable. He could still not wander alone and who knew where he'd be sent the next time, if the 'magic' was still there, that is.

He would have to wait and bide his time.

* * *

><p>AN:

Approximately 12,354 words (not including my author note and my title and disclaimer) which equates to about 20 pages.

First off guys, this is just chapter one! Some of the stuff in here is actually made up, particularly the toilet idea, brushing teeth and the city. I remember in the film it was glowing so kept to that theme of a glowing city hidden in the trees.

As I said Haldir is eighteen, you have often read Haldir refer to the other elves as what they are but barely refers to himself as elfin, there is a good reason for this. He has learnt to hide what he is and his mother never told him of his elfin inheritance or his brothers (all will be revealed at a later date).

And of course please review, I'd love to read your comments as long as they aren't hate-comments.

REVIEW

I

I

I

V


	2. Am I one of you?

Not One Of You

By FlamingRebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings.

"_Speaking in Elfish."_

*Galadriel speaking mentally to Haldir*

Chapter Two: Am I One of You?

"_You have done well, young one_." Glorfindel stated as he stood back and analysed Haldir's position. He had come a long way since a year ago. The elves trained him to move faster and strike harder. He felt a lot stronger as well and more confident, he walked with purpose. Glorfindel and Celeborn had after a few months permitted him to join a patrol with his brothers. It had done him much good. His brothers taught him the necessity of stealth and silence; he had learnt and done so well they had decided to have him become part of the patrol.

His training still continued, since he had many years to make up compared to the other elves that were trained when they were young. Celeborn and Glorfindel were finding it harder and harder to spot any faults but they still pushed him to his limits and kept him in top form. He was skilled in archery but he excelled in sword fighting and hand to hand combat. He was slowly but surely making a name for himself in the elfin community and had already made many allies.

But as much as he enjoyed having brothers and living in such a beautiful city, with such beautiful people, he missed home and his mother. He prayed daily for a way to return home. He knew his mother would be worried sick, terrified for her son. She probably thought he was dead like all those people that disappeared. If she followed his path to investigate would she have found the magic that bought him here? Would she have realised what had happened? But that bought up an even more important question. If she knew all about this world and his brothers why did she not tell him? Why did she leave him believing those kids words about him being a freak when she knew he was an elf? Why?

"_Focus, Haldir_." Celeborn scorned, bringing Haldir from his thoughts. "_Now is not the time to_ _lose yourself to you thoughts, young one. An enemy could have taken the opportunity to strike you down for that precious moment."_

"_Forgive me." _Haldir replied in almost fluent elfish, he had mastered it only recently and he still struggled with some words, but Galadriel and the others now demanded he spoke it constantly to become used to it, which meant they spoke in elfish constantly as well, forcing him to listen to and speak the language. _"I will not allow it to happen again._" Celeborn nodded.

"_It is not us that need to forgive; it is not us in danger from your distraction. If this was a real fight it would have cost you greatly child." _Glorfindel replied.

"_May I ask you a question?" _Haldir asked.

"_You may."_

"_Why do you refer to me as child or young one, when I am neither?" _

The two elves glanced at each other and then chuckled in amusement. _"But you are a child Haldir, you are little more than twenty summers_, _you have yet to reach your hundredth summer._"

"_Hundredth!" _Haldir repeated in shock.

"_You did not know?" _Celeborn asked curiously.

"_My mother never even told me of my brothers, or my elfin heritage." _Haldir confessed.

"_What? How can this be? What reason would she have to hide such things?" _Glorfindel asked Celeborn in shock.

"_I do not know and we cannot ask her." _Celeborn replied, before turning to Haldir. _"You are young, a mere child to most elves in this city and as such you are an extremely treasured member of our people. Why you mother tried to hide such secrets is not something I can answer, but be assured of this, young one and child are words of affection and care, we use them not to upset you." _Haldir nodded. He had never felt offended more annoyed. But now he understood why they called him what they did.

"_May we ask you a question, child?" _Glorfindel asked. Haldir nodded. "_When you first arrived you said being different was bad. What did you mean?"_

Haldir froze, he had not expected that question, but perhaps he should have. _"Where I come from only man exists. Elves are considered imaginary and legends. I was bullied by man for being different."_ He explained quietly.

"_You lived in a well full of just men? No elves?" _Glorfindel questioned, trying to confirm what he heard as truth.

"_Yes, just humans and they dislike anything different. Including each other."_ Haldir explained. _"My mother taught me to grow my hair and cover my ears, they stopped bullying me about my ears but then they bullied me about my hair and flawless face." _

"_Humans, they're so judgemental." _Glorfindel scowled, angrily. "_What else happened my child?"_

"_They judged me because I liked to learn." _Haldir confessed, _"They disliked me for my looks, my ears and my eagerness to learn." _He explained very quietly, he felt much discomfort of confessing his weakness in front of the two warrior elves, when he dared look at their faces anger and disgust was written clear as day on their porcelain faces.

"_Damn, those humans. What heartless creature judges one because of their eagerness to learn? That is pure cruelty!"_ Glorfindel suddenly snarled. _"This is why humans are untrustworthy, Lord Celeborn. They outcast and bullied one of our own just for his desire to learn. That cannot be forgiven!"_

"_Yes, that may be true, but the humans he lived with are not the humans of this world Glorfindel. We cannot judge the humans of this world because of another world's race of humans."_ Celeborn answered diplomatically but Haldir could see his anger written plain as day. He turned towards Haldir and smiled gently. _"You need not fear judgement here my child. We treasure all our children and love for all our children to share a desire to learn."_ He stated softly. _"There will be no hatred here." _Haldir nodded as Celeborn embraced him, Haldir found himself feeling like a child in their fathers embrace, it left a warm feeling it the pit of his stomach that made him smile softly.

"_Your brothers and comrades will be ready to patrol soon. Perhaps we should adjourn your lesson for a later time." _Glorfindel stated softly. Haldir glanced up into the sky and noticed how late it truly was, the bright sky was now turning a beautiful, dusky orange with hints of red, the trees were darkening, and the canopy now looked very similar to a cage, encasing the word below away from the brightness of the sky. To Haldir, it felt more like a loving embrace; the canopy held much of the cold winds back and kept the warmth of the glowing city in.

"_Yes, we will be patrolling soon."_ Haldir replied. _"My brothers will most likely be looking for me soon."_ He confessed with a light blush. All the elves seemed to be unofficial guardians, watching over him like hawks. He felt as if he was little more than a toddler taking his first steps in front of hundreds of witnesses. Initially he felt nothing more than embarrassment, but he eventually became amused and very grateful for the protection they offered. He felt incredibly comforted by the warmth that all elves greeted him with, the elves were eager to talk and listen. Haldir had also learnt much from many of the elves including crafts and self-care. One particular lady elf who he believed was called Gwen if he recalled correctly. She taught him about food preparation and cleaning his clothes in a nearby stream. She soon became a mother figure to him, she taught him about elfin society in a way he could truly understand and went on to teach him how to repair his clothes.

Another elf that had been extremely generous with his knowledge and caring nature was an elf who called himself Malion. He was part of Haldir's patrol and when Haldir had first joined, he took the young elf under his wing, as it were, and taught him everything he knew about camping and travelling in the wilderness.

"_Well then it's best if we go bathe before they show up."_ Glorfindel stated bringing Haldir back to the present. He led them to the pool they always bathed in. They cooled down and relaxed before finally emerging a little while later and dressing. "_Now young one, go and collect your weapons and prepare for the nights patrol. We will see you in the morrow."_

"_See you in the morrow." _Haldir replied politely before racing back to his brothers and his tree-flat. He quickly negotiated the glowing staircase avoiding any elves that happened to be travelling up or down at the same time. The ease of which he negotiated the pathway clearly showed that he had memorised the route. He even went so far as to leap to large branches and make his way higher without having to walk. When he had first begun to do this, many elves were wary and amused. They eventually relaxed when they realised he was good at travelling the tree-tops and now they chuckled in amusement at his antics. He quickly reach the platform that lay in front of their tree-flat and pulled himself up. He barely glanced the glowing, white walls; he was very used to them by now. Instead he let himself into the building and entered his room to change into more suitable attire. He dressed in darker tones so that he would fade quickly into the darkness of the sky and canopy. He pulled his quiver over his head and under one arm, so it lay against his back. He then slipped the bow over his head as well so that the strong string lay against his chest. Once they were in place, he strapped his sword onto his left hip and secured his daggers against his lower back, where they would be covered by his cloak.

With this done he slipped out and travelled down the glowing pathway, he met his brothers who were coming from the large dining hall; no doubt they had just had dinner. The two greeted him warmly, falling into step beside him. The rest of the patrol was already there, Malion greeted him warmly before turning to the gathered elves. _"The lady speaks of the elves of Rivendell. They have arrived to speak to her and her husband."_ He stated. _"Haldir, Orophin and I will greet the elves the rest of you will remain in the canopy and watch for danger. Any questions?"_ When not one of the elves spoke, he nodded in approval and led them up into the tree canopy. The elves followed silently, making little to no sound. They moved with such speed and silence that Haldir wondered if other elves and humans thought them to be blessed with the speed and silence of the wind. They arrived quickly to the travelling elves that appeared oblivious to their arrival. Malion dropped down and greeted the elves. Haldir and his brother landed on either side of the older elf.

"_Elrohir, Elladan let me introduce Orophin and his brother Haldir."_

"_Well met." _The two elves stated simultaneously. Haldir swallowed nervously at the dark stares of the two elves. The two elves smirked identical smirks, glancing at each other with raised eyebrows. Haldir found himself in a difficult situation, he could not tell which twin was which, and both had pale skin, dark hair and eyes. Their skin was unblemished but they moved with skill and Haldir quickly recognised the skilled movements of an experienced swordsman. The elves grinned and approached slowly. "_And may I assume that this beauty is Haldir, the new elf that we have heard tales of?"_ One twin asked curiously.

"_You may."_ Malion answered. "_Now, would you kindly follow me to see your grandmother and grandfather?" _

"_Of course, dear friend. I hope that Haldir will be joining us?" _Haldir blushed slightly as the elves leered, shifting from one foot to another in discomfort.

"_He is one of your escorts. I must ask you desist with your behaviour, I don't like seeing my elves in discomfort Elladan, Elrohir." _

"_We apologise sincerely, beautiful, we meant not to cause you discomfort."_ One of the elves stated bowing alongside his brother. Haldir sighed, much to their amusement. _"Please, let us not hold this party up any further."_

Malion chuckled and began leading the band of elves back to Lothlorien. Haldir glanced his brother out of the corner of his eye. The older elf was frowning at Elladan and Elrohir, his eyes daring them to try anything. The twins smirked, leering at Haldir who felt his face darken in embarrassment. In response Orophin glared harder, much to the twin's obvious amusement. Malion glanced over his shoulder with a small smirk amused at the scene evolving behind him. Haldir bit back a sarcastic comment, he could ill-afford to alienate the Lord and Lady's grandsons. The twins continued to stare, regardless of the glares that Orophin directed at them. Haldir continued to act oblivious, focusing on his objective which was to escort the flirtatious twins to their grandparents and then leave for their patrol as quickly as possible.

As they walked into the glowing city, one of the twins plucked up the courage to speak. _"Beautiful."_ Haldir ignored them effortlessly. "_Haldir?" _The elf asked, Haldir glanced back and raised an eyebrow. _"Will we see you later?"_

"_I've very much doubt so. I am currently on patrol." _Haldir excused himself much to Malion's amusement.

The twins chuckled. _"What about after patrol or in the morrow?"_ They asked.

"_I have obligations to fulfil."_

"_Such as?"_

"_I meet Lady Galadriel every morning and train with Glorfindel and Celeborn for much of the day afterwards."_ He stated. _"And then my evenings are taken up by patrol."_ He added, covering the majority of the day.

The twins frowned. _"Let us hope that our paths may cross again soon."_ One stated with a leer and Haldir got the impression that they wanted more than that. He found himself glad his days were always fully booked or he may have found himself in the beds of the two elves. Instead of answering he turned his attention back to the stage that Celeborn and Galadriel greeted the visitors of Lothlorien. The two elves stood, practically glowing from the lights of the city and their own ethereal beauty, the smiles warmed the elves that saw them and the twins eagerly raced to embrace their grandparents. _"Grandfather, Grandmother, it gladdens us to see you well!"_

"_It gladdens us also my children. What brings you to our fair city my children?"_ Galadriel warmly.

"_We were eager to visit our grandparents, but we were intercepted by a creature of beauty." _

"_Oh? And what beauty if this that you speak of?" _Galadriel asked, but she already knew the answer. Haldir shifted under her stare, blushing slightly.

"_Hair so fair, I think it is gold, eyes so blue they put the sea to shame and a body so delicate and soft that I wish to run my hands over that glowing skin to feel it for myself."_ One twin replied.

"_Now my children you must not be so eccentric, the elf of which you speak is only new to this world and such words do nothing more than cause him discomfort."_ Galadriel warned. She turned to the patrol party. _"You may leave to continue your duties, thank you kindly for bring our grandchildren and their party to us safely."_

"_It was an honour, my lady and lordship." _Malion stated bowing, the rest of the patrol bowed as well before following Malion back into the canopy. Haldir frowned at the amused stares of the other elves, but felt slightly relieved as Rumil and Orophin angrily bickered between each other, obviously angry at the twin's attention on their younger brother. Malion turned back and hushed them. "_Remain focused young ones." _He ordered before turning his attention back on the forest floor. Two elves split from their party and began destroying the signs that the twins and their band of elves had ever journeyed through the forest. The followed the trail until they reached the edge of the forest and all tracks had been hidden and erased. Malion praised the two elves and then led the way back into the forest.

They negotiated the tree tops with ease, bouncing from tree to tree. Watching the ground carefully until they came across a small group of deer. Malion signalled for the elves to split, he pointed to Haldir and Rumil, signalling for them to join him before telling the others to go and collect more food. The elves quickly leapt silently to the branches above and vanished in the canopy leaving Haldir, Rumil and Malion alone. Malion signalled for Rumil to head to the opposite side. Haldir moved over to the right, watching the deer quietly as Malion moved into place. The elder elf watched carefully until the saw a lame deer, he pointed to that particular one and Haldir glanced carefully at it, before approving, it had enough meat on it to keep the clan going and whilst it was lame, it was looking surprisingly healthy, but a lame animal wouldn't last long. The elves were going to do it a favour. Haldir glanced cautiously around and finally spotted an old female, he signalled that the doe was his to both the elves who nodded agreeably. Rumil spotted another healthy looking deer that looked a little worse for wear but otherwise was healthy. Once their targets were picked the elves pulled their bows off their shoulders and carefully notched their arrows taking aim. They waited silently for the perfect moment to strike. They had to time it right, so that all three let fly at the same moment because when one of the deer died the rest would flee. It took a slight while, but finally the three spotted perfect head and neck shots. They let the arrows fly and they hit with surgical precision. The deer fell without a sound startling the rest of the herd who instantly fled in fear.

"_Well done, young ones. Perfect shots." _Malion commended as he placed his arrow back over his shoulder. _"Let's go collect our prey and see if our arrows were damaged in the process."_ Haldir nodded in agreement, moving to climb down the tree. He hoped his arrow wasn't too badly damaged, he did not yet know how to make an arrow himself and the elves taught him only to make arrows if he could not salvage his last arrows. They climbed down silently before landing on the soft ground. The elves walked over and claimed their prey. Haldir approached his deer and analysed the arrow. His arrow had struck the throat of the deer, instantly killing her. He said a silent prayer thanking her for her sacrifice and telling her that her death would feed the many. Then he silently focused on the arrow, he hoped it hadn't been jammed in the bone. With gentle, nimble hands he gripped the arrow and carefully moved the arrow trying to get a feel for the pressure inside. He smiled softly, it appeared he was fortunate the arrow hadn't struck any bone. Carefully he tugged the arrow out. It was slow going because he had to be extremely careful not to damage the arrow head of shaft. Finally he tugged it out and quickly cleaned it but he made a note to properly clean it later before placing it back in his quiver. With that done he turned to the body before him and picked it up, he place it over his shoulders so it sat on the back of his head with its two legs in each of his hands.

They walked back to Lothlorien aware that the other elves were following and covering their tracks although they could not see them. The elves only appeared once they were in Lothlorien; they each held a collection of herbs and birds. The citizens greeted them warmly and praised them on their well caught prey. It took a short while but they soon found themselves in a room at the back of the dining room. This was the room where they collected the meat, on one side was large woven baskets used to collect the bones. Before the bones were disposed the elves could go through them and collect those they deemed useful whilst the meat was cooked and prepared for the elves food. The patrol laid down their catches, but helped themselves to a part of the animal as a reward. Haldir quickly and efficiently collected the skin of the deer and a few of its rib bones before leaving his catch in the care of the cooks, who thanked him, kindly. Haldir sighed, accepting the thanks but he personally found himself very relieved that the patrol did not need to hunt regularly, It may be necessary but it pulled his heart strings when he had to fire at another living creature. He would never enjoy it like those pleasure hunters back in his old world.

Malion finally dismissed the patrol commending them for their good work, before disappearing himself. With a soft sigh, Haldir joined his two brothers and together they strolled into the dining building. The two elves stood protectively on either side of Haldir, causing Haldir to smile at their behaviour.

They walked in and quickly took a seat helping themselves to the food already on the table. _"Why hello beautiful what a good thing it was that we decided to visit the dining hall this evening."_ Haldir froze his mouth on the rim of his cup. His two brothers glared at the twins as they took their seats across from them. Haldir swallowed at their hard stares, before turning his head away and drinking his drink with a dry throat. The elves around them stared with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. _"Please tell us how your patrol went this fine evening?"_

"_It was well."_ Rumil replied politely. _"We were able to collect fresh food for the morrow's meals."_

"_This is good news."_ One twin replied.

"_Yes it is." _Rumil replied, agreeably. _"It was a fine catch, this night we found healthy animals who would eventually have fallen ill, by hunting them we have not only prevented their suffering but have also fed our people. It was a good night." _

"_Indeed. It was fortunate that you came across them when you did for you no doubt would have needed to hunt healthy animals that could have gone on to breed."_

"_Indeed." _Orophin replied, softly. Any death is looked upon sadly, but unfortunately some deaths were needed for the survival of many.

"_And is the forest safe this night?"_

"_The forest is safe, no orc or any creature or person of evil has dared enter Lothlorien for many life-times." _Orophin replied.

"_Then Lothlorien is of good fortune, then."_

"_Yes, no trouble has befallen us yet."_

"_Then this Is indeed good news."_ One of the twins stated thoughtfully. "_Did this lovely beauty hunt alongside you?"_

"_Haldir," _Rumil emphasized his name, "_is one of our best." _Haldir blushed at his brother's praise. "_It is indeed he who took down a full grown deer with one shot to the throat. His aim is precise. He has done well since joining us little more than a year ago."_

"_A year!"_

"_Yes a year ago. Before that he lived among men."_ Orophin replied.

The twins turned to him in great interest. _"Haldir, tell us more. How is it that you lived among men for so long? We knew so little, we heard you were new but to join the elves so recently! Your skill at speaking our words and living among us is such that we believe you to have been among the elves for many years!"_

"_I arrived little more than a year ago and absorbed everything I was taught." _Haldir replied, uncomfortable with the twins focused on him so intently. _"I lived among men because that was all I knew."_

"_He did not even know that we, the elves and his brothers existed until he appeared in the forest that night, a year ago." _Rumil added.

The twins turned with a frown. "_Please forgive us; we were not aware of your history so we behaved too hasty. We will withhold our interest until the time that you are ready to receive it." _They stated seriously and sincerely. Haldir found himself at a loss. The elves were being completely truthful and serious for once and he was not sure how to receive it. What did they mean? That they would still be interested and would wait to flirt with him again? He was not sure but if he understood correctly that was what they meant. Haldir accepted their apology politely and the twins said no more, instead they talked deeply about the joys of the Lothlorien forest and their home in Rivendell.

That night found him wondering about the twins, whilst he was unsure of their attentions; they seemed to be truly sincere in their desire to learn about him. They talked about their desire to join him when he was practicing his bow and their hopes to teach him to ride. He had decided to withhold the fact he had experience with horses, simply because they spoke with such love and joy when they spoke of their elven horses. Haldir found himself eager to see these horses and perhaps ride, but yet at the same time he only desired his mare, Ishtar. When they had finally decided to call it a night the twins were still eagerly speaking of their horses, their home and their adventures. Haldir was fascinated by the tales, especially the enchanted water which the twins said with the proper call in elfin would take out any threat to Rivendell, perhaps one day he may visit Rivendell for himself and learn for truth for himself about the tales the twins sowed.

The next morning found him sitting with Lady Galadriel with two new guests. "_My child, I have taken much thought about your education, all your teacher agree that you have learnt all we can teach." _Galadriel began, smiling proudly at Haldir. _"I believe that whilst you have learnt all we can teach you, there is still much you can learn. I have taken a long time to consider the options and I believe the rest of your education is better spent at Rivendell. That is if you wish to learn more or you can remain here and continue your duties."_

"_I desire to learn all I can, my lady." _Haldir replied. The lady nodded obviously aware of Haldir's answer before he had even decided to reveal it.

"_Then, my child, you may have my blessing to join my grandchildren on their journey home."_ Lady Galadriel stated with a small smile.

"_Thank you, my lady." _Haldir replied politely.

"_It is my pleasure. Now that we have sorted that out let us continue with our lessons. You have come far and are now able to speak almost fluently to all elves but let us learn to speak it with the easiness of a natural speaker. Whilst you speak fluently you still find trouble making the right sounds when you speak. This will correct over time, no doubt but let us see if we can hasten the process." _Haldir nodded at Lady Galadriels statement in agreement. _"I have asked my grandsons to join us today so that they may aid us, in your learning."_

"_Okay, my lady." _Haldir replied.

"_Very well, let us begin with the alphabet once more. Elladan my child would you kindly say each letter of the alphabet. As he does so, I wish for you to try and copy the sounds as closely as possible and then we'll have Elrohir do the same and have you copy him. This way by copying them, I hope you can get more natural sounds. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, my lady."_

"_Very well, let us begin." _Galadriel signalled for Elladan to begin, the elf started slowly and Haldir copied as closely as he could, it soon became clear that why he could speak the language some of the letters he found difficult to get the right pronunciation. They sat like this for a few hours, each twin stating the alphabet with Haldir copying until he was finally able to get the accent without much thought, it wasn't perfect but speaking the language for almost a year made it easier to get as close to it as possible.

"_Well done, Haldir." _The three elves praised him, much to his pride and embarrassment. Lady Galadriel chuckled. _"I believe Glorfindel still wishes to see you; perhaps you would permit for the twins to join you."_

"_I would not mind but perhaps Glorfindel may find their presence distracting." _Haldir replied. _"But I do not know for I am not Glorfindel." _

"_Indeed, then allow us to join you and find out from Glorfindel himself."_ One of the twins stated. Haldir nodded agreeably and led the twins to the training area where Glorfindel and Celeborn waited. "_Is it alright if we join you grandfather?"_ One twin asked.

"_You may. The more the merrier." _Celeborn replied. The training went smoothly, having the twins as extra help, alongside his brothers when they arrived meant he learnt new tricks and skills. The twins were furious and skilled fighters, Haldir found himself re-evaluating what he had first thought. Yes they were flirtatious pranksters but they were also serious when they needed to be and skilled in a battle. Unfortunately when they had finished training, they all left to bathe in the pool and Haldir found himself with-holding a blush at the thought of sharing the water with so many other elves. He still remembered the baths and showers he had alone back in his own world and now he was struggling to become accustomed to sharing the water with others. Fortunately the bath was over quickly as his brothers and he had to report to Malion for patrol duty.

The further away from the pool and the twins, the more he felt relaxed. The twins had really knocked him off centre, he had been so focused on getting into the way of elfin life and finding away home he had not given much thought to true friendships and love interests. To have someone express their interests so obviously to him was a shock and a discomfort. And when the twins left for Rivendell he would be travelling with them. Could he really travel with the two elves that had knocked him off kilter? But he knew he needed this, he needed to learn of the world and find some way of returning home.

When the three of them arrived to the patrol group Malion immediately split them into two, telling the other group of elves that included Rumil and Orophin to search the west of the forest whilst they checked the east. Haldir easily slipped into the 'zone' following Malion with ease, he remembered the lesson that taught him to focus on his mission and his environment, so he absorbed every sound and sight looking for the slightest movement. They travelled quickly for many hours before something caught the corner of their eyes, the elves tensed and in seconds everyone had their bows ready and an arrow notched ready to fly. The elves relaxed however as a small group of wild horses trotted underneath them before disappearing into the forest. Haldir let out a silent breath, relaxing his body slightly but still kept his body ready for a fight. Malion allowed the elves to relax slightly before continuing on. Haldir followed moving with agility over the canopy, he stopped as he noticed something and whistled bring the elves attention to him. He signalled to the canopy floor as he watched movement hidden within the shadows. Malion landed beside him and watched the shadows with sharp eyes. The elves readied their bows and arrows, but lowered them in relief as a small scout group of Lothlorien elves stepped into the open, clearly heading back to the glowing city. Malion signalled for them to follow and clear the evidence that the elves had been there. Only once the elves were safely in Lothlorien with their tracks covered and erased did Malion finally lead them back to the canopy. The rest of the patrol was peaceful and the elves were unworried by the lack of activity because evil did not come near the sacred forest thanks to Lady Galadriel and her ring, Nenya. The patrol reunited and said their good nights and blessings for a good morrow before separating back to their abodes safe in the knowledge that the forest was untouched this night.

The following days passed with little mishap, the training went smoothly, with Haldir easily keeping up and fighting with even the most experienced fighters. Lady Galadriel was pleased with his accent and deemed that she had no more to teach him. The patrols went smoothly, since no true danger was present. They spent much of that time watching, waiting, hunting and protecting the city by escorting visitors and citizens, covering and erasing their tracks as they travelled. It was almost second nature to Haldir now, as he walked silently behind an oblivious group of elves he found himself absentmindedly erasing their footsteps by disturbing the ground with his foot or covering them with debris. He also took his place among the patrol with ease, he was always to the right, since he favoured his left that meant the angle would be of more comfort to him and easier for him to strike.

The day to leave with the twins and their band of elves arrived quickly, Haldir collected what he would need for the journey. The first thing he grabbed was one spare set of clothes, his phone and keys, then his weapons. Once they were secured, with his daggers hidden under his cloak, against his lower back he walked down to meet the Rivendell elves. His brothers wished him a good journey and regretted not being able to join him, the twins promised to take care of him with such serious expressions that Haldir found himself worried for the journey. Fortunately Glorfindel had also agreed to journey with them, so Haldir was not alone. Once all farewells were said the band walked out of the city and into the forest. Haldir did not see them or hear them but he knew the patrol was either behind them or above their heads, erasing the trail they would be leaving behind.

They walked for many hours, easily leaving the forest within a few of the hours. Even though the forest was massive, the elves moved with such efficiency and speed that they were able to clear many miles within a few hours. It had surprised Haldir to no end when he had first learnt this, living with humans all his life his pace had adapted to their speed it had taken the elves many months to teach him to move more quickly. Now however he easily kept pace with the twins who led the band into the open.

The open was a completely different environment to what he was used to. With much wider spaces, larger animals were abundant, he saw wild horses and deer, he had even seen animals he did not recognised like a giant hyena, at least three or four times larger than the ones he had seen on the nature programmes he had liked to watch. The elves steered well clear of the animal and Haldir followed suit. The hyena growled but did not attack, instead it disappeared into the treeline.

Finally as darkness began to fall the twins decided to stop. They found a small alcove cut into a sheer stone drop. The large mountain shielded them from the harshness of the wind and would most likely protect them from the worst of the rain. It had good hiding places, escape routes and good views, for perfect arrow shots. Once all three boxes were ticked the twins ordered a few of the elves to find fire wood, whilst they would hunt. Glorfindel asked them what they wished for Haldir and he to do, but the elves just asked them to guard the place whilst insuring there were no unwanted visitors such as venomous creatures and insects. Haldir nodded simultaneously with Glorfindel and instantly began to read the ground for any hints of tracks. By the time the Rivendell elves had returned Haldir and Glorfindel had found three snakes, six large spiders and a scorpion. The two elves carried them with great care to a place further away and released them. With the job done they had returned and watched carefully for the slightest signs of movement.

The Rivendell elves thanked them for their work before proceeding to set up a camp fire. The twins worked with the doe they had caught, readying a meal for the elves whilst Haldir climbed the side of the mountain to a small ledge high above the camp where he could watch for any approaching travellers, animals and danger. He sat there for some time, his hawk-like eyes easily peering into the darkness that was slowly falling upon them. Eventually a Rivendell elf climbed to his spot and told him that he should rest. Haldir nodded and easily made his way down to the gathered elves. After helping himself to the stew the elves had cooked, he pulled off his cloak and folded it into a small pillow, he laid his bow and quiver against the stone wall and kept his daggers and sword close by his pillow, ready if danger appeared during the night. With this done he laid down, worrying very little about the cold since the fire was close and hot enough to keep him warm and allowed himself to drift to sleep.

Haldir rose himself with little difficultly and immediately relit the fire for the still sleeping elves around him. Only Glorfindel was awake at present, leaning against the alcove wall sharpening an arrow tip with his knife. He nodded in gratitude before focusing on what he was doing. Haldir glanced around the gathered elves easily noticing one twin missing. He glanced up and sighed in relief as he saw the missing elf sitting above them on the small ledge, clearly on look-out duty. Haldir smiled before turning his attention to the rest of the elves. He sighed in quiet relief when he saw their eyes open, none of them had been harmed in the night or their eyes would have closed during sleep. Open eyes whilst they slept meant healthy elves, that had also been a surprise to Haldir when he had learnt that and he had been even more surprised when he was told that even he slept with his eyes open.

Dawn was fast approaching, ebony black had slowly turned to dark purple then dark blue until red and oranges slipped into the dark tones and began lighting up the sky for the new day. The darkness slowly, almost reluctantly released the world it had encased but it held determinedly to the shapes in the landscape created long shadows on the ground. The elves slowly began to rise as the sun gently roused them from their slumber, informing them with warmth that they darkness was fading and releasing its hold on them and their world. Haldir smiled and secured his weapons and cloak back into place as the elves stretched and re-equipped themselves for the long journey ahead. After eating some fruit and some of the left-over meat, which they had quickly cooked over the flames, they put out the camp fire and moved on.

It took almost a week, but they finally came across a large river. The Rivendell elves simply walked across it, Haldir and Glorfindel followed their lead. They made their way through the forest and gradually the most beautiful sight greeted them. It was a palace built into and onto a mountain. The walls were mostly white, like marble and the forms towered over the landscape below. They walked towards the main building at a quick space and Haldir found himself in awe of the scale of the building, due to its size it looked closer than it truly was. Eventually after a few hours walk they entered a courtyard, the ground had hardly any growth and looked to be regularly trampled, which made Haldir assume this was the main entrance and exit to the palace. A serious looking elf walked down the steps. His facial expression made Haldir think this man always frowned. Unlike the other elves he had met this one did indeed appear to be slightly more aged before his elfin side had paused his aging, perhaps the elf had stopped aging at forty or fifty?

"_Ada!"_ The twins called racing to greet the aged elf. Haldir paused this elf was their father? He looked completely different to the twins, they looked like true elves with fair skin, long flowing hair and nimble bodies. The man had the long hair of an elf but his hair was brown and his eyes were of similar colour, not quite reaching the intensity his sons had and his face was slightly blemished by the wrinkles caused by constantly frowning and what appeared to be a mole of some sort. _"We have arrived with two guests, Ada. May we introduce Glorfindel and the new elf, Haldir."_

The old elf frowned and signalled for them to approach, which Glorfindel and Haldir did. He walked down the steps and glanced at Haldir closely. _"Welcome Haldir and Glorfindel of Lothlorien. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" _He asked curiously, his voice was deep and very powerful, Haldir knew then that whilst this elf may be experienced with weapons, his greatest weapon was with his voice, he was no doubt a politician of some sort.

"_My Lord Elrond, we have come here today to ask for your hospitality and your kindness. Haldir here has only recently joined us and we have taught him much. Now we wish for him to travel and learn more of his new world. Will you permit this, my Lord?" _Glorfindel asked, bowing slightly.

"_So this is the newcomer that arrived from the strange place?"_ Glorfindel nodded. Elrond frowned. _"All the visitors have been man, where is it this elf came from? Every man we've met had known not of our existence."_

"_He hid what he is from the cruel judgement of man."_ Glorfindel explained. _"Would you kindly help him become accustomed to this world?"_

"_If you, the Lord and Lady have taught him then there is not much to teach. But I will welcome him into the halls of Rivendell." _Elrond answered. _"Come, let us continue this conversation in a place of privacy, perhaps my office." _Elrond turned to the gathered elves. _"I will adjourn to my office with Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel and Haldir, the rest of you may return to your quarters and rest for the morrow."_ The elves bowed in gratitude and filtered from the courtyard as Lord Elrond led the into the building.

Haldir glanced around in wonder of the décor. The walls were mostly white but there were also creams and browns, the walls were decorated with tapestries and paintings. There were a few tables with decorative ornaments on them but mostly they held flowers. The closer the got to Lord Elrond's office the more protective the area got, they walked through several doors with two guards positioned at each. The guard elves barely glanced at them focused on their duties, but they did bow as Lord Elrond strolled through. Elrond signalled that the elves following him were welcome and they left the gathered elves be.

Elrond strolled into the room and walked over to a large, dark wood desk. Haldir would have said oak but he did not know what they called the trees in this world so he dared not to guess what the dark desk was made from. The old elf signalled for Glorfindel and him to sit down, which they did with no complaint. One of the twins sat at the edge of his father's desk whilst the other leant against a wall. "_I hope you forgive me, Haldir but I must ask you tell me everything. I wish to know who you are exactly and how you come to be in our world."_

Haldir flushed, he didn't really want to tell them anything, but Lord Elrond's face clearly showed him that he wouldn't appreciate not hearing Haldir's story. _"What do you want to know?"_

"_As much as you can tell me, why was an elf in a world that so far appears to be elf-less."_

"_My mother can answer that better than me, but since she is not here I can only tell you what I have learned from the other elves." _Elrond nodded in silent agreement. _"Apparently my mother was one of the humans taken from their world and brought here. The elves took her in and she fell in love with an elf who I assume to be my father. I assume she had two boys before she had me, but before I was born or when I was young she somehow found her way to the human world."_

"_Wait, she found her way back?" _Elrond asked in confusion. _"That has been unheard of." _

"_Yet that is apparently what happened."_ Haldir replied. _"But I do not know the true story. All I know is somehow she had intercourse with an elf and had me, whether I was born before she was taken or as she was taken I cannot be sure. All I know is that I was raised in a world full of humans."_

Elrond hummed, _"We know that this magic is a connection between our worlds, but perhaps by taking your mother back it was attempting to close itself? But then that leaves a problem if you're a half-elf alongside your brothers it brings me to question if that is what the magic is truly trying to do. Would it have taken your brother too or perhaps it is taking the humans back and leaving the half-elves behind. Tell me more. I wish to know more of your world."_

Haldir frowned slightly. "_I am unsure how to tell you of my world, because I do not know how to explain it in terms that you would understand. But Lady Galadriel once said that the people who live in my world, live among magic but we do not acknowledge it as magic." _

"_Magic?" _

"_I fear I cannot explain, once I would have shown you an object I have on my person which I deem of great value but it is little more than an object now and does not possess the magic that I wish to show you." _

"_May I see this object anyway, child?" _Elrond saw Haldir frown. _"I promise not to take this object of great value, I only wish to get a sense of your world." _Haldir nodded hesitantly and handed over his phone. Elrond glanced at it with great interest. _"The material is hard, yet flexible and warm, yet cold. It is a strange feeling. I wonder what those lumps on it are. They seem to be flexible. Are those white marks your written language? What is this shiny surface?" _

Haldir chuckled at the Lord's enthusiasm. "_The flexible lumps are called buttons and when their pressed the white marks make the self-same mark appear on the shiny surface." _

"_So you press the written word to write the written word?" _The lord asked in confusion.

Haldir chuckled in amusement. _"It is a lot more complicated than that, but unfortunately it is not something I can easily explain. You see those written words are the alphabet, they don't spell a word but when pressed in a certain order they do create a word."_

"_Why would you need to write written word on a thing like this when you can write by hand or talk to the person?"_

"_Humans on my world are so widespread there are few places of wilderness left and even those few places are slowly being destroyed because their growing population. Because humans are so wide spread across the whole world, it is difficult to travel and speak to the people we wish to speak to. This object would have allowed me to quickly contact someone on the other side of the world within seconds."_

"_The other side of the world? How?" _

"_I cannot explain that." _Haldir replied, much to the Lord's obvious disappointment. _"All I can tell you is that the world is so crowded with humans that they had design faster ways to communicate to match the increasing population and this is the result."_

"_Tell them why you hid your ears." _Glorfindel added.

"_You hid what you were, why?" _

"_Humans are so wide spread but they are filled with such hate. They hate homosexuals, they hate religious people and they hate things they do not understand. I once came across a religious man that thought that because his friend was masturbating to porn meant he was possessed by a demon."_

"_Porn?"_

"_Images of naked people, mostly women." _Haldir replied. _"They hate each people who look different with such a passion that I, with my pointed ears, pure skin, long blonde hair and desire to learn made me a perfect target. They verbally abused me and as a result I took to hiding my ears and I stayed away from them."_

"_Ah child, no wonder you were so out of sorts when you arrived." _Glorfindel stated. He turned to Lord Elrond. _"He did not even know how to move as an elf he walked as a human and could not even fight until we taught him. I thought it was fortunate he had come to us when he did." _

"_Indeed. What have you taught him?"_

"_We taught him the elfin language and how to fight. He became a valued member of the Lothlorien patrol. However we feel that whilst we've taught him all we can, we believe there is still much for him to learn. That is if you are willing to teach him."_

"_I am. In the morrow I will take all four of you down to the courtyard and see for myself what you have learned. My sons can teach you how to ride and I will teach you the history of our people and our world. For now however you shall rest. You've had a long journey and need to become accustomed to a new place."_ Lord Elrond stated gently. _"Come, I will lead you to your new quarters." _With that said Elrond stood and lead them back out of the office. _"Do not fear that you need to learn the passage ways immediately, Haldir. I will send an escort to your room this evening to take you to the dining hall." _

"_Thank you, Lord Elrond." _Haldir replied politely.

"_There is no need to apologise, young one it would be rudeness in my part to leave you without an escort when you do not know the hallways in which you walk." _Lord Elrond replied sincerely. Haldir smiled, he was learning to like the elf. He was stern but he was also a perfect gentleman for his guests. The elf led them around several corridors and up several staircases before he finally pulled to a stop. _"This room will be for your Glorfindel and the next shall be for you Haldir."_ The elf opened the door for Haldir to enter his quarters, which the young elf did. He glanced around cautiously and smiled. It was indeed a beautiful, a lot larger than his room back at Lothlorien. There was a welcome mat at his feet. There was a dark oak writing desk against the wall to his left with a small doorway hidden in the corner. On the right side was the most beautiful sight, the hard brick floor rose up into a platform and on top of the platform sat a kingside bed. On the floor were fur mats to protect the person sleeping on the bed from getting cold feet from the stone floor. _"I hope this is to your liking?" _

"_It is perfect, thank you Lord Elrond." _

"_It is my pleasure. I will leave you to settle and see you at dinner." _The Lord dismissed himself leaving Haldir alone in the exquisite room. It was fit for a king. He strolled over to the bed and removed his pack from his back; pulling out his spare clothes he opened the bedside table drawer and placed his clothes inside. He pulled off his cloak and lay that on the edge of the bed and sighed, relaxing for the first time since they had left for Rivendell. He walked over to the writing desk interested in what it held; he opened one of the drawers and cocked his head at the quills and ink pots. The second drawer held some strange paper but Haldir was sure it was not called paper in this world. He wondered why they included this desk inside their guest chambers; perhaps they had political visitors as well?

He glanced curiously at the other door which he assumed to be a bathroom of some kind. When he entered he found that it was indeed a bathroom, there was a beautiful bath-tub sat in the centre of the room, sitting on a large rug of some kind, it was empty at the moment and Haldir found himself unsure about how it worked. There was also a familiar seat and bowl of water in a smaller room off to the left side of the room.

He wandered back out and approached the bed again. He sat on the edge of the bed and gasped in please surprised and he sunk into the soft materials. He smiled and removed his weapons and boots. He had a little while before it was time to dine and he was eager to sleep on this beautiful bed. With his decision made, he climbed in and relaxed into the warm material. He felt surrounded by warm, clouds and soon he was lulled to sleep by the soft caress of the sheets and quilts.

"_Sir?" _Haldir immediately sat up his hand reaching for his dagger as he faced the elf that he disturbed him. The young elf flushed as he was confronted with an anxious Haldir. His light blue eyes staring warily at the blade pointed towards him. Haldir absentmindedly noticed the long brown hair and rich fabrics draped around him. Even servants were treated well! He returned his attention to the elf as the elf nervously spoke. _"Forgive me, I am Thorn. I was sent to escort you to the dining hall. If you wish I will tell the Lord you were unable to make it." _

Haldir frowned, out of sorts for a short moment, before he remembered where he was. _"No, no, I will go down to the dining hall. You should have knocked, I could have hurt you."_

"_I did not sir, when you did not answer after three tries I was worried something may have happened, you did not awake at first but I soon realised it was because you were sleeping."_

"_I apologise I am normally a light sleeper."_

"_There is nothing to apologise for sir. You've had a long journey and needed the rest. If you wish it I will inform the Lord that you wish to miss this evening's dinner." _

"_No, it is fine. I am hungry anyway."_ Haldir replied as he pulled his boots on and placed his weapons back into before pulling his cloak back on. _"Would you kindly escort me to the dining hall?"_

"_Of course, sir." _Thorn replied. The young elf lead him through the maze of hallways, Haldir tried to memorise the pathway and all the objects and tapestries in the hopes of remembering the direction he would need to take to return to his room. Haldir heard a sound from a distance, he could not place it for a moment but as Thorn and him got closer he could hear the familiar vibrations of voices, there was a rather large gathering and Haldir immediately realised that it was the dining hall where all the elves and their guests have gathered for the evening meal. The elf lead him down two grand staircases and around several corridors before they finally came upon a large oak door, the door was slightly ajar, no doubt having been accidently left open by either an elf leaving or arriving for the meal. Thorn led him through the door and guided him up to the main table where Lord Elrond, a female elf, the twins and Glorfindel waited chatting amongst themselves. Haldir blinked at the vast amount of elves gathered, it was amazing how little you saw of the elves until gatherings such as this. The noise was very loud as elves caught up with each other and chatted happily amongst themselves. Haldir felt much discomfort being in a huge, crowded and noisy place such as this and was tempted to leave. Unfortunately they had already arrived at the main table. Glorfindel patted a spare seat whilst thanking Thorn for bringing Haldir to him.

"_It's okay, Haldir. Just relax and eat." _Glorfindel whispered, smiling encouragingly. The Lothlorien elves had soon learnt his dislike for crowds when he had avoided the dining hall for many days and not reported for duty for many nights. His brothers had rushed to Galadriel when he had become ill from stress and anxiety. The lady had counselled him for many months until he was able to eat comfortably in the crowded dining hall, but it still caused him much discomfort. Haldir nodded his response to Glorfindel's statement whilst quietly focusing on the food in front of him as he listened to the twins argue with who he eventually worked out was Arwen, their sister.

Dinner pass with relative ease, other than the fact the dining hall was tightly packed and the elves were chatting simultaneously to each other creating a loud environment. Haldir was very relieved when Lord Elrond himself escorted him back to his room. The Lord bid fair well and told him he'd see Haldir in the morning. When the Lord vanished round the corner, Haldir entered his room shutting and locking the door behind him before staring longingly at the bed. He quickly strolled over pulling his cloak; he laid it at the end of his bed and then removed his daggers. He slipped his daggers beneath his pillow and placed his sword, bow and quiver against the wall nearby to him by the head of the bed. With everything within easy reach he pulled of his boots and climbed into the comfortable bedding. Once he was in its soft embrace sleep came easy to him.

When he awoke the next morning, he had had a good night and felt ready enough for the gruelling day ahead. He had no doubt that the Lord Elrond and the twins would push him to his limits to see how much he had truly learnt. He sighed quietly, not sure if he was prepared for a long day of training, but he pulled himself to his feet anyway. He walked towards the bath room intending to head to the hidden wash room, but instead he came across the servant Thorn pouring fresh, hot water into the bathtub. The elf blinked at Haldir standing in the doorway. "_Ah! Forgive me, sir. I was just filling out a fresh bath for you sir before I awoke you, but alas you woke yourself."_

"_It is of no matter, my friend. It is actually a rather welcome sight." _Haldir confessed as he stepped in the room.

"_Do you wish for me to remain and aid you?"_ Thorn asked as rushed around Haldir trying to make everything perfect.

"_No, I am quite fine, thank you."_ Haldir replied. Thorn nodded, handing Haldir a few large clothes obviously meant to be towels. Haldir placed them by the bath tub before heading back into his bed chamber and collecting his spare clothes. Once he placed them safely on a table set against the wall. He strolled into the wash room and relieved himself before returning to the bath, he cautiously tested the water to make sure it was still hot and sighed in relief as it turned out it was. He easily stripped and slipped into the water, breathing a small sigh of relief at the comforting warmth of the water. He closed his eyes and just for that short moment imagines himself at home with his mother and riding Ishtar through the green fields and dark, pleasant forests. For just this short moment the water was magic and the dreams he disillusioned himself with were real. But alas, when he opened his eyes, his dreams would shatter and the overwhelming feel of despair filled him at the sight of the medieval environment of which he was now the centre of.

With a deep, sorrowful breath he sat up straighter and cleaned himself quickly and efficiently, stubbornly forbidding himself to dream, just for the illusions to be cruelly shattered when he opened his eyes. Once he was finished, he forcefully rose from the rapidly cooling water and stepped out, wrapping himself in one of the soft towels. He sighed again as he stared at the stone walls, he was driving himself crazy with such thoughts and dreams of going home. He knew he was going home, he would find away but until then such thoughts only hurt. He had to focus on learning and surviving.

With his mind set he finally dried himself off and pulled on his fresh set of clothes. Haldir walked out of the room and strolled over to the bed. He pulled his daggers out from under the pillow and stared quietly at the dangerous weapons in his hands. He wondered to himself if he would need to take a life on his journey to return home. He could not even imagine such a choice but the elves spoke as if it was to happen. Would his desire to return home turn him into a murderer?

"_Sir."_ Haldir flinched at how close the voice was; he turned and met Thorn's eyes with his own sad ones. The elf looked confused at the look. _"Would you like me to take your clothes to be washed whilst I clean out your bath?"_

"_Yes, please." _

"_Sir, forgive me for speaking out of turn but when I see you staring so sadly at the daggers, I wonder what it is that upsets you. Perhaps if you spoke of what saddens you, it will not bring you down so. I am a good listener and I will not speak of what you have told me."_

Haldir froze and then gently smiled at the elf. _"No, I am fine, my friend. I am just in deep thought. I apologise for worrying you with such trivial matters."_

"_They are not trivial if they upset you so, but I will not pry, sir."_ Thorn stated quietly with a small smile before wandering into the bath chamber. He emerged with Haldir's old clothes, placing them on the desk to take with him when he left.

Haldir was not quite sure how to react from such compassion from a complete stranger. He wanted to take offence but he found himself more concerned about the fact his feelings showed. He couldn't bring the elves attention to himself. He would have to be more careful about when he decided to reminisce or think, especially since Thorn being a servant designated to him, welcomed himself in without Haldir's permission. He sighed quietly and put the daggers into place before doing the same with his sword. He pulled on his cloak and secured his quiver and bow over his shoulder before turning to face Thorn. _"Thorn, do you know when Lord Elrond will be arriving to escort me to the courtyard I heard him speak of at our last meeting?"_

"_The courtyard? Ah, you must speak of the training courtyard. I believe that Lord Elrond will most likely be here before breakfast, if not I will escort you to the food hall if that is what you wish."_

"_I will wait to see when Lord Elrond appears." _Haldir replied.

"_Very well sir, I will wait until you've actually left with Lord Elrond before I continue my duties."_

"_You don't need to."_

"_I am happy to sir." _

"_Thank you." _Haldir replied in shock, he was amazed that this elf who he hardly knew had chosen to stay just to keep him from being alone or perhaps Lord Elrond had ordered the elf to keep an eye on him. With a small sigh, he nodded and sat at the edge of the unmade bed.

A few moments later a firm knock on the wooden door echoed through the room, Thorn opened the door and immediately bowed to the elf. _"Welcome Lord Elrond."_

"_Thank you, Thorn."_ Lord Elrond replied before focusing on Haldir. _"Are you ready?"_

"_I am."_

"_Then let us head down for breakfast and then we will head to the training courtyard."_ Lord Elrond stated as he stepped back through the door, he turned to check Haldir was following before strolling purposefully down the hallways. _"So, Haldir. Glorfindel speaks highly of your skill with a blade and bow but I wish to hear from you, what you have learned. Will you tell me?"_

Haldir nodded in agreement. _"I have learnt much since I arrived in Lothlorien, my Lord. Lady Galadriel taught me how to speak elfin and Lord Celeborn and Glorfindel taught me fighting techniques and self-defence. I remember many lessons where I was trained to the brink of exhaustion and lectured on the techniques I should use if I was in a real battle."_

"_I look forward to seeing the skills you have gained by such training. Glorfindel is a particularly a skilled fighter." _Lord Elrond stated. _"But let us leave this talk for later." _He stated as he opened the door for the dining hall. Haldir entered at Lord Elrond's wish and relaxed at the sight of a half empty hall. He took a seat at the main table besides his tutor, Glorfindel who smiled as he continued his conversation with one of the twins, but of course Haldir was still not able to tell who was Elladan or Elrohir. The twins greeted him with soft smiles, pushing a small bowl filled with fruits towards him. Haldir nodded politely taking a couple of pieces of fruit with a small smile. He helped himself to a few more and a few slices of bread, but ate no more as he had not the stomach for it. Glorfindel and the twins noticed with a frown but did not speak of it as they finally pushed away from the table and left the dining hall.

Haldir followed at a sedate pace, walking beside Lord Elrond as the twins walked rapidly ahead of them with Glorfindel following them at a slower pace but he was still much faster than Haldir and Lord Elrond.

The courtyard was a rather nice area. It was a large field, with more than enough space for at least a hundred elves to train. Other than the trees surrounding the training courtyard and the archery targets sat at one end, there was little else other than a beautiful green field. Glorfindel wandered to the centre of the field and fisted his hands, setting himself into a fighting stance. His hard blue eyes stayed resolutely on Haldir. Haldir nodded at the challenge and readied himself. Both warriors nodded in respect before moving rapidly into action. Glorfindel immediately went into the attack, forcing Haldir to defend himself, avoiding the strikes rapidly. He hardly felt himself touch the ground as he moved like the wind to strike when he had the perfect opportunity and avoiding when he didn't. He danced around his opponent, ducking, jumping and diving until he finally kicked Glorfindel's feet from under him and immediately straddled the elf and securing his hand around the elves throat. The elf chuckled and conceded. Haldir jumped back with a perfectly executed backflip, landing outside of Glorfindel's striking range. The two elves nodded and stepped back away from each other.

"_Well done, you have very good manoeuvrability." _Lord Elrond commended. _"Now let's see you with a blade."_

Glorfindel nodded in agreement pulling out his daggers. Haldir followed swinging his daggers into position. The two elves bowed before charging each other. Blades clashed and slid against them with force as they attempted to strike but were blocked. Distorted lights twinkled between them as they ducked and dived, neither of them getting the upper hand. Haldir ducked and rolled out of the way, kicking and slashing in defence. Glorfindel tried to get multiple strikes but Haldir skilfully blocked and then with surprising accuracy Haldir struck Glorfindel's blade by the handle forcing the elf to release the blade, his other blade blocked Glorfindel's strike with his last blade but his foot easily slipped around the elf's ankle kicking it out from under him. The elf fell but managed to pull his blade back and rolled safely away but he called out that he conceded. Haldir agreed and after Glorfindel had sheathed his blades, did he sheathe his.

"_Again, that was a surprising show of skill."_ Lord Elrond complimented. _"And now let us see your skill with the bow. Try to get dead centre on the targets." _

Haldir pulled his bow from his shoulder and took an arrow from his quiver. He placed the arrow in the centre of the bow and held the feathered end just behind the taut string. He pulled it back and focused on the centre of the target. With a slow breath he released the arrow and watched it fly to the target. It hit the dead centre of the target with ease. He then focused on the last two and pulled two arrows out. He angled them just right, after analysing how fast they would move and in which direction. With a few small breathes he pulled the string taut and let the arrows fly. The hit in the dead centre mark, slightly off angle with the centre.

"_Amazing accuracy."_ One of the twins muttered.

"_I am not sure what it is you wish for us to teach, he has skill with a bow, daggers, hand-to-hand combat and I very much doubt that sword is for show. The only thing I can offer is the history of this world and its races. My sons can teach you how to ride a horse."_

"_I would be eager to learn whatever you have to teach me, my Lord."_ Haldir answered, quietly.

Lord Elrond glanced at Haldir in consideration before nodding his agreement. _"Very well, I will teach you our history and my sons will teach you about our horses and how to ride. In fact this morning is a perfect opportunity for you to be acquainted with the horses, they are being bought back in from pasture and I am sure you will find a horse of which you can bond with."_

Haldir frowned at that word. 'Bond' the only horse he was bonded to was Ishtar, but if he was truly stuck in this strange new world, he knew he would need a horse. He nodded agreeably to Lord Elrond's suggestion and followed the twins down the hillside. A large white building sat nestled in between a large orchard and more of these beautiful fields. Even from afar the building was a symbol of elegance and beauty, Haldir doubted that it was the stable, yet the familiar sight of bay and black coloured horses and their keepers was hard to miss. Even the horses were treated like kings! He could well believe the many stories told about the generosities of the elves for he himself could see it clear as day!

As they got closer, Haldir felt his heart grow fonder at the animals before him. They danced on their hooves, thin, yet muscular and nimble legs shivered with energy. Their bodies whilst full and round were also streamline and beautiful! Their heads were fine, with eyes that expressed delightful curiosity and intelligence, their small, soft noses sniffed and nibbled the elves that were nearby or handling them, eagerly greeting and interacting with their two legged friends. Their size was astounding as well because from a far they looked small and dainty but up close Haldir certainly felt the power that danced beneath their skin.

Haldir glanced around the horses at awe about how gentle they were to the elves and the other horses around them. Dark, intelligent eyes met his and the two beings stared at each other. Haldir was not sure what was happening. He merely meant to glance at the elves and the horses yet he felt inexplicably drawn to this one creature. The animal watched with curious, yet intrigued eyes. Its pale white nose moving forward as it sniffed the air. Its grey hooves took smaller steps closer until it was not far from him. It whinnied, raising its three toned legs and waving them in a sort of dance. Haldir watched in quiet amazement as the stallion, literally chose him.

It was a beautiful specimen, its body was a dark bay, which darkened into a black down its legs and finally into white above its grey hooves. Its face was bay also but once more it darkened to black. Its white facial mark started as a small star which thinned to a line before widening out and engulfing its muzzle. The horse reared one again and swung its head flicking its black mane and tail. It was now with in touching distance and Haldir cautiously stroked its muzzle, it waffled in pleasure eagerly sniffing its new partner.

"_It seems this stallion has chosen you."_ One of the twins stated quietly, obviously nervous about breaking the special moment between a new horse and rider. "_What will you name him?"_

"_Doesn't he have a name?"_

"_We give them temporary names until they bond with their rider. This one's name is Breeze because he moved like the wind and avoided coming in when we called. But he is for you to name now."_

"_I'm not sure." _Haldir replied, overwhelmed by how complete he felt. He could literally feel the warmth from this horse as it stared at him with trust, its delicate muzzle in his hands. _"Would I be able to name him later?"_

"_Yes of course, young one." _Glorfindel replied placing a gentle hand on Haldir's shoulder. _"Come, how about we put 'Breeze' inside for a little while and come back in a little while. Elladan and Elrohir can teach you about the horses and tack until you're ready to deal with your stallion."_ With that said, one of the twins slipped a halter around the horses head and lead him away to the stable. Haldir found himself herded by the remaining twin and his tutor to a small room at the back of the stable.

Glorfindel handed him a cup of water which he took gratefully. With a small, quiet sigh he drank and wondered what he should do. Could he abandon this world now he was bonded to a horse? What about Ishtar, should he abandon her for this stallion? Should he abandon mother for this stallion?

What should he do?

* * *

><p>AN:

Wow, chapter two has really pushed me on, I've written 21 pages which is about 12000 words. I want to say thank you to Kelral Orlyana for asking some good questions which I hope I've answered in this chapter and I also want to say a special thank you to Ask-Stories who has been an amazing supporter for me and my story. Thanks guys!

That religious man that hated his friend 'jacking off' to porn was actually a true experience, he even 'exorcised' his friend of that evil. Yes, he thought his friend was possessed by a devil because he liked to have fun with porn. Crazy.

I made a lot of names through this chapter that are NOT real elven names, I made them ALL up. As for Haldir's new horse name, well I thought I'd give you a chance to name him. I so far have been suggested amigo or amigose.

Name suggestions and reviews go right here

I

I

I

I

V


	3. A Grand Partnership

Not One Of You

By FlamingRebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings

"Speaking in Elfish."

*Galadriel speaking mentally to Haldir*

A/N: Before I begin I just want to say thanks to Ask-stories for putting up with my rambling which eventually helped me decide the name for Haldir's horse!

Chapter Three: A Grand Partnership

"_When we secure the reins we leave a small gap between the face and head collar so that it is not too tight. The last thing we wish is for our horses to suffer." _Haldir nodded already aware of that fact but choosing to remain silent. _"Let's go see your new horse and teach you first hand on how to handle and saddle him." _Haldir nodded again and followed the twin elves and his tutor back into the stables where his new horse awaited.

The horse's nose flared as it smelt its partner approach; he listened to its hoof grind against the floor in impatience. Haldir smiled quietly as a white muzzle stretched towards him as the horse whinnied in happiness at seeing him. Haldir gently rubbed the horses muzzle as he took a halter from one of the twins. The twin took in a breath to begin telling him how to put it on the stallion, but Haldir simply slipped the halter, the stallion stayed quiet happily allowing Haldir to secure the halter behind his ears and tighten the buckle. Haldir slipped a finger between the halter and the stallion's face and smiled softly at the comfortable gap, before clipping a lead line onto it.

"_You catch on well." _The twins replied completely oblivious to the fact the Haldir did in fact know how to handle horses. His smile secretly at the horse, catching Glorfindel's eyes out of the corner of his own. The elf had caught on that he knew how to handle horses and was watching in amusement. Haldir opened the gate and led the horse out of his stable. He was expecting the horse to trot out and tug at his lead line but the stallion quite happily nibbled at his cloak as he walked at a sedate pace. _"Now we need to groom him in preparation for the saddle pad and saddle."_ Haldir held in a chuckle as he took the brush offered by the nearest twin. His eyes twinkled in silent amusement as he met the amused stares of both his horse and his tutor. With the un-needed, but amusing instructions from the twins, he gently brushed down the handsome stallion's fur. When the fur was soft and had a beautiful clean shine to it, Haldir stopped and gently placed the saddle pad onto his back, he watched and waited for the horse's reaction, but the stallion simply flicked his ear back as he rested one of his hind legs. Haldir chuckled at the relaxed horse before lifting up the saddle with Glorfindel's help and securing it onto the horses back. He tightened it and ensured that there was enough of a gap for it to be comfortable on the stallion. With the job done he lowered the stirrups to the level he used. Now all that was left was the bridle, which the stallion quietly accepted with no complaint.

"_Well done. Now let's get you into the saddle, first let us find somewhere for you to stand… You know how to ride, don't you?" _The twins stared in dawning realisation as Haldir stared down at them from his stallion's back. Whilst they had spoken he had simply gripped the saddle, placed his foot into the stirrup and pulled himself up and over. The stallion made a horse-like chuckle, his deep chest vibrating beneath him as Glorfindel finally laughed. Haldir chuckled and nodded. The twins glared. "_And when were you going to tell us?" _Haldir laughed and shook his head. _"You weren't going to tell us? Well let's see if you're as good as you say you are." _

Haldir laughed and guided his stallion to follow the annoyed elves. The twins led him to a fenced area, it was brown ground, it was once soil but the heavy beats of the horse's hooves had solidified the ground into a platform surrounded by fences. Haldir easily trotted around the outer area getting used to the new horse and equipment before pulling to a stop in front of the twins and his tutor. He followed their instructions to the letter, focused solely on adapting to his stallion. The animal was very prideful and liked to show off, he pranced when he could and often trotted, Haldir had a difficult time calming the stallion, but soon the male got the hint and calmed. The animal was fleet of foot, turning with such ease that Haldir thought he was sitting upon wind. The stallion was a joy to ride, following every command with such obedience and loyalty that Haldir was quietly astounded as such loyalty from an animal, the horse would stop within seconds of him pulling the reins back and landed with such ease after a jump that Haldir barely felt it at all. The twins who had been guiding him before had simply leant back and watched as Haldir easily and quickly guided the stallion around the small area as if they'd been partners their whole lives. Finally Haldir pulled to a stop feeling so much better, it felt as if his troubles had gone and the only things that mattered were the horse and himself.

"_You are a natural. Have you given any thought to his new name?"_

Haldir paused, staring down at the black mane of the animal beneath him. The horse shifted on its feet eagerly awaiting its new name. Haldir frowned as he considered what he would like to name the horse, to be perfectly honest with himself he was still not keen on naming the stallion, not with Ishtar waiting for him back home. Haldir quietly sighed. He felt like a ghost in this world. He wasn't one of these people and he doubted he would ever truly adapt to this world. Besides he did not want to be attached to this world, he had every intention to return home. Perhaps he had a name for the stallion after all. Phantom, Haldir smiled, that sounded right. That's how he felt, like a phantom of this world, eager to return to his own. The horse would be named Phantom.

'Phantom' neighed in pleasure as he heard his name in his master's mind through the bond they now shared. Haldir chuckled as he focused on the twins and his tutors, who were smiling at the horse's obvious pleasure. "_I see you have come to a decision, young one. May I have the honour of knowing this stallion's new name?" _Glorfindel asked as the stallion danced on his hooves, Haldir chuckled, allowing the horse a few moments of prancing before tightening the reins and forcing the stallion to stop.

"_I've named him phantom." _Haldir answered.

"_May I ask why you've named him Phantom?" _One of the twins asked.

Haldir glanced at the one who had spoken, chuckling at his thoughts, he had yet to know who was who and was constantly saying 'one of the twins', he would have to take the time to learn how to tell the difference. _"I've named him Phantom because he feels like the wind beneath me." _Haldir answered, quickly making up the reason for the horses name.

"_Ah, it is a good name and perfect for this particular stallion. How about we take him back, give him a good clean and put him in his stall before going to the dining hall for our midday meal. Perhaps we will go riding together later this evening, if the weather is fine." _Glorfindel suggested.

"_That is a fine suggestion." _One of the twins replied, Haldir nodded his agreement. He climbed off the horse and pulled the reins over Phantom's head so he could lead the stallion. Together the four elves and the horse strolled over to the stable, the twins talking excitedly about the way Haldir handled the animal. It seemed that not all elves could ride as well as him on their first day of bonding. The elf and horse had to learn how to work together, what one wanted to do the other was not so eager. With Phantom and Haldir however, that wasn't the case. Phantom happily obeyed and both horse and rider had bonded within seconds.

Phantom snorted at one of the other stallions as he ambled past the field, the stallion snorted in return but Phantom did not rise to the bait. Instead he nibbled happily at Haldir's shoulder, his great breath cooling the exposed skin of Haldir's neck and creating a tickling sensation. Haldir chuckled softly gently rubbing the soft muzzle of his partner. Under the three elves watchful eye Haldir removed the horse's tack and brushed him down before leading him into his stall. The horses waffled in happiness eagerly heading for his hay net as Haldir locked the door. With the horse safely in his stable, Haldir turned to the three elves and nodded, visually telling them he was ready for lunch.

The elves smiled softly, joyously taking in the sight of a newly bonded horse and rider. "_It is a beauty to see such a bond!_" One of the twins stated in great joy. _"Perhaps we should train our horses together this eve? It would be a wonder to ride and jump together and see the unique skills each rider and horse has in the flesh." _

"_Indeed. To ride is to bring such joy into my heart!"_ The other twin replied with a musical cry.

Haldir chuckled at the open joy the twins displayed as they sung their praises for their horses, their skills and the land around them. He glanced at Glorfindel with a smiled. "_Perhaps we need not take the twins with us as we ride; I think that we would lose them much too quickly the moment they are on horseback."_

"_Alas, I believe you are right!"_ Glorfindel chuckled in reply. _"They speak so fondly of their horses and land that I sometimes find myself wondering whether they will remember us!" _

The twins laughed joyously as they turned to face their two blonde companions. _"Forgive us, dear friends. We did not forget you, dear companions, together on this eve we will show you the joys of riding!" _

Haldir paused and glanced at Glorfindel with a questioning gaze. _"You say we ride this eve, yet I have not seen you bond with a horse. Am I to understand that this means you will not ride with us?"_

"_I will ride with you, Young one, do not fear. I have already visited Rivendell before and have felt the joy of being bonded with a horse. I left Swiftfoot in the generous and loving care of the Rivendell elves, it will be good to see and ride him again." _Glorfindel replied, Haldir smiled at the look of longing on the older elf's face. Such a soft look of love and caring, Haldir found himself filling himself with such sympathy. He wondered what sadness and pain the pair had experienced at being parted.

"_I look forward to riding alongside you."_ Haldir replied truthfully, he honestly looked forward to riding with the three elves, the way they spoke indicated such joy that Haldir found himself eager to see them ride for himself.

"_And you will! But let us eat before we even decide to ride. Perhaps we can make an evening of it and explore Rivendell?" _One of the twins asked the other.

"_Yes, Elrohir, that is a fine idea! I shall ask father if we may take some food and drink and have ourselves a fine meal among the wilderness." _'Ellandan replied. Haldir took note of their names and focused carefully, Ellandan had a much more youthful appearance in his dark eyes whereas Elrohir had a sharper more focused and sterner look upon his face.

"_Very well, I shall move swiftly back to the stable and tell them to have our horses ready for our evening ride." _Elrohir replied, Haldir did not know he had not noticed it before but Elrohir analysed everything with such a calculating look it was clearly obvious that whilst the twins looked the same their minds were completely different. Elrohir turned to face Glorfindel and Haldir. _"I will not be long." _

"_You need not rush, Elrohir. We can prepare after lunch." _Glorfindel replied.

"_Yes, we may but the place we have in mind for the evening meal is quite far and can take some time to reach. It will not take me much time to ask father to allow us to go, I do believe he will allow us to go." _Elladan replied.

"_And I can reach the stable and return swiftly. I will not be long, I promise you." _Elrohir replied.

"_Alright, but I will not be willing to leave until you have both eaten as well." _Glorfindel replied. The twins chuckled as Haldir nodded his agreement, before both of them acquiesced to Glorfindel demands.

"_We will be back." _Ellandan replied before turning and quickly moving inside to find his father, Elrohir nodded and raced back down the hill to the stables.

Glorfindel chuckled at the enthusiasm of the twins before turning to the entrance way and leading Haldir inside. The dining hall was not far from them and they easily found themselves in front of the large wooden doors once more. Glorfindel smiled softly as he opened the door and walked towards their regular seats. _"The twins speak so wonderfully of their home and I can tell you that they do not lie. Rivendell is a rather beautiful place, but I have yet to explore as much as I had hoped."_

"_How much have you seen?" _Haldir asked in fascination, when he had heard the stories the twins had told with such joy he had believe some to be nothing more than tales yet the older elf had now told him those stories he though fiction were truth.

"_I have seen the stables, the river and the great vineyard of Rivendell. I have also visited some of their forests and groves too but their land is vast and I've heard tales of a grand lake and mountain side woods and valleys. Perhaps our time here will give us opportunity to see if there is any truth in the stories."_

"_Yes, I would very much like that."_ Haldir agreed with a smile and it was an honest smile. He really did truly wish to ride the hidden valleys, forests and groves. He had not had such an opportunity back home where much of the land was field, road and building. He would take this time to explore and take in all that was on offer in this world.

"_So will I." _Glorfindel agreed as he helped himself to the fine food on the table. Haldir silently followed his lead as he also began to fill his plate. The twins returned with little sound and also began to feast. _"Has your father given his blessings?" _Glorfindel asked curiously.

"_He thought it a fine idea and gave us his blessings." _Elladan replied.

"_The stable hands will brush down our horses and have our tack ready for us when we return." _Elrohir replied.

"_Our tack will be ready? Does this mean the horses will not already be saddled?" _Haldir asked curiously.

"_Oh God no!"_ Elladan replied with a chuckle. _"Our horses are our own, whilst they will allow the stable hands to lead them and groom them they will not permit the stable hands to saddle them. Only the rider may have that honour." _

"_But then how will a rider leave quickly if the horse will not allow the stable hands to saddle them?"_ Haldir asked in disbelief, even Ishtar his mare from his own world allowed the stable hands to saddle her.

"_We often choose a loyal stable hand that we trust with our lives to take care of our horses, since you have not chosen a stable hand we have decided to saddle the horses together so we may be ready at the same time."_ Elrohir replied. Haldir felt his cheeks heat at, they would wait for him! He was feeling more and more like he was one of them, yet he knew he could not become attached, not if he wanted to return home. _"Besides the horses prefer it when their riders groom and tack them. They love the attention and I could not find it in myself to deny such a treat as to spend time with my mare." _Elrohir added obviously taking in Haldir's blush with a lecherous smirk.

"_Leave him be Elrohir." _Elladan replied with a chuckle, though he was clearly smirking himself.

Glorfindel chuckled as he pushed his plate away and leant back as he sipped his drink. _"Behave you two remember what your grandparents said." _The twins chuckled but Haldir was more mortified, he thought their flirtatious attempts had halted for some time but clearly whilst the two elves would not speak of their desires openly they would happily indulge in his embarrassment. _"If you are full enough to torment your guest then let one of us collect our evening meal and head to the stables."_

Haldir finished his drink and nodded his agreement. The twins finished their food and drinks before leaning back. _"Yes, I will collect the food and drink for our evening meal. I will meet you down at the stable." _Elladan stated, pushing his seat back and standing.

"_If you are sure, Elladan."_ Glorfindel replied.

"_I am sure, could you ask Mathis to saddle Blackthorn for me?" _Elladan asked Elrohir, who nodded in compliance. "_I will see you in a few moments then."_ With that said Elladan left the dining hall through the door behind the grand table that led directly to the kitchens.

"_Have you finished your drinks?"_ Elrohir asked. Glorfindel and Haldir both nodded. Elrohir smiled and stood. _"Then let us waste no more time and head to the stable." _Glorfindel and Haldir eagerly stood and followed the dark haired elf quickly to the stables. When they arrived Elrohir quickly spoke to a stable hand that nodded and walked into the stable. He walked over to the four horses tied to the wall. Three were stallions were set a distance apart so they could not fight and the mare was even further away so as not to place her in danger and annoy the stallions further. The horse he approached was a fine black stallion. He was built like a racer with large hind quarters and a large chest for a large heart. The only imperfection was a white scar on the stallion's nose, an old injury that the fur growth never covered. He nipped at the stable hand as the elf saddled him for his rider.

"_Now you see why riders prefer to saddle their own horses." _Glorfindel stated as he walked over to a bay stallion. The horse was a pale colour compared to Phantom whose fur was dark bay, this horse was a pale chestnut with white stockings and its face was mostly white as well as it's mane. It whickered softly at Glorfindel, nibbling gently at his partners long golden hair in greeting. They stared at each other with great joy and Swiftfoot stomped his front hoof to the ground as he pushed his muzzle towards the tack eagerly looking forward to riding once more with his rider. Glorfindel chuckled with a smile of restrained joy as he began saddling his horse. Haldir politely ignored the tears of joy welling up in the elf's eyes and focused on Elrohir.

The black haired elf had walked towards the bay mare and touched her muzzle softly. She waffled in happiness grinding her black hind hoof against the floor. She was a beautiful specimen, her fur was exactly the same as Phantom's. Her bay fur darkened into black but instead of fading into white, her's remained black all the way down to her black hooves. Even her face was bay and her muzzle was black, the only white was a tiny snip at the bottom of her muzzle, even her mane was black!

Haldir turned away and gave the two bonded elves and their horses some privacy as he focused on Phantom. The tri-coloured stallion was snorting impatiently, stretching his long neck to nibble at the saddle. Haldir chuckled. _"Patience Phantom, I've not forgotten you my friend." _The stallion snorted as if to say 'You better not have'. With another chuckled he stroked the horses back before reaching for the tack and very gently placed the equipment on the stallion, making sure the animal was happy before he secured everything in place.

Eventually after much care the four horses were ready. Glorfindel, Elrohir and Haldir sat in their saddles, Elrohir held his brothers horses reins waiting for Elladan to arrive with the food and drink. The could see a figure walk down the hill laden with packages of some sort and quickly deduced that the figure was the missing twin. It soon became clear that it was as Blackthorn whickered loudly in greeting, prancing on his feet and tugging against his reins to try and race towards his bonded.

"_Be calm Blackthorn." _Elladan stated as he approached, the stallion stilled but stepped forward minutely stretching his muzzle towards Elladan. The elf gently rubbed the horse's muzzle before stepping around the horse and placing a pack on the horse's hind quarters, he secured it to the horse before placing one of Elrohir's mare. Once both packs were secured, Elladan climbed upon his horse and smiled. _"Are we ready?"_

"_Yes, brother, we were just waiting for you."_

"_Then we need not wait any longer."_ Elladan replied before guiding his horse forward, the stallion immediately lunged forward quickly moving into a light canter. Elrohir chuckled before he too led his mare into a canter. Haldir and Glorfindel quickly followed.

Phantom eagerly moved into a canter, Haldir hardly felt the transition between a walk, trot and canter. The moves were so gentle and quick that if he was not bouncing up and down he would not have believed he was riding a horse. Phantom made to go faster and Haldir had no doubt he would reach amazing speeds but he held the stallion back with a firm grip on the horses reins.

Elladan led the way on Blackthorn, the stallion had an amazing gait, but so did all the horses. Elladan was using his body to minutely change the stallion's movements, yet he did not tug and pull at the reins, to Haldir it seemed that he was directing the horse by touch alone. The black stallion effortlessly glided over the obstacles in his path.

Elrohir followed closely with his mare, she was also moving effortlessly but her steps had a prancing quality to them. She looked for all the world to be 'showing off her best' to all that would see. Her hooves made as little sound as possible as she lightly stepped over the obstacles and through leaf litter.

Swiftfoot and Glorfindel followed behind Phantom and Haldir. The pale chestnut horse cantered more economically. He moved with measured steps and focused on his goal. Glorfindel rarely had to direct his horse or hold the animal back because the horse followed what he wanted to the letter.

Phantom pranced a few times, snorting at what he considered a slow pace. Haldir chuckled and held the horse steady. He held Phantom further back to stay away from the mare, he had noticed Phantom getting his muzzle getting closer to the mare's rump. The stallion snorted in annoyance but obediently slowed until he was a further distance away. The two other stallions pranced and snorted in rebuke but Phantom happily ignored them his attention solely on the mare in front of him. The mare barely paid attention to her potential suitors, instead her attention was focused on the path in front of her and her partner's position on her back and his gentle directions.

Elrohir chuckled and easily brushed off Haldir's apologies. _"All stallions react the same way. Besides Phantom has always bred with a mare he wanted, he's never been tamed, so he's never learnt to ride alongside a mare." _The dark-haired elf explained. _"Swiftfoot and Blackthorn learnt to pay attention to their riders and eventually Phantom will as well." _Haldir nodded his agreement, the horse was already listening to him and he did not doubt that Phantom would eventually learn not to flirt whilst he was being ridden.

Haldir initially did not have time to observe his environment as he was in a crowded forest but soon the trees spread further apart and a beautiful sight welcomed here. Green planes welcomed them and in the middle of all the grass lay a large blue lake. They cantered through the fields the horses neighing in pleasure. The elves chuckled as the horses arched their necks and whinnied joyously. They easily rode through the knee high water of the small rivers connecting to the lake, before once more riding into the forest, they began riding up hill, the soil loosening causing the horses to slow. The animals easily compensated with their powerful hind quarters and easily lunging up the steep slope. Once they reached the top Elladan pulled to a stop. _"The horses did well, let's allow them a small reprieve." _The three elves easily agreed, Haldir patted Phantom's neck. The stallion was clearly not tired but Haldir would not push the animal too hard, this was supposed to be a relaxing journey.

The elves allowed the horses ten minutes or so before the horses themselves began to move. With the animals clearly ready to move Elladan led them through the beautiful forest , slowly through the emerald green leaves and the bright white light of the sun's rays, Haldir noticed the unmistakable brown of rock. Slowly the colour grew until they stepped out of the forest and stared at the great walls of the mountain. The horses ambled carefully over the soft brown soil, mixed with sharp rocks.

Haldir, assured that Phantom would not be hurt allowed himself to admire the sight around him. From this height he could see the bright white ball of sunlight spreading its gentle arms and tendrils towards the ground, its light caressed the emerald and jade green leaves that hid the soft and gentle browns of tree trunks and soil. The brown of the rocks melded with the brown of the soil. In fact it looked as if the dark soil paled into the familiar rock colour. Cut into the mountain was a dark valley, instead of looking foreboding it looked almost welcome. There was a small waterfall, falling down to the lake they had passed. Vines grew from around the water and along the valley, it was beautiful.

Elladan led them up a small pathway that led to the valley. The horses had to go up in single line, but eventually the horses stood side by side in the large valley staring at the beautiful river and plant life. A nearby doe made a sound of surprise and pounced away quickly. _"This is the hidden valley." _Elladan needlessly explained, before getting Blackthorn to move into a canter. Together all four riders cantered down the valley, Haldir smiled at the variety of life before him, all thriving in a valley smaller than the rest of the word outside, yet beautiful all the same.

Phantom snorted happily, prancing alongside Elorhir's mare. Swiftfood neighed as he followed closely and Blackthorn was literally flying with joy! With a swiftness that clearly only the elven horses possessed the three stallions and the mare were soon riding side by side in one line. Haldir chuckled as Phantom neighed quickly followed by the other three horses.

The rode for hours and slowly the sun began to lower in the sky and its bright white glow tinted orange. When they finally pulled to a stop the sky was turning red in the horizon. They stood at the end of the valley on a platform with hung over a grand forest that spread as far as the eye could see, the river was behind them falling from a lake high above them on top of the mountain. Elladan and Elrohir promised to take them up there another time, but they would have to leave early in the morning. It was now late and it would be the middle of the night by the time they returned to the Twin's home. The four riders climbed off their horses and after relieving Blackthorn and the mare of their packages, they allowed them to wander near the waterfall to feed and drink.

Elrohir filled the cups with a red liquid that Haldir assumed to be wine and passing them around as Elladan set out a few dishes of food. Even though it was not as varied as what would be available in Rivendell's great dining hall, it was still an elaborate meal with two selections of meat (poultry and venison if Haldir was not mistaken). There was also a large variety of vegetables that had yet to be cooked. It became clear that they would cook it there and then. Glorfindel quickly moved to start a fire, so Haldir moved towards the waterfall and collected loose wood, stones and plants. The wood would be to fuel the fire, the stones would protect the food from the fire and ashes and the plants would protect and flavour the food.

After a short half hour the meat was sizzling over the fire and the vegetables were gently turning crisp in the heat. In another ten minutes they pulled the stones from the fire and Elladan easily cut into the soft, succulent meat and began serving the food. Haldir happily accepted the heated stone slab with his helping of the two meats and vegetables. He was not worried about eating from a stone because the heat would have eliminated all germs and bacteria on the slab. In amiable silence they tucked in staring quietly at the beautiful sight of the sky slowly darkening as the sun slowly set behind them.

The sky slowly darkened until it was a rich, dark purple. They finished eating a while ago and had carefully cleaned the fire and stones and placed them back the way they were before. Elladan quietly sighed. _"If we wish to return to Rivendell this night, we should leave now whilst we still have some light to see by."_

"_Alas you are correct. It's time to leave." _Glorfindel replied. The four elves stood and moved to their quietly resting horses. The horses sensing their readiness to return unlocked their joints and slowly wandered to meet them half way.

Haldir patted Phantom's face gently before climbing onto the animal's back and following the elves back down the valley. The horses easily cantered quickly down the valley. The journey seemed quicker and the sky was soon black. When they arrived back at the stables there was little light to see from other than the candle lights strategically placed in safe places for the horse's safety and for the stable hands to see. The four riders pulled to a stop and carefully removed the tack and groomed their horses before placing them in their stables and heading back to the large building eager for their beds.

The twins graciously escorted their two Lothlorien guests to their quarters before wishing them a good night and vanishing themselves. Haldir smiled sleepily wishing his tutor a good night before slipping into his room. He blinked, startled by the sight of Thorn. The elf smiled gently and aided the non-resistant Haldir to strip his clothes, other than his trousers and get in bed. Once his master was safely within the sheets of his bed, Thorn wished Haldir a good night and blew out the lights before dismissing himself.

When Haldir awoke he was greeted by the welcome sight of a steaming cup of drink. He glanced around and noticed Thorn going about his morning duties. The elf smiled in greeting but did not speak knowing that Haldir was still half asleep and would not make the greatest conversationalist. Haldir pulled himself up so he sat leaning back against his pillows. He gratefully picked up the cup and sipped the herbal tea his fellow elf had bought him.

He never referred to Thorn as his servant because that meant that Thorn wasn't a free person, in fact not classed as a person at all.

Thorn waited until after Haldir had finished drinking his drink. He waited until Haldir himself was ready to rise before encouraging his master to rise. Haldir smiled as Thorn vanished into the 'bathroom', a few moments later, steam flowed into his bedroom from the bath.

"_May I ask you a question, Thorn?" _Haldir asked cautiously as he placed his feet upon the soft furs on the floor around his bed.

"_You may, sir." _Thorn replied amiably.

"_How do you get the hot water here?" _Haldir asked curiously as he walked towards the bathroom and leant against the doorway.

Thorn chuckled. _"The building has hundreds, if not thousands of pipes dedicated for the dispersal of water. There is a room somewhere within this building that stores much water from the nearby lakes and rivers, the water is heated and cleaned through a series of strategically placed limestone's and other rocks. The clean water is then split into two large basins. One for cold water such as drinking water and the second is heated and sent to baths and the kitchens." _Thorn explained. He walked over to the wall. _"When I make your bath I let the elves know by pilling this cord, it rings a bell, they heat the water and pump it through the pipes, I then open this wooden slab in the wall where there is an extendable pipe, I then bring it over to the tub and fill the bath, when it's close to full I pull the chord to let them know that I've had enough and they stop the flow."_

"_That's a really elaborate system." _Haldir answered amazed by how the elves had overcome the difficulty of getting hot water.

"_Of course I am not sure how they get it up to the floors above ground. I don't work with the water, only use it, but I assume there is some sort of water wheels or pumps pushing the water up but I could be wrong."_ Thorn added.

"_You seem to know much." _Haldir replied.

"_I only know as much as my friend will tell me." _Haldir smiled as Thorn blushed as he said friend, clearly he hoped that this friend was much more. "_Is the bath water okay?" _He asked changing the subject. Haldir kindly allowed him to change the subject and nodded to tell the elf that the water is fine. _"Then I will prepare your clothing for the fresh day."_ The elf answered quickly dismissing himself.

Haldir chuckled and eagerly approached the bath and pulled off his trousers. He slipped into the water and sighed quietly. He relaxed and bathed quietly as he listened to the movements of the elf in the other room. Thorn quietly slipped in and placed clean clothes beside the bath, politely keeping his head turned away before leaving once more.

Haldir climbed out once he was clean and dried then dressed himself before walking back into his bedroom. He quickly collected his weapons and placed them in their designated spots before pulling his cloak on. Elrond arrived just as Haldir had double checked that his daggers were hidden by the cloak. The elf lord smiled. _"Are you ready for breakfast?" _

"_Yes I am." _Haldir replied. Elrond smiled and led the way out, Haldir turned back to face Thorn. _"Have a good day Thorn. I will see you later."_

"_See you later, sir." _Thorn replied with a large smile.

Haldir smiled in return and happily followed the elf lord. As they walked into the dining hall the twins loudly greeted him from one of the lower tables. _"Alas here is the great rider. He rode as well as any great rider." _They were telling some of their comrades. Haldir blushed as he followed the elf lord to the high table and sat with his fellow Lothlorien elf. Glorfindel chuckled as he pushed a cup towards him. Haldir took the offered cup and drank the fruit tea gratefully pretending to ignore the joyful serenades of the twins as they boasted his riding skills to their friends.

Lord Elrond chuckled as he took his seat and drank from his own cup. "_I will begin your lessons about our elven history and the history of this world next week. Your bond with your horse is too fresh for me to begin now. I have given my blessings for your ventures around Rivendell, the only thing I ask is that you travel with some care, particularly along the mountainsides where there is sharp rocks and steep falls. You may camp out if you and your party wish it so, but please inform myself and some of the guards first."_

"_Thank you Lord Elrond. I am looking forward to exploring some more of Rivendell's hidden places." _Glorfindel replied with a smile. _"The valley was very beautiful, my Lord, particularly that eve. It would be a great pleasure to explore the mountain tops themselves."_ He turned to Haldir. _"Perhaps we should ask the twins if they would take us there first."_

"_I would like to see the great lake they spoke of." _Confessed Haldir with a smile. _"It sounds rather grand the way they spoke of it."_

"_Indeed it did." _Glorfindel replied.

"_If you wish to visit the great lake of the mountain top it would take a day's journey to reach and another day to return. Perhaps you should camp upon the mountains for a day or two or maybe more." _Lord Elrond replied. _"Elladan, Elrohir, come, I need to speak with you." _

"_Yes Father."_ They replied, the approached quickly and took their regular seats next to their father. _"What do you need of us?"_

"_I have told both Glorfindel and Haldir that I will not teach Haldir this week, with Haldir's bond to his horse still fresh. Instead I permit you to take them to explore Rivendell. They speak fondly of the idea to visit the mountain-top lake, it would be a many day camp out. Would you take them, my children?" _

The twins glanced at both Lothlorien elves and smiled. _"It would be our pleasure father. May we leave soon after breakfast so we may reach the valley this eve?"_

"_You may." _The elf lord agreed amiably.

Glorfindel smiled. _"Perhaps whilst we camp I will teach you how to make arrows." _

"_I would like that."_ Haldir replied agreeably.

"_He had not been taught to make arrows?" _Elladan asked in disbelief. _"Why in Middle Earth not? If we had met battle on the way to Rivendell and he had ran out of arrows how would he have restocked if we could not have done it for him?"_

"_Alas, it is my own fault and I accept the blame. But I felt no need to teach him until this opportunity arose."_

"_Then indeed it is fortunate this opportunity did arise." _The elf lord stated. _"For we could not leave an elf without the knowledge to survive in the wilderness, if for nothing else I shall bless this journey in the hopes that my dear friend, Haldir will learn the craft of arrow-making." _

"_Here-here!" _The twins replied. Haldir blushed at the attention but nodded his head agreeably. He had been eagerly awaiting such an opportunity.

Breakfast past quickly, all four elves eager to leave for the mountains and quickly. The four decided that they would take a spare set of clothes, water and rations but would seek shelter and food from the wilderness around them. The lord approved stating it would teach them to survive in the wilderness. He called a four servants and asked them to inform the four elf's servants to prepare their packs with clothes, water and food.

When breakfast was done and they wandered to the entrance hall, they glanced four elves awaiting them with packs. One of these elves was Thorn who happily approached with his pack. _"I have packed the clothes you wore from Lothlorien and a grey cloak, I've also included two large containers of water and some bread and fruit. Have a good trip, sir."_

"_Thank you Thorn." _Haldir returned, happily receiving the package. _"I hope you have a good couple of days as well."_

"_Thank you sir." _With this said Thorn stepped back to allow his master to pass. Haldir nodded gratefully, he glanced around and noticed that Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir's servants had also handed them their packs and now all four elves were ready to go.

"_Are you already to go?" _Elrohir asked. His brother, Glorfindel and Haldir nodded. _"Then let us leave so we will reach the valley in the eve." _

"_Indeed."_ Elladan replied agreeably. With this said the four elves walked outside of the building, before turning and walking down towards the stables, as they approached they could hear the stamping of hooves and the eager neighing of horses.

In a speed that showed the comfort and joy of their bonds, the elves quickly approached their horses and within ten to fifteen minutes the horses were well groomed and saddled ready for the long journey ahead. The horses sensed the long journey before them via their bond with their riders and shifted on their hooves, eager to be off.

The elves also eager to be off tied their packages onto their saddles before pulling up onto the horses back. Elrohir eagerly moved his mare to a canter and soon all four horses cantered side by side through the forest. Blackthorn used his great hind quarters to race in front of the mare. Phantom snorted and easily kept pace with the black stallion. Elrohir and Glorfindel fell slightly behind allowing Phantom and Blackthorn to continue their silly competition. Gradually Phantom pushed ahead using his nimble and slightly lighter form to prance ahead of the black stallion until he was ahead of the herd. With a snort of pride he happily kept up his pace taunting the stallion with a flick of his black tail. The animal snorted but calmed as the four elves chuckled.

"_Bravo, Haldir. You have a fine horse there. Not many horses can outrun Blackthorn's great pace." _ Elladan stated.

"_Yes, indeed, he's a fine stallion." _Haldir agreed as he felt the animal's pride, the animal shook his great head, his black mane blowing into Haldir's face causing the elf to chuckle in amusement. Together the stampeded through the small rivers and lunged up the side of the hills. Phantom easily zigzagged between the trees with such ease that even the delicate mare could not keep up. As Haldir reached the top of the hill he pulled the stallion to a stop and chuckled as he waited for the three horses and riders to catch up.

Elladan chuckled as he pulled to a stop next to Haldir. _"That was impressive." _He stated. Blackthorn snorted at Phantom obviously not happy about being outdone. Phantom just whickered, pleased with himself, shifting eagerly on his hooves. Haldir patted his neck gently as Glorfindel and Elrohir finally reached them. _"Phantom is a very swift horse, very agile. I bet he would be a fine jumper." _

"_Yes indeed he could." _Elrohir added as all four elves focused on the tri-coloured stallion, when the horse noticed their attention he raised his head and tail, 'showing off his best side'. The elves chuckled in amusement before urging their horses forward, the horses easily carried their partners up the small pathway to the valley.

Glorfindel pulled to a stop and glanced at the sun high up in the sky. _"I think it is lunch soon, perhaps we should rest here and help ourselves to some rations and fruits before we continue?" _

"_Yes, let's rest now, it is a long ride through the valley." _Elladan agreed. With the decision made the four elves dismounted from their horses. They each pulled their water containers out and some fruit and sat near the edge of the valley.

Up at the rim of the valley, they could see Rivendell in the distance and the great forest and lake below, surrounding the great building like one grand 'red carpet'. Haldir could see from the height he was how grand Rivendell was and how much it commanded respect. Even the twins who lived in those grand white walls sat in respectful silence.

Eventually the spell broke and the four elves roused themselves from silence and awe. The put their drink containers away and threw away the remains of the fruit, before mounting their horses once again. The turned their backs to the awe-inspiring sight of Rivendell palace and cantered deeper into the valley.

Phantom eagerly cantered besides Blackthorn but he held back from charging ahead because Haldir held him firm. Together all four horses charged through the valley and all though the journey took many hours and they could see the sky darken ahead of them, the speed of the horses meant they did not feel the time pass. Elladan had caught a doe a short while back and all four elves were eager to feast.

They once more pulled to a stop at the other end of the valley where they had last had their evening meal. They climbed down and set up the fire and stones to cook the meat with. Whilst Glorfindel and Elladan prepared the fire and the meat to be cooked, Elrohir and Haldir searched for herbs and spices to add flavour to the meat. Soon the meat was sizzling and the revitalising scent of herbs and spices spread through the air.

"_We will soon find out if Phantom is a jumper." _Elladan stated as he helped himself to the meat.

"_How so?" _Haldir asked after he'd swallowed his mouthful.

"_The path to the mountain top has some large obstacles and a few of them require being jumped over."_ Elrohir explained. Haldir nodded at the explanation already looking forward to the opportunity to see if Phantom would be able to handle the jumps. Ishtar was a particularly good jumper, she seemed to have springs in her hind legs, prancing effortlessly over the jumps. Would Phantom be as good as his mare?

Soon their meal was finished and they rested for a half hour to allow their meal to go down before remounting their steeds. Elladan led the way with Blackthorn. _"The path to the top is not easy and it is better to go single file, I will lead the way and then you can follow me Haldir, then Glorfindel and finally Elrohir. My brother and I know this path so its better is we keep watch, but I doubt you'll have any trouble."_

"_But it is better to be safe than sorry." _Elrohir added.

Haldir nodded his agreement and watched Elladan and Blackthorn ride ahead, he allowed a few paces before urging Phantom forward. He kept the stallion at a slow pace and watched as Blackthorn launched himself into the air with his powerful hinds avoiding a large pile of natural debris. Haldir barely noticed the sound of movement behind him as he collected his horse's reins. He watched carefully measuring the steps, Phantom immediately noticed the obstacle and Haldir could feel the animal getting ready for the jump. As the hind hooves moved forward to launch the animal in the air, Haldir slid forward taking his weight off the back and leaning forward to aid the jump. The horse flew through the air and as the front hooves moved down to land, Haldir slid back taking his weight of the front of the animal. He was slightly hovering above the saddle so his full weight wasn't on the horses back. As the horse recovered his canter, Haldir lowered himself back into the saddle.

Phantom in excitement fought for his head but Haldir kept firm hold of the reins. Phantom fought for a few moments more but with a firm grip at the reigns and a gentle kick at his sides from Haldir, the stallion pulled himself together and focused on the jumps and what his rider wanted.

Haldir followed the black stallion as the horse literally flew over the jumps and Phantom followed with ease, his ears pricked forward and even before he had landed he was already focused on the next. Haldir smiled, this stallion was an amazing jumper. Elladan turned sharply into another hidden valley that led directly up to the top of the mountain. With a quick tug at the reins had Phantom turning ninety degrees in a split second before he charged up the stone ramp easily jumping the huge obstacles blocking the valley.

Elladan pulled to a stop at the top and Haldir joined him in a split second. They turned and watch Swiftfoot fly over the obstacle, his hooves barely touching the rotting shrubs. The mare being slightly smaller clipped them with her hooves but she also easily got over the jumps. When they were all together the four elves admired the horses who were very excited with their ears pricked as they shifted ready to canter and jump.

Haldir glanced around and gasped simultaneously with Glorfindel, the sight that greeted them was awe-inspiring. They were inside a basin, the edges of the mountains were smaller versions of the mountains the stood on. Haldir could clearly see caves and hiding places within the small mountains on top of a mountain and Haldir curiously wondered in the caves in the smaller mountains spread into the huge one they sat upon. Green grass spread from the sides of the mountains all the way down to their base and then over hills before reaching a giant reservoir in the mountain top. Hadlir had no idea how the water had gotten there, but he guessed a lot of it was melted ice and rain water. There were also a few streams coming from the small mountains, causing him to wonder if there were springs up there. It was like a miniature world upon the top of a mountain, it was absolutely amazing. There was even woods, trees covered the edges of the small mountains and spread as far as the eye could see. The mountain top was huge and Haldir knew he was not seeing the whole of the top of the mountain, he wondered incredulously if there was a whole eco system up on the platform.

"_Welcome to the mountain top." _Elladan introduced with a chuckle.

"_This is absolutely amazing!" _Haldir exclaimed.

"_When my brother and I decide to come up here we need nothing. We can travel for days, find easy shelter and even hunt. There are deer here and since there are no predators there are many of them. The only bad thing about this place is when it rains, it pours and there are floods where the reservoir over fills. It is easy to become trapped." _Elrohir explained.

"_But even when we become trapped we are quite safe. Since the mountains and forests offer great refuge and since the deer have been here for a while they know to avoid the lower ground and it means we do not go hungry." _Elladan continued.

"_I look forward to seeing and exploring this mountain top." _Glorfindel confessed.

"_There is a great area upon the mountains to the East, where the grand forest is. It is an incredible view, if we ride now we can get there before darkness completely falls." _

"_Then let us ride now." _Glorfindel replied.

"_Yes, sir!" _Elladan replied with a chuckle. He led the way encouraging Blackthorn into a gallop and soon all four horses were galloping side by side, the horses powerful hind quarters pushed them easily over the landscape and the dark ominous shape of a forest grew into a welcoming sight of bark, leaves and soil. The horses easily split and with agility that only their breed possessed they galloped through the trees easily circling around the trees and avoiding them. Soon they were prancing up the sides of the mountains and bursting onto a small platform.

Haldir glanced around as he pulled Phantom to a stop. It was actually a very good spot. The ground was slightly sloped so that rain would run down to the forest instead of into a small cave cut into the mountainside. It was a pretty good place and it appeared very safe. They climbed off the animals and carefully removed their tack placing it into the caves. The animals whickered before wandering over to a patch of grass. With the horses settled the elves set up a fire in front of the mouth of the cave and cooked some of the raw meat they had kept from their last meal. Soon with their bellies full and their hearts merry they ventured further into the cave and slept.

The next morning Haldir rose to see Glorfindel checking the horses. Elrohir was cooking something over the fire whilst Elladan still slept. Haldir yawned and sat up happily taken the offered food. A short while later Elladan arose and also helped himself to the food.

Once they had their fill of food and cleaned up the area, they approached their horses. Phantom walked over and turned himself so that Haldir could easily slip the saddle pad and saddle into place. Haldir gently rubbed the fur in a weak attempt to groom the animal before he saddled the horse and slipped the reins back into place. Once Phantom was ready to be ridden he pulled himself onto the animals back. The three elves followed closely, mounting their own steeds.

Phantom immediately lunged into a trot, prancing down the hill with the three horses closely following his tracks. The horses quickly negotiated the mountainside and pranced through the forest. The elves and horses raced against each other as the galloped for the reservoir, Phantom and Blackthorn were closely matched with the mare not far behind and Swiftfoot quickly followed them. Phantom bucked and pranced in enjoyment, the horses neighed loudly and the elves laughed and chuckled in pleasure.

"_It is grand to ride so free!" _Elladan shouted with joy. Haldir laughed aloud as Elrohir and Glorfindel chuckled. All were in complete agreement, it was so freeing to feel the horses below them fly like the wind.

They all noticed a fallen tree blocking their path and all four wondered whether to jump or run around. Phantom was the first to reach it and with one great push from his hind quarters, he flew over it, his hooves barely scraping the top. He landed with ease and flew across the grass easily recollecting his gait. Blackthorn followed closely but the mare and Swiftfoot chose to go around the fallen tree. Phantom and Blackthorn competed jumping the obstacles and twisting and turning. Blackthorn had the power in his hind quarters and he was fast but Phantom had the jump and soon he was inching forward, slowly inch by inch Phantom pushed himself ahead of the black stallion until Blackthorn's head was barely near his hind quarters.

"_Alright you win!" _Elladan exclaimed with a laugh as he halted Blackthorn. Haldir laughed as he too pulled Phantom to a stop. The tri-coloured stallion whinnied in annoyance at being stopped but obediently walked to stand next to his competition.

"_It seems your two horses don't like each other." _Elrohir said as he guided his mare to stand next to Blackthorn.

"_It seems they see each other as competition." _Haldir answered, _"Fortunately Phantom doesn't fight too hard to attack Blackthorn instead he races and competes." _

"_That's what these horses do." _Elladan answered. _"They'd rather compete than fight, unless both stallions are of equal standing. If they choose to fight, they do so safely away from their riders and will never fight whilst their riders are on their back." _

Haldir made a small sound of consideration. _"That's not how it works where I come from." _

The three elves made sounds of curiosity. _"Tell us of the horses from where you come from." _Glorfindel asked in curiosity.

Haldir sighed, wondering where to begin. _"The horses are similar to these guys and girl, the only difference is that their normally smaller than the elven horses. Stallions rarely get along with each other unless they are raised and trained together. But mostly they are kept separate. Mares are highly prized because they are more calm and collected and less likely to cause a fuss." _

"_What do you prefer?" _Elladan asked in curiosity.

"_In all honesty, I cannot answer. But I did have a horse before I came here."_

"_Oh."_

"_Yes. A mare, named Ishtar. A beautiful dapple grey Arabian. She had a white mane and tail and the only black were her hooves and the tip of her muzzle. She wasn't as swift as Phantom is or as large, but she made up for it with endurance and personality. In fact, together we jumped in competitions and we became well known."_

"_Was it a bond?" _Haldir barely noticed who spoke as he stared into the distance remembering his beloved mare.

"_Like the one that I now share with Phantom?"_

"_Yes."_

"_No. We don't bond mentally, but sometimes it seemed she knew what I was saying or what I wanted."_ Haldir replied thoughtfully. _"The horses of my world don't bond with any particular rider. Anyone can ride a horse from my world." _

"_You loved her."_

"_Of course, I loved her. She was mine and I trained for hours with her and when we weren't training I would spend a few hours sitting in the field with her reading, writing or even drawing." _Haldir confessed, before sighing. _"But I doubt I'd ever see her again." _He patted Phantom's neck as the animal shifted in discomfort and worry at his partner's sadness. _"I love Phantom now, but even he cannot replace Ishtar."_

"_No one can replace a lost horse." _Glorfindel stated sadly. _"She sounds like a fine mare." _

"_She was. She was a grand jumper, I just hope the stable is taking good care of her." _Haldir stated. _"Forgive me for spoiling the light mood."_ He said a few moments later finally becoming aware of the solemn air around the other three elves.

"_You need not apologise. Come let us ride on, there is something I wish to show you." _Elladan answered. He urged Blackthorn forward and soon the four elves and their horses were charging for the small mountains. It little to no time they were on the top staring down at the unmistakable sight of Rivendell palace far below them. From this height they could see the grand white of the building, the emerald and jade greens of the forest and the deep ultramarines of rivers.

"_It's beautiful."_ Haldir whispered, he absentmindedly noticed Phantom chewing lightly on the bit in his mouth but Haldir was more focused on the sight before him. He gently patted the horse's neck as he stared at the beautiful sight. _"It seems that everywhere I go in this world, there is beauty everywhere, and it is so different where I come from."_

"_How so?" _Glorfindel asked curiously.

"_There is little wild areas, everything is pretty much controlled by man and the land is processed and built on so much that there is little room for man and every other living thing." _Haldir explained. _"I mean not to paint the world in such a bad light but compared to this beauty even I cannot deny the destruction the world suffers back where I come from."_

"_Please tell us what is good of your world?" _Elrohir asked, in open curiosity and eagerness.

"_Well, man as a species has spread far and wide and pretty much covered the world with their marks. Buildings, statues and manipulated nature to the way they want it. But the individual humans are amazing. I've have heard such stories! I've heard tales of children saving their families from great fires and individuals willing to lay their lives down for others. Humans are survivors, as long as man has existed so have the miracles of man. The same things that are of great evil can also be of great good. For example, religion can be used for great evil, like terrorism and ritualistic murders but it is also a great thing, many people do such amazing things because they have faith. And then there are those trying to preserve the other races and species they share the world with. Many animals have gone extinct but there are small groups who work ridiculously hard to preserve the balance of the world. I myself sometimes volunteered to watch over my local moor. Ishtar and I would ride with friends and watch the roaming herds of wild horses, cattle, sheep and deer."_

"_That sounds like a great wonder." _Glorfindel replied. _"It goes to show that even though many behave with evil in their hearts, they do not represent the views of the few." _

"_Many in power do have the best intentions in mind, but either power corrupts them or they do not consider the results for the many. In that world the world is pretty much divided by rich and the poor. Those who are better off and those that struggle. When those in power make a decision the poor and the ones that struggle to get by suffer the most. But of course the needs of the many outweigh the few. It has taught the poorer people one thing, to protect their possessions and most importantly their family." _

"_Yes, you are right humans are survivors." _Elladan stated thoughtfully, Haldir nodded silently in return. _"Perhaps then there is hope for this world's humans." _

"_Indeed." _Glorfindel replied. _"But now is not the time for such talk. I would like to explore more of this mountain-top, particularly the beautiful reservoir."_

"_Ah! The reservoir! It is a fine body of water." _ Elrohir answered. _"Indeed I think the horses will enjoy such a ride but there is so much more to show. The forest we've been through Is nothing compared to the one on the other side. Come let me show you." _Elrohir turned his mare and urged her into a canter which the three stallions quickly copied. They rode back down the mountain and to the basin floor before turning right. They galloped for some time before they saw the welcoming sight of an immense forest. The horse neighed in eagerness and Haldir could feel Phantom add in an extra stride.

In little time they had burst into the foliage in a great show of speed and agility, they jumped over the bushes and quickly pranced and spun over and around trees and shrubs. Elrohir and his mare cantered further into the forest, Haldir thought they would never stop but eventually they burst into an opening and the four pulled to a halt, before them stood an amazing sight, equal to the glowing city of Lothlorien. A building, sheltered by the forest canopy welcomed them with great white walls and a dark oak door.

"_No-one lives here, yet we found this building. It was destitute and took a lot of cleaning but eventually it became a haven for my brother and me. Now it is yours as well." _Elrohir stated. _"We believe that someone must have lived here before but we have investigated and found no one who would claim this building so it is now ours." _

Haldir took the tack of his horse and allowed the animal to freely wander before following his fellow elves into the building. Warm oak furnishings and soft, rich furs greeted his eyes. _"It is a very beautiful place." _He stated. The building was just a one room hut, there was a large amount of furs on one side, clearly a bedding area and a dark mahogany table on the other side of the room. In between both sides of the room, cut into the wall was a fireplace. Overall it was a very simple, but homey place.

"_Thank you." _Elladan replied. _"Please make yourselves at home." _He walked over to the fireplace and worked on lighting it.

"_I will go catch us some food." _Elrohir stated.

Glorfindel nodded. _"Whilst they set up why don't I teach you how to make arrows?"_

"_Yes, please." _Haldir replied.

Glorfindel chuckled. _"Come on then my friend." _He stated before leading the younger elf outside of the building. The elf then began to check the plants around him before he seemed to find the perfect one. _"Now tell me Haldir, what is the difference between this branch and the ones around it?" _

Haldir analysed the branches with curious eyes. "_The other branches seem to be curvier."_

"_Correct. What I look for when I'm making arrow shafts is a straighter piece of branch. You see Haldir, the curvier the branch is, not only does it make it difficult to cut an arrow from, but also any arrow made from this is more likely to divert in mid-flight. A straighter built branch is a better choice since it is more prone to flying in a straight line." _Glorfindel explained. _"This branch is a good choice." _Haldir nodded his understanding. _"Now that I've chosen the wood I ask the tree if it would kindly give it to me."_ Glorfindel went quiet, his eyes closed, he was clearly talking to the tree.

After a long moment the elf opened his eyes. _"The tree has granted my wish, so I now carefully cut the branch off. Now that we have a branch we shave the bark off and carefully cut it into a shaft." _He found a place to sit and showed Haldir how to remove the bark. _"Now that the bark is gone, I will shave the branch until all that is left is a straight shaft." _Using a sharp knife, he did just as he stated and carefully started shaving the branch until it was a straight, firm shaft.

Glorfindel gently put the arrow shaft down and carefully glanced around. Haldir waited for him as he finally spotted what he wanted and grabbed a sharp rock. He then picked up one more rock before retaking his seat. _"Normally blacksmiths make the arrowheads, but in times of need we can make arrowheads out of stones. It takes a while longer however as we have to basically hack at stone with another until it's shaped as an arrowhead." _He proceeded to show Haldir how to shape the arrow by hacking and smacking the rocks together until the edge of the rock was flat and sharp. It took a lot of time, perhaps an hour or two if not more before the rock even began to look like an arrow.

Once the arrowhead had begun to form Glorfindel smiled. _"I don't normally do this but I will make a 'dud' arrow to show you how their made." _He stated. He picked up the arrow shaft and with a sharp knife he cut carefully at the tip of the shaft. When he was down the shaft was carefully split in half at the tip. He picked up the arrow he had made and carefully placed the small tab at the back of the arrow into the valley cut into the shaft. Slowly with great care he forced the arrow into the shaft. Once it was in place he pulled out some string and tied it tightly around the area where the shaft and arrow joined. Once he was finished he showed Haldir the finished arrow. _"Normally I would take a much greater time to perfect this arrow and secure it much more firmly and I shall teach you to do so in much more detail but for now practice finding and collecting the branches and wood for the arrow shafts, then I will guide you on how to cut and shape them."_

"_Alright then." _

"_Let's search for some now and I will show you to cut it this eve or in the morrow." _Glorfindel stated, Haldir nodded his agreement. Both stood and thus began to search for straight branches for new arrow shafts.

* * *

><p>AN:- Chapter three! Approximately 11402 words which is about twenty pages!

The water system is quite similar to that of 'spirited away' though I didn't notice at first.

I know that I've made human-kind look pretty bad in the previous chapter and in this one as well but I also hope I've redeemed myself by speaking about the grandness of humans as well!

Elrohir's mare has not been named, I am thinking of some names but if you wish to get involved and suggest names then I will receive them with open arms!

I am eager to here you thoughts and opinions, so please...

…REVIEW…

I

I

I

I

V


	4. Child of Prophecy?

Not One Of You

By FlamingRebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings

"_Speaking in Elfish_."

*Galadriel speaking mentally to Haldir*

Chapter Four: Child of Prophecy?

Haldir absentmindedly listened to Phantom's hooves hitting stone. The bay stallion was quiet, contentedly walking down the side of the small mountain. The previous week had been well spent and Haldir had learnt much, his quiver was now full of home-made arrows, his stomach was full with fresh cooked meat and his heart was full of joy and contentment. Even Phantom, the excitable and powerful horse was calm and happy, content to walk calmly between Blackthorn and Elrohir's mare.

His companions, Elladan, Glorfindel and Elrohir were also quiet and content; the week in the wild, feeding on fresh meats and food had done the elves and their horses good. But of course all good things eventually came to an end. It was time to return to the great palace of Rivendell, the journey would take a day, if not two as they had wandered far and now were quite a distance from the path that lead down to the great waterfall valley.

Haldir allowed Phantom a bit more rein, letting the horse have more control. He trusted the animal to carry him safely. He felt the horse's head rise with pride as the great chest beneath him took in deep breaths and swelled with pride. Haldir knew his trust was not misplaced.

Slowly, the four horses carefully carried their precious cargoes down the mountain side. They negotiated the edge, turning and lining up with little help from their partners. It was quite fascinating watching the horses nicker to each other. At one point all four horses stopped, in front of them was the path they needed to use to get down but it was a thin path outlined by sharp jagged rocks, there was only enough room for one horse at a time. Eventually Blackthorn moved forward and led the way, Phantom and Swiftfoot gave the mare encouraging nickers as she followed the black stallion. Phantom followed her, who was closely followed by Swiftfoot. The horses had made the decision without the involvement of their riders.

An hour or so later the horses had reached the flat basin. Haldir tightened the reins and readied Phantom, who shifted eagerly awaiting for the next order. Together all four elves ordered their horses to canter, Phantom reared back his great hind legs easily holding his riders and his weight, with one snort whilst throwing his great head back, he lunged forward and was soon leading the way back to the hidden pathway. Haldir could feel the muscles working beneath him; he could feel the power with every stride. The horses neighed, pranced and bucked as they galloped enjoying the air flying through their manes, their freedom and their riders joyful cries.

Elladan noticed the reservoir to the right of them. _"The hidden path way is not far now, it is literally parallel with the reservoir which is what makes it so dangerous in the rainy season. When we reach the end of the reservoir we'll need to turn left away from the reservoir and the path before turning back right. If we continued forward without riding around we would fall down onto the pathway and end up with injuries."_

"_So we need to turn left and then back right so we're directly on the path rather than crashing down onto it." _Haldir asked, just to make sure he understood correctly.

"_Yes."_ Elladan confirmed.

Haldir nodded and quickly followed Elladan and Blackthorn as they turned away from the reservoir , the cantered for some time before turning back on themselves. There before them was the pathway down, littered with debris. Blackthorn led the way, lunging over the obstacles. The mare followed with Phantom and Swiftfoot following behind. With great, powerful jumps Phantom easily overtook the mare and would have overtaken Blackthorn if Haldir had not pulled him back as they turned right and down the outside of the mountain.

The horses thundered down the hidden path and in a few hours the elves found themselves within the waterfall valley, the reservoir's water fell down into a pool that trickled off the edge of the platform and down into a large forest to their left. The elves turned right and followed the river along the valley until they saw Rivendell palace, its great white walls shiny in the enclosing darkness. With a sharp turn to the right, the horses soon ambled down the cliff side and into the forest.

The sky was getting worryingly dark and Haldir feared that they would not reach the stables in time, but the other three were confident as they cantered through the trees. Phantom was still confidently cantering forward, his head stretched ahead of him as if he knew precisely where he was going. Haldir allowed himself to relax knowing he was not alone and that he had others with him who knew where they were going. He noticed Phantom glance back obviously concerned for his rider, Haldir patted the animal's neck with a small smile, phantom snorted but once again focused on where he was going.

Haldir was proven wrong, as they rode up to the stables, the sky was a deep purple but horse and rider could still see quite well. The four elves dismounted and quickly saw to their horses comfort before they themselves rushed off for the comfort of their bed chambers.

It bought joy to Haldir's heart as he was awoken from his slumber by Thorn. The young elf smiled as he gently handed Haldir hot cup of herbal tea. Haldir gratefully sipped the drink as his faithful servant milled around the room cleaning up Haldir's dumped clothes and filling his master's bath. The morning progressed beautifully as Haldir bathed in peace and dressed quickly and gracefully, Thorn carefully and quietly continued his duties around Haldir, shooting gentle smiles at his master when their eyes met.

Haldir said farewell to his companion and with confidence wandered outside the door, following the path to the great food hall. He greeted some of the guards that patrolled the hallways, smiling as the greeted him fondly in return. Happy in the knowledge that someone was there to find if he became lost, he continued until he came upon the great oak doors of the dining hall. He opened the door slightly before slipping in. Lord Elrond and Glorfindel were already sat upon the main table and greeted him warmly as he slipped into his usual seat besides Glorfindel.

"_How was your journey, Haldir?"_ Lord Elrond asked politely as he sipped as his herbal tea.

"_It was fine, in fact better than fine." _Haldir replied as he helped himself to some bread and jam, he wasn't sure what fruit it had come from but he enjoyed the flavour.

"_I hope you learnt much." _Lord Elrond stated. _"Glorfindel was just telling me of your lessons on arrows and has also boasted you and your horse's ability to jump."_

"_Yes I was oft told that my horse was a fine jumper." _Haldir replied.

"_I would like to see this skill for myself." _Lord Elrond replied. _"Perhaps I should wander down to the stables the next time the twins decide to take you." _Haldir nodded agreeably. Elrond smiled gently, _"Now you've had time to bond with your horse, perhaps I may take the opportunity to teach you of this world."_

"_I would very much like that." _Haldir replied.

"_Then let us adjourn after breakfast, to my office where there are many documents that may be of interest to you as I teach you." _Elrond replied. _"Glorfindel you are welcome to join."_

"_I would like that." _Glorfindel confessed. _"Your tales are enjoyable to listen to." _

Elrond chuckled in good humour. _"Alas I tell tales not for enjoyment but to educate this day, but you are most welcome to enjoy yourself." _ He then stood. _"Let us adjourn now; I will request food and drink to be bought to my office." _

Glorfindel and Haldir followed the elf lord into his private study and sat eagerly awaiting for the older elf to begin his tales. Several elves wandered in before Elrond had begun and deposited drinks and food onto their Lords desks before bowing and leaving the room. Elrond took a seat behind his desk and helped himself to a few pieces of fruit and a sip of drink before he finally began.

"_No one knows the full story or even the truth, even we elves as old and as wise as we are cannot truly understand the full tale of which I am going to tell you. However what I will say is truth._" Elrond stated, he waited for his listeners agreeing nods before continuing. "_When Middle Earth was relatively new a great story began. As life began to grow and flourish so did the elves. We are called the first born because we came before Man. There are many tales told that tell us of many unique races of elves but as of this moment I can only recall three. The Noldor, the Vanyar and the Teleri. The Noldor were called 'The Deep Elves' since they were well educated in lore, warfare and crafts. They were seekers of knowledge and enjoyed language, they were renown for finding words to describe their world. They were oft described as grey eyed, dark haired elves much like the Teleri. The other name for the Teleri was Falmari, but they are also known as the 'Sea Elves'. They were known to create great music in honour of the sea and its waves." _Elrond paused to take a drink before continuing on. "_And finally we have the Vanyar. Vanya means fair/light and it is an apt description because these elves had fair, golden hair. Not much is known whether this is because they were in hiding or were disappearing is unknown, however it is believed that their legacy still lives in their Noldor descendants._"

"_If the Vanyar are known for disappearing then how do you know that they're really gone." _Haldir asked curiously.

"_We cannot know, only surmise._" Elrond replied. "_Perhaps their legacy still goes strong, all that we know is that we've never seen a pureblood Vanyar or Teleri._" Haldir nodded his acceptance at the explanation and waited for Elrond to continue. When the older elf realised that there were no more questions he continued on with his story. "_Now what I can tell you is complete truth as I myself have lived it. Eventually the second born arrived in Middle Earth, when man arrived Elves were still the more common race, we oft stayed apart from mankind but on rare occasions we aided man. Whilst we were wary of man our alliances with man held for the most part. We lived together, traded our wares and fought together. This continued for some time._"

"_Until the second age._" Glorfindel muttered. Haldir glanced at the elf questionably but the fair haired elf shook his head and focused upon the elf lord who waited patiently for his audience's attention.

"_By this time the great rings had come into play, there were the nine rings for man, the three rings for elves and seven rings for the dwarves. I was entrusted with one of the rings when I left to create Imladris or Rivendell as it is known to you. It was given to me by Gil-Galad the last High King of Noldor. Unfortunately a great evil had arose, a being we all know as Sauron. Sauron wanted to control all the rings and so he created the one ring. The ring to rule them all. Fortunately his plan failed, the elves and the dwarf's rings did not fall to the one ring but the nine Kings of Men succumbed to Sauron's power and became the Nasgul, feared weapons of Sauron. The Nazgul are cloaked men with hissing, whispering voices. They are covered in a black cloak and their steeds are as black as the night sky." _Elrond explained for Haldir. Haldir nodded his acceptance at the explanation. "_Saurons forces also include orcs, beings of a twisted nature whose only desire is fighting and death. The horror of this is that most orcs are elves, tortured and twisted until all the light that blessed them is destroyed and only darkness rules in its place. As Sauron arose both man and elves realised that he must be stopped and so during the second age the last alliance of man and elves was born._"

Lord Elrond paused and Glorfindel watched him with sad eyes. Haldir patiently waited for the two older elves to gather themselves, understanding that this was a difficult subject for them to speak of. Finally Elrond gathered himself and continued to speak. "_The war was long fought and hard but we eventually met Sauron and his forces face to face, many hundreds of elves and men fell including my dear friend and High King, Gil-Galad and the High Kind of Dunedain, Elendil. Fortunately Elendil's son Isildur defeated Sauron and with the broken hilt of a sword cut the ring from the beings hand, finger and all. Sauron disintegrated, his physical body not being able to hold itself without the power of the ring. I led the man to the fires of mount Doom, but as with all man he was overcome by the will of the ring. He kept the ring and on his way back home he was attacked by Orcs. The ring fell into the river, forever lost to us. Since that fateful day elves have lost faith in man and whilst we keep peace with them we never interact with them as we once did." _Elrond finished. "_Since then we have been haunted by Sauron's existence, because he still does exist as long as the ring exists. Man is holding the great evils forces back but eventually a time will come when Man must try to prove himself again. However when that time comes elves will not be there to help them for we will have moved on choosing between death, mortality and the seas._"

Haldir absorbed what he was told and in all honesty he did not completely understand or agree. By not helping man weren't they being as bad as them? From what Haldir had seen the evil had not yet reached here, the elves lived in happiness and contentment. But then Haldir realised he had only been amongst the elves for a short time and did not fully understand their history. Perhaps one day he may gain a better understanding of his fellow elves and perhaps himself. _"I cannot pretend to understand the whole story, perhaps I never will. But I do understand that a great divide has grown between the two races since that fateful time._" Haldir finally said carefully. "_I can say however that I understand how man can succumb to such power, most humans I've met desire power and knowledge and many would do anything to get it._" Haldir admitted sadly. "_Perhaps I am not the best person to say this and I may not understand completely but I doubt judging all men because of this Isildur is right. Man may succumb to power but some do not. The same could be said of all sentient races, some like power and would do anything to obtain it but others will be happy with what they can have and strive only to become better versions of themselves._"

"_That is true, which is why even though the gap between our races has grown we still keep peace with man, because we cannot judge the many by the one."_ Elrond replied with a soft smile, clearly communicating that he had not taken offence. "_However none of us can deny a humans strength of will is oft weak and as such we cannot rely heavily upon them._" All three nodded in agreement to that statement. "_However we can create alliances and treaties among certain individuals. My greatest trade is our wine which is highly appraised by many races throughout Rivendell and in return we receive news of Middle Earth and more knowledge._"

"_Father._"

"_Greetings, my sons." _Elrond replied as the two twins strolled in. "_What may I do for you my children?" _

"_The kitchens have asked for meat, so we have opted to go hunting, we have come to offer Haldir and Glorfindel the opportunity to join us. That is if they are finished here."_ Elladan stated as he sat at the edge of his desk, Elrohir stood with a small smile behind the two fair haired elves staring expectantly at his father.

"_Perhaps we should adjourn for now so you can digest what I have told you._" Elrond stated thoughtfully. _"I admit it would be interesting to hear any thoughts and opinions you have on the little I have told you._"

"_I look forward to it._" Haldir agreed.

Once their farewells were spoken the two elves stood and followed the twins from the room. "_There are several places we may hunt and there are many deer. We will need many to feed all the elves, perhaps we aim for six for now we don't want to overdo it and deplete the herds we have._" Elrohir asked thoughtfully.

"_The kitchens have some poultry, I believe four deer would be a better number._" Elladan replied. "_That will give us one deer each."_

"_It will take some time to hunt the deer down, would you prefer to ride or go on foot." _Elrohir asked the fair haired elves.

Haldir frowned. _"The horses hooves will alert any deer we come across if we do choose to ride we will have to dismount before we come upon the deer._"

The twins nodded their agreement. "_The best herds of deer are quite a distance into the forests and mountains, so it may be wise to ride to reach them._" Elrohir stated thoughtfully. "_However we must return in a short time for the kitchens to prepare the food, perhaps we should ride into the woodland and hunt there. Our horses can carry the carcases back here. It would make the journey quicker."_

"_Then we take the horses._" Glorfindel answered.

"_Very well."_ The twins agreed. The four elves easily traversed the now familiar slopes down to the stables, joyous neighing greeted them, warming the elves hearts. The elves quickly tacked up their horses and climbed onto their mounts backs and urged them into the wood.

Almost an hour later and Haldir was staring around at the forest with some surprise. When the twins spoke of getting back quickly and eventually chose the forest, he had assumed the forest was small but instead the forest spread as far as the eye could see. They had yet to spot any deer and much of their time was taken up with avoiding trees and twisting and turning the mounts through the maze of foliage.

Eventually Elladan pulled Blackthorn to a stop. The black stallion halted easily and the elf dismounted. His three companions also stopped and dismounted. The three elves happily released the reigns knowing their horses would not flee. They approached Elladan and finally noticed what he had spotted, small foot prints clearly that of a doe. Instantly the elves went silent and crouched down slowly and quietly following the trail with their bows ready.

When they came across a clearing they saw two does. Elladan signalled that he would take the largest and Haldir agreed to take the smallest. The two elves took aim and waited. The smaller doe was right behind the larger meaning that Elladan could not take the shot until Haldir got a clear shot. It took ten or so minutes before the two females slowly walked apart, without straying too far, but it was far enough. The two girls didn't even know what had hit them, they were dead within seconds.

Haldir alongside Elladan moved to their kills, Glorfindel and Elrohir respectively stood back. Haldir approached the young doe and kneeled slowly taking his arrow back out of her. "_Forgive me._ _I am sorry for having to take your life, young one. I pray that you find peace in the thought that your death feeds the many. May you find peace in death." _He prayed closing her eyes and finally lifting up the carcass. He whistled and Phantom walked towards him obligingly showing his flank for the carcass to be tied upon.

Haldir mounted his horse once more alongside his comrades and they rode onwards seeking two more deer. It took some time to find some other tracks, but eventually they came upon a buck and a doe. Elladan and Haldir stayed mounted holding onto the mare and Swiftfoot as their riders hunted. It didn't take long for Glorfindel and Elrohir to make the kills and Elladan and Haldir waited politely as the two elves gave their apologies and prayers to the dead creatures.

When they returned with their catches the kitchen staff greeted them warmly and eagerly accepted their gifts but not before allowing the hunters to take prizes from their catches. Haldir took the fur, skin and a few bones but left the rest. He was unsure what to do with his prizes but perhaps he could have a crafter fashion him some new clothes or a quiver. He would have to think upon it.

With their hunting done, Haldir asked if he may be allowed to visit their grand library. Of course Lord Elrond was only happy to oblige and soon Haldir found himself being lectured on many things. He had lost track but Haldir was sure he was lectured on horse care, fashioning clothes and fighting stances. Currently they were discussing literature and the different authors. Haldir was not aware or well taught on the literature of Middle Earth but he was very aware of many texts from his home and as such talked about them. Elrond took great interest in them and listened to the many styles of writing that Haldir described.

"_So these screenplays are much like the scripts our entertainers oft follow?"_ The older elf asked.

"_Yes, the screenplays are basically scripts with some descriptive text to describe the people and scene. I am not very knowledgeable on screen plays because they did not spark my interest but I do believe a man by the name of Shakespeare was a great screenplay author. Many of his works have ended up as world renown plays." _Haldir replied. _"I however, have never truly been fond of them, in fact I've often found them barbaric and disgusting. I much prefer novels and the like rather than screenplays." _

"_How were Shakespeare's plays barbaric?"_ Elrond asked in great curiosity.

"_Most of his work was tragedy and they oft ended up with the main characters deaths or tragedies. Romeo and Juliet for an example is about two lovers, who adored each other, but their families hated one another and would not condone such a joining. Instead both Romeo and Juliet die to be together and as a result the two feuding families unite over such a tragedy."_

"_So in some ways it is rather and educational play about the realities of life. Particularly the political realities of life?" _Elrond asked clearly trying to decipher the story.

"_Well I can't truly answer that for I do not know but I guess that would be an apt description. Two feuding families joined by the tragic deaths of their love struck family members."_ Haldir answered. "_Tragedy has never been my favourite subject to read, I prefer seeking knowledge and things that inspire by imagination."_

"_Indeed? Then perhaps you will enjoy Reneya's work. She often delved into fiction and fantasy, her work has always intrigued me because she oft explored all genres including tragedy and romance. I have many of her works stored in this library. Perhaps you too will find joy within her words." _Lord Elrond stated.

"_I will have a read to see if I like her at some point then._" Haldir agreed. _"What kind of tales has she written of?"_

"_There are many but I particularly like her story 'The secret Hero'. She writes of a war between two great people, a young man, our hero chooses the opposite faction to his own people and becomes an undercover spy. What follows is many years of pain, torture and acting. I will not spoil the end but I can honestly say that is a very moving tale." _

"_It does sound rather good." _Haldir agreed. _"She sounds like a very good tale weaver."_

"_She is considered to be amongst the best writers of our kind." _Elrond replied. _"And I agree with that, she seems to have a way with words." _

"_I'm looking forward to reading it." _Haldir replied.

"_I actually have two copies; I will gladly give the spare to you."_

"_Are you sure?" _Haldir asked uncertainly.

"_I am quite sure, young one." _Elrond replied with a smile. _"I will gather a collection of scrolls that I feel you may find of interest, I have several copies of many of my books since many of my family and friends buy these scrolls for me, unaware that I have already obtained them."_

"_Thank you."_ Haldir muttered, honoured that the Lord would offer what sounded like his most precious treasures.

"_It is a pleasure." _Elrond replied. _"It is not oft that I can speak about such literature with others. I will take great joy out of our discussions that follow you reading those books."_

Haldir smiled. _"As will I." _He admitted. _"You speak rather fondly of these scrolls; can I presume that you have quite a collection?" _He asked.

"_You may presume that. I have several hundreds of scrolls, including some rare ones and some that have never been seen by the eyes of men." _Elrond admitted.

"_I remember hearing a tale once."_ Haldir mentioned after a moment of silence. _"It spoke of an estranged man, divided from his family because he believed in something else. He grew to despise his people because all he saw was the bad of his race; he had never learnt to see the good. He journeyed far and wide and found himself fascinated with the different cultures and people, he even gathered a few companions who were different from him. The companions initially saw him as evil, just like his race and throughout the journeys they were initially forced to take together he proved them wrong. Slowly he earns their respect and trust until they would follow him into the deepest pits of hell. Their friendship lasted forever and they never abandoned each other for any reason. But then the day came when the man met his own kind once more he was wary and unable to see beyond the darkness his kind had shrouded themselves within, it was his companions that taught him to see beyond that darkness and see the good within his people, even if that good was really small."_

"_That's a really interesting story." _Elrond commented. _"It seems to me that the tale tells the audience that there is more to a person then what we all see. Sometimes it takes a stranger to help an individual to see the light."_

"_I found it interesting how tales relate to the world around us."_ Haldir answered. "_I often remembered that very tale when I suffered in the hands of man. I would remember that not all were as cruel and heartless as the men and women I had the misfortune to meet." _

"_It is a very inspiring tale I confess. I remember a similar tale myself. It tells a tale about a man, he lived among his own race but saw only pain, suffering and darkness. He looked upon the elves and saw angels and peace. He left his kind with hatred brewing in his soul for his kind; he travelled far and wide and oft heard the other races including the elves look down at the race of men. The hatred grew to such a degree that he would not aid his brethren in times of trouble. It took the words of several elves to remind him and show him that not all men were evil and sometimes one would have to look deeply into another's soul and action to see the light of goodness." _

"_I sometimes find it amusing how many of the tales teach us at a young age and oft we don't actually realise it." _H_a_ldir commented with a chuckle.

"_I do not; the best way to teach a child is to do it in a way that the child never realises." _Elrond stated with a chuckle. _"Sometimes the best way is to have the child unknowingly teach themselves. They watch and learn the environment and when they see something painful they most oft know to avoid it. By reading scrolls for pleasure they delve into an imaginary world where they teach themselves what is safe and what isn't and they always apply what they learn to the real world which is why only certain scrolls are given to younglings." _Elrond explained. _"Isn't that how it works with your humans?"_

"_Yes, we had woven tales of imaginary worlds with secret, hidden warnings and educational instructions." _Haldir answered. _"I have to confess my favourite tales were 'The Animals of Farthing Wood.' It was a tale of a small wood where a large variety of animals lived. There was a fox, a badger, a toad, a weasel, a snake, an awl, a kestrel, two pheasants and a number of small creatures. The wood was being torn down for Man to continue building so the animals gathered together and decided to travel to a 'God-like' paradise for animals. The fox was chosen as the leader; he leads them through the devastating harshness and suffering of human life and gets almost all of his companions to 'paradise'. Unfortunately not all make it. The tale was lovely to me but now I'm older I realise it was actually telling me of the suffering of our nature and our need to protect it. Or at least that's how I perceive the tale."_

"_It sounds interesting." _Elrond confessed. "_Did the tales ever work on them?"_

"_Some did and some didn't. The humans are divided some want power and some want peace. Unfortunately those who want power are more numerous and able to stop many if not all attempts at peace." _Haldir admitted.

"_It seems that is a problem for all races, not just man."_ Elrond replied.

"_Indeed. Whether peace can truly be achieved is the most important question."_

"_No, the most important question is what peace is? Is peace a set standard or is it just whatever makes a people or race happy?" _

"_Yes, indeed that is the question. What is peace or at least what does peace mean to a group of people and different races." _Hadlir replied with a grin.

"_Peace is for the happiness of the people involved. Peace can only be achieved if joy is spread throughout like it is here." _Arwen stated as she walked in. "_Forgive me for intruding but I could not help but overhear your conversation and found it intriguing. May I join you Father, Haldir?"_

"_Please join me my child."_ Elrond replied, I nodded kindly at her. _"Indeed perhaps we've achieved peace her, all elves in Rivendell are happy and we find no need for power. Even our servants are happy as their treated with equality."_

"_Indeed, you have achieved peace, but can peace be achieved elsewhere?" _Haldir asked.

"_Yes, I believe it can. Everyone has goodness in them but sometimes it has to be reached for."_ Arwen responded, her voice softly flowing around the room and bringing a smile to both the males faces.

"_Perhaps but many races are too power hungry to ever truly reach peace."_ Haldir replied.

"_Perhaps but at least we know it is not unobtainable. A person, people or race cannot just hope to achieve peace they must want it, they must desire equality and friendships with all to obtain peace." _Elrond answered. _"Yet unfortunately not only is there the opposition from their own, the individuals seeking peace must also contend with other races who do not wish for the individuals to achieve peace."_

"_Exactly." _Haldir replied. _"Opposition comes from all around and can stop even the strongest attempts." _

"_Lord Elrond!" _An elf scout raced in panting for breath. _"Please come quick my lord, there is little time."_

"_What's wrong?" _Elrond demanded.

"_Sire, we found a man child, a boy who's very injured if you do not treat him soon he will die." _The moment the scout had stated that Elrond was ushering the scout to lead him to the child, Haldir jumped up with Arwen not far behind him, they both raced after the sprinting scout and Lord. Even though his concern for the child was great he could not help but find himself in awe of the female elf behind him. Even though she wore a long, silky white gown she was able to keep up with little sound and still look incredibly graceful and elegant.

Soon they all arrived in the healing chambers and saw the mess the child was in. The young boy was little more than mud and blood. He barely looked ten years old and was frail as if he had not been well looked after. Arwen gasped and moved forward gently rubbing the child's hair, unconcerned about the mud rubbing off onto her hands.

"_We must carefully wash him, I need to see his wounds."_ Lord Elrond ordered. The four assistant healers, two guards, four scouts, Haldir, Arwen and Lord Elrond moved forward simultaneously. The guards realising they could not move away from their guard posts reluctantly returned to their posts, the scouts were too agitated to help and clearly overwhelmed by the abuse they could see on the child. The four assistants quickly moved gathering cloths and herbal waters. Haldir stepped forward and gently held the boy upright as Arwen gently removed the child's clothes.

The child whimpered slightly, the only sign he still lived, as the clothes rubbed against his wounds. Elrond gently washed the mud and blood off with a damp cloth, the herbs did their job and quickly numbed some of the child's pain. Arwen whispered sweet nothings into the child's ear and Haldir held the child giving his own form of comfort.

All those present hissed as they saw incredibly violent infections, they were surprised the child had survived. Arwen whispered to the child telling him about how brave and strong he was as Lord Elrond reopened the badly healed wounds and washed them to clean out the infections, he used a little elfin magic to aid in healing the wounds. All elves prayed it would help the child heal with little scars.

Soon the child lay in a small set of white pyjamas and was quietly sleeping, his dark black hair covering his eyes in an unintentional symbol of defence. Arwen gently pushed the hair aside and gently kissed the child's forehead.

Lord Elrond sighed quietly. _"Do not leave him unattended and send for me the moment the child shows signs of awaking."_

"_Yes my lord."_ The elves present replied. With a firm nod Lord Elrond left. Arwen gave one final kiss to the unconscious boy and Haldir gave the boy a friendly hair rub before they both left to catch up with the older elf.

They found the elf pacing in his office obviously very distraught and angry. Arwen moved forward and embraced him. Feeling awkward Haldir moved to the door.

"_Wait."_ Lord Elrond called. _"Please sit._" Haldir obligingly sat in front of the desk. Arwen sat beside him as they watched Elrond sit down behind the desk. "_If I read the signs right I will need all the help I can get. The child looks as if he's been abused and since you two have seen what he was bought in like, you two are the best choices. This way I will have no need to tell any others, although it may already have spread halfway across Rivendell. I would like your aid with dealing with the child, teaching him that he is safe and we will not harm him." _

"_It would be an honour, Lord Elrond. But I am not sure how I can help."_ Haldir replied.

"_Just spend time with him, make him feel wanted. You are new to the elven world, perhaps you can teach a little of what you've learnt so he does not feel left out." _Arwen replied. _"I will also spend time with him." _She promised.

"_I will send scouts out to find out if anyone is missing a child but if they cannot be found I will have to find him new parents."_

"_I believe many of the elves will welcome him with open arms."_ Arwen replied.

"_Indeed they will." _Lord Elrond replied. For the rest of the evening the three elves spoke of how to treat the child, what he could eat, where he could go. It was eventually decided that the child when fully healed would stay with Elrond in the elf's chambers until he was old enough and healed enough to handle a room of his own.

It was almost a week later that the child showed any signs of waking. The elves were growing increasingly concerned, when the child awoke the relief was visible among all of them. The child however had taken to hiding. Haldir had strolled in having been given the good news to find the healers trying to soothe the terrified child as the boy hid beneath the bed. Haldir smiled and stepped forward before crouching down in front of the child. _"Hello little one."_ He greeted.

The little boy tilted his head in confusion, his eyes filled with fear as he stared at the looming figure of Haldir. Haldir coughed realising the child did not understand. He needed to speak English again, but he had not spoken it for some time. "Hello young one." He greeted, pleased when he realised his accent wasn't too thick.

"H…hello." The little boy greeted.

"Isn't it uncomfortable under there?" Haldir asked softly, he carefully sat so he wasn't looming over the child.

"A little." The boy admitted.

"How about you come out from there?" Haldir asked. The boy shook his head. "What if I asked the others to leave so it was just me and you, if I moved away from the bed would you come out?" Haldir asked. The child carefully thought about it and nodded. Haldir turned to the elves. _"Please leave."_

"_But sir!"_

"_Do you want this child out from under there or not?" _

"_Of course."_

"_Then please leave." _With a disapproving frown the elves moved but they left the doors open. Haldir nodded in approval before turning to the boy. "Alright kid, their outside now are you going to come out."

The boy stared suspiciously at Haldir for a moment but finally decided that being inside with Haldir was better than hiding under the bed. The boy clambered out and stared warily up at him in fear hidden with anger. Haldir bent down as he gently gripped the boy's shoulders. "Thank you for coming inside. You gave everyone a scare there young one."

"Why do you care?" The boy asked.

"Because you are a child, you are precious to us." Haldir explained. "Do you know what we are?"

"Elves." The boy replied with a small voice.

"To elves all children are precious and to be treasured, you upset all of us when you reacted with such fear." Haldir explained softly. "We're not going to hurt you." He explained seeing the suspicion in the child's eyes. "We're the ones who found and healed you."

A sound caught Haldir's sensitive ears and both elf and boy turned at stared at the newcomers. Arwen bent at the door lowering herself to the child's height. "It is good to see you finally awake young one." She stated, her soft voice immediately lightened the air with its soothing melody. The boy stared in awe at the female elf and blushed under her gaze. "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now, now, none of that. Call me Arwen." She rebuked teasingly. "May I have the honour of knowing your name?"

"A…Aragorn."

"Aragorn. What a fine name." She stated with a bright smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you Aragorn." The boy blushed and toed the floor, his gaze lowering in happy embarrassment. "Now young one, hiding from us under the bed after we healed you wasn't very nice was it?"

"No." The boy admitted softly. "I'm sorry."

"Will you do it again?"

"No."

"Then all is forgiven." Arwen stated and just like that the issue was over. "Why don't Haldir, You and I explore the building for a little while? Would you like that?"

"Who's Haldir?" the boy asked.

"I am child." Haldir stated softly. "It is a pleasure to meet you Aragorn." The child blushed under Haldirs soft gaze. "Would you like to join me and Arwen?" The boy didn't verbally answer but nodded eagerly. Haldir took the boys hand and stood before walking over to Arwen. The female elf smiled down at the young boy and led the way out of the room. "How old are you Aragorn?"

"Eight." The boy answered.

"What do you know of elves?" Arwen asked gently.

"That you're all pretty." The boy said innocently blushing when he realised what he had said.

"Why thank you. Did you hear that, I'm pretty!" Haldir asked Arwen with a teasing grin.

Arwen chuckled in amusement and whispered, "Big head," into the child's ear. The boy giggled staring up at Haldir in childish amusement. Haldir playfully pouted in pretend sadness mimicking a broken heart. Arwen and Aragorn chuckled happily at Haldir's playful antics.

As they wandered the castle Arwen told stories of her childhood, of her twin brothers playing pranks and her father's looming. The boy giggled at the tales eagerly absorbing it all in. The boy happily observed the decorations and often asked what they were.

Haldir smiled softly but couldn't help but share a concerned look with Arwen over the boys head. The boy had shown signs of abuse and yet he was happily babbling on as if nothing had happened.

When they eventually arrived at Lord Elrond's office they both felt very relieved. Arwen paused and bent down rubbing the young man's shoulders. "My Ada is on the other side of this door. He may sometimes look scary and sound scary but he's a really nice man. I'll be in there with you, so do not worry little one." The boy nodded anxiously as Arwen knocked on the door.

"_Enter." _The three companions entered. Haldir and Arwen greeted the older man, the man nodded his head but his focus was solely on the little boy still hanging off Haldir's hand. He bent down to the child's level and held out his hand. "Hello little one. I am Elrond."

The boy stared cautiously at the older elf's hand before taking it with his small hand. "Hello, I'm Aragorn."

"It's a pleasure." Elrond stated gently shaking the hand before releasing it. "I am very glad to see you are awake child. We were becoming worried."

"I'm sorry." The boy apologised.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Elrond soothed. "Would you like to join me for some food and drink?" The elf asked. The boy couldn't help but look up eagerly making all three elves struggle to hide their anger, no child should be so starving hungry that they'd jump at the chance to eat and drink like Aragorn was doing. "Then I shall ask my assistant for enough for the four of us. Would you like to sit with me behind my desk?"

The boy glanced up at the desk and cautiously nodded his head. With gentle hands the elf lord lifted the child into his arms and strolled back around the desk, he sat with the child perched on his lap. The boy eagerly took in the site of the top of the desk but did not touch a thing like curious children were prone to do. Elrond gently handed the boy a quill, quietly warning him about the sharp tip. The boy immediately discovered the joys of soft silky feathers as his small fingers explored the object. The boy went to put it down but Elrond stopped him. "It's yours little one. I have plenty. Perhaps you'd like to keep it for your lessons."

"Lessons?" The boy asked his eyes wide and eager. Again the elves resisted anger as they watched the un-natural behaviour, for a child to want to learn they would most likely have spent their times in work houses or on the streets.

"Why, of course. Unless you do not want them." Elrond stated,

The boy eagerly nodded his head. "I wanna learn." He stated.

"Then learn you shall." Elrond promised. The boy bounced lightly, his wide happy eyes focused on his new quill almost likely he couldn't believe it was his. Elrond called a nearby elf and asked for refreshments. He then explained how the quill worked and allowed the boy to write on some parchment.

Haldir smiled at the writing but the boy frowned. "It not right."

"You write better than me." Haldir stated. "Although I am still learning." He stated. "Perhaps you can teach me how to write better."

The boy glanced at him and finally nodded. "I will teach you."

"Thank you." Haldir replied, watching attentively as the boy wrote. Of course he wasn't as illiterate as he made out but he hadn't lied. He had never used a quill before and often found it difficult to write when it was required.

"Perhaps you would like to see the horses later?" Arwen asked. "I am sure we could take you down to the stables later if you would like." The boy nodded with wide eyes and a big smile filled his face.

His eyes had grown into the size of dinner plates and he took in the food the assistants had bought in. He looked up at the adult elves who nodded and pushed the plate towards him. Within seconds the young boy was trying to wolf it all down.

"Whoa, take it easy young one." Haldir stated. The boy slowed down staring cautiously at him. "I promise you it won't be going anywhere." He stated solemnly. The boy did not answer but Haldir easily noticed that they boy had slowed down a little.

The three elves sat talking quietly in elfish between themselves as they watched the child eat. Elrond immediately instructed them to watch over the boy every time he ate, they would have to break his desperate habit of shovelling everything into his mouth, which clearly indicated he was once in a place where you either ate everything quickly or went without.

Haldir finally sighed and stood. "I apologise for leaving now but I have to go check on my horse and continue my lessons. Are you happy for me to join you tomorrow?" Haldir asked.

"Yes." The boy agreed.

"Then I shall see you tomorrow." Haldir replied. "Have a good evening and night." He blessed.

"See you tomorrow." The boy returned.

Haldir bowed his head and then left the room with a small wave. He wandered down the hallways cursing at his forgetfulness. He was supposed to be combat training with Glorfindel and the twins, he was already very late. He only hoped the three elves would forgive him.

He jogged down the hallway but was stopped by several elves who asked him how the boy was. He told them that the boy was well but that he could not say much. The elves accepted his answer easily but their questions had slowed him down considerably.

The three elves were already training when he arrived. The moment he was noticed the stopped and stared expectantly at him. _"I am sorry for being so late."_

"_Do not be, we are aware of the child. How is he?" _Glorfindel asked.

"_I cannot say much, but what I can say is that he is healthy but there are signs of…"_

"…_abuse." _Elladan finished.

"_There are just little signs but it is concerning." _Haldir replied.

The three elves scowled and threw themselves back into training, taking their anger out about the child's suffering on each other. By the time their training session was up all four were injured and out of breath. Now slightly calmer they agreed to clean their wounds and gather spare cloths so they could visit a spring in the mountains.

Haldir returned to his room and with Thorn's aid cleaned and bandaged his wounds. With a spare uniform and a snack packed into a bag, he met his three companions and headed to the stables. The horses neighed warmly at their riders but seemed to sense the solemn air of their riders and remained calmer than they usually were. The four riders trotted through the woodland in silence each elf thinking deeply about what little they had learnt.

The silence continued for some time until Glorfindel sighed. _"There is little use of us dwelling on it as we are. Nothing can change what the child has experienced but what we can do is make his life with us better and fulfilling. Haldir do not worry if you are late, just let us know you're with the child. The child's happiness comes above all else for now."_

"_Perhaps we can take him to some safe places in the woodlands, that way he is cooped up in the building all the time." _Elladan suggested.

"_It is not a bad idea, I will breach the subject with Lord Elrond next time I see him." _Haldir replied.

"_We need to let the child experience the joys of the world so he does not dwell on the darkness."_

"_What is the child's name?" _Glorfindel asked.

"_Aragorn."_ Haldir watched as the three elves took simultaneous breaths. _"What?"_

"_Has father told you of the last alliance of elves and men?"_ Elrohir asked.

"_Yes."_

"_Well Isildur betrayed the alliance, instead of destroying the ring he kept it and left the warzone. What father probably didn't tell you is that he had children. Aragorn is the son of Arathorn. Heir to Elendil and Isildur."_

"_He is Isildur's heir?" _Haldir asked incredulously.

"_Yes and one day he may need to fix his ancestors mistake." _Elladan stated sadly. _"What a great weight to place on such small shoulders. Father will not tell the man child for some time, not until he believes the child ready." _

"_Until then he will give the child great love." _Elrohir replied.

Haldir smiled softly then frowned. Elladan was right, if was a great weight to place on a small child. The boy did not need to know for some time but it did not change the unfairness of it all. The child born into such a legacy. Born to suffer and strive for the freedom of the many. It was eerily similar to the fiction Harry Potter he had once read. It wasn't fair.

"_Do not think too deeply on it, when the time comes we will know and it will always be the child's choice." _Glorfindel stated. _"Until then we will take great care of him." _Haldir nodded in acceptance but he could still not hide his frown. What a poor child.

"_Yes we cannot allow our thoughts to colour our actions._" Haldir finally agreed quietly. "_We must not remind him of his past._" He added, Phantom shifted beneath him, an ear cocking back to listen to every one of Haldir's words. _"I think it is would be a wonderful idea to take him out riding. Lady Arwen has already suggested that he come visit the stables, if one of our horses will accept him on their backs we could take him and perhaps even Lady Arwen for a ride into the forest._"

"_I know of a glen in the woodland that would be a perfect spot. It is private but spacious."_ Elrohir answered. _"When we next see our father we will ask. We need to teach the child that happiness should not come at a cost. He should be happy always."_ The elf exclaimed passionately. "_I cannot believe that someone would condition a child to pain and suffering, but what I do believe is that we should condition Aragorn to know happiness and love._" Elrohir's mare danced beneath the elf sensing the elf's distress.

Blackthorn gently nuzzled the mare's neck, whinnying soothingly. Elladan smiled at his horse's antics, before saying his piece. "_I think this also gives elves a chance. We can strengthen the alliance between us and humans by raising Aragorn well. When the time comes for us to leave Middle Earth we will have left a legacy through the child. The way he fights, the way he sees the world will be through our experiences and eyes and he will pass that on to his children and their children._ _We will never truly be gone as long as our teachings live on._"

"_More importantly._" Glorfindel continued. "_The child will know love and that is the only thing I wish for this child. I care only that he is happy and loved for the rest of his life." _

"_Why not offer the boy the opportunity to ride now? The horses are raring to go and there is still enough time before the evening meal to go out for a short while." _Elladan replied. _"And besides we have not ventured that far it will take us next to no time to return and offer the opportunity."_

"_Let us at least make the offer._" Elrohir added.

"_I agree." _Glorfindel replied. "_I want to see this child for myself. What is he like Haldir?"_

Haldir frowned thinking back to what he had first seen. _"He is quite small, he is only eight years old. His hair is dark brown and it is quite curly. He was initially fearful of us but I think he took a special liking to Lady Arwen. He spent some of the day with Lady Arwen and myself, I believe he trusts us now but he can be extremely wary. He has been taught not to touch anything without permission so it will take some time to persuade him to adventure but I believe that once he knows it is permitted, he will relax." _Haldir explained. _"I believe it would also be wise to try and push him to make his own decisions, give him some control instead of making decisions for him."_

"_A very wise idea. Aragorn must realise that whilst we make decisions for him we do it for his safety and not to control him. By giving him an option to choose, I hope he will realise our good intentions._" Glorfindel replied with a smile. _"The fact that he is so young will work to our benefit, we can 're-train' him to forget his suffering and see only the good."_ The golden haired elf pulled Swiftfoot to a halt and turned the horse around, with Haldir's guidance, Phantom followed suit.

It soon turned out that they had turned back just in time, Lady Arwen and Lord Elrond were escorting Aragorn down the large hill towards the stable. The child was eagerly jogging to keep up with the two elves striding pace. As the four riders approached Aragorn's eyes widened as he took in the size of the elegant horses. Phantom sensing the awe from the child immediately held his head high and began to trot, only Haldir's firm control on his reigns kept him from going too fast. "_Good Afternoon, Lady Arwen, Lord Elrond._" Haldir greeted nodding his head. "Good afternoon Aragorn."

"Good afternoon." Aragorn repeated quietly, his voice filled with awe and fear.

Glorfindel pulled Swiftfoot to halt and dismounted, taking the horse's reigns in his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, child. I am Glorfindel and this is Swiftfoot." Aragorn stared up at the elf and his horse before bravely approaching as he smiled. Glorfindel pulled Swiftfoot's head down for the boy to pat and the stallion gracefully accepted the gentle touch. "We were wondering if you'd be interested in accompanying us as we ride to a nearby glen." Aragorn paused and glanced back at Lord Elrond who smiled and nodded. "One of us will take you on our horses. Do you have a preference?" Glorfindel continued once he had the boy's attention, the boy shook his head staring at all horses nervously. "How about I introduce you? You know Haldir, his horse is Phantom." Haldir smiled and Phantom poked his head forward neighing in greeting. "This is Elladan and his twin Elrohir, Elladan is sitting Blackthorn and Elrohir is sitting on Sienna. Sienna is a mare whilst the others are stallions." Glorfindel explained.

Aragorn paused and looked at the horses his nerves showing. The four horses seemed to sense the young human's distress and stepped back lowering their heads so they appeared smaller. Phantom stepped forward and placed his muzzle next to the boy's hand. The boy nervously patted the nose before getting braver and stroking the horses face between Phantom's eyes. Haldir smiled. "Do not be afraid, Phantom will do you no harm." He stated. "Would you like to ride with me?" The boy's mouth opened to answer but Aragorn could not speak so instead he nodded shyly. Glorfindel smiled and gently lifted the boy up towards Haldir. Haldir gently moved back in the saddle so the boy could settle in front of him. Aragorn gripped the handle of the saddle staring at Phantom as the horse stared calmly back. "How does it feel to be on Phantom?" Haldir asked as he slipped forward so Aragorn was sat on his lap securely.

"He's so big." Aragorn murmured reaching a small hand to stroke Phantom's shoulder. The horse rumbled in pleasure, Aragorn gasped as he felt the horse vibrate beneath him before giggling when he realised why the horse was rumbling.

"He is isn't he?" Haldir replied. "But he is a gentle giant." He added his voice filling with love for his horse. "Have you got a firm hold of the saddle?" Aragorn tightened his small hands and hummed confirmation that he had a good hold of the saddle. Glorfindel mounted his horse and nodded at Haldir before walking forward back up the hill. Haldir gently kicked his horse into a walk, Aragorn gasped as he felt Phantom begin to move under him. Phantom rumbled gently beneath them and made his walk as slow and comforting as he could. Aragorn was wary but he seemed to enjoy being on a horse and Haldir could understand why, when he had rode his first horse it had been the most beautiful moment of his life.

"What do you think of Rivendell so far?" Elrohir asked curiously.

"It is so big. It's easy to get lost." Aragorn murmured in reply. The twins chuckled and began to regale the boy with tales of their own adventures through their palace home. Aragorn listened eagerly, soaking up their words like a sponge. Glorfindel told tales of the woods and of his duties in Lothlorien.

"But Haldir has the most exciting story." Glorfindel continued with a smile. "Ask him how he arrived in Middle Earth." Aragorn immediately turned his head back to look at Haldir with an eager gaze.

Haldir chuckled. "Well, how I came to be here is a rather strange tale. You see I do not come from this world or time. Where I come from was a place full of men, there are no elves, no dwarves and no wizards, only man. I learnt different things then what you'd learn, there we have a type of magic but the magic is 'fake' or man-made and all of us were expected to learn the skills to handle the man-made magic." Aragorn's eyes widened and he stared at Haldir in a new light, as if Haldir was some alien being and perhaps in some ways Haldir was alien. With a smile Haldir continued his tale. "I had to hide my ears a lot of the time because I am truly elven, because of my pure face and my eagerness to learn men did not like me. But I didn't care because I was happy, I had my mother, my mare and the small forest park. Then one day I was on my way home and I chose to walk through the forest. I was walking on a path but when I looked down the path had disappeared and I was in a huge forest I'd never seen before."

"We were scouting at the time." Glorfindel added bringing the boys attention back to him. "We were mostly looking out for intruders and food when he suddenly appeared beneath us. We asked him who he was and where he came from but he couldn't answer, he looked incredibly confused."

"I was confused, one minute I was in a familiar place and the next moment I was in an alien world." Haldir answered. "They blindfolded me and escorted me into Lothlorien where I met Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Lady Galadriel was able to read my mind and ascertain that what I spoke of was true and so I was accepted into their civilisation. I was told I had two brothers, personally I thought they were crazy as I was never told I had brothers but they willingly took me in and taught me all they knew. It took quite a while for me to get the hang of it all but here I am, speaking elfish and riding a giant elven horse." Haldir added with a chuckle as Aragorn giggled at his tale.

"I was crazy huh?" Glorfindel asked with a smile.

"Well at the time I thought you were." Haldir replied grinning. "You were talking a completely alien language and everything around me was so different that I didn't know which way was up. It was so over-whelming." Haldir stated and then added for Aragorn's benefit, "But I still have much to learn."

"Here we are." Elladan stated, a grin clear in his voice. The four riders pulled their horses to a stop, Haldir waited until Glorfindel had dismounted and approached Phantom before carefully lifting his young passenger and placing him into Glorfindel's arms. Haldir dismounted once Aragorn was safely with the older elf. The boy was glancing around enjoying the beautiful wilderness of the Glen. The four elves allowed the man child to venture and touch what was around him. Their sharp eyes made sure he did not touch anything dangerous but they did not need to worry, the boy was being very cautious.

Glorfindel stood and approached, Aragorn watched as the elf bent down and plucked a small plant. "This is a plant of healing is called a _Feverfew. _It acts as a pain reliever. If we were to pick a few leaves and crush them, then mix them with boiling water it makes a herbal tea that anyone can drink. It also helps with allergies, like _summer fever _it relieves the discomfort." He explained to the child, Aragorn listened to his words eagerly and took the plant when Glorfindel offered it so he could look more closely at it. Glorfindel smiled and pointed out a very, very familiar plant. The leaves were thick, long and spiky. Haldir instantly knew it was a plant related to aloe vera. "This is what we call _Nature's Nurse, _it can be used for almost everything. It can be a facial and skin cream, it can be a anaesthetic to clean wounds and so much more. It may not look like much but this is one of the most important plants out here."

Aragorn nodded and approached, stroking his small fingers over the plant's surface. "It's so soft, yet spiky." He stated in fascination.

Glorfindel smiled and carefully picked one of the long leaves. "When we are injured we crack open the leaves to reveal the inside and rub this over a wound or a bad scar or rash. We peel back the green surface layer and use it as a bandage."

"But some plants have to be carefully treated before use." Elladan added. "_Nature's Nurse, _is one of the safest but the most important thing to be aware of is where they grow. _Nature's Nurse _will thrive in most environments but often it is found in harsh environments and represents a beacon of hope. However some healing plants only thrive in certain environments, if the soil is not quite right then the plants can die or even become poisonous."

"That is very rare though." Glorfindel replied. "Almost all the plants I know of remain plants of healing even in bad environments, Aloe Vera is a prime example since it can grow almost anywhere but as I stated it does thrive in hot environments. It is one of the 'desert' plants that stores water in its roots."

"The one thing I've learnt is that Plants are the most amazing things in the world." Haldir stated as he too got involved with the conversation. "No matter what the situation, plants survive. I remember a perfect example of this." He stated sitting down on the grass. His fellow elves and the boy sat and focused on him eager to hear more stories from his home world. Haldir smiled. "Back where I come from humans are always finding ways to impact massive damage on each other. Many years ago, they created something they called an atomic bomb. The bomb is a device that basically expands with impact and destroys everything like a huge fire full of poison, gas and heat. The atomic bomb was so powerful that if a few devices were placed in strategic places around the world, it could blow up the world and make it inhabitable." His audience gasped as they tried to imagine the damage the a-bomb could cause, but Haldir knew that nothing that they could think of would compare to the truth. "They decided to use the bomb on a place called Hiroshima. The bomb impacted the large city. The bomb exploded burning the city turning everything white or cream, the only thing not burned bright was the shadows that were permanently burned into the ground. The bomb destroyed everything but the plants adapted and finally began growing back, as far as I know it is still not a safe zone for man to live in."

"Wow. So man did that?"

"Yes, we also had a hand in Chernobyl." Haldir added, his audience's eyes widened and they leaned forward wanting more. "We were experimenting on creating more 'magic' something we call radiation. The radiation was contained, but the containment failed and spread fast. Many people were exposed and they became 'sick'. Many died, the people had to leave before they were exposed to fatal levels of the radiation. As far as I know Chernobyl is still not inhabited by man but the plants and animals have taken it over. The buildings are crumbling and are nothing more than shells. It is like a hidden city beneath nature. Nature has reclaimed back her land and now it is like paradise but only animals and plants can enjoy it."

"So nature can survive even if we can't?" Aragorn asked curiously.

"Yes, nature is resilient. No matter what happens it will survive." Haldir replied. "That is the one thing the men from my home world have learned. Nature will always survive, always evolve so that it would better itself. These plants around us have not simply appeared, they have grown and changed from tiny plants to large, impressive plants. I know of trees that can grow to eighty feet tall and plants that actually digest meat. Then there are the flowering plants, there are so many designs and purposes that it can be overwhelming. You see the plants have had longer to evolve, the men from my world have been around for thousands of years but plants have had millions of years." Aragorn was lapping everything he said up like a cat lapped up milk. Haldir smiled and leant back.

Glorfindel grinned and stood. "Well, I've got to re-stock my herbs. I carry them around with me, so that if anything happens I have them. I will teach you which ones to pick so you will also be prepared. Does that sound like a good idea?" The boy nodded in enthusiasm making the elves smile. "Well, the first thing you have to be aware of is the colouration of the plant…" Glorfindel explained, Aragorn watched eagerly. Haldir smiled and glanced back at their horses who were watching curiously. Phantom whinnied in greeting as he met his riders gaze and Haldir grinned before turning back to watch the twins and Glorfindel explain the wonders of nature.

* * *

><p>AN: - I hope you're still enjoying my story after such a long wait for an update. Sorry for taking so long, I had to do a lot of research and I don't think I've got all the facts right, I've had to use my imagination for some of the explanations.

I've used oft instead of often I don't know if I've put in it the right context but it does add some authenticity to the age of the language so I've left it as it is.

Elrohir's mare is named Sienna, as in the colour Sienna, she is actually a dark bay horse but I like the word 'Sienna' it is a beautiful word and name.

It has come to my attention that some people may not like me asking for reviews like I do. I just want to say that whilst I do this I am not demanding you to review, rather I would like for you to review but of course it is your decision. I am very happy for you to read my fiction without reviewing.

For those who would like to leave your opinions, suggestions and comments please…

REVIEW

I

I

I

V


	5. Awkward Situations

Not One Of You

By FlamingRebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings

_"Speaking in Elfish."_

*Galadriel speaking mentally to Haldir*

Chapter Five: Awkward surprises

Haldir was sat on a log cutting carefully at the end of a long twig, which would eventually become an arrow shaft. He watched the young man before him aim his bow and arrow at the target. Haldir stood and moved over to the young man and gently gripped the young man's hand. _"Focus, Aragorn."_ He instructed. He changed the position to the correct pose and received an approving smile from the twins.

The young boy nodded and followed the twins carefully stated instructions. Haldir smiled softly as he sat back down and returned to his arrow shaft. The boy had changed much since the day he arrived; he was confident and eager to learn. He was a quick learner of the elfish language and was favoured by all the elves who had met him. The only greatest problem was that when groups of men travelled by Rivendell he would often withdraw from everyone and stay far away from the travellers. The elves were still working on helping the man child overcome his fear.

"_Haldir." _Haldir glanced up as Glorfindel approached. _"We will be heading back to Lothlorien in the morrow. We will be leaving early so have everything you own ready and bagged up."_

"_Why are we leaving?" _Haldir asked in curiosity.

"_As enjoyable and relaxing as Imladris is we have to return to our home." _Glorfindel stated. _"We still have our duties." _

"_What about our horses and Aragorn?" _ Haldir asked.

"_We'll be riding on horse back. Lady Galadriel has given us an area we can keep the horses."_ Glorfindel's smile was large and so was Haldir's. They would not be parted from their steeds. "_Take the opportunity to say farewell to everyone including the twins, it is just you and I who will be travelling this time."_ Glorfindel continued.

"_Very well, I will see you in the morrow." _Haldir replied with a small smile.

"_See you in the morrow." _The older elf replied before disappearing back into the large palace like building.

Haldir sighed and stood walking over to the two elves and the young man. _"Friends, listen."_ The three companions stopped and immediately focused upon him. _"I will be leaving in the morrow."_

"_Why?" _Aragorn asked.

"_I have neglected my duties back in Lothlorien long enough." _Haldir replied. _"It is time I returned. However I would like to ask you one favour if I may?"_ He asked focusing down on Aragorn. The boy nodded his eyes showing his eagerness to hear what the older elf had to say. _"I would like for you to take Thorn as your servant. He is a very kind elf and I am sure you'd love him. He'll take care of you."_

"_Yes of course!" _ The boy replied.

"_Thank you." _ Haldir replied with a smile. _"I have to go now, I need to tell Phantom about what's going on and then pack my things for early in the morrow. However we can spend this evening indulging in each other's company."_

"_I would like that." _

"_Then that is what we shall do." _ Haldir returned. With a small smile he left the man child and the two elves that had become his closest friends. He walked down towards the stables, his sharp eyes analysing the fields trying to see if he could spot Phantom. However it was Phantom that spotted him, Haldir's sharp eyes watched as a dark shape in the distance cantered to the edge of a field, rearing and dancing.

Phantom whinnied as Haldir finally reached the field he was in, he pushed his snout towards Haldir. Haldir chuckled and gently pat the horse's nose. Phantom snorted and then whinnied as he felt Haldir's sombre mood. Haldir smiled. "_I am sorry my friend, but I will be leaving for Lothlorien in the morrow but you can accompany me._" Haldir explained. Phantom's ears immediately flipped forward and he nickered nudging Haldir's hands. He gently rubbed Phantom's nose, Phantom snuffled, nibbling at his elf's fingers in reply making Haldir chuckle before he frowned. "_At first I didn't want you, not because I hated you but because I wanted to go home but now, if I do go home I will miss you dearly._"Haldir confessed quietly. _"I have another horse, a mare who I love just as much and I've lost her, I don't think I can lose you too._" Phantom bumped Haldir's cheek gently with his muzzle offering comfort to his sad rider. Haldir reluctantly left his horse to walk back up to Rivendell palace.

That evening, Aragorn took up all of Haldir's and Glorfindel's time, asking them for their many stories and just simply resting in their arms. The man-child had become very fond of the two elves, saying goodbye to those who had protected him when he was weak would be very difficult for Aragorn. The elves could only hope that Aragorn truly understood why they had to go and was not pretending to understand just to make them happy. They tried to tell Aragorn why they needed to head home and Aragorn had thought about it before nodding, but still they could not be sure what the young boy was truly thinking. Still, he had Arwen, Elrohir, Elladan and Elrond. He would not be alone.

The next morning the elves shared a quiet breakfast, they were silent as if already grieving their loss of Haldir and Glorfindel. The two elves tried to comfort their hosts but the silent atmosphere remained despite their attempts. The two elves eventually had to state their farewells. Elrond and his children graciously returned them, Haldir was hugged tightly by them all and he embraced them just as firmly. In their time together, Haldir had become a part of their family, he would dearly miss his new friends. Glorfindel was already mounted on his chestnut stallion; Haldir walked over to Phantom and gripped the saddle. Before he could mount he heard a small sound of running feet, he let go of the saddle and turned just in time to catch Aragorn who had thrown himself at Haldir. "_You will come back won't you?_" The boy asked shyly.

"_Of course I will. I have come to care for you a great deal. I will not forget you. I shall write to you oft, would you like that?_" Haldir asked. The boy nodded. "_Then you shall hear from me soon and perhaps one day you can visit me in Lothlorien like I will be visiting you, here in Rivendell._"

"_I would like that._" Aragorn whispered.

"_Then that is what we shall do. You shall hear from me soon._" Haldir stated kissing the man-child's forehead. "_This is not goodbye. I shall see you later._" Aragorn giggled as Haldir finally lowered him to his feet. The boy raced back to his adoptive family who embraced him gently. Haldir smiled and mounted Phantom. The stallion arched his head, neighing a farewell to the gathered elves and then lowered his head to Aragorn. Haldir chuckled gripping the reigns and gathering Phantom's head, with a wave which was returned by all, even Aragorn who waved very shyly, the two elves trotted from the small courtyard.

"_That child will grow to be a wonderful man._" Glorfindel commented as the horses moved into a canter. Haldir merely smiled as the negotiated the trails leading to and from Rivendell. It felt wonderful riding out into the distance like they had done so, so often, yet both could feel the heavy weight in their chests knowing that unlike before, they would not be returning to Rivendell so soon.

The two elves cantered across the top of the mountains, their steed's hooves easily handling the rocky surfaces. They watched the wild life scattered as they raced past, Haldir laughed out loud his joyous mood passing to his companion as they raced one another across the mountain. Phantom neighed, taunting Swiftfoot who merely snorted as he sped up to keep up with the younger stallion. Haldir and Glorfindel did not stop, even as night fell. The mountain range that connected Rivendell with the rest of the Middle Earth was vast and they had not yet even found a way off the mountain tops. Haldir was silently pleased however; the forests felt off, creepy and even Phantom was warily glancing down at the forest beneath them. "_What's down there?_"

"_It could be many things._" Glorfindel replied not slowing down, "_It could be Orc, Goblins, spiders or some other unknown creature. But I suggest we avoid the forest until sunrise. Darkness is a dangerous time to be travelling, especially alone. We'll keep moving for now; these horses can go many days and nights without food and still not become tired. Until then we will ride. We can make it to Lothlorien in a few days ride, if we continue at this pace._"

"_We will have to stop eventually._"

"_Yes, but not for some time._" Glorfindel replied glancing down at the dark trees beneath them warily.

It actually took almost two days to reach a way off the mountain top. A natural path had been worn down by many hooves and feet. Glorfindel dismounted and checked the trail. "_Many mounted men passed through here recently._" He told Haldir. "_We must be wary, I do not know of any humans who come up this mountain that oft. If they do not belong to Kings or Lords, then they are renegades and therefore a danger. Many are slavers and Elves are fair game. Fortunately they have never succeeded and Elven slaves are not sought out that much, because the slaves oft become empty shells or die from grief and pain. However I do not want to suffer that fate._"

"_What do you suggest?_" Haldir asked.

"_They went down this path; we will continue further along the mountain top to be sure that we will not come across them._" Glorfindel replied, remounting Swiftfoot and leading them back upon to the mountain ridge. They kicked their steeds into a Gallop, the horses of Rivendell were fast and no normal horse or human owned horse could keep up with them. They did not slow for many hours, only once they were sure there was no chance of being followed did they slow to a canter. "_Even though they may not have seen us, they may still be navigating this way or have found our horses trail. We should not stop._"

"_It was not this dangerous when we journeyed to Rivendell._" Haldir commented.

"_We were not alone, there were many of us. Now there is only two and whilst we are strong and able to fight, even we will not be able to hold off all our attackers, especially if they're a large group like those tracks suggested. Like I have stated, we must stop only when we absolutely need to, otherwise we are endangering ourselves and our horses._" Glorfindel glanced back at Haldir and Haldir nodded his understanding.

The two companions remained quiet for some time after that and the silence remained until Phantom squealed his hooves smacking against the ground as he stubbornly remained still. Glorfindel trotted forward to see what was wrong but Swiftfoot snorted and halted. Both elves tried to get their steeds to move but the horses did not, Haldir was about to ask Phantom what was wrong when he finally saw it. A large group of elf riders were cantering through the forest. "_They are wood elves, they hail from Mirkwood._"

"_That does not explain why the horses suddenly stopped._" Haldir replied. The answer became clear as they watched the elves turn as one and charge a giant spider emerging from Mirkwood forest. The moment the spider fell dead, Haldir felt Phantom calm beneath him and finally the two stallions continued moving. The wood elves turned and easily saw their audience, cantering to meet them halfway.

"_Greetings, Glorfindel._" One stated bowing his head towards Haldir's companion.

"_Greetings, Galahad._" Glorfindel replied. "_Allow me to introduce my companion, Haldir._"

"_The one who hails from another time and place._" Galahad asked. "_It is an honour. Our Lord, King Thrandril is eager to make you acquaintance. Would you honour the wood elves by joining us this fine evening?_"

"_I am afraid we cannot._" Glorfindel replied. "_I received word that we are needed as soon as possible back in Lothlorien. However we would very much like this invitation to remain open for the future."_

"_It is, perhaps you would allow us to escort you to our borders." _Galahad asked.

"_We would be grateful for the company._" Haldir replied.

"_We have so far avoided human renegades and we believe we may have avoided a company of Orcs."_ Glorfindel explained. "_We would gladly accept Elvin companionship._"

"_Then we shall escort you._" Galahad replied with a smile turning his grey mare toward Lothlorien and leading his company and the two tried elves. Haldir glanced cautiously at some of the other elves. Three were talking among themselves but four of the other six were staring at him with desire clear in their eyes. Haldir turned away, ignoring them for the moment. "_I heard you visited Rivendell for some time._" Galahad was saying. "_May I inquire you reasoning?_"

"_I enjoy visiting Lord Elrond and his family._" Glorfindel replied. "_I believed it would also be refreshing for my companion who had only seen Lothlorien since his surprising arrival._"

The elf turned to face Haldir, "_How was the visit?_" He asked his eyes alight with genuine curiosity.

"_It was interesting and enjoyable._" Haldir replied honestly. "_I look forward to revisiting them in the future._"

"_Perhaps you will be eager to revisit Mirkwood, when you have found the time to visit._" Another elf stated with a teasing smile. Haldir allowed a small but annoyed smile to appear on his face, knowing the elf's true reasoning behind that sentence and it was not 'pure'.

"_Behave yourself Raphael._" Galahad told the elf who merely smiled at his leader and focused his gaze on Haldir's backside. Haldir did not dare to glance back knowing it was not just 'Raphael' staring at him, or rather his ass. "_So tell me Haldir how you came to Middle Earth. I've heard tales but I'd rather hear it from you if you do not mind._"

"_Does everyone know how I came to be here?_" Haldir asked in annoyance and reluctant amusement.

"_News travels fast, particularly among elves._" Glorfindel answered. "_It is very difficult to keep a secret for long._" The elf continued glaring at Galahad.

"_Fine._" Haldir muttered. "_I was walking home from a bar, I walked through a small woodland, like I do almost every day and then suddenly I was in Lothlorien surrounded by crazy elves._" Haldir summarised earning joyous laughter from the 'crazy elves'. Glorfindel grinned in amusement and Haldir chuckled. "_I still think most of you are crazy…_" He muttered with a smile. The elves sensitive hearing easily picked up the whispered sentence and musical laughter was heard once more echoing through the trees.

The Mirkwood elves then took turns to tell tales of their woodland home and Haldir could not hide his shiver at the two words 'Giant Spider'. One thing was sure, Haldir would not be rushing to visit Mirkwood any time soon. Soon the time to part came and the Mirkwood elves reluctantly halted their mounts. They shared farewells before Glorfindel and Haldir cantered into the trees with smiles on their faces as they realised that home was not far away. Soon they'd be in the company of their family and friends once more, safe and sound.

As they disappeared into the trees they heard the stampeding of hooves which told them the Mirkwood elves had turned back and were most likely heading home themselves. Haldir sighed. "_Are all elves perverted? First the twins and now those guys…_" He asked his older and wiser companion.

Glorfindel laughed joyously. "_We are sensual creatures, Haldir and you look very beautiful and attractive. There is no question that many desire you… and will continue to desire you even after you claim another or are claimed._" Haldir flushed at the thought. Glorfindel stared incredulously at Haldir. "_Have you never noticed the lustful stares of others around you? Many desire you._" Glorfindel added staring at Haldir and making an obvious motion of looking Haldir up and down. "_You are very attractive._" He purred. Haldir blinked as he felt himself blush and he turned his head away trying to avoid his companion's gaze. "_Beautiful._" Glorfindel whispered but the older elf did not move to touch Haldir.

A short while later familiar forms jumped to the branches above them and the two elves pulled their steed's to a halt. "_Malion. It is good to see you._" Haldir greeted bowing his head to the elf.

"_It is good to see you well, young one. Welcome home. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn await you._" Malion stated.

"_Then who are we to keep them waiting._" Glorfindel replied with a smile. Swiftfoot immediately trotted forward heading to where they knew the hidden city of Lothlorien was hidden. Phantom immediately followed, Haldir gently guided the tired stallion around the tall trees and sharp roots. The horse blew through his nose, resting his muzzle on Swiftfoot's hind quarters, trusting the older horse and Haldir to guide him to Lothlorien safely. Swiftfoot let out a small snort, almost like a grunt as he stopped, the welcome sight of the glowing elven city before their eyes. Haldir and Glorfindel dismounted and led their horses to a small pool. The horses grunted their thanks and immediately quenched their thirsts.

"_We should have stopped and allowed the horses a rest." _Haldir stated concerned at how thirsty the horses were.

"_We should have, but at the time we could not risk it. However they can rest now, we will not need them for some time._" Glorfindel answered. "_When we return we will brush them down and allow them free reign of the forest, a little bit of freedom will do them no harm, in fact it may do them some good._" Haldir nodded in agreement and followed his friend to their Lord and Lady.

"_Glorfindel, Haldir. Welcome back." _Lady Galadriel greeted with a smile. "_You are looking very well, visiting Rivendell has done you both some good. I look forward to any tales you choose to share with us._"

"_I look forward to sharing some of our stories, my Lady. However I must inform you of something, which is of great importance._" Glorfindel replied. "_Isildur's heir has been found._" Gasps could be heard from all who listened. Haldir though was unmoved, he knew the tale but he still did not completely understand. "_He is nothing more than a child who has suffered more than a child should suffer. We left him in the caring hands of Lord Elrond and his family. His name is Aragorn._"

"_This is both good news and bad news. With the finding of Aragorn, time turns against elves, men and free kind." _Lady Galadriel stated. "_In many years from now shadows will fall upon all lands and it will be up to a great fellowship to lead us to the light._" She muttered clearly unaware of the elves listening to her unblinkingly. "_If they fail all of Middle Earth shall fall. But the hero will be someone who was once invisible to our sharp eyes. He will lead Middle Earth into a new Era, and Era of peace for all peoples._"

Haldir mentally sighed, the whole situation was surreal. How could a child, a poor abused child like Aragorn fight against 'the shadows' and 'darkness', what was worse was Lady Galadriel spouting off prophecies. Hadn't the boy suffered enough? Did he have to be raised just to fight their war for them?

*It is everyone's war, child. But Aragorn will have the choice to fight or ignore the call to war. But do not fear, my child. The time of shadows will not come for some time. You need not concern yourself with talk of war. Besides you and Glorfindel need rest. You will not need to return to duty today, you may relax and rest.* Lady Galadriel smiled gently. "_I permit you the day off from your duties, you have travelled fast to reach home and are tired because of your long journey. Rest and relax this day."_

"_Thank you, my Lady._" Haldir replied simultaneously with Glorfindel.

"_Oh. Haldir. This came for you whilst you were gone._" His Lady passed him an envelope and his hope soared. The people in Middle Earth rarely used envelopes, they used scrolls which meant this must be from his mother. He held it tightly in his hands, thanking Lady Galadriel before quickly disappearing, not eager to read his letter under so many sharp eyes.

Before he could return to the home he shared with his brothers, he had to deal with Phantom. He folded the letter and slipped it into a pouch on his belt before reaching the tired bay stallion. Phantom greeted Haldir warmly, his wet muzzle pressing into Haldir's shoulder. Haldir chuckled and gently removed the bridle. Phantom opened and closed his mouth a few times getting used to not having the bridle. Shortly after that Haldir quickly removed the saddle and saddle pads. The horse's fur was messed up but fortunately Phantom's back was not sore and a quick brush soon had the fur laying the right way. Haldir patted Phantom's muzzle. "_You are free to explore my friend. This forest has little danger, but still be careful."_ Phantom bowed his large head, nodding his understanding before joining Swiftfoot into the trees.

With Phantom gone, Haldir immediately head home climbing the tree's paths with ease. Rumil and Orophin joined him. The climb to their 'treehouse' was quick and quiet, Haldir's whole focus was on the letter that was now in his hand. He walked inside their home and immediately took a seat. His brothers shifted uncomfortably. "_Do you wish for us to leave?_" They asked.

Haldir frowned. "_No. This can only be from mother. And if it is, she is your mother too and you have every right to read it._"

"_But we cannot read it._"

"_Then I will read it to you, if it is from mother._" Haldir replied. His two brothers sat being careful not to surround him. He recognised his name written on the envelope, it could only be his mother's handwriting. He opened it up and smiled at the hastily written scrawl that could only be his mother's writing.

_My son, my dear Haldir, _

_I miss you my child, but I have a feeling you're in a better place where you will be treasured for being the intelligent, handsome young elf you are._

_Yes, my son. Elf. You are an elf. I am sorry I lied to you for so long, I'm sorry for telling you that elves only existed in story books. But how would you have reacted if I told you your father was an elf from another world, another dimension. Would you have believed me? Even as I write this I cannot quite believe it myself. If I had not lived what I had lived I would believe myself to be insane, but it is all true. _

_I guess my tale begins long ago. I had only just turned twenty when it had happened. I had been out celebrating with the girls when I decided to take a short cut. I did not realise it because I cannot 'hear' the trees like you can, but I somehow ended up in Lothlorien forest. The native elves were wary of me at first, after all they could not trust someone who just suddenly appeared out of thin air. But eventually the accepted me because Lady Galadriel 'saw' that what I said was truth. I was never one of them and they were eager to send me off at first, but I earned the trust and love of one of them. My sweet, loving Aidan. We mated with permission of the Lord and Lady and I lived as one of them. I had two children, Orophin and Rumil. I was carrying you when it came to an end. I was on the forest floor collecting herbs for your older brothers when I realised I was back…. 'home'. _

_And so you were born in my original time or world and I had to protect you from the truth. Who knows what would have happened if anyone found out your true parentage. I could do little more than watch as you suffered oblivious to your heritage. You're beautiful because you are elven, and elves are the purist creatures I've seen. You're intelligent because you choose to be intelligent and I am proud that you chose to learn._

_I wish I could tell you these words in person, but I doubt I'd ever be allowed to return to the beautiful forests of Lothlorien. So I can only leave you with these words. I love you and have never been more proud of you. I am sorry for all you have suffered. I should have been a better mother. I want you to live with these elves, your family, friends, brother's and enjoy life. Do not worry for me or Ishtar, we are well. Ishtar knows you are where you belong and whilst she misses you dearly, she is also happy for you. I will take care of Ishtar. I just hope there is someone there to take care of you like I never did. Perhaps your father is still there, I hope he is and he has not died of grief for my loss. If he does live pass on my love to him. _

_And to my other sons, you were never forgotten. I have always remembered you, Rumil and Orophin. My children. My beautiful children, your youngest brother has returned to you and I pray you protect him like you would each other. _

_Goodbye my sons. Have a very long and joyous life and know I am very proud of you all. _

_You're loving Mother. _

_Cassandra x_

Haldir gently stroked the paper, his fingers rubbing over rippled paper where tears had clearly fallen. Now he had read her words, he could not blame her for his suffering, because she had tried to stop it for him. She had held him in his arms protecting him from all else. Now he understood and he loved her. She had never failed as a mother, she had done what she could under such difficult circumstances. It must not have been easy for her to pretend her mate and her older children were not real. Yet she had done what she needed to do to make the world safer for Haldir.

Rumil and Orophin were silent, after having listened to Haldir translate the words; they too had much to think about. Their father had indeed died grieving for the mother they had never known and she loved him even now, unknowing of his death. But what really had them thinking was the words Haldir had reluctantly translated, when they had listened to how he had been treated they seemed to shift closer as if to protect him from harm and that was when Haldir finally realised that these elves were his brothers, he finally had a family, people willing to protect him, no matter what.

Haldir read through it many times for his brethren and told them their mother's name. They listened eagerly wanting to know as much about their unknown mother as possible. He told them stories about her and tales of the world he lived in before he arrived in Middle Earth. By the evening they were huddled tightly together, reading, re-reading, telling tales, remembering, imagining and enjoying each other's company. Finally the time for bed arrived and Haldir's two older brothers placed Haldir's letter in a safe place where it could be protected by all of them, before heading to bed.

The next morning, Haldir awoke with a smile he stood and dressed, before securing his weapons and cloak. As he did so his mobile phone and keys slid out of one of his pouches. He gripped them staring down at what was left of his past life. "_It's time to let them go._" He stated out loud. He had carried these objects everywhere with him with the hope of returning home, but now he wanted to stay. He walked into their shared area of the tree house and approached the small chest where his letter lay. With a small, fond smile he placed the objects inside and closed the lid. He would never forget them, nor would he throw them away, they were valued memories but he did not need them with him at all times. He could not let his old life hold him back in his new life. Haldir turned and met the proud gazes of his older brothers who had seen his act. He had let go of his human life and accepted his elven life and their eyes showed their joy at his decision. They embraced him warmly and led him from their home.

Many elves greeted them warmly as they arrived at the large dining hall and Haldir could only smile as his back was patted and he was embraced by many of his comrades and friends. Finally they found a place to sit and Haldir relaxed a warm smile on his face as his brothers sat across from him. "_What has been going on whilst I was gone?_" He asked curiously.

"_Other than receiving the letter, nothing happened. We patrolled, hunted and just carried on as normal._" Orophin replied before biting into some Elfish bread.

"_We had a few elven visitors from Mirkwood._" Rumil added. "_King Thrandril wishes to meet you. Word of who you are has spread amongst the elves. I have no doubt some will travel here personally to meet you and hear your tale._"

Haldir sighed in annoyance at that and slumped. "_Yes, I know. Glorfindel and I met a scout group on our way back. They were… very interested in me and who I was…" _Haldir replied cringing as he remembered 'Raphael's' attitude and blatant staring. "_I hope Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn do not expect me to meet them so soon._"

"_No. The Lord and Lady informed them that you would visit them when you were good and ready and that forcing you would reflect them badly and make you uncomfortable. King Thrandril sends his regards and hopes that you would like to visit him some time in the near future._" Orophin answered. "_However the lady did inform him that you may not visit him anytime soon, especially since you must become used to your new fame._"

"_We've been permitted to accompany you when you choose to go._" Rumil added. "_So you will not be alone, I'm sure Glorfindel will gladly accompany us as well._"

"_I'm sure he would…_" Haldir replied wryly. Orophin and Rumil glanced towards each other and smiled when they understood Haldir's words.

"_Haldir. Would you please accompany me for a moment?" _ Malion asked.

Haldir frowned at the elf's serious expression and nodded. "_Of course, my friend." _Haldir replied with a smile before turning to face his brothers. "_I will see you later." _He told them. They both smiled and bowed their heads in agreement.

"_Now then young one, I would like to inform you of something." _Malion stated once they were up in the tree tops far away from their home.

"_Why have we travelled so far? I do not understand why we need to be this far, just for you to tell me something."_ Haldir replied concerned.

Malion smiled softly. "_Haldir. Please listen._" At the elder elf's serious words, Haldir focused on him. "_The time will soon come where I will step down from my position as Marchwarden of Lothlorien and another will take my place. I've decided the time has come for another elf to take my place and I can think of none who are more suitable than you."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes you. You came to this world with no knowledge of self-defence or the knowledge of the land and now you are one of the best warriors we have. There can be no one better than you."_

"_But…"_

"_I will not take no for an answer young one. I've already informed our Lord and Lady of my choice and they approve whole-heartedly. I've have called you out here not only to inform you of this but to begin teaching you your new duties. You will be gradually taking authority over our group until I am no longer needed." _Malion told him bluntly.

"_I'm not ready!"_ Haldir whispered, over-whelmed.

"_Young one, you have always been ready. You've proven yourself time and time again. You are a worthy leader to our group and a worthy Marchwarden for the elves of Lothlorien." _Malion replied. "_Tell me what the protocol is if we have intruders_."

"_We observe, if they are orcs or other foul creatures we attack. If they are human or elven we observe and listen to the conversation to detect whether they mean harm to us or not. Then we confront them."_

"_What next?_"

"_We question them and if they intend harm we either kill or exile them from the forest, if they are friend we send a scout to our Lord and Lady and request permission to escort them to Lothlorien._" Haldir answered.

"_You are ready. More than ready._" Malion replied. "_The others have been informed of my choice and will obey your commands like they would my own. In fact they will expect me to defer to you more oft than not." _

Haldir blinked and bit back a groan. "_Why was I not informed of this decision?_"

"_Because we knew you'd object and complain. But I believe you are my worthy successor and I will not listen to your complaints. Now let us review the hand signs and sounds we use to communicate with each other…." _Malion followed these words with a thorough lesson on hand signs before forcing Haldir to take the lead on a small hunt for rabbit. Haldir felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment as he, yes he, ordered his boss to do something and the elf obeyed with a cheeky grin.

That evening, the two elves re-joined their scouting group who were prepared and waiting. Haldir could not help but glare at them as they smirked knowingly. In an obvious move to further embarrass Haldir, Malion repeated his instructions to listen to Haldir when he gave instructions. The elves smiled and bowed in submission to Haldir whose scowl deepened much to their amusement. "Right, let's take to the trees." Malion instructed before leaping to the nearest branch and leading the way to the tree tops. "Haldir, take Orophin, Rumil, Forough and Eidan to the west. I will take the rest to the East."

Haldir bowed his head in agreement and turned, rapidly moving to the west and leaving the rest of the scouting group behind. He paused on a large tree branch and felt his companions land either side of him. "Eidan, Forough, take the lowest branches, scout the forest floor for any movement. Orophin, Rumil go higher and watched for any trespassers." He instructed. The elves immediately obeyed leaping away and leaving Haldir alone. Haldir sighed a smile coming to his lips and a blush gracing his face as he finally had the privacy he needed to think of his new promotion. The fact that all the elves approved of him, a youngling, taking such a promotion spoke of how highly they thought of him. After all he was merely twenty-four years old. Or at least he thought he was. Time past differently here to his old home, but he did remember that he was twenty when he first joined the Lothlorien elves.

Haldir shook his head, now was not the time to reminisce. He leapt through the trees, his sensitive hearing and eyesight easily picking out his four companions ahead of him as they scouted the forest floor and tree-tops. Haldir halted as he noticed movement and whistled halting his companions. The elves turned and spotted what he was seeing. A herd of deer had moved into a small clearing and were grazing on the grasses there. Haldir signalled to Orophin and Rumil to take the shots whilst Forough and Eidan continued on.

A series of owl sounding hoots caught Haldir's ears. The sound meant a warning. One of them had found intruders. Quickly he raced as silently as he could to the place the hoot originated. Eidan, sat hunched on top of a large branch, icy blue eyes were looking to the forest floor. Haldir barely noticed the other three elves arriving as he glanced down to the forest floor. Several blue eyes were staring curiously upwards in their general direction. "_Mirkwood elves._" Eidan stated needlessly.

"_They are already aware we are here._" Haldir replied. "_Forough, go find Malion. Inform him of our guests and then inform the Lady and Lord. Eidan scout the area around them, make sure they're not followed. Orophin, Rumil prepare to back me up if it is necessary. We will be meeting them._" Haldir instructed. Forough bowed and disappeared up into the treetops. Eidan slid into the darkness to obey his commands. With the two elves gone and Rumil and Orophin moving into place Haldir jumped down revealing himself to their guests. "_You have trespassed into the forest. State your intentions._" He demanded.

A young elf with long blonde hair smiled warmly, his soft green eyes glowing with kindness as he stepped forward. The elves around him allowed him to move in front of them but they seemed to shift their weapons, Haldir immediately knew this elf was an important elf. "_I am Legolas Greenwood, son to Thrandil. I hail from Mirkwood forest. I am here to visit friends, which includes you my dear friend. Will you grant us safe passage to Lothlorien?_" He asked, his voice echoing through the trees like music.

"_Welcome Legolas, son to Thrandril." _Haldir replied. "_Forgive me for my attitude but we were not expecting guests._"

"_Alas, my father believed it wise to send me on his behalf to speak to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, he wishes to extend his friendship to the newcomer, Haldir. Yet he has not received a suitable reply."_

"_In other words, because I have not accepted his friendship of yet, he is getting more determined to gain my friendship._" Haldir muttered in mild amusement.

"_Ah so you are Haldir, the newcomer. It is an honour to meet you._" Legolas replied with a smirk as he seemed to stare all over Haldir's clothed body. Haldir sighed at this wondering if all elves behaved like horny teenagers. _"It would be a great honour and pleasure if I could get to know you._"

"_I bet it would."_ Haldir muttered as he listened to his brother's growl and Eidan snicker. The Mirkwood elves heard his companions and glanced around. "_Alas, you may be friend but the Lady and Lord must be made aware of your presence before I even consider taking you to them._" Haldir stated respectively.

"_Understandable, though I believe Lady Galadriel will already have been made aware the moment we entered her grand forest._"

"_Perhaps, but I must stick to protocol and safety._" Haldir replied.

"_I am quite happy to wait."_ Legolas replied with a smile. Haldir felt his eye twitch in annoyance but he did not satisfy the elf with a reply.

"_Ah, Legolas. It is an honour._" Malion stated, bowing his head in greeting. "_I hope your journey was safe._" He asked.

"_Our journey was fine._" Legolas replied. "_Though we were not expecting to meet our new friend for some time._" Legolas added. "_It was a pleasant surprise._"

Malion chuckled before turning to face Haldir. "_Have the Lord and Lady been informed of our guest's arrival?_"

"_Forough was to inform them once he had informed you._" Haldir replied. "_Since you arrived so quickly, I am sure Forough will return just as shortly._" Haldir continued. "_We just have to wait for confirmation that they can enter from the Lord and Lady._"

"_I have no doubt they'd give their permission but we will wait for their word._" Malion replied approvingly. "_Legolas, may I ask why you have come?_"

"_I have been sent by my father as a gesture of good faith for Haldir, to show that my father's intentions about getting to know you are pure._" Legolas replied. "_You have visited our brethren in Rivendell for some time but have yet to grace Mirkwood with your presence. We wished to extend our invitation again._"

"_You invitation and gesture have been well received._" Haldir replied. "_But I have only just returned from Rivendell and I have no desire to leave Lothlorien at this time. However I would gladly get to know you whilst you are in Lothlorien." _Haldir stated.

"_Then let's get to know each other." _Legolas replied with a warm smile as he approached Haldir only to step back as an angry neigh filled their ears. Phantom cantered in and placed his large intimidating body between them, protecting Haldir from an unseen foe.

Haldir chuckled. "_My friend, if you are here where is Swiftfoot._" He asked gently rubbing Phantom's muzzle as the horse nibbled gently as Haldir's hands. As if to answer the chestnut stallion walked into the clearing to stand beside Phantom. "_Ah Swiftfoot._" Haldir greeted. The mighty horse bowed his head in greeting towards Haldir before finding a small patch of grass and tucking in. Phantom had no interest in feeding, or at least no interest in eating grass. If his curious nose was to go by, Phantom was eager for any treats Haldir might have had hidden on his person. "_I have nothing on me, Phantom._" The horse snorted in disgust, his large head shaking from side to side before he huffed in annoyance.

"_They are beautiful animals._" Legolas stated cautiously approaching but respectively refraining from touching.

"_They are._" Haldir replied.

"_May I inquire their names?_" Legolas asked.

"_The chestnut stallion is Swiftfoot, he is Glorfindel's horse. This bay stallion is Phantom and he is my horse._" Haldir stated as Phantom sniffed at Legolas, the horse gave a mighty snort and lifted his head high above them as if intrigued yet put off by the scent. Swiftfoot snorted in reply, biting at Phantom's hind leg as if to punish the younger stallion. Phantom cocked his head to the side, his ears pricked as he looked from Haldir to Legolas in a considering manner. The horse seemed to paused for a minute before whinnying in confusion. "_What are you thinking you silly stallion?_" Haldir asked in amusement.

"_Perhaps he can smell Legolas attraction to you._" Came a cheerful voice. Seconds later Glorfindel landed beside him with a grin. Haldir blushed and hid his face behind Phantom's body cursing the perverted elf in the human language. Glorfindel merely grinned as he greeted his horse warmly. "_Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn welcome you warmly onto our land. They are eagerly awaiting for your arrival in Lothlorien._" Glorfindel informed Legolas.

"_Then let us not keep them waiting._" Legolas returned flowing the group of elves as Glorfindel and Malion led the way through the forest floor. "_Since our last visit into your grand forest much has happened. We have many tales to tell if our kin are willing to listen._"

"_Your stories are most welcome here._" Malion replied. "_We enjoy hearing the tales from beyond our forests._"

"_I would also like to hear tales from Rivendell and perhaps from your own home, Haldir._" Legolas stated, Haldir merely nodded agreeably in return.

"_Perhaps you can tell them off those 'bombs' you spoke of when we were in Rivendell. Or perhaps you will tell us of your own world's horses and of how you learned to ride._" Glorfindel added.

"_I am unsure what you would want to learn of my riding. I am sure that you learnt to ride in a similar way to myself."_ Haldir replied.

"_Perhaps but I am interested. Especially in your mare, Ishtar. She sounds wonderful, perhaps you can tell us more…"_ Glorfindel encouraged.

Haldir sighed quietly and thought deeply as Phantom rested his muzzle on Haldir's shoulders. Haldir patted the nose gently as he glanced over his shoulder to Phantom, his eyes were drawn the space between the stallion's ears and Haldir recalled a quote that he read long ago. "'The air of heaven is that which blows between a horse's ears.'" He stated aloud in English.

"That is a beautiful sentence." Legolas stated in English.

"It is a phrase I once read long ago that has stuck with me ever since." Haldir replied. "My mare, Ishtar, she was an Arabian. A very beautiful breed of horse. The Arabian's treasure their horses believing them to be gifts from God himself. For me a horse was a representation of a perfect human. Their strong, powerful yet they are also very gentle and kind. A man named Peter Gray once said 'We have almost forgotten how strange a thing it is that such a huge and powerful and intelligent an animal as a horse should allow another, and far more feeble animal, to ride upon its back.'"

"That is so true." Legolas replied with a smile. "They are such strong animals and many people forget that when they ride them. They think they are property, objects to control, yet you and I both know that they are not property, they are powerful sentient beings." Haldir smiled in return to the elf's words. "When a man and horse ride and they have a strong bond, it is a beautiful, awe-inspiring sight." Legolas added.

"There is no secret so close as that between a rider and his horse." Haldir replied. "All history is filled with horses and their riders. It is horses that will carry men to greatness, the path behind man will be strewn with the bones of horses."

"Is that a quote?"

"Almost, I do not quite recall how it went but it spoke of man and his struggle for freedom. It speaks of man's strength and of how man would not be as great or as glorious as it was today had it not been for horses. Another quote speaks of how difficult horses are, of how they like to trouble their grooms but the moment a young child or a disable person is placed upon their back they become as gentle as lambs."

"Disabled?"

"People with life-long conditions, like mental conditions or physical conditions. Some people are born unable to comprehend the world as many other see it and unable to function like a 'normal' person." Haldir huffed at the word 'normal', to him there was no such word as normal, each individual was unique and special in their own way. "Some suffer from physical conditions like loss of limbs or are born with limbs or parts of the body that don't function properly."

"Oh my God…" Legolas whispered. "We have never had such in this world."

Haldir smiled gently. "Back in my world there are many. Most can survive quite happily in their world easily but many need support because they struggle with what many would consider simple tasks. Horseback riding gives them a taste of freedom, the animals are very gentle with them and it gives them a taste of independence that they desire or can never truly have." He explained. "Animals can sense the need of the people around them and somehow they sense the need from the 'disabled'. I remember a young girl who was suffering from something called 'cancer'. Cancer is basically caused by dead cells spreading until it kills the host."

"A young girl?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yes, she was only eight years old and she looked so tired and sickly. She knew she was dying, even with the doctors doing the best to save her life. Her only wish was that she could complete her dream to ride a horse." Haldir said quietly aware of all elves listening. Many could not understand him but they sensed the sombre mood. Glorfindel, Malion and Legolas listened quietly eager to hear more even as the story saddened them. "When she arrived at the stable all the horses were already mounted, she thought she would never ride but I could not watch her leave without fulfilling her dream so I allowed her to ride Ishtar. Ishtar seemed to know that the girl was special, she was so gentle as she greeted the girl, he muzzle caressing the little girls pale skin. We helped her up onto Ishtar's back and the mare stayed absolutely still. I led Ishtar by her bridle and followed the rest of the group as the little girl held onto the saddle. I told her everything about Ishtar and answered all her questions. I remember glancing back one time and finding her with tears streaming down her face and I asked her if she would like to get down. She told me she wanted to stay up there forever free from everything. She hadn't wanted to come down once the ride was over but unfortunately she had to return to the doctors. A few weeks later I received a package and inside were four apples and a letter. In the letter the little girl thanked me for allowing me to ride Ishtar and asked me to give the mare the apples. She was so grateful to me for allowing her to complete her dream. She even drew Ishtar with her on the mare's back and me stood beside them."

"That girl must have been very happy." Legolas whispered.

"Two years later I got a letter." Haldir continued. "The letter asked me to visit the little girl in hospital. So I took some pictures of Ishtar and took a small clipping of her mane along with some photos of myself and Ishtar. When I arrived in the hospital the little girl was bed-ridden and sicker than ever but her little face lit up at the sight of me. When I gave her my gifts she cried and held tightly to the hair I had taken from Ishtar. Her father and mother thanked me for coming and sat listening as their daughter rambled about Ishtar. I promised to visit her again and again with news of my mare and I kept my promise. When I competed against other riders and won I shared my glory with her and even gave her a share of my winnings."

"I bet she was very happy."

"She was…" Haldir replied.

"What happened?"

"She died." Haldir replied. "Two years later I got a phone call asking me to visit the hospital. I arrived a few hours later to meet her parents. The room she was being kept in was empty, the bed was made. The parents told me she died in the night with Ishtar's hair in her small hands. They asked me to come to the funeral. I did and I gave her a picture of Ishtar and a clipping from Ishtar's mane to be buried with her. A few months later I was asked over, the parents then told me that I was to take a lot of money in thanks for giving their daughter the best end to her life. I tried to refuse but they would not allow it, so instead I invested it on Ishtar knowing that was what she would have wanted."

"I bet she was smiling joyfully at that." Legolas stated his voice suspiciously thick.

"I bet she was. It reminded me of a quote I once read. 'In riding a horse, we borrow freedom.'" Haldir stated not needing to explain what the quote meant.

"The child must have been very grateful for the gift you gave her." Lady Galadriel stated as they approached her and Lord Celeborn.

"She was my Lady and I was honoured to be part of her life. She was a very brave child." Haldir replied. "I have met very few people, very few adults who are as brave as her." Haldir stated.

Lady Galadriel smiled warmly down towards Haldir. *You have a very loving and beautiful soul, young one.* Haldir nodded in return. "_Welcome Legolas, Son of Thrandril. It is a pleasure to have you here in our domain. Please step forward so I may greet you properly._" Legolas smiled stepping forward and received the Lady warmly as she bestowed gentle kisses on either side of his cheeks. "_I will have you escorted to guest chambers._" She then turned to face Haldir once more. "_Haldir, since patrol has ended would you escort Legolas to his guest chambers._" She requested. Haldir sighed quietly but nodded in agreement.

Haldir silently led the elf from the platform and up the trees. Legolas remained quiet allowing Haldir a few moments to think before finally speaking. "_You are a very strange elf._" Legolas told him.

"_How so?"_

"_Your mannerism, you could have any elf you wanted and yet you do not seem to realise or understand the way they stare at you._" Legolas explained. "_Have you never…?_"

"_No._" Haldir confirmed shyly. "_I've never really been interested and to be honest, I had no friends, so relationships were out of the question._"

"_That is a shame…_" Legolas replied. "_You would make a worthy mate. Those humans you lived with could not see the gift you were, but we will not be as foolish as those silly humans._" Haldir blushed slightly at those words as Legolas stepped a little closer.

Haldir sighed with relief as they finally arrived at the spare quarters and opened the door. "_This is where you will be staying._" He told the elf as they stepped inside. He sound of the door closing behind him was nerve-racking as he turned to face Legolas who was staring at him with a strange expression. "_Legolas?_" He asked curiously.

"_Haldir._" The elf replied with an indescribable tone of voice. "_I would like the honour of being your mate._" The elf stated bluntly as he stepped closer and closer to Haldir. Haldir swallowed loudly and backed away, unknowingly backing into a wall. Before he could think to escape two arms blocked his escape paths either side of him and he was forced to meet darkening blue eyes. Legolas was taller than him by just an inch or so but the elf seemed taller as he hovered over him. "_Would you grant me the honour of being your mate, Haldir?_" Legolas asked, his voice but a whisper as he leant forward and spoke into Haldir's ear.

It took a few moments for Haldir to respond, the breathy voice of Legolas was doing things to his body that he had never really felt before. Yes he had 'self-pleasured' but never had a 'voice', a mere voice made him feel such desire. "_I…"_ Haldir hesitated, Legolas did not wait, the elf immediately leant forward and pressed his lips to Haldir. The heat from the elf's skin and that wet tongue lapping at his lips had Haldir gasping, the gasp turned into a quiet moan as the tongue slipped inside his mouth and explored his wet cavern. How could something like this be so pleasurable?

Legolas did not release him until they were both desperate for air. Haldir panted, unsure how to react to what had just happened. "_Do you grant me the honour of being your mate?_" Legolas asked again.

"_I…I_…" Haldir paused unable to answer. "_I've never…_"

"_This was your first kiss?_" Legolas asked, Haldir shyly nodded. "_Then it seems you have much to learn, my friend._" The elf stated softly. "_If you do not wish to be my mate, then so be it, I will not hold it against you. But would you allow me to teach you about pleasure? I will be gentle, I promise._" Haldir blushed, mortified by the conversation, never had one spoken so freely of sex before him. "_Do not be shy._" Legolas encouraged.

"_I'm sorry but I can't…_" Haldir protested. "_I need to go._"

"_At least promise you'll think about it._" Legolas pleaded not letting Haldir go.

"_I'll think about it._" Haldir obediently replied. Legolas sighed easily seeing his words for the lies they were but he released Haldir and smiled gently. Haldir quickly evacuated the guest quarters and raced to his and his brother's hut, hiding in his room. Until he could get the damn blush of his face and forget about that kiss, he was of no use to anyone.

* * *

><p>AN:- Once again I must apologise for such a long delay. Admittedly writing twenty pages a chapter can be time consuming, but in this case I've also had to deal with personal problems. To those reading this fic, thank you for your patience and continued support.

I would definitely appreciate reviews if you're willing to give me them.

I

I

I

V


	6. A Fresh Perspective

Not One Of You

By FlamingRebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings

_"Speaking in Elfish."_

*Galadriel speaking mentally to Haldir*

Mild Warnings for mild sexual situations and implications... nothing too explicit though.

Chapter six: A fresh perspective 

Haldir had skilfully managed to avoid Legolas for the rest of the blonde elf's visit, of course he never openly ignored Lothlorien's guest instead he busied himself with duties preventing Legolas from ever catching him. The blonde elf was determined however and Haldir had often found himself ducking from sight or double backing to avoid the elf. However the time for avoiding the elf had come to an end as he was summoned to see Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. "_You called, my Lord and Lady._" Haldir greeted as he walked up to them and bowed his head ignoring the heated gaze of the blonde elf beside him.

"_We would like for you to accompany Legolas and his company back to Mirkwood._" Lord Celeborn replied quickly dropping the bomb-shell.

"_Who will I be taking with me?_" Haldir asked.

"_Glorfindel and of course your horses._" Lord Celeborn responded. "_It has come to our attention that we've been…rudely ignoring our cousins in Mirkwood, we are now fixing our mistake. You will represent us whilst you visit their kingdom._"

Haldi held back a frown and instead smiled and bowed his head. "_Of course my Lord, I will not disappoint you._" He answered. "_May I leave to prepare Phantom?_"

"_Of course, Glorfindel has already been informed and should be preparing Swiftfoot._" Lady Galadriel answered. "_Now, my child, I must speak to Legolas, be assured that he and his company will be here waiting for your return._" Haldir nodded relieved that Legolas would not be able to follow him instantly and fled from the area.

Glorfindel already had Phantom and Swiftfoot together in an open area and Phantom looked like he had already been groomed. As if to answer his question Glorfindel turned and smiled. "_Greetings young one, Phantom is already groomed; it seems he trusts me enough to allow me that duty but would not allow me to saddle him._"

"_Thank you Glorfindel._" Haldir replied before proceeding to saddle Phantom. The great stallion nibbled at his clothing, his mighty breath warming the skin it touched. Haldir smiled warmly and patted the stallion's nose as he gripped the reigns and led the animal from the clearing. The Mirkwood elves were gathered with the scouting party and Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Following Glorfindel's lead Haldir mounted and took the rear of the party escorting the elves back out of Lothlorien forest. Phantom seemed to sense the importance of his duty for his ears carefully flicked in all directions as he listened for any disturbances.

Swiftfoot and Phantom communicated with great rumbling snorts, whinnies and neighs that seemed to shake all those that heard them. Haldir could see Glorfindel talking to Legolas but Haldir merely ignored this and took his guard duty seriously. He was glad he did for there in the distance were humans with bows aiming straight at their party. "_Move! Now!_" Haldir cried out, almost instantly the two horses let out to roaring neighs, rearing, their great bodies covering the retreating elves. The humans let the arrows fly and Phantom immediately kicked into gear, but it was too late, one struck the horse's flank and another on his back, the third struck Haldir in the arm. Haldir cried out as he felt the arrow bury itself deep into his flesh, he could feel himself falling but managed to hold on. Phantom sensing the needs of his rider raced into the trees, whinnying in distress.

Haldir dismounted on unsteady feet and readied his bow, despite the arrow he managed to get several shots. The humans realising they had taken on too strong a quarry quickly fled, but the damage was done. Glorfindel and Haldir had been hit. Glorfindel fortunately on received a hit on the leg but Haldir's wound was much graver, he was losing a lot of blood and he knew using the bow had made his wound much worse. Light headed he watched distantly as he was instructed to lie down. A medic placed some sort of herb over his wound before gripping the arrow. He glanced at Haldir as if waiting for permission, Legolas and Glorfindel both sat nearby each touching him to offer support as he nodded. The elf pulled the arrow out quickly and Haldir could not help the cry that escaped him. He barely saw Glorfindel and Legolas wince in compassion and sympathy but the worst was over, the elf could not repair the damage inside the arm but he cleaned and carefully stitched the skin around it. The rest was up to Haldir's body, to prevent him using his arm and making the damage worse, his arm was tied securely to his chest.

"_We should turn back._" Glorfindel stated as he too went through the medic's treatment. "_Phantom is in no condition to carry you._" Indeed Phantom looked a little worse for wear; his right hind led was bandaged and lifted off the ground to relieve the pressure.

"_The arrows did not penetrate deep._" One of the elves told them. "_In fact I believe he will heal quickly but it would be unwise to burden him too much. We shall place the supplies and bags on his back, he can carry them. Your horse can carry you, Glorfindel and Haldir could walk._"

"_I will walk; it will do me no harm._"

"_I'm sure Swiftfoot would not mind an extra passenger if you tire._" Glorfindel was quick to assure, as if to answer, Swift foot's muzzle touched Haldir's cheek as if in comfort and acceptance. Phantom snorted and glared at the older stallion but the elder horse merely snorted and continued to nuzzle Haldir's cheek. Haldir gently patted the horse's nose and stood on shaky legs. "_Mirkwood is not that far, it will take little more than a day's journey."_

"_Mirkwood is not that far? Then why is Rivendell so far?" _Haldir asked curiously.

"_It is where Lord Elrond chose to settle." _Glorfindel explained. "_Some human's assume that we are apart because Lord Elrond is a… 'half-elf' but this is not the case at all, it was merely where we chose to settle and as you have seen our friendship with Lord Elrond is strong._" Haldir nodded indicating his understanding. Glorfindel mounted with the aid of another elf and Phantom's reigns were handed to Haldir.

Glorfindel took the lead but Haldir walked in the middle of the group since he would not be able to defend them if they came across more trouble. "_Legolas._" Haldir asked as the elf walked beside him. The elf smiled and glanced at Haldir to show he was listening. "_Are we going to come across more spiders? On our return from Rivendell Glorfindel and I came across a Mirkwood scouting party dealing with a huge spider, would we also have to deal with them?_"

"_Don't like spiders?_" Legolas asked in sympathy as Haldir nodded. "_We rarely come across them for we know where they like to dwell. Be assured that it is very unlikely we will come across any spiders._"

"_Good._" Haldir murmured. Phantom snorted his agreement and Haldir could hear him ambling behind him. Phantom was resting his nose on Haldir's shoulder obviously seeking comfort which Haldir happily obliged, patting the animal's large nose. "Hopefully the journey won't be too long my friend." He whispered to the horse in English. Phantom brushed his nose to Haldir's cheek in reply and Haldir smiled.

"_Do you speak to your horse in the common tongue often?_" A elf close by asked.

Haldir chuckled. "_No, Lady Galadriel never approved. You see I did not speak Elven when I first arrived and she wanted me to learn so the common tongue was banned. She does not really like me speaking it but I sometimes slip up and speak the common tongue without thinking. Phantom has learned my original language through me and I like to speak to him in my original tongue every now and then._"

"_To have some privacy?_" The same elf asked curiously.

"_I suppose. I've never really thought of it, but I guess it does give me some privacy, though many elves can speak common tongue and understand what I say._" Haldir replied. "_To be honest I just speak it because it is my own, it was the language I have spoken since I was able to talk._" The elf seemed to accept his explanation and left him be.

"_Do you feel cheated that Lady Galadriel has stopped you speaking it?_" Legolas asked as he gently ran a hand down Phantom's withers. The horse snorted but accepted the touch. "_After all wasn't she banning a part of what you are?_"

"_No, Lady Galadriel knew that I would struggle to speak Elven if I wasn't banned from speaking the common tongue. I hardly knew anyone and those I did could speak the common tongue, so I had no need to learn, by introducing me to my brothers who could only speak Elven and ban the common tongue she was forcing me to learn._" Haldir replied. "_It was a very effective method._" Haldir added with a grin.

"_Yes, you are very fluent, I had not known you were the stranger until I was informed._" Legolas replied with a warm smile. "_You are a fast learner. Many men have struggled to learn our tongue, only a few can; instead we speak their tongue because we find the common tongue relatively easy to learn._"

"_Really?_" Haldir asked incredulously. "_Please do not tell me you learn from those scrolls. When I read the writing on them, I thought it was gibberish._"

"_You cannot read the common tongue?_"

"_Ah…you see that is the difference between my original world and this one._" Haldir replied. "_You see I did not know I was speaking the common tongue. I was speaking English._"

"_English?_"

"_Yes, English. How I would write is different from how you would write._" Haldir clarified. "_Some of the lettering is the same but how you write it down is different from how I would write it down._"

"_I would like to see this written English._" Legolas replied. _"Do you have any examples of your written language?"_

"_Currently no, but when I get the opportunity I will show you." _Haldir promised."_But I doubt that will be for some time._"

"_Perhaps there is a way I can see your writing, the soil is soft and easy to manipulate, when we rest I would like to see your writing._" Legolas replied. "_It amazes me that beyond our world that there is another!_"

"_Some of the wisest of the world I come from have already worked out that there are multiple worlds and an infinite amount of realities._" Haldir replied. "_They believe that for every decision we make another 'us' in another 'reality' is taking the alternate choice._"

"_Fascinating, but also quite frightening._" Glorfindel commented. "_Our lives are our own and yet the people you come from believe there are many of us. If what they theorise is true our lives are not just our own._"

"_It can be a frightening idea._" Haldir replied agreeably. "_But it is simply an idea; there is no proof, so there is no truth in the theory. However many wise minds believe it true. However we do know that we are not alone. There are millions of planets out there in the stars and those planets have the chance to contain life. You see our planet, Earth was created by mere accident, but we don't know the circumstances of its creation. What we believe is that there was nothing, just empty space and then an explosion of some kind created rocks, flames, light into the darkness. Over time the rocks collided, stars were formed. Some of the stars became so huge that they pulled rocks towards them, these rocks became planets and the star became a sun. But life started by accident, asteroids that were iced over from travelling through the cold emptiness of space hit our world depositing water and mixing with the lava from the volcanos. Slowly our planet changed and evolved and life spawned from the hot pools._"

"_That is an interesting theory._"

"_It is not a theory. We know we are virtually identical to all life. Humans from the other world have mastered the ability to look into a life, to see what life is made up from. They call it DNA and they share a large percentage of DNA with the majority of the animal species. What happened is that in the hot pools the 'DNA' joined up together to create life and then over a very long time, millions of years in fact, life evolved into the great variety it is today._"

"_So they can prove that that is true?_"

"_They have proved it._" Haldir corrected. "_And that is why I don't like apes…they look too much like humans._" Haldir stated before sticking his tongue out in distaste.

"_You mean humans are apes?_"

"_Hmm, I suppose you could say so. A few million years ago back on the other world an ape climbed from the trees and stood on two legs. The creature over time grew taller and hairless until man came about. This is also proved because they found skeletons of long dead creatures and one was remarkably human like but at the same time it was an ape, an animal._"

"_We believe in something much different. I am sure you have been told of Iluvatar, the Ainur and the Valar._" Legolas replied. "_What do you think of our beliefs?"_

"_I could not possibly answer that._" Haldir replied. "_For I do not know. For a long time I have believed that believing in a greater being was, well without meaning to offend, pointless. I could not put my faith into something that I could not prove existed. You see Legolas; humans use religion to harm others, if someone does not believe what they believe then they kill them. I have seen religion as nothing more than an excuse to kill but now living amongst the elves I see that it is not the religion itself that cause harm but the people who 'believe'. I still do not like religion but I do not judge you for your faith. I accept the teachings but I cannot believe. I hope you respect my choice._"

"_Of course I respect your choice, we all do. Unlike men we do not force our beliefs on others, I am just grateful that you will listen and accept our choices as well._" Legolas replied. "_It takes a great person to come from a realm of hatred to accept and respect another way of life. You have proven yourself to be the kindest and most accepting of our kin, your opinions would not taint our view of you in the least._"

"_We once tried to teach man kind of Iluvatar and they did not accept the teachings, they were determined not to believe and sometimes became violent. Instead of continuing to force their belief in Iluvatar, we merely allowed them to find a faith for themselves._" Glorfindel added. "_What do you believe?_"

"_Another difficult question that I cannot answer clearly._" Haldir murmured. "_I believe in many things. I believe in what I can see, I believe that there is a place for the dead, an afterlife if you will but most importantly I believe that all things no matter if their man or beast deserve the right to live and to make this own choices._"

"_Well said._" Legolas stated approvingly. "_All life has the right to live._" He murmured. "_If only all men could learn such wisdom._"

"_We are almost to the borders of Mirkwood; we will soon be relatively safe from the human hunters._" An elf cried from the front. A wave of relief swept through them all and even the horses seemed to relax.

"_Phantom cannot go much further; the wound on his back is painful._" Haldir stated when he felt the pained breath of the horse on his shoulder. "_Will we be able to rest for a short while?_"

"_We are not racing to Mirkwood._" Glorfindel replied. "_Once we pass the borders of Mirkwood it should be fine to rest for a short while._"

"_Thank you._" Haldir replied gratefully as he pet the muzzle resting on his shoulder. "_Soon my friend. Soon you may rest._" The horse rumbled his thanks and seemed to walk with renewed determination.

The elves were concerned that there may be humans waiting to ambush them but the journey was safe and sound. Despite this the Mirkwood elves spent some time twisting and turning amongst the trees of their homeland until they felt for sure that they could not be tracked. Finally the elves decided to rest and Haldir eagerly relieved Phantom of his burden. The horse shifted as the weight was lifted and the problem became clear, the bags on his back had slipped backwards and had been resting upon his injury. "_I am sorry my friend, I had not noticed this._" Phantom merely nuzzled his friend in fondness and relaxed as the medic ran gentle soothing hands over the wound.

"_It has become inflamed; I fear it may have become infected. I will wash the wound and apply some healing herbs. I believe it wise to wrap this wound so it is not exposed. Can you hold and comfort the stallion? This may be painful and uncomfortable but once it is done the wound should not be as discomforting._"

"_I will distract him._" Haldir promised as he moved to stand by Phantom's head, he held the great stallions bridle in his hand and ran a smoothing hand down the horse's great forehead. "_You must be brave for a little while; the medic will help heal you._" The horse snorted and obligingly held still as he felt the medic get to work. Haldir frowned quietly as he watched his stallion; eyes were closing and held tight which clearly indicated pain but the massive horse made not a sound. Fortunately it took very little time for the medic to complete his work and Phantom was free to eat grass and relax.

Haldir joined Glorfindel by the small cooking fire and accepted the warm herbal brew gratefully. Glorfindel smiled and rested a hand on his leg. "_Does it hurt?_" Haldir asked. "_I know my arm twinges with pain every now and then._"

"_Yes it does hurt my friend, I did not feel it much whilst on Swiftfoot because he walked slowly and gently but dismounted and moving around has reminded me of the wound._" Glorfindel confessed. "_But I will be fine; it probably looks more painful than it is. But your arm on the other hand, the arrow went deep you are fortunate that you have not lost your arm._"

"_I'm glad it had not come to that._"

"_As are we all._" Legolas commented from his place on the other side of Glorfindel. "_I believe that those 'elf-hunters' are growing braver. This is very concerning; it appears we have to ensure our security._"

"_Indeed. The moment we return to Lothlorien we will inform Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn._" Glorfindel agreed.

The break did not last long for the elves feared that the humans may still try to follow them, so once again Phantom was burdened with bags and Glorfindel was upon Swiftfoot's back. They did not travel directly for Legola's home, instead they spent much time twisting and turning, normally Haldir would not mind this but Phantom was clearly uncomfortable and needed rest. It seemed hours before the finally reached the edge of the forest. What met Haldir's eyes made the man raised elf pause in shock. Mirkwood was as unique as Rivendell and Lothlorien. It was a great palace, greater than even Buckingham Palace. The walls were gold almost white, it had a great gate at the entrance and unlike other elf cultures it was more militaristic in its approach. There were many patrols and guards could clearly be seen on the great wall surrounding the city. Haldir could only hope it was not too packed on the inside.

Fortunately the appearance of the great stone wall was deceptive, for inside was paradise. There were great fields and he could see the start of a forest at the edge of the landscape. Littering the pleasant and beautiful landscape was beautiful buildings that shone white in the sunlight. Crowds of elves walked around or sat talking and working, the atmosphere was very pleasant, very peaceful.

"Ah and our newcomer has finally arrived. It is an honour!" Haldir turned in surprise and saw the mightiest figure he had ever seen. This elf was handsome, his eyes as crystalline as the brightest pools, his hair was as blonde and bright as the rays of sunlight, but his build was large and impressive. The size of this elf was impressive and yet intimidating. The clothing that hung off this elf in huge drapes, he wore a golden leafed crown upon his brow as he stepped graciously forward to meet Haldir.

"_The honour is mine._" Haldir replied bowing his head in respect.

"_Welcome Haldir! Welcome! I am fortunate to have been exploring my lands borders when you arrived. I hope you will honour me by joining me for the evening meal._"

"_I intend to offer them guest rooms in the palace._" Legolas stated. "_I am sure they will be most gracious and accept the offer to dine with us the eve._"

"_Very Good! I must now return to my duties but I look forward to seeing you this eve._" The king replied before leaving the travelling party alone once more.

Legolas watched his father go before turning to his guests. "_Come; let us take your valiant steeds to the stables before we ourselves adjourn to the palace._" He stated warmly. Haldir smiled towards the elf grateful that he had thought to ensure Phantom's happiness and safety first. Legolas looked down the hill towards a large and familiar smelling building, the stable. Phantom neighed in greeting to the unknown horses hidden behind those walls. The horses chorused in return, a collection of challenges and greetings. Haldir chuckled as Phantom gained much more energy as they approached despite the injured leg.

Haldir and Glorfindel were allowed to spend much time settling their steeds before returning to Legolas. The blonde elf sat patiently at the edge of the stable watching them with an expression akin to jealousy and desire. Haldir approached slowly following his elder teacher, Glorfindel. "_I trust they will be taken care of? I may not be able to visit for some time._" Glorfindel stated looking down at his bad leg.

"_Yes, they will take good care of those fine steeds, rest assured._" Legolas assured. "_I suggest we get you both inside have your wounds rechecked. I will also request food and drink._"

"_I would like that._" Haldir replied agreeably. "_We could use the time to study some text and I can show you my writing like you requested._"

"_I would enjoy that._" Legolas replied warmly. "_You can join me in my private chambers, it will be some time before they prepare spare guest quarters so we can enjoy our free time relaxing, feasting and debating._"

"_Indeed. Your view on subjects is refreshing and somewhat new to us. I thoroughly enjoy our debates._" Glorfindel added.

"_Then I will happily give you my opinions._" Haldir replied warmly. "_Do you need some aid walking my friend or do you feel well enough to make the journey to the palace?_"

"_I am fine, as I said earlier the appearance of the wound is worse than the pain itself._" Glorfindel assured. "_Let us head inside, the sooner we rest the sooner these wounds heal._"

"_Mine will take some time._" Haldir replied. "_But I make no complaint, I'd rather let it heal slow than have to lose the arm._"

"_Indeed._" Legolas replied gently. "_It was your awareness and fast actions that saved us today. My people owe you their lives and no doubt if you had not raised the alarm we would have received far more serious injuries. Your horses too were valiant to act as shields. Such bravery will not go un-rewarded, I will inform my father as soon as I am able, you will be celebrated as the heroes you are._"

Haldir blushed. "_You need not do that. I am just glad I was able to aid you._" He replied as he followed Legolas out of the stable and towards the great shining palace. Haldir watched as the elf soldiers parted and saluted their prince as Legolas passed, he felt their curious gazes on him and he barely held back a blush. Legolas fondly greeted his friends and quietly assured Haldir that they would soon be in his quarters; despite this assurance Haldir was very uncomfortable.

Glorfindel and Haldir followed Legolas into his private chambers and waited politely for Legolas to instruct them to seat. The Mirkwood elf was extremely kind and thoughtful, his first action was to make a place for Glorfindel to sit and where he could put his foot up. Glorfindel gently took his seat as Haldir took his own. Legolas smiled and left them for just a moment to ask a passing servant for food and drink to be bought to them.

"_Here, let me get some parchment, ink and quills_." Legolas stated as he did just as he said. "_I wonder if you'd like to show me some of your writing, but I am quite happy to wait._"

Haldir smiled. "_No I am quite happy to do it now._" He replied agreeably. "_What would you like me to write? Something as simple as 'Hello I am Haldir?_'" Receiving accepting nods to his statement he pulled the parchment to him, dipped the quill into the ink and wrote. Legolas and Glorfindel stared fascinated as he drew each line.

"_It is so simple and yet affective. What one is your name?_" Legolas asked. Haldir obligingly pointed out his name. Legolas took another quill and wrote Haldir's name in the common tongue beneath the English writing. "_It takes a skilled eye to see the similarities but they are there._" Legolas commented.

"_Yes that is why I was so confused._" Haldir admitted. "_You kept calling my language the common tongue and yet I knew it was English. When Lady Galadriel showed me the Elven writing and the written common tongue I could not even see the similarities. But now I can see what you're saying._"

"_No wonder you were so confused._" Glorfindel commented as he watched the two elves write and analysed the massive written differences between the two languages that were exactly the same spoken aloud. "_In fact I can barely see these similarity you speak of; I only see the two completely different written languages. The language from Middle Earth is clearly embellished and great but your written language is so simple and yet beautiful in its own right._" Glorfindel complimented. "_So this says Haldir? Hmm, such a difference._"

"_Indeed. Their lettering is different, can you write out the alphabet of English._" Legolas requested. Haldir obligingly obeyed and watched fascinated as Legolas and Glorfindel gushed over the simplistic language. "_So similar and yet so different._" Legolas murmured.

"_The differences are many compared to the similarities._" Glorfindel commented. "_And yet I can see the attraction for it is not necessarily about appearance but about recording and jotting down. The speed, of which you wrote, Haldir, was impressive compared to how Legolas wrote. Legolas was focused on presentation whereas you were more focused on getting the whole sentence or thought down quickly. The different intentions coupled with the different styles of writing has a rather dramatic affect. Do you not agree?_"

"_Yes the changes are there for everyone to see. Haldir has a much swifter, looser approach to writing whereas I used a more delicate, stylised form. It is easy to see how the common tongue was written in two very unique styles. There is a chance that there are hundreds of sub written languages which sound similar to known languages. After all we know our own Elfin language has changed some after much time, whilst we speak the tongue of our ancestors our written word and accents may be unique. The same could be sound of the humans in the other world or realm, they could have originated from the same species of man from Middle Earth and yet they have taken a completely unique approach to life and language._"

"_Indeed. To have a language sound exactly like another there must be very strong connections of some sort. The question is, did the common tongue originate from English? Or did the English tongue evolve from the common tongue? A more intriguing question is did these two tongues originate and evolve alongside each other? If so, what was the founding tongue?_"

"_I do not believe that is the case._" Haldir argued. "_In fact it is believed that English is actually a 'stew' of several hundred different languages from Earth. You see the original 'English' country is a place called Britain, which is where I come from. Britain through the ages has been conquered by other countries and people and has also conquered other countries itself. Because of Britain's strong multi-cultural ancestry our language has become a mix-pot of hundreds of foreign words. I believe the same could be said of the common tongue. Perhaps it has come about by the same methods, as more people reveal themselves and as they tried to communicate between another they began to create a unique tongue which gradually grew to become the common tongue._"

"_So both languages could have come about from the need of several different cultures trying to communicate._" Legolas replied. "_And in a remarkable coincidence they both ended up sounding the same and yet written completely differently. To think two worlds separated by great powers are so similar is amazing, it is as if we are closer to that realm than we think. Could it be that we've been affected and yet affected that world ourselves? It is an awe-inspiring thought._"

"_Yes and one that needs great thought put into it. If we are so close to that realm then does that mean that these two worlds have some kind of portal connecting them? Could this be how the humans and Haldir have come through to our world? If so then we are more intrinsically linked than we believed. And yet we do not have that many travellers to our world._"

"_Perhaps our existences are closely linked but not close enough to collide with each other?_" Legolas suggested. "_We could be in a 'mirror' world, so close and yet so far from the other._"

"_It is a possibility._" Haldir agreed.

"_But a rather frightening one all the same. If we are so close to this realm of humans and they somehow find their way to our world their technology could destroy us! I have heard Haldir's stories, I have heard the tales of devices that can cause mass destruction, our swords, our bows and arrows would not touch them._"

"_I believe it more complicated than that._" Haldir argued. "_I can tell you now that before I arrived in that forest I walked through a park with a small copse of trees. Many people have walked through that copse and none have travelled to this world. In fact I thought I was the first until you mentioned others._"

"_Does that mean there is some kind of primal selection?_" Legolas asked. "_Could mortal men have been sucked from our world? Could they have lived, married and had children with the other men? Could it be their children returning to their homeland?_"

"_So their blood acts as a key, a key to whatever portal connects our two worlds. Could it be the portal trying to correct the mess by taking our blood back to our world and keeping the other man blood from our realm?_"

"_I don't think we can answer that._" Haldir replied. "_We can only theorise._"

"_Indeed._" Glorfindel commented with a smile. "_Still it is an interesting theory. If the worlds are sentient, or the divide between the two worlds has purpose, than that is very fascinating. Very fascinating indeed._"

A knock on the door had them turning their heads as Legolas stood and opened it. A servant stood on the other side, he bowed his head to them and spoke. "_Dinner will soon be served. Lord Thrandil wonders if you will be joining him this eve._"

"_We are._" Legolas agreed. "_However I request a footrest for one of my companions who currently has an injured leg._"

"_I will ensure their comfort this eve._" The servant vowed. "_I will also inform King Thrandil that you will be joining him for the evening meal._"

"_I had not realised so much time had passed._" Glorfindel muttered as he stared at his empty goblet and the empty plate of food. They had been so involved in the writing and debate they did not even remember a servant entering and giving them their food and drink. "_I must apologise to the servant who supplied us but I cannot recall their face. I shall have to enquire._"

"_Indeed._" Haldir replied agreeably. "_It was rude of us to ignore them so readily._"

"_You are correct, despite how interesting our debate was we should never have ignored the servants. I am disappointed with myself, mother and father raised me better than that._" Glorfindel stated angrily. "_The fact that the elf approach without alerting my senses is…_"

"_Well you were relaxed and tired, my friend._" Haldir replied warmly. "_Do not beat yourself up so! After all you and I were injured during our journey, I'm sure the servant was not as offended as we believe. Still it will be wise and polite to track down the servant and apologise._"

"_I will aid you._" Legolas agreed. "_Perhaps the servant you seek will be preparing our places at the main dining table. Come let us move to join my father and my people in the grand hall._" Legolas led the two elves from the room, although it was slow going as Glorfindel's leg was stiff from remaining still for so long. The elder elf winced but was determined to get to the dining hall without aid. Haldir was wary of this and thus stayed behind his teacher, comrade and friend so he would be there if the elf fell. Fortunately it did not come to that as they finally reached the grand hall.

And was the Grand Hall grand! It was massive, large enough to house hundreds of elves. The noise was great as friends, families and comrades joined together and discussed a great many things. The table was built as a massive n shape. At the top in the middle of the top line was a mighty throne and there seated for all to see was the great King Thrandil. To his left sat two men who looked similar to the King and to the right was a man looking similar to Legolas. A servant came to them and escorted them to their seats. Haldir was placed next to Legolas, who sat next to his brother and Glorfindel was sat at the edge of the table.

The whole affair was brilliant but overdone. In Haldir's eye the whole affair was rather primitive and in some ways offensive. Thrandil lived like he was far superior to all, he looked down on his kin despite his air of kindness, Legolas clearly did not get along with his father and the servants were not even thanked for their service. In fact when Glorfindel and Haldir thanked their aids they received several stares, the servants were shocked at such kindness and the 'higher-society' of elves wondered why the associated with the lower class. Haldir was growing to dislike this King and the people's culture and he was more interested in returning to Lothlorien.

Glorfindel gently placed a hand on his shoulder to offer comfort. Despite their dislike of the situation it would be extremely rude on their part to leave. Besides despite the different class system Thrandil loved all his people and it showed in his voice and in his actions. Haldir eventually allowed himself to relax and spoke cordially with both the King and Legola's brother. "_What do you think of Mirkwood thus far?_" He was asked and Haldir had to pause and formulate a response.

"_It is a beautiful city that is for sure._" Glorfindel complimented. "_The grand gates are so impressive and when you get beyond the gates, there are such wonders._"

"_I agree. I thought it was a hidden paradise as I passed the gates. The sight of nature and of all the elves just wandering in peace and harmony is a most beautiful sight._" Haldir agreed. "_I'm just sorry that we were injured during our journeys, I'd very much like to explore._"

"_I'm sure that can be arranged, but I suggest we do it in a few days when you have had a chance to heal and rest._" Legolas agreed. "_I myself will guide you if you wish it._"

Haldir noticed the King and Legola's brothers frown at this but Haldir ignored them and smiled. "_I'd very much like that. I would have very much liked to have ridden as well but with Phantom injured I will satisfy myself with a lovely walk._"

"_I'm sure phantom will be well enough soon. Elven horses are fast healing as well as impressive in skill and size._" Legolas replied. "_You need not worry about him my friend, but I will escort you to visit your horses if you wish, I myself have a white stallion with which I have not spent enough time. I would enjoy the company._"

"_As would I. Once Glorfindel feels well enough we shall pay them a visit, but I do not believe that will be for some days._" Haldir added.

"_Now youngling, I am not as weak as you think I am…_" The elder elf stated.

"_You may not be weak but you are injured, you hid nothing from me, I can see when you wince. Your leg is giving you more trouble than you wish to confess! I say we both rest for at least a few days before we even consider exercise in any shape or form._" Haldir instructed.

"_Yes sir!_" Glorfindel teased but Haldir did not miss the grateful glint in the elder elf's eyes.

"_You seem to have some authority, youngling._" Thrandil stated warmly.

"_I have been given the honourable duty of being assistant March warden. It is my tutor Malion wishes for me to take his place when the time comes for him to retire._" Haldir confessed. "_I must admit some trepidation, I hope I can be as affective a March warden as he himself is._"

"_I am sure you will do brilliantly._" Legolas replied with amusement. "_I have no doubts about that, your meeting me was very impressive, you followed your duties to the letter and then some. It takes much courage for someone to rise up and take control of others and it takes honour not to treat your men as inferior just because of your title. You are skilled at leading and remaining loyal to your friends and people. You truly are a worthy leader and you will be a great elf in the future._"

"_My brother thinks highly of you._"

"_I hope I can live up to those expectations._" Haldir agreed.

"_I'm sure you can._" Thrandil replied politely. "_Once evening meal is done I will have one of our servants escort us to your guest quarters._" He stated. "_There you can rest and recover. I hear you saved my son and his groups lives, it was you who raised the alarm, I owe you a debt._"

"_Please, you owe me nothing, I am just glad I was able to help in anyway._" Haldir replied. "_I'm just glad that no-one else was wounded._"

"_Yes the wound I am told is rather serious. I will have the court physician check you and Glorfindel over._" Thrandil replied. "_Now tell me what you think of our world._"

"_It is beautiful._" Haldir answered. "_There is such life, colour and variety. Compared to the world I come from this world is paradise and I have yet to find anything but joy from it despite my encounter with the humans._"

"_That is good to hear!_" Thrandil replied with a smile. "_I have to confess that I thought you disliked me when you refused my invitation to join me in my kingdom. I am relieved that this is not the case._"

"_Of course not._" Haldir protested. "_Forgive me if it seemed that way .I must confess that your desire to see me was overwhelming, but that was only because I was struggling to adapt to this world. The changes I have undergone since I've arrived have been many and after visiting Rivendell I needed time to think, rest and revise. Be assured that I never refused to spite you. Besides I am here now, thank you for your patience and kindness._"

"_No, no, please do not take my words the wrong way._" The king replied warmly. "_I was merely disappointed that Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn did not suggest paying my kingdom a passing visit, after all is it not closer? Still I welcome you warmly and I am not upset or angered by the time it has taken, I am merely grateful for the visit and I hope you will visit more often, you will be most welcome if you ever do knock on our great gate._"

"_Of course, I would love to visit when I have time beyond my duties._" Haldir replied. "_Thank you for extending such an invitation. I am honoured you find me worthy enough._"

"_All elves are worthy my friend, but none more so than you, I have heard great stories of you. I only hope I will be worthy enough to be able to not only call you friend but to be my friend._" Thrandil replied.

"_I already think of you with warmth, I am grateful for all the kindness you have shown me._" Haldir replied. "_I too hope that you will become a friend._" The meal passed silently after this and thus it passed slowly, too slowly for Haldir who found himself watching the relationship between Legolas closely. The elf was clearly the youngest of his blood kin but his opinion differed strongly, when servants served them the father and eldest sons ignored them, Legolas made it a point to thank them personally. Could it be that they hated Legolas because Legolas did not care for different class?

"_Well it seems once again that we have so little time._" Thrandil stated interrupting Haldir's observations. "_The evening meal is done and yet I have learnt so little about you. Perhaps you will join me for breakfast in the morrow?_ _Until then you should rest. A servant will show you to your guest quarters, I hope you find them to your liking._"

"_Thank you King Thrandil for your hospitality, I am sure that sharing breakfast with you will be most agreeable for both myself and Haldir._" Glorfindel replied. "_Thank you for this most wondrous meal. I hope you will thank the cooks on our behalf for such a grand meal._"

Thrandil seemed to frown but hid it behind a grand nod. "_Good evening Lord Glorfindel and Lord Haldir. I will pass on your gratitude to my staff. I shall see you in the morning, honoured guests, until then, Good night._"

"_Good night." _Glorfindel and Haldir chimed together as a servant finally approached and silently waited. Legolas stood and bid a polite farewell to his father before leading them away. There seemed to be a certain awkwardness in the air and Haldir found himself concerned, had he become this king's enemy? Had he become involved in some sort of private feud between son and father?

"_Forgive my father._" Legolas stated once the servant had shown them to their rooms and had been dismissed. "_He means well but he can be very opinionated. He has lived long and yet his wisdom sometimes clouds his judgement. I will allow you two to rest and recuperate. The rope there by your beds calls for aid from the servants, if you need something merely tug and a servant will respond as soon as possible._"

"_Thank you._" Glorfindel replied politely as Legolas left Glorfindel's room. The elf strolled over to the large seat, similar to a settee only far more exuberant, with dark navy velvet covers and gold linings. "_There is no need for you to go yet, my friend._" Glorfindel stated indicating for Haldir to sit. The young elf did so and watched the elder curiously. "_What did you think of King Thrandil and his sons?_"

"_In all honesty, my first impression is not brilliant._" Haldir confessed. "_He confuses me. He is smart, wise and kindly and yet…he treats the 'servants' as the low of the low. It as if they do not exist to him and when we spoke to the servants he did not like it. How can such a kind but powerful king treat his kin in such a way?_"

"_You answered that question yourself, my child._" Glorfindel replied. "_Power. Some elves think he has become too human, to hungry for control, having people answer to him is pleasing to him. Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond are considered the 'greater' elves by elf kind simply because they see all elves as equals, slaves are not slaves they are friends, allies and family. In fact the word 'servant' is a deceptive word, they are more aids, supporters and protectors._" Glorfindel explained. "_In my personal opinion what King Thrandil is doing is wrong. He has become to obsessed with ownership and power, he has begun to 'own' his kin and it saddens his Lothlorien and Rivendell relatives but we can do nothing without threatening our friendship with Mirkwood. We would never endanger our bond with Mirkwood, besides all elves here are relatively happy we have not heard a word of complaint and we've made it clear that our doors are open to all elves._"

"_What if…what if they're too afraid to take you up on the offer? King Thrandil does not look like an elf that would threaten his kin but what if he has convinced them that accepting the offer is wrong? That accepting the offer is like betraying their kin?_"

"_It is a possibility, but we can neither prove or disprove it._" Glorfindel stated. "_But Thrandil would also not betray his kin, the elves are safe within these walls despite the different class systems. Thrandil is an honourable elf, he just sometimes does things a little differently. Legolas on the other hand rarely see this, like you he saw the class system, saw elves being subjugated to the Kin's whim and he hated it, hated that his blood was causing the 'suffering' of others. I suppose he has a much more personal view on things, after all he has grown and spoken with many of these 'servant's, still to judge Thrandil because he does things differently makes us no better than the humans._"

"_Yes of course, it was not my intention to judge. I was merely making observations._"

"_Do not worry my friend, I understand completely, the class system is obvious and somewhat saddening but each society of elves does things differently. The Lothlorien elves live equally in great trees homes, the Rivendell elves have a much 'kinder' class system and Mirkwood has a more strict class system. We are all different and yet we are all the same, for I can assure you Thrandil would never punish his elves like a human would punish his slaves. Never._"

"_I did not even think he would. I'm just saddened that there is such a thing going on. I wonder why equality is such a hard thing to achieve. I know since we are social animals we prefer groups of people and picking out a leader, but why does that leader have to be 'submitted' to? Back where I come from the 'little people' the ones of a lower class have no say and it was often the rich and spoilt that gained power. I hate seeing it and I hate seeing people suffer in silence._"

"_Do you think these elves suffer?_"

"_I do not know, I think that some may be tired of being ignored and treated like they don't exist, but they're not truly suffering more annoyed than anything._" Haldir replied. "_Still being ignored is a form of suffering is it not? If your own leader, the one who is supposed to care for you won't acknowledge you then what does that mean? Who do you go for to ask for help, if your leader won't even answer your pleas?_"

"_You are of course right my child. Thrandil represents not only the high class but all classes of Mirkwood elves and yet he seems to ignore the lower class. It is unfair but Rivendell and Lothlorien have no place to say anything, unless this class system threatens us it can only be dealt with by Mirkwood itself. It requires nothing more than enough lower class elves speaking out to their leader, to Rivendell or to us and actions would be taken. But until that day we must remain happy in the knowledge that the lower class are not suffering and are not unhappy._"

"_Of course as long as their happy then it's fine. Thrandil is a kind elf despite his ignorance of the lower class, even though he ignores them I very much doubt he'd mistreat them._" Haldir agreed. "_How is your leg?_" He asked changing the subject.

Glorfindel smiled. "_I will be better after some proper rest._" The elder elf confessed and Haldir could see how tired he was. "_I_ _will probably go to bed early now we are safe inside Thrandil's kingdom. I need it._"

"_I think we both need it. Once this medic has been I might slip off to bed. But I'll meet you here in the morning, if that's alright?_"

"_Of course. We can both travel to the grand hall for breakfast. You will of course have to give me some extra time to dress since my leg wound will make dressing difficult._" Glorfindel replied. "_But I'm sure the medic or a servant will aid me if I ask nicely enough._" The elf stated with a grin. "_I wonder where this medic is? I'm sure either Legolas or Thrandil stated that a medic would be sent up and soon, yet we have been up her for some time and yet there is no sign of a medic._"

"_Would you like me to ask around?_" Haldir asked. "_I'm sure there is a passing elf nearby._"

"_No it is fine. I trust their word and they said a medic will come, perhaps the elf is not available? With so many elves in this kingdom it is not far-fetched to think that they are busy or travelling quite a distance to even see us. All I need is to have my wound cleaned, checked over and wrapped again. But yours may need a proper medical check over, after all that arrow went deep._"

"_I remember but funny thing is that I hardly feel it. Or rather I've been so busy I've not noticed it but now I'm aware of it is beginning to hurt again. I hope I can sleep with the pain._"

"_I'm sure that the medic will give you something to soothe the pain and to help you sleep. No doubt they'll give me some as well to ensure I rest and properly heal._" Glorfindel replied warmly. A knock on the door had them turning to face it. "_Ah, speak of the devil._" The elf teased. "_Enter._"

The elf that entered caught Haldir's attention instantly. The elf looked powerful, bright glowing hair and shimmering blue orbs for eyes but what caught Haldir's attention was the air of wisdom and age that surrounded him. The elf was obviously older than he appeared. "_Greetings friends, I am Andon the royal healer. I've been sent to check on your wounds. I've been told that you, young Haldir have the most serious wound, a deep arrow wound. May I take a look?_" He asked gently.

"_Of course._" Haldir replied agreeably shifting so his arm faced the medic. The elf gripped his arm and despite the power hidden in the grasp the skin was gently to ease the pain. With such gentle, delicate fingers the elf removed the bandage and winced at the wound. "_I guess it looks pretty bad._" Haldir commented.

"_Yes, fortunately it does not appear to be infected, but it seems to be healing slowly. Let me clean this wound and re-bandage it, but if this slow healing continues I may need to undo the stitches and thoroughly wash the wound, inside and out to ensure it is clean. It will be painful which is why I'm not doing it now, I'm hoping I won't have to do it._" The elf, Andon stated as he did just as he stated. With a gentle damp cloth he cleaned the wound and then slowly bandaged the wound. "_Remove your shirt._" Haldir obeyed and frowned as his arm was secured tightly to his chest, a quick check revealed he could barely move his arm an inch. "_I've done this so you do not injure your arm further with any movement. I will continue to do this until I deem the arm healed enough to use._" Andon stated firmly at Haldir's frown as he pulled Haldir's baggy shirt over his head. "_Now for you._" Andon stated, Glorfindel's face had Haldir laughing loudly earning a glare from said elf.

"_I assure you my leg is fine._"

"_I assure you I'm a competent medic, now pull those trousers off._" It was almost comical how Andon had Glorfindel pinned to the chair, hands gripped struggling hips and tugged the trousers off. Glorfindel's expression was of something akin to amazement, shock and a little fear. The medic pinned Glorfindel in place by a firm hand on his hip and hummed and murmured at the wound. "_It is not so deep to cause great injury but it is deep enough to cause great pain. I will clean and bandage this and provide some herbs to soothe the pain and relax you both. You are not to do any strenuous activity. King Thrandil indicated you may like to ride, whilst I don't think this is wise it is better than walking, thus as long as you don't do anything strenuous you may ride._"

"_Thank you, but we figured it will be a good few days at least before we ride. My horse, Phantom is far too injured to take my weight._" Haldir replied. "_And I'm sure, Glorfindel that you wish to rest._"

"_Yes I'll probably just relax and rest for a bit._" Glorfindel agreed. "_Andon? Would you ask King Thrandil if it is alright for us to explore his vast libraries, I do enjoy sitting and reading when I have the time._"

"_I will ask._" Andon agreed. "_Now you two must rest, I will come and check on you tomorrow evening and ensure both wounds are well cleaned and protected._" He promised. "_Now if you excuse me, I have a young elf going through her first pregnancy, I promised to pay her a visit often and it has been some time before I could visit her._"

"_Please don't feel you have to stay._" Glorfindel replied. "_We are well, please go to the young elf and congratulate her on our behalf._"

As the elf left Haldir sighed and stood. "_I suppose I too should head to my rooms and rest. I shall see you in the morning._" Haldir stated.

"_Goodnight Haldir, remember I am only across the hall if you need me. I will hear your calls._" The elf promised.

"_Goodnight Glorfindel._" Haldir replied fondly before excusing himself from the room. As he stepped across the hallway one of the patrolling guards spotted him and his 'missing' arm. He kindly offered aid which Haldir was nervous to accept but the elf insisted and soon helped him from his clothes into more looser ones. "_Thank you…_"

"_Kenda._" The elf stated. "_I am Kenda, I'm glad to help. Good evening, my lord._" The elf replied before disappearing from the room. Haldir stared at the door slightly confused and stunned before shrugging and climbing into the large bed, the soft feel of dark velvet soon aid him in seeking sleep. Darkness clouded his vision and he happily closed his eyes and let it overwhelm him.


	7. Seer, Clans and Mating

Not One Of You

By FlamingRebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings

"Speaking in Elfish."

*Galadriel speaking mentally to Haldir*

Mild Warnings for mild sexual situations and implications... nothing too explicit though.

Chapter Seven: Seer, Clans and Mating

It was dark and raining. The water droplets were impacting his skin so hard and quickly that it stung his delicate skin. His sharp eyes could barely make out the approaching figures but there was so many that he knew he was facing an army. A glance to the side revealed several elves in full armour standing with their weapons ready. His long, delicate fingers gripped the hilt of his sword as his heart began to pound in his chest. A man strode before him and gave him a fond glance before analysing the elves lined up before him. The man was initially unfamiliar as the darkness and age made him hard to see. The man had a scraggly brown beard, dark grey eyes and a head full of shaggy brown hair. Suddenly it all came to him and he stared wide-eyed at the man before him. Aragorn, this man was a full-grown Aragorn!

"_My friends, you are strong, we are strong. As heir to the throne of Gondor I ask you to fight as Man's allies, but as your friend and honorary kinsman I ask you to fight for me! Those beasts down there wish to kill us all, they wish to destroy us! We shall not let them! We shall protect the women and children hiding beneath our feet and we will die before we allow them to reach our loved ones!_" Aragorn stated passionately. "_Will you fight with me_?" Aragorn asked.

"_Aye!_" The elves replied as they raised their weapons. "_We fight besides man as loyally as we will fight besides you, Aragorn, honorary son of Elrond._"

"_We stand by your side._" Haldir assured as he stepped forward to greet Aragorn. "_Never doubt this._" The elf and man embraced.

The rest of the night was a blur. Haldir spent much of his time wondering where they were and how he came to be in a place he had not seen before. Haldir had found nothing from his memories and he dare not ask the others for risk of appearing insane, so it was an unaware Haldir that was forced into the battle that followed.

Aragorn took control and was screaming for arrow after arrow be fired. The orcs cried out in rage and started attacking the fortress walls. Men and even adolescent boys tensed and shivered as they tried to mentally prepare for the oncoming brutality. Despite the noise coming from the Orcs, Aragorn and the archers everyone else was silent and it was an eerie kind of silence. The quietness made Haldir think of death and those knowing that they were about to walk into death's embrace. Everyone, including the elves knew they were going to die. The Orcs, Goblins and Giants clearly outnumbered the elves and men, this was not battle; this was suicide.

Haldir would not lie and deny that the idea of running had not crossed his mind. In fact the idea had been tempting and he played with the thought for several long minutes as the battle raged on below. In the end Haldir realised that he was no traitor, he would stay and fight to the death if needed, he would not abandon his family.

The enemy finally beat their defences, large ladders leaned against the fortress walls and the brick was crumbling beneath their feet from the damage the wall had sustained. Haldir was treated to his first view of his enemy. The beast, be it Orc or Goblin was hunched over, it wore no shoes, no trousers and no shirt, in fact the only thing protecting its modesty was a fur over its genitals. The creature's skin was a dark grey-green tone and those eyes were tiny and dark. The expression on its face was creepy, it was full of twisted amusement and its scarred lips were pulled back in a dark grin to reveal sharp teeth. Those beady eyes looked at Haldir and a dark smirk appeared on its face before it let out a haunting, screeching cry. Haldir reacted quickly and sliced the monsters head off, his sword, skin and clothes were covered with black blood and it stank!

Aragorn was astonishing in battle, his eyes were so focused and his movements were so smooth. Haldir could only watch in admiration as Aragorn hacked and slashed at the enemy. Together Haldir and Aragorn easily killed hundreds of the enemy crawling up the walls and ladders but they had to falter at some point. Aragorn failed to notice the approaching enemy but Haldir easily spun and threw his dagger at the beast. It fell and Aragorn turned and smiled but Haldir could not bring a smile to his lips. Pain lanced through him from his back, he heard the shrill cry of the beast behind him and he could hear Aragorn's startled cries. He slowly fell to his knees, he saw Aragorn pass him before darkness clouded his vision.

Haldir cried out and sat up; his eyes scanned the room as he panted. He was back in his room in Mirkwood. "_A dream. It was just a dream._" He whispered. He tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths but he could not shake the thought that the dream was important. "_I need to see Glorfindel._" Haldir told himself as he forced himself out of bed. He was so shaken by his dreams that he barely noticed his own actions. He cleaned and dressed much quicker than normal and rushed from his rooms to find Glorfindel. Had Haldir looked out he would have seen it was still night but Haldir was lost in thought and panic and so this did not register.

Glorfindel took some time to answer and when he finally appeared it was clear he had only just woken up. His long hair was not brushed and his eyes were half lidded. He wore only a pair of baggy sleep trousers and was rubbing his eyes as if to rub away the sleep. Those eyes widened as they took in Haldir. "_Haldir, you do realise what time it is?_"

Haldir glanced outside and finally noticed the darkness before giving Glorfindel a guilty look. "_I'm sorry I had not realised the time, I'll come back later._"

"_No youngling, something has clearly startled you into seeking me out. Come in and I will see if there are some servants available. You look like you need a warm drink._" Glorfindel stated as he gripped Haldir's arm and pulled him into the room. Haldir allowed himself to be pushed into a chair before opening his mouth to speak. A long finger covered his lips. "_No._" Glorfindel stated. "_First things first, you will calm down. We will have a drink and then we will talk._"

Haldir sat in silence and did as Glorfindel instructed. Glorfindel took the time to call a servant and ask for sustenance. The servants were surprised that the two elves were awake as very few were up in the middle of the night, but they were also quite happy to serve and so Haldir and Glorfindel soon had warm drinks. Haldir sipped his carefully and took a few moments to organise his thoughts whilst Glorfindel used his own drink to wake himself up.

"_So young one, what brings you to my quarters at this time?_" Glorfindel asked gently.

Haldir sighed. "_It may sound silly, but I've seen something._" Glorfindel said nothing he just patiently leant back and listened. "_It sounds stupid now I think about it but I had a dream, only it did not feel like a dream at all. I was in a strange place, a human settlement with an army of elves. Aragorn was there but he was full grown and skilled in combat. The enemy was there; hundreds and thousands of Orcs, Goblins and Giants. They bombarded the human fortress as archers shot them, but the enemy prevailed, they climbed the walls and we were forced into battle. Aragorn and I fought side by side before Aragorn faltered. He turned around to face one enemy and was unaware of another approaching him. I turned and threw a dagger into the beasts back but I too had faltered for another enemy had snuck up on me. The dream ended with a fatal wound to my back, I remember seeing Aragorn rush by me and suddenly darkness. I awoke moments later._"

"_Dreams are not just figments of the imagination._" Glorfindel stated slowly. "_Dreams are also prophecies and memories. It is very rare but sometimes the future becomes clear to our unconscious minds. I believe you may have witnessed part of your future. However it is not set in stone. Perhaps by seeing this vision now we can change the future?_" Glorfindel leaned forward with a serious look on his face. "_What you saw was not silly or stupid in the least and you were wise to come find me. However I am not skilled in ways of the mind. Lady Galadriel will be of more use here. I shall send her a letter informing of our urgent need to speak to her upon our return, until then I suggest we enjoy this vacation. If you are right and Aragorn is full grown, that future has a long time before it comes to pass. Calm yourself, youngling and relax._"

"_I do not think I can relax anymore tonight._" Haldir replied. "_I think I will wander the halls for a bit and explore Mirkwood._"

Glorfindel stared at him for a long moment before his eyes hardened. "_No, you need rest._" He stated firmly. "_Finish your drink and then you can rest with me._"

"_What?_" Haldir replied. "_As in us sleeping on the same bed?_" He asked.

Glorfindel looked amused. "_Yes young one, don't worry I'll keep myself in check, your virginity will remain._" Haldir blushed as Glorfindel chuckled. "_Now, you can either go to be willingly or I can drag you, I may be wounded but I am far more skilled then you are._" With a small pout Haldir placed down his empty cup and approached the bed. He removed his boots and jacket but left his trousers and shirt before slowly climbing in. Glorfindel chuckled as Haldir gave him a wary glance. "_Don't you trust me?_" The elf asked as he too climbed into bed before pulling the quilt up and over them both.

"_I trust you._" Haldir replied, before silently adding 'mostly' at the end of his sentence.

"_Goodnight little one._"

"_Goodnight._"

The next time Haldir awoke was much calmer. He didn't want to wake at first, it was too warm and cosy but his mind would not let him slip back into sleep. Slowly he blinked and re-opened his eyes, he saw the wide arch-way that led outside and he saw the fine stone of the walls before noticing a warm breeze passing his ear. Since the archway was in front of him the breeze should have been cool and should have been coming from that direction, instead the breeze was warm and heading towards the window. He tried to shift but it felt as if steel bands were wrapped around him holding him into place. A glance back revealed a sleeping Glorfindel; the elf's eyes were wide open but unfocused in sleep. Haldir sighed as he realised the older elf had rolled over and embrace him during the night. He struggled to move again but the arms tightened.

Since Haldir was not a threat Glorfindel's instincts did not force him to wake, this meant that the older elf was more than happy to continue sleeping with Haldir as his reluctant teddy bear. Haldir sighed in fondness and relaxed in the elf's embrace, Glorfindel seemed to appreciate this as his arms loosened just slightly and he cuddled into Haldir's back.

A knock at the door about an hour later had the arms around Haldir tensing, Glorfindel's larger body finally shifted but Haldir was not released. "_Enter._" Glorfindel stated in a voice that made it clear that he was wide awake. Andon, the powerful healer rushed in with a panic but seeing the two elves together he visibly relaxed. "_I hope there is a good reason for why you're disturbing my sleep._" Glorfindel stated.

"_I have come to check up on you both but I found Haldir missing from his room. I was visiting you to heal you and to ask if you knew where Haldir was. I can see now that I need not have worried. Good morning Haldir._"

"_Morning._" Haldir greeted shyly.

"_Are you two?_" Andon asked curiously.

"_No._" Glorfindel replied. "_Haldir sought comfort last night and offered it freely. I suggest you take a look at my companions arm, he was in a panic last night and he may have unintentionally damaged his arm._"

Both elves gave Haldir a stern glare as he was finally released and allowed to sit up. Andon approached his side of the bed and untied the bandage securing Haldir's arm to his chest. Haldir allowed Andon to move his arm however he pleased and tried to hold back a wince as the pain returned. "_Yes he has strained his arm, I told you not to use it or knock it child, if you repeat this incident again I will have to use a firmer, less giving bandage so you can't move your arm at all._"

"_Sorry._"

"_It is not me who should be apologised to. This is your arm Haldir and you should take care of it. A wound like the one you have sustained could easily be an amputation job. If you want to lose this arm keep damaging it, but if you want it to heal you cannot use it or knock it. Am I understood?_"

"_Yes._" Haldir nodded after he swallowed at the thought of losing his arm.

"_Now for my most stubborn patient… Show me your leg Glorfindel._"

"_It is alright!_"

"_You walked around last night to let Haldir in and to call the servants._" Andon stated pointing to the empty cups on the table."_Meaning you too may have strained or damaged your wound. Now show me!_" Glorfindel glared at the healer but reluctantly revealed his leg to the demanding elf. Andon hummed and muttered under his breath as he analysed the leg. "_Your wound looks no different, so I must assume you're walking around hasn't done much damage. I will clean and re-bandage it but I will order the soldiers to force you to rest if you do not continue to heed my advice. I am sure Kel'Anna and Im'Ladrai would gladly watch over you._"

Glorfindel blushed and perked Haldir's curiosity, "_Who are Kel'Anna and Im'Ladrai?_"

"_No one._" Glorfindel protested quickly.

"_Two soldiers who took a liking to Glorfindel when he last visited._" Andon answered with a smirk. "_Being soldiers means they lack tact, they normally take what they want and Glorfindel spent many days hiding and avoiding the two elves._"

"_Andon!_"

"_They asked me to give you these._" Andon stated unrepentantly as he held out to daggers covered with intricate designs.

Glorfindel's face dropped. "_I cannot take these!_"

"_I do not understand._" Haldir stated.

Andon gave Haldir a fond, patient smile. "_A soldier's weapons are the most important items on their person. Each soldier has a weapon of choice. In Mirkwood this usually is a dagger. Each dagger or bow is engraved with special designs that suit the individual who owns them. The weapons become a very personal object and so they are not freely given. By offering Glorfindel these daggers they are offering themselves. If Glorfindel takes these daggers it is a sign that he accepts their courtship, if he rejects them…_"

"_Why do you have the daggers? Why do they not offer them directly?_" Haldir asked.

"_Because I have forbidden their approaching Glorfindel at this moment, Glorfindel is too injured to move and he should not be experiencing too much stress._" Andon explained. "_Because they cannot approach their would-be-mate they have invoked the right of a 'messenger'. As messenger I am allowed to handle their prized weapons as long as I don't touch them, as you can see they're on a cloth and I have not laid a hand on them. The only ones permitted to touch these daggers are their owners, the owner's family and the potential mate._"

"_Andon, I can't accept these._"

"_So you reject them?_"

"_I…I need to speak to them. I don't wish to mate._" Haldir watched surprised at the blush and stuttering. Fear was clear in the elf's eyes. "_I'm not ready for that. Besides I have my duty to Lothlorien to consider. I…I can't._"

"_Glorfindel?_" Haldir asked quietly. Startled blue eyes locked with his. "_Do you wish for me to leave?_"

"_No young one, I'd like for you to be with me._" Glorfindel replied quietly. "_I don't think I can face them alone._"

"_As messenger I will also be there._" Andon assured. "_If you don't accept the daggers they cannot touch you or force you and no elf would force another into a mateship. You are quite safe Glorfindel._"

"_Go get them._" Glorfindel instructed.

"_Why are you so afraid of these soldiers?_" Haldir asked quietly. "_Have they ever harmed you?_"

"_By Valar! No!_" Glorfindel replied looking shocked. "_No._" He repeated a little quieter. "_It's just…they are very forceful and I have never been the submissive. Last time we met they were very forceful about me resigning my post and becoming their housewife. I of course did not appreciate this and told them so but they took it as a challenge, I used to be chased and pinned to every available surface as they tried to persuade me to change my mind. But do not be fooled by my words youngling, no elf would ever hit or rape another elf, it is simply not done. If an elf is abused or depressed they fade and their bodies slowly become empty vessels before dying as well. No elf would condemn another to such a fate!_"

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you or imply that the soldiers were bad._" Haldir stated quietly.

"_No you didn't offend, it was a reasonable question._" Glorfindel assured. "_It just took me by surprise._"

"_Tel me about them._" Haldir demanded.

Glorfindel chuckled and leaned back against the headboard. "_Well Kel'Anna is the bigger of the two, he is also the strictest. He believes in schedules and regimes. He works his body several hours a day in the gym, eats at certain times of the day and has a very strict diet. Like all elves in Mirkwood he is blonde and blue eyed but he has an aura of power around him and very few argue with him._" Glorfindel had not realised that a fond smile had slipped onto his face. "_Im'Ladrai is the smaller of the two; he is an archer and is also more chaotic. How those two became friends is beyond me because Im'Ladrai likes to mess with Kel'Anna's carefully planned schedules and regimes. You could say Im'Ladrai is a prankster, but I must admit he can be intimidating. You see despite being an archer Kel'Anna encouraged him to exercise and now he is just as well built as Kel'Anna, so both elves are large, powerful and unfortunately neither have ever learned to accept the word, 'no'._"

"_No we haven't._" Glorfindel jumped and glared at the open doorway. Standing there were by far the largest elves Haldir had seen. They weren't body-builders in human terms as they were still slim, tall and elegant in appearance but it was obvious that they had muscles and knew how to use them. Haldir could see why Glorfindel said they were intimidating because they were intimidating, their bodies easily blocked the door and had Haldir wanted to escape he would not have for they would easily have stopped him. Haldir swallowed as he watched two pairs of blue eyes flicker between him, Glorfindel and the bed they both sat upon. "_Are you two mates?_" The tone was calm but Haldir could see the anger in those eyes.

"_No. We are not._" Glorfindel replied. "_But I must confess resisting such beauty is very hard._" Glorfindel leered at Haldir and Haldir blushed.

"_You shared a bed?_"

"_Haldir needed comfort and I offered it freely._" Glorfindel answered. "_You are not here to judge my relationship with Haldir. I asked you here to discuss the offering of the daggers._"

"_Do you reject them?_"

"_No. But I cannot accept them either._" Glorfindel answered. "_I am not ready to settle down with a mate, nor am I prepared to be a submissive mate. And I will not resign from my position as advisor to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel._"

"_Then don't._" The larger of the two elves stated gently as he approached the bed and took a cautious seat beside Glorfindel. Glorfindel looked distinctly uncomfortable but he dare not move as Andon would have had his head. "_We'll ask to be transferred to Lothlorien if we have to._" Andon and Glorfindel looked startled by this and Kel'Anna's next words explained why. "_My loyalty to you is a strong as my loyalty to Mirkwood. Mirkwood would be fine without me as its protector there are plenty of other warriors capable of taking my place. Would you accept me? Would you accept us both?_"

"_We'll even consider a mate-ship with Haldir. He could be our fourth, our little one._" Im'Ladrai added as he too approached Glorfindel.

"_Excuse me?_" Haldir muttered startled.

"_We will do whatever you wish Glorfindel. Please accept the daggers. We won't mate with you just because you've taken them; we will court you as tradition dictates._" Kel'Anna pleaded.

"_I need to think on this._" Glorfindel answered hesitantly. "_I would like to be alone._"

"_No._" Kel'Anna replied firmly. "_I will not allow you to sit and think up more flimsy excuses for why you should not be our mate._"

"_We will even exchange roles if it pleases you. Instead of receiving pleasure and being the submissive you could be the one giving us pleasure until you are ready to receive it yourself._" Im'Ladrai added. "_I do not see reason for this reluctance of yours. Have we ever harmed you or insulted you? Why do you continue to reject our advances?_"

"_Then can Glorfindel and I speak privately for a moment? You can just wait outside the door and I'll call you back in in a few moments._" Haldir stated, the two soldiers stared at Haldir for a moment before nodding and disappearing out of the door. Haldir turned and stared at Glorfindel. "_You don't want to bond with them because you're scared of how much you already love them._"

"_What?_"

"_You've already fallen in love with them, you want to be with them but you're afraid._" Haldir reiterated. "_I see the look on your face, the blush on your cheeks and I can see how nervous you are around them. You love them._"

"_I…_"

"_No excuses. I can see it as clear as day._" Haldir retorted. "_Why are you saying no? You want them as much as they want you?_"

"_Yes but I also love several others. Some I can't have and some…_" Glorfindel sighed.

"_Who?_" Haldir asked. "_Who else do you love?_"

Glorfindel stared hard at Haldir before sighing again. "_Elrond, Erestor and you. I can't have Elrond and Erestor wouldn't even consider me as a potential mate._"

"_You think?_" Haldir asked. "_I think that you love them all and you don't want to bond with one because it means losing the chance with another. Perhaps you should speak to Erestor and Elrond before making a decision?_" Haldir suggested. "_I know I don't have experience in these matters but maybe you need to confess your feelings to the others before you make a choice? But…I don't really know what to suggest._"

"_Do you think they'd listen?_"

Haldir was surprised by the nervousness of the elf, Glorfindel was always so sure of himself. "_I think Elrond and Erestor will respect you no matter what. The one thing I've learned about the elves since I've been here is that we all forgive each other and care for each other. I do not think either of them will hurt you should you reveal your feelings. Who knows, perhaps you'll be surprised and find that your feelings are reciprocated._"

"_I should try…_"

"_You should do what you feel is best._" Haldir corrected.

"_So, Haldir, I have grown to love you, what do you say?_" Glorfindel asked in his cheerful tone but Haldir could see the doubt and hesitation in his eyes.

"_I have grown to love you too._" Haldir confessed. "_You have become my pillar of strength in this strange world._" Glorfindel's eyes glinted with joy and he embraced Haldir with a warm hug. "_Just do me a favour and protect me from those two bodyguards of yours._" Haldir added with a grin, this earned a laugh which was what Haldir was after.

"_So would you consider becoming my mate?_" Glorfindel asked.

"_Yes._" Haldir answered honestly. "_If I wasn't I would not have spent all morning laying in your arms and waiting for you to wake up._" He teased. "_I never knew the legendary Glorfindel was so lazy._"

"_A well-kept secret._" Glorfindel replied with good humour. "_Kel'Anna, Im'Ladrai you may return._" He called out. The two soldiers and the healer entered and took in their closeness with raised eyebrows. "_Haldir has enlightened me to many facts that I have not been aware of. I do love you but I also love several others. Haldir believes that my hesitation stems from my desire to have them as my mates but for some reason or another I cannot lay claim._"

"_Who are these others?_" Kel'Anna asked.

"_Haldir is one of them. I believed him inaccessible because he is so young and unaware of our culture and traditions. Haldir has convinced me otherwise and has agreed to allow me to court him as a potential mate._" Glorfindel explained as he held Haldir to him. "_The others are…well I do not want to explain who they are at this time but I wish to confess my feelings to them and find out if my affections are reciprocated._"

"_Will you still accept our courtship?_" Im'Ladrai asked looking very put out.

"_Only if you can accept that there are others who have my heart as well._" Glorfindel replied.

"_Is it alright to have more than one mate?_" Haldir asked curiously. "_Where I come from it is normal for only one man and one woman to mate, there are threesomes, foursomes and gay couples but it is considered 'wrong'._"

"_In our culture it is fine to mate with the same gender and to have several mates._" Glorfindel explained. "_Female elves are actually less in number than male elves so often a female will have several male mates. In truth it depends on the people involved. Some prefer to be a couple and others prefer to have more, some prefer their own gender and some don't. None of these preferences are seen as wrong, it just is and it has been accepted for as long as it has existed. Only Man seemed to take issue with these preferences so when men visit we tend to keep our preferences quiet._"

"_Foursomes and moresomes are not as uncommon as you'd think._" Im'Ladrai added. "_Our King, Thranduil was actually in a multi-couple relationship himself. The couple ended after several unfortunate deaths, but Elrond was also in that coupling, as was Elrond's wife. I do not know why Elrond and Thranduil rarely talk anymore but they once adored each other._"

"_I too am in a multi-couple._" Andon commented. "_We have a submissive female elf and I also have four male elves as my mates. Two are soldiers, one is a librarian and the other is my student._"

"_We do not know you but we could come to love you._" Kel'Anna assured. "_And from what I've seen so far you are affection, strong willed and wise despite being a youngling. I feel that I could easily love you. Would you be receptive if I was to ask to be able to court you?_"

"_I'd like to learn a bit more about your first, but I wouldn't be unwilling._" Haldir replied cautiously, his answer was the correct one from the smiles on their faces.

"_Can I get up?_" Glorfindel pleaded as he stared at Andon. "_I don't want to lay in this bed forever!_"

"_It is not forever._" Andon retorted. "_But if you keep damaging that wound it will be a longer stint in bed. Am I understood._" The pout on Glorfindel's face said that he was. Andon chuckled. "_Now you two will spend the day relaxing. Haldir you can walk around but avoid any unnecessary strain on your arm. I will advise the staff to bring meals to your quarters and inform his majesty that you'll be remaining secluded for the time being._"

"_I understand._" Haldir answered speaking for both himself and Glorfindel.

"_Will you accept the daggers?_" Im'Ladrai asked.

Glorfindel glanced to Haldir who shrugged before giving an encouraging nod. With a small sigh Glorfindel lifted the intricately decorated blades. The two soldiers were clearly pleased and visibly relaxed. Haldir watched as Glorfindel carefully sealed the daggers in the fine fabric, Kel'Anna lifted picked up and offered Glorfindel his pack and Glorfindel gently put the daggers inside.

"_Can you explain this 'courtship' to me more clearly?_" Haldir asked quietly.

Glorfindel smiled warmly. "_Well tradition dictates that every elf has a special object or possession that represents them and their family. The native elves of Rivendell tend to have jewel incrusted weapons and jewellery made from a rare gold and fine diamonds that can only be found in their homeland. Lothlorien elves have a more practical approach, we possess bows made from the trees of our homes, these bows are the best of all bows and so they are highly valued by us, no other is allowed them. Mirkwood elves are considered the 'richest' of the elves, they possess jewels, metals, wood and so much more, as a result their most prized possessions are jewel encrusted weapons that have been intricately worked by metal workers and stone crafters. Each possession is more than an object or weapon and so they are all made carefully, it can take years for the object to be completed to perfection. The object becomes a representation of the person which is why weapons are often burned with the elf's body in death as no other can possess it. To give these personal objects away is a sign of great trust and respect. The person receiving the gift is basically being given the other's heart and soul. To take the gift is to accept a marriage proposal._"

"_Glorfindel has basically said that he will accept us as we are, heart, body and soul. We are now mated by the eyes of our ancestors, all that is left is a formal celebration confirming it in the eyes of our people._" Im'Ladrai stated. "_There can be as many as six celebrations depending on the couple or group. The more lovers we have the more celebrations we have. With Glorfindel we will have a celebration before the elves of Lothlorien and Mirkwood, if we were to add you to our mate ship we'd have to do the celebration again before both people and if we were to accept someone from Rivendell we would have to visit Rivendell, Mirkwood and Lothlorien to confirm our mate-ship to all elves._"

"_The celebrations are basically a formal or legal part of our mate-ship._" Glorfindel continued. "_The leaders of all our people would have to bless the marriage. King Thranduil, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and even Lord Elrond would have to bless the ceremony, it is also where we will receive our 'marriage' objects. Normally it is a necklace or ring. Each of us would have one with a particular set of jewels and design to represent us. Because I'm from the forest of Lothlorien the rings or necklace will most likely have something to do with plants. The design will most likely be crafted into metal with jewels, if we had a mate from Rivendell those jewels would be Rivendell's finest._"

"_So the necklace or rings would have a part of who you are? The necklace would represent you, your people and your home?_" Haldir asked before receiving a nod. "_I have yet to witness such a ceremony but I believe it will be quite beautiful._"

"_Courtships and mating can sometimes take a long time, since we are long lived we are very particular and careful about who we mate._" Glorfindel explained. "_And we are also sensual creatures who are quite happy to have non-mates. There is no law saying we must marry just because we've had sex and unlike humans we have no issue with it, our bodies are immune to most diseases and such so we do not have sicknesses caused by sexual intercourse. Of course we are not whores and we are respectful to each other, we care deeply for all elves and we don't use each other but we do enjoy the pleasures of sexual intercourse. When we mate such explorations are restricted to our mates, it is looked down upon to betray._"

"_So…it is okay to have sex with who we choose, but when we mate we have to restrict ourselves to our mates._" Haldir commented. "_I see. I was wondering about it all._"

"_Yes I am sure you were most confused by all those offers._" Glorfindel stated with an amused smirk. "_But we not actually 'restricted', if we all liked another and wished to add them to our mate-ship we can, but all elves in our mate-ship must agree to accept them. If we all like another elf we all proceed to court that elf._"

"_For example…_" Im'Ladrai continued. "…_if we all like you, you would receive gifts from all three of us and eventually we would offer you our weapons._"

"_How so? You gave Glorfindel your weapons so what weapons would you give?_"

"_Well we'd have another set made._" Kel'Anna stated. "_Every elf has a unique design which is a mix of our clan symbol and our Mirkwood roots. Now that Glorfindel has my dagger I can ask the blacksmith to make a new dagger with the same design, the dagger would be somewhat identical to my first. If I was to gift it to you it would show that you are mated to myself, Glorfindel and Im'Ladrai as you would carry this dagger on your person to show all that you were mated._"

"_When I am finally well enough to stand and walk around I will dress and have those two daggers on my hips._" Glorfindel explained. "_To not wear them is considered an insult to the mates as it is as if I'm rejecting the mate-ship after having accepted it. Taking them off and putting them away whilst I am in a private area is considered okay, like right now as I am in my personal rooms._"

Haldir nodded. "_Where I come from has a similar idea, the mates would wear a specially designed ring on their ring-finger._" Haldir indicated the finger he spoke of. "_To take the ring off is considered an insult to the mate. It is looked down upon._"

"_Well it is not always good to carry weapons around no matter their symbolism._" Im'Ladrai added. "_The humans would see it as an aggressive act, which is why we are gifted jewellery by our leaders. The jewellery is not only a blessing but a way to show we're mated. Once we have the jewellery our weapons can be secured safely without insulting our mates. Until we have the jewellery the weapons are considered a sign of our mate-ship._"

"_That makes sense._" Haldir answered. "_The weapons are a personal symbol that you wish to protect so having them on show can be quite discomforting especially if you in an area with people you cannot trust. Then there is the fact that having weapons can be taken the wrong way. Yes, I can see why jewellery is more preferable. Thank you, I understand it better now._"

"_Be careful Haldir, don't take any offered weapons from anyone, particularly myself unless you wish to accept me as your husband. Taking an offered weapon is a sign of accepting marriage, to steal a weapon is the worst thing you can do it is considered a sign of enslavement and ownership as that weapon is the symbol of the person. To take a weapon would bring the might of the clan upon the thief and the victim would be entitled to take your life._"

"_Let me guess it rarely happens?_"

"_It never happens amongst elves but men have stolen our weapons once or twice. Fortunately very few understood the impact of what they had done and the kindest and greatest of men quickly handed the weapon back and offered their services to pay for the elf's humiliation. Normally the elf simply asks for a fine horse, weapon or jewel, we do not lower ourselves to behave like humans by enslaving a human or demanding certain services that would bring humiliation to the human._" Glorfindel explained seriously. "_This is why you must keep your special weapon safe, Haldir._"

"_I do not have a special weapon._" Haldir answered quietly.

Glorfindel chuckled. "_You will do. I suppose I should not tell you but if I don't you will not understand the impact of what is going to happen. The reason you're here and not home is because right now they don't want you there. You see your clan leader is your older brother Orophin. He is having a ceremonial bow made for you with the clan name and design engraved upon it. He has even asked Mirkwood and Rivendell to help with its making as you come from a world of metal and jewels he thought it fitting to have metal and jewels carved into the wood or Lothlorien. You will have a bow from all three elf homes but it will also represent your old home. That bow will be your ceremonial weapon. They began making it shortly after you joined them but they cannot make it whilst you were around or you'd catch on, it is supposed to be a surprise._"

"_Don't worry, I'll act surprised._" Haldir assured. "_Thank you for telling me, had you not I have no doubt I would have unintentionally insulted my brothers, my clan and the elves._"

"_It's alright, I should have explained this all earlier._" Glorfindel stated. "_It did not come to mind since we were using training weapons and you were not yet ready for your own. But I was remiss not to explain it to you before you became apprentice Marchwarden._"

"_It's okay. I've got a feeling I still have much to learn and as wise as you are you cannot remember everything._" Haldir replied cheekily.

"_Are you calling me old, little one?_" Glorfindel asked with a grin.

"_No._" Haldir asked but his tone was slow and considering,

Glorfindel gave him a grin that made him think of a shark eyeing a seal. "_Wait and see little one, wait and see._"

"_Can you tell me more about my clan?_" Haldir asked quietly.

"_Sure._" Glorfindel replied. "_Each clan has a special symbol. My clan uses the fox, the design is unique to my clan and until I offer you my ceremonial weapon it must remain secret, but our design includes the 'tree' of Lothlorien. My clan is known as the Protectors, my family are warriors and we are the first line of defence for Lothlorien. Your clan will have the tree of Lothlorien to represent their home, it will have a unique design which is a mix of swirls and Elven writing and it will have a symbol of the clan, I know for a fact that yours is an hawk. I cannot tell you what the design is as only your clan and those married into your clan will know. Your clan is one of the noblest clans from Lothlorien, your clan is known as the Guardians of the Forest and with good reason as almost all Marchwardens have come from your family line. You are continuing this tradition by becoming Marchwarden._"

"_Eh…so I'm already following my clan's tradition. Good to know I suppose. I'm looking forward to finding out my clans design._" Haldir confessed.

"_Is there no design in your home?_" Glorfindel asked confused. "_My home has it in the greeting and family room for all my clan to see._"

"_I never noticed._" Haldir admitted with a blush. "_I've been so distracted that I never took the time to observe such designs or understand what they meant._"

"_That's okay youngling, no one would blame you, but at least you know now._" Glorfindel soothed warmly. He turned to Andon and gave the elf a smile. "_Andon, some news has reached me and I will need to return to Lothlorien much sooner than I had planned. When will I be healed enough to travel?_"

"_Not for a good week._" Andon replied sternly.

"_What if we were to carry him?_" Im'Ladrai asked. "_Kel'Anna and I have a few weeks leave due to us and we could use the journey to Lothlorien as a vacation._"

"_Even then he would have to wait a week before travelling._" Andon insisted. "_And King Thranduil will be disappointed that they stayed for such a short time._"

"_It should be fine._" Haldir answered. "_Glorfindel can use the time to rest and as long as I don't try to use my arm I can still walk around and interact with them, can't I?_" Haldir asked.

"_Yes you can._" Andon replied warmly. "_Thranduil would love if you could tell him more about yourself and your home and he is incredibly pleased that you're getting along with one of his sons._" He explained. "_I'll be sure to inform Thranduil of your health, he will be sure to keep you safe and comfortable whilst you're with him._"

Haldir smiled. "_Then I will head down to eat with him in the great hall at lunch and then I shall spend a few hours each day in his and his families company._" His answer greatly pleased the elves of Mirkwood but Glorfindel looked a little concerned. "_Do not worry old friend, I have dealt with opinionated people before, I will be kind and gracious but I will not allow him to walk over me. Just worry about healing and I'll worry about the King._"

Glorfindel chuckled and relaxed. "_After dealing with opinionated humans all your life, dealing with King Thranduil must seem like a walk in the park._" Instead of looking insulted the three Mirkwood elves looked amused and gave the two Lothlorien elves smirks.

Haldir later realised that the Mirkwood elves knew Thranduil would not be easy to handle, the elf was unbearable! Thranduil had not stopped his questions since he'd arrived. The questions were random, how many humans had there been? What had he learned as a child? How did his society work? Did they ride horses? How high did the trees grow? What kind of food did they eat? Haldir answered as many as he could but his answers asked him more questions, particularly when he revealed that over six billion humans lived on Earth and that they did not ride horses but carts that were given the power to move. Thranduil deemed it magic and when Haldir tried to explain the science he was asked more questions that he did not have the knowledge to answer. Legolas was forced to jump in so as to give Haldir time to relax.

"_I swear your old man is like a kid in a candy shop._" Haldir told Legolas amused. The elf stared at him confused. "_I mean he can be very over excitable, I thought he would never stop._" He glanced over his shoulder to the office he and Legolas had just left.

Legolas chuckled. "_If I had not interrupted he probably would have kept you there all evening. Thank the Valar that we had already arranged to spend time together or he would have demanded that you stay._"

"_How did you convince him?_" Haldir asked curiously.

"_I may have persuaded him that an injured elf would need to spend some time outside to recuperate._" Legolas replied with a grin. "_Even my father cannot interfere with the health of another, he was forced to concede. But he may try to get your attention and bug you more often, especially since you plan to head back to Lothlorien soon._"

"_You heard about that?_"

"_The healer Andon told father whilst I was nearby. Father was disappointed but accepted that you needed to leave. He may ask why later. He was not happy that Andon could not offer him a reason other than it was important. I'm sure Andon is haunting Glorfindel's rooms and protecting Glorfindel from the King's curiosity._"

Haldir chuckled amused. "_I must admit that at first I thought your king arrogant and selfish but now I am seeing a different side to him. He can behave like a child when he feels the need._"

Legolas smiled before his face fell. "_His duty to our people makes it difficult for him. Our borders are threatened by spiders, human hunters and Orcs alike. They dare not cross his borders but anyone who strays too close becomes gravely injured. The threat and gravity of the situation has weighed heavily on my father for years. Over time the constant threat of war and pain has made my father's heart hard and cold. I wish there was something I could do but I can offer nothing and father does not seek my aid. Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn have also offered to send warriors to aid my father and they also said any Mirkwood elf is welcome in Lothlorien and Rivendell but my father sees excepting their aid as a weakness and so he carries on without them._"

"_I'm sorry._"

"_Do not be. I just wish father would consider their offers. But his pride prevents him._" Legolas stated sadly. Haldir placed a comforting hand on the elf's shoulder and Legolas smiled. "_Right, there is much to explore._" Legolas stated changing the subject. "_I think the first thing we'll do is visit the stable, both Glorfindel and you must be very worried about your horses._"

Worried was an understatement. Phantom had gained some serious wounds and Haldir was terrified that Phantom had taken a turn for the worse during the night. Hearing the loud neigh and seeing the tri-coloured form practically bouncing towards him despite the wound was a wonderful sight. Haldir eagerly embraced the large head as the stallion reached the fence between him and his rider. The smell of hay, horse and grass was a welcome one and Haldir relaxed and listened to the great breaths for a moment. Legolas waited patiently besides them allowing them to have a small moments of privacy.

"_How is his wound?_" He asked one of the stable-hands a moment later.

"_The wound seemed worse than it was._" The elf explained. "_It has already begun to heal and he is still putting weight on his hind leg which proves that nothing but the flesh was damaged. In a few short days he'll be well enough to be ridden but I suggest regular massaging and cleaning for a couple of weeks._"

"_Thank God._" Haldir muttered as he pet the animals muzzle.

"_Would you mind keeping him company whilst we wash and brush his fur?_" The stable-hand asked. "_We've tried to do this twice last night and he would not have it. It would be beneficial for his healing if we could do it._"

"_I'll keep him calm._" Haldir assured as Phantom shot the stable-hand a horsey glare. "_Behave yourself Phantom, they're only trying to help._" The horse whinnied but obediently kept still as the stable-hand climbed over the fence and touched his coat. The stable-hand called over a few helpers who quickly approached with the necessary tools. Haldir chuckled as Phantom stamped his hooves and deliberately scared a young female elf. "_Phantom._" Haldir complained, the horse snorted and rested his muzzle on Haldir's uninjured shoulder.

"_There._" The stable-hand stated with pride and Haldir could see why, Phantom's coat was practically shining and the horse looked so much healthier. "_Thank you._" The Stable-hand stated warmly.

"_No thank you._" Haldir replied with a great big smile. Phantom made a startled sound as he analysed his coat before his head went up high and he pranced to the next fence to show off to some mares grazing in a nearby field. The elves chuckled at the horses antics before Haldir turned to Legolas. "_Thanks for bringing me here. I needed that. May I see Swiftfoot before I go? I'd like to have some news for Glorfindel._"

"_Of course._" Legolas replied.

"_The horse, Swiftfoot has been more relaxed than your horse._" The stable-hand explained as he led them into the stable. The room was warm, smelly and noisy but Haldir loved it. The most friendliest horses were kept in the main aisle pens whilst the more stubborn horses were left out in pasture or put into more secluded and secured pens. The friendlier horses were quite happy to be pet by strangers and Haldir and Legolas were assaulted by many coloured muzzles being thrust into their paths. Swiftfoot was at the end of the aisle quietly grazing on some hay but he must have smelt Haldir because he soon abandoned his meal to look over the gate. "_Swiftfoot has no injuries but we decided to give him some treatment anyway to help him relax. We've given him a massage and we're planning on taking him and phantom to the horse pools later to work off some stress and energy._"

"_He is very relaxed._" Haldir commented as he gently caressed the animals snout. "_Hello Swiftfoot. Glorfindel will be pleased to know you are well. He can't come at the moment because of a leg injury but I'm sure hearing you are well will make him very pleased._" Swiftfoot nibbled at his top and gently poked Haldir's wounded shoulder with his nose. "_I've got to keep my arm still for a while. I'm told I almost lost my arm, but as long as I keep it still and don't strain or pressure it I'll be fine._" The animal gave a sympathetic sound and nibbled at his hair. "_Thank you._" Haldir stated somehow knowing that Swiftfoot was telling him to get well soon, either that or that he'd be alright. "_Keep Phantom in check for me, I can't help him or control him at the moment so I need you to take care of him and make sure he gets better._" Swiftfoot made a small sound which Haldir assumed was an agreement.

The stable-hand was smiling as he turned. "_Thanks, hopefully now your tri-coloured stallion won't be as hard to handle._" The elf teased warmly.

"_Don't you believe it, if Phantom can't resist treatment he'd just find another way to cause trouble._" Haldir replied with a grin. "_Phantom just loves the attention and making everyone's life just that little bit harder._" He added before chuckling. "_If you're lucky you won't get too wet later, but knowing Phantom he may just drag one or two of you into the pool with him._" All three elves chuckled as Swiftfoot snorted.

"_Right, we'll leave you to the horses._" Legolas stated amused. "_I promised father that I'd show Haldir some of the architecture._" He explained. "_I also assured father that I wouldn't let Haldir exhaust himself whilst he is injured. Once I've shown Haldir around I will escort him back to his quarters._"

Haldir gave an amused smirk as Legolas herded him out of the stable, the elf chuckled after he sighed. "_Yes, over dramatic I know._" He told Haldir. "_But Elijah can spend hours talking. He's a chatterbox and he doesn't mind who he's talking to. I swear if he was to become a warrior the enemy would not fear his weapons they'd fear his constant chatter._" The elf stated teasingly. "_Though that might be a good idea, that elf can make anyone love him. I bet he could even persuade a Goblin to be nice._"

"_You over dramatizing._" Haldir commented with a smirk.

"_Am I?_" Legolas asked with a grin. "_Am I?_" He asked again. "_Next time I'll leave you undefended with him and let's see how long you last, hmm?_"

Haldir chuckled in amusement. "_So are you really going to show me some architecture?_"

"_Yes, father wanted me to show you some of our art. He knows you've only been in Middle Earth for a while and he knows you've yet to experience the full breadth of culture that the elves have to offer, so he wants to show you some Mirkwood finery. I'm to take you to watch the blacksmith at work, to visit a few artist and to have a look at some of our fine buildings._" Legolas explained.

"_Really?_" Haldir asked. "_I look forward to it then. I was told Mirkwood has the finest Metal crafters. Well actually I wasn't told directly but it was implied. Apparently Rivendell is famed for its jewels, Mirkwood is famed for its metal work and Lothlorien is famed for wood-crafting._"

"_That sounds about right. Of course Mirkwood has its own jewels and wood-crafters but our jewels and wood ornaments and weapons are not as good as our kin's. Each city has its own skill that they've worked to improve over thousands of years. Lothlorien is famed for its bows in particular but very rarely is a bow made for anyone outside of Lothlorien as it is considered a very personal and valuable thing, however fine furniture does come from Lothlorien often. When a tree is old or felled the elves of Lothlorien offer Mirkwood and Rivendell the chance to have something crafted which both my father and Elrond eagerly accept as trees falling and aging is actually very rare, those trees are old but strong._" Legolas grinned as Haldir smirked. "_Rivendell is famed for its fine jewels and beautiful architecture, as well as its horses. You are one of the few elves outside of Rivendell gifted with a legendary Rivendell horse. Jewels are not as protected as their horses but Elrond does not just give the famed jewels away, my father can only boast three of the finest Rivendell diamonds. Lady Galadriel has a finely crafted diamond necklace and I believe Lord Celeborn has a small diamond as well. Apart from my father and the two Lothlorien elves no other has a jewel from Rivendell. And then there is Mirkwood, the famed metal crafters. Our weapons are more widespread and more renown by elves and men, our weapons are legendary and I know for a fact that many Lothlorien and Rivendell elves have daggers that were created in Mirkwood._"

"_Well that seems a little unfair. You're giving more away._"

"_Well not really. Lady Galadriel is a gifted telepath and seer, she often sends letters of guidance to my father and Elrond and very rarely pays them a visit. Lord Elrond gifted several of my fathers' men with Rivendell horses and gave several highly valued jewels to both Celeborn, Galadriel and my father and mother when they married._"

"_I don't believe I met your mother._" Haldir commented.

"_She's dead._" Legolas stated quietly. "_She died giving birth to me. That is why… that is why my family seems distant with me. My brothers see me as someone who has taken away their mother and my father loves me but he also sees me as someone who took away the woman he loved._" Legolas explained softly.

"_I'm so sorry. I didn't know._"

"_It's okay. I don't hate you for asking._" Legolas assured. "_Here we are._" Legolas commented as they approached a furnace with a heavy-built elf manning the bellows. "_Haldir let me introduce our blacksmith, Harosh, Harosh may I introduce Haldir, a visitor from Lothlorien._"

"_Greetings Haldir._" Harosh replied.

"_Father wants me to show Haldir your skills as a blacksmith, you do not mind if we watch do you?_"

"_Not at all, though forgive me for not being too talkative, I tend to stay quiet as I work._"

Haldir did not mind the silence at all, he watched as the elf expertly handled the heated metal. At first it looked unrefined and not at all like he imagined, the elf was just bashing the metal over and over again. But once the shape of the dagger was made the elf changed tactics, he began a more careful approach, he kept the metal heated but he started carving into the metal with fine tools. Over and over again the man worked and whilst Haldir could not see the design he knew it was very intricate. Finally the man slipped the metal into the water and allowed it to cool.

"_Once the dagger is cool enough I will carefully clean the design to make it more obvious before polishing the metal, once the metal has been polished I will then attach a handle and sharpen the blade. Some daggers can take a long time to make because of the intricacy of the designs._" Harosh explained as he put the blade down in a safe place.

"_Thank you._" Haldir stated. "_I enjoyed watching you work._" Harosh nodded with a smile and Legolas said their farewells before leading them away. "_So I've seen blacksmithing and I've already seen a variety of architecture so perhaps art next._"

"_Very well._" Legolas replied agreeably. "_I'll take you to see some of our sculptures. I'm sure you saw several marble statues in Rivendell, most but not all of the statures actually come from here. Some Rivendell artists actually visit to learn from our sculptors._"

Haldir could see why. Even before he was close up he could see the magnificence of the sculptures. They were well designed and clearly lovingly made. Up close he could see the detail that had gone into the sculptures. The eyes, fingers and even the toes of a sculpture of an elf were very carefully made. The details of animal sculptures were equally well-made. Legolas was right he had seen some sculptures in Elrond's palace, in fact he was now looking at a mounted rider and his horse and it was identical to the one in Elrond's palace.

"_This is Gil-Galad, the last High King of Noldor. He was around for a long time and involved in several wars against the dark lord Sauron. He was a good friend to Elrond and my father and aided them in the final battle against Sauron, unfortunately he fell during the war and in his memory both Elrond and my father had a sculpture created in his memory. He rides a Rivendell horse, he wears the jewels of Rivendell, he carries a Lothlorien bow and his daggers and swords are from Mirkwood. He had all these things in life and he now has them in death, it is our way of thanking him for aiding us and it is also a way to remind all elves that he was a part of all three of our peoples and that we should never part._"

Haldir nodded respectfully. "_I wondered why this was identical to Lord Elrond's._"

"_My father and Lord Elrond were also in a mate ship with Gil-Galad before he died._" Legolas added. "_I'm told his death is what made them fall apart, but I know my father still loves Elrond._"

"_Have the King and Elrond ever tried to rekindle their relationship?_" Haldir asked quietly.

"_I think that there is too much pain for them both. They still grieve and being close to each other reminds them of what they've lost. But sometimes when Lord Elrond visits I think I see my father looking longingly at the elf._" Legolas confessed.

"_If they still love each other they should at least try to speak. I might speak to Lord Elrond about this and just see if I can make at least one of them see reason. There is no reason to be alone when they have each other._" Haldir commented.

"_You could try but from what I hear Elrond is being just as stubborn as my father._" Legolas replied amused.

"_Well I can be just as stubborn._" Haldir answered equally amused. "_I can drive my very calm mother nuts in just five minutes, leave me alone for a few hours and I'd probably have Lord Elrond eating out of my hands._" The half-elf boasted with a grin.

Legolas laughed loudly. "_That I'd like to see._"

"_So would I._" A rather amused Glorfindel commented as they entered his private chambers.

Haldir chuckled. "_Evening Glorfindel. I hope you've behaved for Andon and not moved that leg too much?_" Glorfindel gave him a dirty look but Haldir was far to amused to be put off. "_Of course I can always go find the elf and persuade him that you need another check over._"

"_You evil elf._" Glorfindel muttered with a pout.

Haldir grinned. "_I have news about Swiftfoot. The horse is in good health but they have given him a massage and are going to take him to the horse pools to help him release pent up energy and to keep him calm since his rider is injured._"

Glorfindel looked visibly relieved. "_Thank you. I was very worried about him._" Haldir shrugged off the gratitude and dumped himself into one of the seats, Legolas sat down more gracefully. "_So how was your day? Did you handle Thranduil well?_"

"_Actually he was a little overwhelming, it was fine at first but I'm glad I mad plans with Legolas or Thranduil would have kept me in his office all day._" Haldir admitted. "_Legolas showed me many fascinating things. I saw some blacksmithing as well as several fine sculptures and buildings. Mirkwood has a lot to offer._"

"_It is indeed a flourishing city._" Glorfindel stated in agreement. "_It is also one of the most well-known elven cities, second only to Rivendell. Lothlorien is actually unknown to anyone but the elves. It is a hidden elven city._"

"_Are there more elven cities?_" Haldir asked interestedly.

"_Hmm…yes there are but they are somewhat smaller than Lothlorien, Rivendell and Mirkwood, in fact I would go so far as to call them villages more than anything and most elves choose to stay here in the main elven cities._"

"_Have you been to any?_" Haldir asked.

"_Two, the village of Hartland and the village of Mountain Peak. Hartland is the most well-known village as often vacationing elves will visit the very peaceful village. Unfortunately the grasses and prey animals lure larger animals there and often Wargs and other unsightly predators come along, wolves and such are alright but the evil animals have to go and so I was sent to kill them with a small team of elves. The village of Mountain Peak is exactly where you think it'd be. It is the most hidden village we have and the elves there don't like anyone but elves visiting. I was also sent there on duty. I had to kill a predator and retrieve a human that had strayed up the mountain._"

"_I've been to one._" Legolas stated. "_The village of Swamptree. The village is situated in very peaceful are but the land around it is dangerous, there are swamps which led many to their death. The village is not far from Mirkwood and father visits often as he likes the peacefulness of the village._"

"_Why is it called Swamptree?_"

"_Because a particular species of tree lives there._" Legolas stated. "_They aren't large trees but they're big enough to climb and to hide a village. The trees feed of nutrients in the soil but they also feed off decaying matter from the swamp. Many have tried to cultivate the tree elsewhere but the swamp is the best place to grow it and its fruits are surprisingly juicy considering what the tree feeds on._"

Haldir blinked. Trees that were practically carnivorous produced good fruit. That was strange. "_Er…_"

"_The legendary elf that will have Elrond eating out of his hand is speechless_!" Glorfindel taunted in amusement.

"_Quiet you._" Haldir retorted.

"_Or what?_"

"_Or I'll go and complain to Andon that you're not taking care of yourself properly. Or perhaps I'll go and tell Kel'Anna and Im'Ladrai, huh?_" Glorfindel's facial expression was one of horror. Haldir grinned evilly. "_Best behave yourself Glorfindel._"

"_Evil! You are evil!_" Glorfindel exclaimed.

"_Why yes, yes I am._" Haldir replied dryly.

Legolas stared between the two in amusement. "_Do you have these debates often?_"

"_Nah, normally we get along just fine._" Haldir answered.

"_But this youngling is getting braver and braver and beginning to think he can take on the legendary Glorfindel!_" Glorfindel added. Haldir murmured, "_Legendary my ass._" Glorfindel did not understand the phrase but he knew Haldir was saying that his claim at being legendary was false. "_Blasphemy little elfling, when I can walk I am going to beat you in training and hound you for days!_" Haldir gave the elf a look that clearly stated what Haldir thought of the elf's plan.

Legolas laughed joyously and clapped his hands. "_You two are highly entertaining._"

"_Why thank you._" Haldir answered. "_I think._" He added a moment later before turning to Glorfindel. "_Fancy a challenge?_" Glorfindel stared at Haldir with great interest. "_I've just found out that Elrond and Thranduil used to be mates and I'm planning to get them to at least talk to each other. Apparently Thranduil still loves Elrond._"

"_And you want to play matchmaker and you want my aid._" Glorfindel replied. He stared thoughtfully. "_If this doesn't work I wasn't involved but if it does it will be the greatest fun I've had in years. Count me in._"

"_Legolas._" Haldir asked.

"_I'll help in any way I can._"

Haldir chuckled and bought his hands together as he began to plan. "_Hmm first things first we need a suitable reason to bring them both together._" Haldir's eyes lit up. "_Perhaps we can involve Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. If they both called a meeting with King Thranduil and Lord Elrond those two stubborn elves will have to answer. We could have them meet in Rivendell and then we can lock them into a room to talk or present one to the other as a gift._"

"_You mean bondage, my dear elfing._" Glorfindel asked amused. "_For someone so shy about mating and sexual intercourse you are soon quick to involve yourself with sexual fantasies of other elves. Should I be insulted or amused?_"

"_Amused._" Legolas answered for him. "_My father loves present and I'm sure he'd love to see Lord Elrond tightly wrapped on a bed just waiting for him and unlike Lord Elrond my father won't be able to resist such a tempting offer._"

Glorfindel stared between Haldir and Legolas with amusement. "_This looks like the start of a beautiful friendship._" The elf stated warmly. "_Come here you to we need to discuss who is going to knock Elrond out and secure him to the bed and who is going to distract Thranduil and then lead him to Lord Elrond's private chambers._"

The servants passing Glorfindel's chambers shivered as they heard cackling coming from inside and when Andon visited much later he would find all three wearing similar smirks. Elsewhere in Rivendell Elrond shivered from what he believed to be the cold why Thranduil daydreamed about having Elrond back in his bed.

* * *

><p>AN: In previous chapters I spelt the Kings name wrong. The Mirkwood King is King Thranduil not Thrandil. I will correct that error in time and sorry to an Tolkien fans who've noted that.

This chapter got quite…kinky there but don't worry this is not going to turn into a PWP, there is method to my madness and no not every character is going to be homosexual, but as I explained in this chapter elves are sensual creatures and the female elves are less in number than the male elves so homosexuality is going to happen!

Currently I'm leaning to several particular pairings that I've listed below, if you favour any one of them or would prefer to offer your own pairings then please review or PM me.

Pairings:

Haldir/Glorfindel

Haldir/Glorfindel/OC/OC

Glorfindel/OC/OC

Elrond/Thranduil

Elrond/Thranduil/Haldir

Elrond/Thranduil/Haldir/Glorfindel

And of course we still have five un-mated elves to play around with:

Orophin

Rumil

Legolas

Erohir

Elladan

Celeborn/Galadriel will of course remain a mated couple.


	8. Chaos, Pure Chaos

Not One Of You

By FlamingRenirth

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and do not make any profit writing or posting this fanfiction.

"_Speaking Elfish._"

*_Galadriel speaking mentally to Haldir.*_

Warnings for violence, mentions of sexual preferences and my version of humour… :D

Chapter Eight: Chaos, Pure Chaos

Haldir was at the stables when the summons arrived, Thranduil requested his presence personally and Haldir was not going to refuse the King's request, he had no desire to make a powerful enemy. Phantom was clearly reluctant to let him go but a firm hand and a promise to return had the stallion trotting back to the small herd of horses he had befriended at the stable. Haldir expected many things as he walked from the stables to the palace but what he did not expect was a clearly distressed Royal elf. Thranduil sought Haldir's gaze with a desperate gaze of his own and pushed a scroll towards Haldir. "_Did you know?_" He demanded. "_Did you encourage this?_"

Haldir frowned confused and cautiously lifted the scroll and read its contents only to gasp and re-read them again. "_This cannot be right._" Haldir replied. "_He never said anything about this. I am sure he would have at least talked to me or Glorfindel about it first._" Haldir assured the King.

"_Why? Why would he do this?_" Thranduil demanded. "_Why would he turn his back on me and his family?_"

Haldir sighed. "_It is not my place to say your majesty._"

"_Say it. Please tell me why._" Thranduil begged and Haldir realised he wasn't speaking to Thranduil the King; he was speaking to Thranduil the Father.

Haldir carefully took a seat and met the King's gaze. "_I fear Legolas thinks you've turned his back on him. When I spoke to him some days ago he spoke of the death of his mother and of how you and your sons blamed him for taking her away. He believes you hate him and do not want him._" He admitted to the old King, he glanced back at the scroll and sighed. "_I do not know why he has chosen to do this now; perhaps he feels that he needs to spend time away from a family he believes does not want him. Whatever the reason for Legolas decision I can promise you that neither I nor Glorfindel knew of Legolas plans._"

"_Does he hate me?_" Thranduil whispered. "_Does he see me as an enemy?_"

"_He sees you as a King, emotionless and distant; I fear he has yet to see you as a Father._" Haldir answered. "_Perhaps he feels it is better if he is away from you, he feels unwanted and would rather be somewhere he is wanted._" Haldir suggested.

"_That is foolish._" Haldir jumped and turned to see Thranduil's three sons behind him having just entered the room. The one who spoke was almost a clone of Thranduil, tall, blonde with a stern, almost angry gaze. "_This is why we've been called, has Legolas chosen to leave us? Please tell me you are not going to permit such a thing; I will not have my little brother wandering alone out there._"

"_He would not be alone._" Haldir assured. "_And from what little I've learned Legolas believes you'd prefer him gone._"

"_We haven't been very pleasant to him._" The son who spoke was more feminine in appearance and looked a lot more like Legolas. "_I have said it many times before, our grief for Mother's passing has distanced us from our youngest. We must fix this mess before he leaves, I will not have my younger brother hating us and I will not allow him to continue to think that I despise him._"

Haldir blinked. "_But if you care for him so much why have you distanced yourselves from him?_"

"_What do you say to someone who seems a complete stranger?_" The last brother asked softly. "_By the time we realised our mistakes Legolas was too different and too distant towards us. We approached every now and then but the trust was lost. We do not know how to fix this._"

Haldir met each other their gazes and believed he saw true repent and desire in their eyes. "_I think you just need to spend time with him beyond what you already do. Perhaps train with him or hunt with him. I know for a fact that Legola's prides himself in archery and hand to hand combat. Perhaps you could tell him of his mother too; beyond the whole she died giving birth to you thing. Tell him about her beauty, her likes and dislikes because unlike you he has nothing to remember her by. He's been alone since he's been born, hated for something he had no control over and if you want to reach him you need to soothe the hatred he now feels for himself._"

"_Once he knows we forgive him, he'll gradually forgive himself._" One of the three muttered. "_Thank you Haldir, we'll seek Legolas out now before it is much too late._"

Thranduil smiled. "_Thank you, young one._"

Haldir shrugged. "_I'm just recalling what I did to learn about my own brothers. For quite some time I did not believe they were truly my brothers, but then I received a note from my mother confirming that I was indeed an elf and they my brothers. I shared the note with them and then I shared the stories of my mother, because like Legolas, both Rumil and Orophin had never known her._"

"_And now?_" Thranduil asked.

"_I still struggle with it all sometimes but I feel more connected to them and to this world now. Before it was all a dream, an elaborate hoax but now it feels like home._" Haldir replied. "_I have a long way to go before my brothers and I are completely alright but at least I am past the denial stage._"

Thranduil nodded with a thoughtful gaze. "_You have done right by me and my family this day and now I will do right by you. I will send a message to Lord Elrond telling him to expect you and your brothers. It is high time you and your family had quality time. I will also send a message to your Lady and Lord to inform them of my plans. They will not deny me, neither will you. You will spend as much time as you feel is necessary to acquaint yourself with your kin._"

Haldir gaped. "_There is no need…_"

Thranduil raised a hand. "_There is always need, my friend. You have helped my family become whole and to find happiness, it is only right I return the favour. Now go, child and re-join your tutor, I must seek out my son and finally be the Father I was meant to be._"

Haldir eagerly left the King's room and travelled through the hallways towards Glorfindel's chambers, half way there he heard voices and he paused to look at the disturbance. Legolas was cornered by his three brothers and was looking at them with disbelief as they told him what they told Haldir. The softness of the elder brother's gazes assured Haldir that it would be alright to leave the family alone and so he turned and continued to his tutor's chambers.

Glorfindel wasn't in his chambers when Haldir arrived and the elf grew concerned, Glorfindel was well on his way to healing but he was not yet meant to put weight on his leg. What was worse was if Andon found Glorfindel missing the healer would have a fit and Haldir would be the first elf the healer would seek out to find out Glorfindel's location. With an annoyed sigh Haldir turned and left his tutor's chambers and began his search for his wayward companion.

"_My Lord._" A servant called whilst keeping her head low with respect. "_Lord Haldir._" Haldir turned and gave a tight smile towards the elf as she approached. She bowed low the moment she was near him before continuing to speak. "_I have been asked by Lord Glorfindel to inform you of his Lord's location. His Lordship has been escorted to the stables by his mates, Lord Kel'Anna and Im'Ladrai; he wishes for you to join him and promises that he is being careful with his leg._"

Haldir chuckled. "_Thank you my Lady._" The elf was clearly unaccustomed to thanks and tried to shrug it off but Haldir merely smiled and left the lady to her work. Whilst he walked Haldir wondered how he had missed Glorfindel, he did not believe he had taken that long in Thranduil's office, meaning Glorfindel should have only just left his chambers and if Haldir walked fast he may catch up with his tutor and his mates.

As he wandered down the path to the stables he heard a small sound, he paused unsure before he heard it again. A glance around revealed no one nearby. The sound came again and this time Haldir thought he knew the cause, it was the sobbing of a child. Cautiously he approached the location of the source and his ears twitched as the sound got just a little louder. Bending down he glanced through some bushes and quietly gasped at the sight. A little girl barely older than eight was curled up beneath a rock hanging sobbing into her knees, her dress that was once so fine was nothing more than tatters and her skin was grazed from a fall. Glancing up he noticed traces of blood on the rock face and immediately realised she had fallen from the field above, afraid and hurt she had curled up and cried. Haldir frowned as he listened, he could hear no one calling out a name or no other distressed sound, was she alone or had she been abandoned or pushed?

The girl whimpered and HaHaldHaldir focused on the present, he needed to calm the child and return her to her parents. He slowly approached and made a small sound to let her know he was there. She glanced up and whimpered fearfully. "_Hush, child, I mean you no harm. Why are you out here all alone?_" He asked softly. She stifled a sob and shook her head refusing to answer. "_Were you pushed, little one? Did someone hurt you?_" She sobbed some more but still remained stubbornly silent. Sighing inaudibly Haldir rested himself against a tree and recalled a lullaby his mother often sang to him when he was upset. "_Swing low, sweet chariot.__Comin' for to carry me home, swing low, sweet chariot,__comin' for to carry me home_." The girl glanced up surprised. "_I looked over Jordan and what did I see,__comin' for to carry me home.__A band of angels comin' after me,__comin' for to carry me home._" The girl's sobs slowly died as she listened with fascination. "_Swing low, sweet chariot,__ c__omin' for to carry me home.__Swing low, sweet chariot,__comin' for to carry me home."_

Haldir paused for a small moment as the girl cautiously moved forward. She stared at him warily before crawling up to him and stopping a small distance away before waiting for him to continue. "_My mother used to sing this to me when I was upset. I never really understood the words but I loved her voice._" He told the girl. "_Even now the song soothes me; I hope it helps you too._" The girl slowly nodded and Haldir smiled. "_Let's see if I remember the rest, huh?_" He asked and she nodded again. "_If you get to heaven before I do,__comin' for to carry me home.__Tell all my friends I'm comin' there too,__comin' for to carry me home.__Swing low, sweet chariot,__comin' for to carry me home._ _Swing low, sweet chariot,__comin' for to carry me home._"

"_Does…_" The girl paused before taking a breath and beginning again. "_Does the song repeat?_"

"_Yes._" Haldir replied. "_It's about Angels and loved ones who've passed on. The song is about how we are watched over by Angels and our lost family and when our time comes they welcome us back into their arms._"

"_Will my family wait for me?_" The girl asked softly with a hopeful gaze in her eyes.

Haldir nodded. "_Your family are watching over you even now, little one. They cannot be here for you to hug and to hold but they watch you and help guide you even when you can't see or hear them. As long as you hold them in your heart they are never truly gone, child. And when you're grown up and you're time comes they will be there to embrace you._"

"_Why can't I go now?_" She asked quietly.

Haldir sighed softly. "_Your family would want you to live child, they'd want you to make friends, have a life, they'd never want you to suffer, my child._" He stated quietly. "_They'd want you to be happy and to grow up to be a beautiful elf maiden._"

"_But I don't feel happy._"

"_You won't, not at first, little one. But in time it will get a little better. You'd never truly forget but you will begin to live again._" He assured. "_Why are you down here, little one?_"

"_I fell._" The little girl answered. "_I don't make friends, I don't know what to say or do and they don't know what to do with me. I want to play but I am not like them, they're happy and I'm alone and upset. They don't want to know me._"

Haldir frowned. "_Does no-one want to play?_" The girl shook her head. "_What about your guardian?_"

"_I'm alone. I've been staying with a healer but she barely has time for me._" The girl replied. Haldir took a moment to admire her intelligence, for a young child she was well spoken and quite intelligent. Her soft blue eyes showed an eagerness to learn but it was clouded over with grief and despair. Haldir was disappointed by the knowledge that this little girl had been rejected, she was beautiful and so smart, and she should be nurtured and well cared for. "_No-one wants me._" The girl whispered softly her head bowed, her blonde hair slipped down to hide her face and Haldir frown deepened.

"_I want you, child._" Haldir answered softly. "_I want you to grow up and become the intelligent elf maiden I can already see in those eyes of yours. I want you to grow up strong and I want you to have your own family._" Haldir made a decision and slowly rose to his feet. "_My name is Haldir, what is yours?_"

"_Aisha._"

"_Well Aisha. I would like for you to accompany me, I would enjoy the company of an intelligent elf._" He told her cheekily. "_I am rather popular at the moment so you can use me to make friends if you'd like._" The girl observed him for a moment before nodding and standing. Haldir glanced down and noticed her bare feet. "_I am heading towards the stable, would it be alright if I carry you, I would not want your feet to get hurt on our way._" She nodded again with a trusting expression and Haldir smiled but was slightly concerned, had he been a human she would have been taken without no chance of escape, he'd have to speak to Glorfindel about this and see if the children could be taught to be more cautious of strangers. Carefully he lifted her to rest at his hip and continued to walk towards the stables, the girls fingers clung to his shirt as she looked around from her vantage point.

"_I was not aware you had a child._" Glorfindel greeted cheekily as he noticed Haldir's approach. The elder elf smiled warmly at the little girl from his perch on a fence, Kel'Anna's hands gripped Glorfindel's hips firmly in case the elf would fall. "_Hello, little one._"

The girl hid her face in Haldir's shoulder as she waved a small hand. Haldir smiled fondly before speaking. "_I found her crying her eyes out beneath an overhang not far from here. She says she's alone and I simply could not leave her there._" Glorfindel frowned with concern and gave the girl a once over with his eyes, the concern grew to anguish when he noted her tattered dress and grazed skin. "_She hurt herself in the fall._" Haldir elaborated. "_Or so I assume, she has not told me what happened._" The girl shook her head against his shoulder and Haldir knew she would not speak of it for a long time yet.

"_Well, little lady, you don't have to worry no more, we'll look after you._" Glorfindel promised. "_Shouldn't you take her to a healer?_"

Haldir nodded. "_I will but I think she needs a little time to calm down before I take her back to the palace._" Her fingers tightening in his clothing confirmed Haldir's thoughts; this girl didn't want to go back to the palace just yet. "_I thought I'd show her the horses and have a walk around._"

Glorfindel nodded slightly in agreement as he took in the pair with a soft gaze. Haldir blushed at the attention but quickly turned to the girl. "_Would you like to meet my stallion, Phantom?_" He asked softly. The little girl glanced up wide eyed with excitement making Haldir chuckled. It was officially universal, girls loved horses! With a sharp whistle he called for the tri-coloured stallion currently tormenting the mares, the male froze and in seconds was cantering towards the fence to reunite with his rider. His muzzle poked straight over Glorfindel' shoulder and eagerly reached for his rider. Intelligent dark eyes noticed the girl and he nudged her shoulder. The girl paused and Haldir laughed. "_Go on, he wants you to pet him._" Phantom made a happy sound as her small hand rubbed his nose and he nibbled at her dress.

The elder elf's remained quietly as they watched the little girl and the horse. Above her head Haldir and Glorfindel shared looks as they silently communicated, the two had learned to share emotions and knowledge through expression and so Glorfindel could easily read Haldir's concern and Haldir could see Glorfindel's agreement to aid Haldir and Aisha.

Finally the girl relaxed, her fingers loosening their tight hold and Haldir deemed now a good time to speak. "_Do you like him?_"

"_He's pretty._" At these words Phantom made a happy sound and shook his great head in joy making the girl giggle.

"_You've just made his ego that much larger._" Haldir commented as the horse neighed loudly towards the mares who simply flicked their tails at him in annoyance. "_I'll bring you to visit him again later, if you'd like._" The girl nodded eagerly. "_We're going to return to the palace now and I'll take you to the healers._" The fright on the girls face made Haldir wonder what she feared. "_Do not worry, Aisha, I will not leave you._"

"_We won't._" Glorfindel confirmed when the girl's eyes met his and Haldir hid a small smirk at the soft look upon Glorfindel's face.

The girl sough Haldir's gaze and he nodded encouragingly. "_Glorfindel needs to see the healer's himself and I'm sure he'd love for you to keep him company._"

"_And you do to, Haldir; Andon will not give us a clean bill of health until he has ensured we are completely healed._" Glorfindel countered.

"_You're hurt?_" The little girl asked curiously.

Haldir nodded. "_My arm was hurt a little while back but it is mostly healed, but the healer doesn't want me using it until he says so._" He informed the girl with a smile as she stared cautiously at the arm he lifted to show her. "_But as you can see its fine but until Andon says otherwise I can't use it._" The girl nodded as she rolled her eyes and Haldir chuckled. "_Healers…_" He murmured conspiratorially. "_…they drive everyone mad._" Aisha giggled and nodded in agreement.

"_Don't let Andon hear you say that, you'd never hear the end of it._" Glorfindel replied fondly. "_Now beautiful, let's have a look at your legs, huh?_" Aisha shyly nodded as Glorfindel approached with his two mates; Kel'Anna was unobtrusively staying close to Glorfindel in case Glorfindel lost his footing because of his weak leg. Haldir watched amused and pleased when Glorfindel skimmed gentle fingers over the child's skin, Aisha was clearly not distressed and quite content to accept the elder elf's touch. Finally after a few moments Glorfindel stepped back but he did so reluctantly. "_There is nothing to worry about little one, they are just flesh wounds and they'll heal fast. Let's go see the healers to make sure, I don't want to see such a beautiful young lady in pain._"

Im'Ladrai slowly approached the child and Haldir with a warm smile. "_Little one, would you mind if I carried you? Haldir still has much healing to do and I would like to acquaint myself with such a wonderful and intelligent young lady._" Aisha sought out Haldir's gaze and Haldir nodded encouragingly. Haldir's opinion must be important to her because the moment he deemed it safe she happily allowed Im'Ladrai to take her. Almost instantly the archer was wandering away as he talked to the girl, Aisha became animated as the elf managed to find a topic she liked, her hands waved around exaggerating what she was saying and a huge smile was on her face.

"_You are lucky you found her._" Glorfindel commented.

"_I thought bullying is looked down upon here._" Haldir asked softly.

Glorfindel nodded. "_It is but prejudice still remains in some places. Some elves don't like half-breeds, half humans and half elves. They often ignore or reject half-breeds but at the same time respect them more than the humans._"

Haldir frowned. "_But I am one of those half-breeds and I have yet to face that prejudice._"

Glorfindel sighed. "_You have never been left alone for too long and the prejudice elves are far and few between. Biased elves are rare; most elves have the hearts and minds open and so never truly judge something that is different. Unfortunately not all elves are as enlightened or open-minded, children even less so. If Aisha did indeed get hurt by another it is most likely to have been the other children or a biased adult elf. Since children are rare and neither myself or my mates noticed them I can only assume the girl was hiding from the judgemental gaze of her parent or guardian._"

"_Her family is dead, she is an orphan._" Haldir explained. "_I didn't get a lot out of her but apparently the other children don't like playing with her because she is different and the healer she's staying with has no time for her._"

Glorfindel frowned. "_This situation needs to be rectified immediately. I will not have a child fade because of this._" He hissed. "_If no one will take her in, I will._"

Kel'Anna nodded. "_Yes and we'll be a proper family. Im'Ladrai already adores her._" The warrior stated. "_I will find out about her situation and see if I can't pull any strings to have her guardianship transferred to us. We shall take her to Lothlorien where she will grow up away from prejudice._"

Haldir was astounded by how open-minded and accepting these elves were. There were no suspicions and no hate, they were all thinking about the well-fare of the girl and nothing else. Haldir didn't quite know what to say, he had known logically that they'd never turn a child away when it sought help but he had never thought to witness it. He was still thinking in human terms, expecting evil actions under the guise of kindness but it never came. Situations like this served as a reminder that this was not his Earth and that these elves had a capacity to love that human compassion could never match it.

"_Are you okay?_" Glorfindel asked clearly noticing Haldir's quiet shock.

Haldir shook his head. "_I'm fine; I'm just a little overwhelmed._"

Glorfindel gave him a sympathetic look. "_Still stuck back 'there'?_" He asked referring to Haldir's birth world.

Haldir nodded. "_I know logically that I'm here and that this real but sometimes I am shocked by how much compassion is shown. Had this been back where I have come from it would be a more brutal scene. Aisha could be dead through hate crimes, guardians could be fighting to control her, she could be kidnapped for the slave or sex trade and so much more. I am really, really happy and pleased that she's here but I am just astounded by how different and better this place is._"

Glorfindel frowned. "_Sex trade?_"

Haldir shook his head. "_Don't ask, please just don't ask. Many of the humans sicken me and whilst no all are evil just the thought that there are people out there who'd…_" Haldir shuddered. "_…let's just say I don't have much love for the human race, I love my mother and I know there are good humans but I just can't accept how barbaric and backwards humans can be._" The horror on both Kel'Anna's and Glorfndel's face told Haldir they were imagining what the humans were capable of, Haldir wanted to speak up to stop any thoughts but he couldn't because the truth was that some humans would do anything and everything for pleasure and power.

"_You will never have to witness something like that again._" Glorfindel responded after some time. "_If the elves even heard of such cruelty you can be assured we'd do everything in our power to prevent it._" He assured.

Conversation didn't continue after this, Kel'Anna and Glorfindel were thinking deeply about Haldir's home-world and Haldir had no idea what to say. They ended back in the palace quicker than the walk down to the stables but that was not unusual as return journey's always felt faster. There were a few raised brows at Im'Ladrai carrying a child but none said a word nor tried to interfere as they travelled to the healers.

The exasperated look on Andon's face made Haldir want to hide as the healer strolled forward and demandingly said, "_What did you do now_?"

"_Nothing!_" Haldir protested. "_I found this little lady in the bushes beneath an overhang; she was injured and distressed, could you please look her over._"

Andon's gaze softened as he looked at the shy little girl in Im'Ladrai's arms. "_Of course and I'll give you and Glorfindel a check-up too._" He promised. "_Set her on the bed, please._" The nervous gaze on the girl's face had them all stepping a little closer to offer quiet support as Andon slowly checked her over. "_Well you have quite a few scrapes and bruises. What happened, little one?_"

"_N…nothing._"

They all could have called her out on her lie but they all knew that pushing her would make her distressed and they'd lose what little trust they'd begun to earn. Andon raised a brow at her but allowed her the lie. "_They're merely flesh wounds little one and will heal soon but I want you to have a bath and to rest, okay?_"

"_Okay._"

"_I'll call a nurse to…_"

"_No!_" The girl protested. "_I want…_" She went quiet quickly and seemed to try and hide herself.

They all shared a distraught look above the distressed child before Glorfindel went forward. "_How about I take you to bathe after I've been checked over? Would that be okay?_" She sought out Haldir who nodded, she hesitated briefly before holding out her arms, despite his leg and the healer's stern stare Glorfindel lifted her up and held her close to him. "_Check out my leg so I can spend time with this little lady._"

Andon may not have approved of Glorfindel carrying more weight on his recently healed leg but the healer could not deny Glorfindel's request in such a situation. Nodding Andon had Glorfindel seat himself with the girl on his hip so the healer could check the wounded leg. A few moments later Glorfindel was given a clean bill of health and the Lothlorien elf fixed his clothes and left with Kel'Anna and Im'Ladrai.

Haldir smiled fondly at the sight before he too sat and offered his arm to the healer. The healer made pleased sounds as he noticed the arm was healed, there was a scar but it was surprisingly small and un-noticeable considering how deep the wound originally was. Andon smiled. "_You are both fully healed and are ready to travel. I want you and Glorfindel to be cautious about straining your limbs for the time being but I can see no reason for stopping you returning home. I hope I don't have to see you in a professional capacity any time soon._"

Haldir smile widened. "_Sorry to sound a little ungrateful but I am glad, that sling was driving me mad and I'd like to return home. However I would like to return and get to know you a bit more._"

Andon smile equalled his. "_I look forward to it, little one._" Andon sighed. "_I will go and inform King Thranduil of the news and let him know that you and your companions will soon be leaving._"

Haldir shook his head. "_I'd wait a bit; Thranduil and his sons are having a family meeting._"

Andon's eyes widened. "_Do you mean to say that Thranduil has finally noticed he has been losing his son?_"

Haldir nodded. "_I shouldn't say, I know more than I should. I suppose I can say that King Thranduil has opened his eyes and he and his sons seem honest in their want to reach Legolas but I do not know if they are too late or even if Legolas will accept it._"

"_I hope it will work out. I have watched for too long as they pushed Legolas away, I should have done or said something but what could I have honestly said?_" Andon questioned.

Haldir nodded in agreement. "_It was something Thranduil had to find out on his own and I believe he has had that rude awakening. The only thing we can do is wait and hope for the best._" He jumped off the bed and stood. "_I think I'd like to go see my horse and if it is allowed I'd like to ride him, would this be okay?_"

"_As long as you don't strain your arm I do not see why not, such bonds between horse and rider should be nurtured and re-enforced._" Andon replied with approval. "_Have fun._"

Haldir intended to do exactly that, riding Phantom was always fun and he hoped the stables had a small jumping arena or something similar. He practically ran back to the stables and he got there in time as well because Phantom was causing trouble, a poor elf was preparing to clean Phantom's hooves and the animal had such a mischievous expression that Haldir knew it could not end well. "_Stop._" He ordered. Phantom snorted and lowered his ears displeased that his rider had come and stopped his fun. The elf, a young male stopped too looking startled. Haldir approached and patted Phantom's neck. "_Had you continued you would have been hurt._" He told the elf. "_Phantom should not be handled by just one elf unless it is myself, he is a troublemaker._"

The elf happily handed over the tools and Haldir took over knowing Phantom would not dare cause trouble for his rider. The act of cleaning Phantom was a relaxing one and within moments Haldir was more calm than he had been yet. Phantom shone in the sun, his fur looked like silk and his eyes glinted with contentment when Haldir finally put down his tools and pat the horse's back. "_You look prefect._" Haldir complimented as Phantom leaned into Haldir asking for more petting. "_I wish to ride._" Haldir did not miss how Phantom perked his ears in excitement. "_Let's go to the stables to collect your tack._"

"_You need to ensure there is a small gap between bridle and fur, we don't want the bridle too tight…_" Haldir noted one of the head riders lecturing some new riders who had obviously been fortunate enough to bond with their own horses. He nodded respectfully when they glanced his way as he passed them to reach Phantom's mostly unused stable. When the head rider noted him using his own tack the elf used Haldir as an example and began describing each step Haldir took to ready his horse. Haldir obligingly slowed down to make it obvious about what he was doing to aid the old elf in his descriptions. When the younger elves went off to prepare their own horses the elder elf approached. "_Forgive me for putting you on the spot there. My name is Makus._"

"_I am Haldir and please don't apologise I was glad to help._" Haldir replied clasping the elf's hand in a friendly handshake before gripping Phantom's reigns and turning the horse around. "_I don't know how long I will be sticking around but if you need any more help I am happy to oblige. I will not be riding far._"

"_Thank you._" Makus replied warmly before noting the elves were mostly ready. "_Well looks like I've got my hands full._" The elf commented with amusement. "_By the way, you have a fine horse there, I have been helping the stable hands to take care of him and he has a lot of spirit. Then again Rivendell horses do have a unique way about them. Even Swiftfoot has an attitude, although he is somewhat calmer than Phantom. What I wouldn't do to bond with a Rivendell horse, but I could never part with my beloved Lissan._"

Haldir chuckled at the fond look on Makus's face. "_I am keeping you from your students. Go._" He instructed before leading his horse from the stable and quickly mounting. Phantom shifted beneath him as the horse got used to having the weight of a rider again. Once Phantom was settled Haldir began a slow walk around the field and watched a few of the small horse herds in nearby fields. Phantom snorted at the males and called to the females until Haldir made Phantom trot away. The young stallion was soon cantering around the field and performed the tasks Haldir asked for. Haldir remembered a few dressage manoeuvres and slowly trained Phantom to use them, Phantom did not enjoy the piaffe but he enjoyed the Levade and some of the more faster and demanding manoeuvres. Haldir hadn't noticed he had gained an audience until he turned to see Makus and his students watching him with expressions akin to awe.

"_Those manoeuvre, what are they?_" Makus asked.

"_They are the Piaffe, the Levade, Leg Yield and shoulder in. They are used by the riders where I come from, the art is called dressage and it is about how much control a rider has over his or her horse. Some of the manoeuvres are not a horse's natural gait and so horses have to be trained to understand the rider's commands._" Haldir explained.

"_Can you show us again?_"

Haldir nodded. He went through the moves slowly and adjusted Phantom as the horse struggled to understand what he wanted. Soon enough the horse was doing the piaffe once more but he didn't like it, it was much too slow for him. He added a Levade to reward the stallion, the male enjoyed that for no other reason than it allowed him to see the mares a little better. The leg yield was also another move the male didn't like all that much but he didn't mind the shoulder in. Haldir patted the animal on the neck rewarding Phantom's patience before trotting to the fence where his audience watched. "_They're only a few manoeuvres. I don't know any more, I didn't train as a dressage rider, I much preferred show-jumping._"

"_Show jumping?_"

Haldir nodded. "_The humans like to compete. Dressage was a competition about who had better control and partnerships with their horses, show jumping was about a rider and horse's ability to avoid and jump obstacles and eventing was about a horse and rider's endurance._" Seeing he had their complete attention Haldir smiled. "_Dressage is done in an arena, normally a large sandy field, the rider is expected to lead the horse in a pattern around the field whilst performing different gaits and manoeuvres. They are timed and watched closely as they perform, the judges are looking for perfect control and timing, any hesitation or failure to complete a move in the time provided means that the rider and horse lose points. The pair with the highest score and the more perfect performance are the winners._"

"_So dressage is about showing how strong a partnership is between horse and rider?_" One female elf asked. "_The better the bond between rider and horse the more points a competitor gets?_"

Haldir nodded. "_Dressage is about trust between horse and rider, the horse must obey the rider at all times and the rider must trust the horse to get the move right. I have watched a few dressage competitions and I think their beautiful but I would never have the patience to perform all the moves. I much prefer cantering and jumping, which brings me to my favourite sport, show jumping._" The glee on Haldir's face had his audience smiling. "_Show jumping can be performed anywhere, in a large building or out in the open. The area is covered with different sized fences and obstacles, the rider and horse must jump the fences in a particular order, to make the challenge harder the order of jumps means that a horse and rider must weave between fences to get to the right one, if the rider jumps the wrong fence they have failed. The jumps themselves can also be quite difficult, there are three jumps I can think of that are some of the hardest. The first is a downhill jump, the horse and rider have to jump and slide down a large sloping hill to the bottom, at the base is a fence, if the horse has lost its footing the jump can be practically impossible. Another jump is the pool jump, the humans dig a pool and it is just the size of a large horses leap, the rider must have the horse lunge over this pool and avoid touching the water. The third most difficult jumps is the three fences positioned close together, this type of fence can catch a rider off guard as the horse and rider have to leap them quite rapidly or be forced to stop short._"

"_It's an enjoyable sport_?"

"_I love it, it's about control and ability. The riders have to be aware of the fences and they have to be in full control of their horses. It is exciting._" Haldir exclaimed with a smile. "_Show jumping is similar to eventing, the rider has to jump obstacles but unlike show jumping eventing is held in more 'wild' landscapes, with woods, ditches and rivers. The rider has to travel over the landscape, weaving between woods and over rivers and ditches whilst jumping different obstacles. The fences themselves are practically one after the other but they are positioned in such a way that the rider has to get the horse to them without falling or losing their way. Eventing also has 'choice' jumps, the people who set the jumps up sometimes offer easy jumps and hard jumps, if the rider takes the hard jump he must avoid any natural obstacle before taking the hard jump, the easy jump is…well easy, there is no natural obstacle and the fence tends to be a little smaller._"

"_These sports sound interesting. Particularly the eventing one._" Makus stated out loud. "_We could set such obstacles up in the fields, it would be something fun for the younger riders to do and the show jumping idea is also easily set up. We have something similar already but we could turn a spare field into a permanent jumping training ground. I will speak to King Thranduil about this as soon as I am able._"

"_There is another type of training you can do._" Haldir suggested. "_It can only be done with well trained horses and experienced horse riders. It is called free-style, it is basically where the horse does what the rider commands without the rider being on the horse's back. It is the training humans find most impressive because horses often don't choose to obey. Getting a horse to do a dressage manoeuvre when the rider isn't on its back is magical to a human. It could be good for you to include it in your lessons simply to help aid in the bond between horse and rider._"

Makus nodded in agreement. "_That sounds like a fine idea._"

Once his audience was gone Haldir let Phantom fly, the stallions realising he was free to gallop lunged forward and within seconds was speeding around the fenced area. They ran around the field so many times that Haldir began to grow dizzy and pulled the stallion to a stop with a big grin and a heavy pat to the horse's side. "_You did good my friend._" Haldir stated fondly. "_We will be heading home to Lothlorien soon my friend, so I shall allow you to rest until then._" Phantom tilted his ears back to listen to his rider attentively and Haldir smiled. "_Don't get into too much trouble, Phantom; I don't want to have to excuse your behaviour when we leave._" The innocent look Phantom shot him was not believable, the stallion liked causing trouble way too much to behave for even five minutes, still Haldir could hope that the horse didn't cause too much trouble.

Dismounting he secured Phantom in his stable and began the long but enjoyable task of removing the horse's tack and brushing down the animal's fur. As he worked Haldir began noticing a few more differences between Ishtar and Phantom. After a workout Ishtar would be panting and her fur would be in disarray and a little damp from being underneath her tack but Phantom's fur was bone dry and it was clear the horse still had energy to burn off. Haldir had no idea what would happen if his beloved Arabian mare was to meet Phantom but he did know Phantom would run circles around her. Haldir wondered if Phantom was the big handsome brute and if she was the petite, brainy beauty, at that thought he prayed they never met each other.

With Phantom relatively relaxed and settled Haldir left the stables and made his way back to Mirkwood palace. The palace guards lowered their head with respect as he passed and Haldir returned the greeting with a warm smile before venturing into the huge building. He dodged a small group of young elves, all his age but without the responsibilities he had but from what Glorfindel had told him twenty years old was the age of a child to most elves, a working twenty-year old elf was rare and it seemed only Lothlorien allowed their younglings to 'work'. Haldir would have to ask Glorfindel how that worked because it was clear these young elves had duties judging by their uniforms, but perhaps Glorfindel meant that the youngling elves were apprentices? If so then Haldir was an apprentice himself and he would not be considered and official Marchwarden until his hundredth birthday. But that also raised another question, if he and his brothers were half-breeds, did they actually live to see their hundredth birthdays?

"_You look to be in deep thought._" Haldir turned and let out a startled gasp as he saw Legolas jog up to him. The elf gave him a smile that promised revenge. "_I know you were involved with my family's plan._" He told Haldir. "_I do not know whether to hit you or hug you._"

Haldir shrugged. "_If it helps I didn't mean to get involved. He called me into his office and asked me if I knew. I honestly had no clue what he was talking about until he showed me your request to live in Lothlorien._" Haldir explained. "_I told him I had no clue and he begged me to help him sort out his mistakes, I told him what little I knew and left, I did not like being put into such a situation, I do not like betraying the people I call friends, even if they were your family._"

Legolas looked startled. "_You call me friend?_"

Haldir nodded. "_Yes, is that a problem?_"

"_No, I like it._" Legolas replied. "_So, what were your thinking about?_"

"_I was just wondering what to expect. Glorfindel told me that an elf doesn't officially come of age until their a hundred years old._"

"_That's true, I am one hundred and twenty summers and I was not allowed to hunt or scout alone until my hundredth birthday. It drove me mad but it is the rules of our people, an elf is not an adult until they are one hundred._"

"_That raises a lot of questions for me however._" Haldir stated. "_My brothers and I, we're all half-breeds, our mother was human. I have no idea if I'd even see my eightieth birthday, never mind my hundredth. Then there is this responsibility to Lothlorien, I am to be Marchwarden, I have already been named heir to the title and I don't know if I'd be around to take it._"

Legolas frowned. "_Do not speak like this. I do not like the idea of your death. Besides that you are wrong. I do not remember all the teachings but I remember this, if the half-breed looks elven they are more elf than human and vice versa. You are more elven which means you have inherited all the elven abilities that come with it, including long life. Most elven half-breeds fade as we do and can live as long as a pureblood does. In fact the only way to tell an elven half-breed from a pureblood is their parents. You will more than likely live as long as the elders have lived, you need not fear about this, but if it sets your mind at ease I will ask my father to take a look at you, he will be able to tell if your elven blood is strong or not. Considering that my father is not overly fond of humans I think the answer is clear already, you are elven and my father respects you as he respects his kin. You will live a long time yet._"

Haldir nodded somewhat soothed by Legolas words. "_But my mother will die long before I can even consider my own fate. She is pure human, when I am sixty she'll be eighty and nearing the end of her life and I won't be there, I won't be able to hold her hand or say my goodbyes._" Legola's hand found his shoulder and squeezed comfortingly. "_I'm sorry I do not mean to be as depressing as I am._"

Legolas shook his head. "_Do not be ridiculous, my friend, you are still new to this world and the loss of your home and your mother is still fresh in your mind. I am amazed at how strong you have been. Over a year you have been here and you have yet to grieve, I think the reality of all this has yet to hit you but be assured that I will be here if you need support and perhaps by working with my father and Lord Elrond we can find a way to at least contact your mother._"

"_You think we can?_" Haldir asked hopefully.

"_I think if anyone can achieve it, it would be the elders._" Legolas replied. "_I can't guarantee a thing but I know that they would try if it really meant something, and it does. I will speak to my father this evening, I am sure he would not refuse the attempt, perhaps he'd even start the process and contact Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel on your behalf._"

"_Have you made peace with your family?_" Haldir asked cautiously.

Legolas shrugged. "_I do not know what to say, they tell me things I want to believe and yet I cannot. The hurt is too fresh and too deep. A part of me thinks they'll just turn me away again with their ignorance and cruelty but another part of me hopes that this is it, that I can become a part of their family._"

"_It's your family._" Haldir replied. "_It always has been._"

"_Then why do I feel like an outsider?_" Legolas countered. "_I will try but it is difficult when I can barely stand to be near any of them._"

"_I feel the same, but not just with Orophin and Rumil. I feel like an outcast looking in and watching and sometimes I don't feel like I am one of you. There is just too much difference, I can barely adapt because I've been raised differently to you and our kin and now I feel like an orphan being giving a new home but with no idea how to behave._" Haldir explained. "_I thought I'd got over most of it, Orophin and Rumil have been nothing but kind and the time we spent discussing Mother was good and I felt like one of them. But now that feeling has faded, they are too different from me. They don't see the point of lazing around or reading, they like training and fighting but I could spend hours lazing in the sun if I could. I am so different from them as they are from me and to be honest the deepest bonds I have are with Phantom, Glorfindel and you, if not for my horse, tutor and you I would most likely broken down within days of being trapped here._"

"_I am sorry to hear that._" Legolas replied. "_But I am glad I am able to help in some way. Have you considered spending time with you brothers? Just you and them?_"

Haldir nodded. "_Your father insisted on it. He said he'd contact Lord Elrond to inform the elf that me and my brothers will be visiting Lord Elrond's lands. However the way he worded it meant that he'd pretty much demand that Lord Elrond allow me and my brother's to spend time upon Lord Elrond's land._"

Legolas chuckled. "_Father was always demanding._" He agreed. "_But I don't see why Lord Elrond would refuse such a reasonable request. Perhaps Father is right? Perhaps I should spend more time with my brothers to mend this rift between us, just like you will when you spend quality time with your brothers._"

"_Since you are my elder you should lead by example._" Haldir replied teasingly.

Legolas grinned. "_That I should._" He replied. "_I am permitted to escort you and your tutor to the borders of Mirkwood forest when you leave but King Thranduil wishes to speak to Lord Glorfindel first._"

"_I suppose I won't get a straight answer were I to ask why._" Haldir commented.

Legolas shrugged. "_I don't know myself. My Father seems quite determined for some reason. He has the air of someone who schemes a lot and I am sure he was eyeing his subjects when we were gathered in his chambers for a family meeting._"

Haldir raised an eyebrow but Legolas did not elaborate. With a shrug Haldir focused on their path and allowed a smile to form on his face as his sharp ears picked up the sound of a child laughing. "_Sounds like Glorfindel is having fun._"

"_Is that a child?_" Legolas asked.

Haldir nodded when Legolas looked to him for confirmation. "_I found her when I was walking down to the stables, she'd fallen and hurt herself, she wouldn't tell us how she'd got there and she was incredibly shy but she's taken to Glorfindel and I. When Glorfindel left the healer's chambers he said he was going to give her a bath, she should be more relaxed now._"

"_Was no one watching her?_"

Haldir shook his head. "_We don't know what happened but she seems to fear the healer's chambers and she said she can't make friends with other elves. We also know she's an orphan, her family is dead. Glorfindel may have found out more but until we talk I do not know and it would be silly to talk about something like that in front of a girl that is so obviously afraid._"

"_You are right. Perhaps I can speak to Father on her behalf?_" Legolas offered. "_I can see about her getting a placement with a caring guardian._"

Haldir nodded as they entered Glorfindel's chambers and paused in the doorway. Aisha was giggling excitedly as Im'Ladrai told her a story, his arms waved to exaggerate his tale whilst Kel'Anna and Glorfindel looked on with amusement. The girl turned when she noted them out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Legolas and hid in Im'Ladrai's arms. Haldir sighed inaudibly and cautiously stepped forward. "_Hello Aisha._" He greeted, she gave him a shy little wave but her eyes were on Legolas.

Legolas stepped forward and went to his knees. "_Hello, little one._" He greeted, she blushed and hid her face until only her left eye showed. "_Do you mind if I come in and speak to Glorfindel and Haldir?_" She looked surprised at his question but then shook her head. Legolas smiled. "_Thank you for your kindness, little one._"

Haldir smiled at how naturally Legolas handled the girl, his very aura was calming and she was clearly not afraid, just nervous. She followed Legolas with her eyes as the Prince strolled to join Haldir on one of the long chairs and she finally caught Haldir's eyes, something in his gaze must have reassured her because in a few moments she turned away from Legolas and looked up to Im'Ladrai to beg the elf to continue his story. Slowly Im'Ladrai's voice filled the air as he regaled her with elven fairy tales and the five of them relaxed.

"_Are you well?_" Glorfindel asked when he was sure his voice would not upset the child. "_You did not return here._"

Haldir shook his head. "_I believed it best if I didn't and I was eager to spend more time with Phantom. I rode for a bit and helped out the stable master who was training new riders._"

"_You were allowed to ride?_" Glorfindel asked.

Haldir nodded. "_Yeah, Andon kept telling me to be cautious but he couldn't refuse me because I am fully healed. He told me that there's no reason we can't make the journey back to Lothlorien and that he will tell King Thranduil that we are healed and ready to leave._"

Glorfindel nodded. "_Then we must prepare to leave and soon, our Lord and Lady must know about your dream and we have to reunite you with your clan so you can receive your sacred weapon and finally be a true member of your clan. We have been gone much longer than I intended. This visit was meant to be short but I suppose it just gave them extra time to be prepared for our return. Remember, youngling, you must be suitably shocked and awed with the surprise, I was not meant to tell you._"

Haldir chuckled. "_I will act surprised, I assure you._"

"_Good. Although Lady Galadriel might have a few things to say to me._" Glorfindel tapped his head with a wry grin.

Haldir chuckled at the reminder, Lady Galadriel saw all whether they wanted her to see or not. Haldir still viewed her abilities as a violation to some extent, he did not mind her abilities, she had showed only kindness and used her abilities wisely but she read all minds without permission and it was too close to mind-rape for Haldir to be completely comfortable. Still he did not hate her and he hoped his thoughts never upset her, she showed no signs of any distress when she read his mind so perhaps she accepted and understood his views, maybe other elves and humans saw it the same as him but said nothing out of fear and politeness?

"_Yes she will not approve of you spoiling the surprise._" Legolas said unaware of Haldir's slowly darkening thoughts, Haldir was thankful for the Prince's light tone and relaxed. "_Still she will understand, Haldir may have reacted the wrong way if he misunderstood._"

Glorfindel nodded. "_Yes, ceremonial weapons are quite important and I wanted to forewarn Haldir. Still I don't think anyone would have taken offence at his ignorance, he was not taught about our clans and standings. I will address this with Lady Galadriel, I will not leave you ignorant my friend. Besides when the time comes for you to find lovers and mates you will need to understand how it works._"

Haldir nodded. "_I think there is quite a bit of difference to my idea of relationships and yours. Before now I believed in one man and one women relationships, this idea of multiple males and a female is not necessarily strange but rare. These types of relationships are usually reserved for…sexual experimentation._" Haldir made sure to lower his voice a little at the last two words, he didn't want the child overhearing their talk.

Glorfindel smiled reassuringly. "_Our practices evolved over time. I told you last time about how our women seemed to lessen each year? Well overtime we began to have more feuds over the females, too many men fighting for rights to have the woman. Fortunately for us we are quite open to all options including men and the men fighting over the women started to join into groups to protect and claim their chosen lady. Today we operate under the same practice but we seek not to protect a woman but to love each other. Over the first…_" Glorfindel counted under his breath for a moment. "_I can't say for sure but I'll go with four hundred years, it sounds right._" Glorfindel commented. "_Right, anyway, a male elf will often gather three or four elf males to them over their first four hundred years of life, for example you have the foursome, Thranduil, Elrond, Celeborn and Gil-Galad. Their group was not a permanent group but a small group that indulged in sexual play amongst trusted friends. Celeborn courted Lady Galadriel and left the group. Lord Elrond's mate joined the group. Thranduil's mate may have joined the group had it not disbanded after Gil-Galad's death._"

"_So male elves create a sexual group to satisfy their needs?_" Haldir asked.

Glorfindel nodded. "_These groups are the satisfaction groups. Male elves seeking release but unable or unwilling to lay with just anyone. But most male elves form bonding groups. The bonding group is for life. Take for example me, Kel'Anna and Im'Ladrai, we are mated or bonded, but we may add another two or even three elves to our group over time and if fortune favours us we may also have an elf woman join us. A complete bonding or marriage group can have as many as six male elves and two elf females. Unfortunately since we elves are picky and females are rare most bonding groups only consist of two or three males and that is it._"

"_It also means that when Aisha grows older she will be greatly desired. Many males will flock to woo her and to persuade her to join their bonding groups._"

Haldir frowned. "_So…_" He re-ran everything he'd just learned. "_There's the sexual group or the friend-with-benefits group and the marriage, or family group._" He stated, when Glorfindel nodded Haldir asked the question fluttering around at the front of his mind. "_What other difference is there? I mean coupling can start out as just sex and end up in relationships._"

Glorfindel nodded again. "_Yes sometimes sexual groups turn into bonding groups. I am sure had Gil-Galad lived Thranduil, Elrond and their two elf females would have tied the knot and create a family unit. Unfortunately Gil-Galad's death and the following deaths of their wives have parted the two elves and reuniting them will be a difficult task, we do not want to reopen old wounds._"

"_So will I be expected to form such groups?_" Haldir asked confused.

Glorfindel laughed. "_No, no, it is not forced and you are not betrothed to anyone. Over time you may simply have a companion or friend who will turn to something more, it may be as you say, 'friends-with-benefits' but you will eventually find your mates. It will happen in time. Many young elves believe they only want one mate but so far the only 'pair' is Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, the rest of us simply feel drawn to many others._"

"_That's a relief, I am not ready for that kind of commitment just yet._" Haldir commented.

To his surprise Glorfindel nodded seriously. "_Of course, little one, you are still new to this place and such ideas are too much for you right now. I simply tell you this to keep you prepared for the future, but in all honesty when the time comes you'll know what you'll need to do. Most of the knowledge is already in your mind and your instincts but the knowledge helps to understand what is happening._"

Haldir would have replied but there was a timid knock at the door, a male elf entered cautiously and gave a low bow to them before turning to Glorfindel. "_His majesty, the King wishes to speak to you, Lord Glorfindel._"

Raising a brow Glorfindel nodded. "_Then take me to him, it is best not to keep the King waiting._"

Aisha watched clearly distressed as her guardian left the room, she sought out Haldir and when she saw he remained she relaxed a little in Im'Ladrai's arms. It was odd to see the child had bonded with them so quickly, was she that outcast that any kindness was like food to the starved? Haldir could only wonder about her past and what had made her so timid and desperate.

"_I wonder what the King wants._" Kel'Anna stated allowed clearly unhappy. It was quite a sight to see such a powerful warrior sulking and Haldir would have laughed had he not been so afraid of Kel'Anna's strength and temper, the elf was quite frightening.

"_I do not know._" Haldir replied. "_I can only presume that Andon's spoken to his majesty and told the King that we are ready to leave for Lothlorien._" He stated as an afterthought. "_I can think of nothing else that would bring the King's attention to us._"

"_The child._" Legolas pointed out. "_My Father will want to know why she was alone and unprotected. Since Glorfindel has taken primary guardianship of the girl my Father is most likely going to question Glorfindel about her to find out what he has learned._"

Haldir nodded thoughtfully. "_You are correct, that is another likely motive for the King to use to speak to Glorfindel. I just hope the meeting goes well._"

Legolas shrugged. "_You're not in trouble, I am sure you aren't. Perhaps he merely wants to thank Glorfindel for looking after her? After all had you not found her she may be in more trouble than she was, she could have ventured into the forest and come across the spiders of gotten near the stable full of rowdy stallions, the animals rarely harm an elf, they are to intelligent to do so but sometimes in the heat of the moment, such as mating they can lose that awareness and behave more primitive._" Legolas stated thoughtfully. "_She is very lucky she had you and Glorfindel around, I shudder to think about what may have occurred._"

Haldir shuddered himself at the idea of giant spiders, he had only seen one from a distance and he had no desire to see one close up. "_You and me both._" Haldir finally stated as he watched the oblivious girl talking excitedly to the archer. Im'Ladrai showed no signs of strain or exhaustion despite having been sat there for at least an hour if not more and Haldir was growing more and more respectful towards the elf, the obvious care and devotion the elf had in his eyes made it hard for Haldir to feel uncomfortable around him.

"_So_…" Legolas began. "_…you didn't know much about bonding?_"

Haldir shrugged. "_Not until Glorfindel told me. But I had no idea about the traditions around it. The way he explained it to me last time was that homosexuality was common because of the lack of female elves, he explained about the ceremonial weapons and their purposes. I had no idea that traditionally male elves would form a family group. I suppose there is more to learn but I am a little overwhelmed, it seems so complicated to me and yet it also makes sense._"

"_What do you find hard to understand?_" Legolas asked kindly.

Haldir shook his head. "_It is not that I don't understand; it is simply that I am struggling to accept that things are done differently here. Seeing more than one lover back where I come from is often viewed as a betrayal, an affair it's called. The fact that sexual exploration and large family groups are permitted here is something I find difficult to get my head around. I always believed I'd find one lover and settle down and now Glorfindel is telling me I'll find more and eventually form a family group. It is difficult to comprehend._"

Legolas nodded. "_I understand, the humans in this world are the same, they form simple pairs, one male and one female. The few humans who know about our sexual explorations find us a strange race and many think we sin by doing so, to stop any feuds we elves hid our sexualities and keep it amongst ourselves, very few elves take human mates these days because of the humans' religious and moral standings._"

"_Glorfindel was right to tell you._" Kel'Anna added. "_In time you would have found your life difficult because you are raised as human your lusts for multiple partnerships would have broken your heart. You must realise that such desires are natural, we elves are very sensual beings who desire companionship, every elf who comes of age forms a sexual group, eventually this group will disband or evolve into a bonding group. Do not be afraid of such feelings for an elf, even if they are bonded, simply speak to them and their mates, many bonded family groups are willing to indulge in a rare sexual experience with someone outside their group if it is mutually desired by all. In time your desires and instincts will make sense and your mind will no longer be divided. Right now you are thinking from a human view point but in time your elven side will emerge and you will see that there is no crime or sin being committed, there is only the mutual desire and consent of grown elves seeking love and companionship._"

Haldir nodded slowly. "_I don't think it is wrong, Kel'Anna, I simply find it hard to understand but in time I'll adapt and learn. To be honest I've always been open minded, I believe love is love no matter who's involved, so accepting this is not a huge leap, it is just hard to believe it's part of a culture, the humans hide it away with shame or judge those who 'come out'._"

Legolas placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "_It is not so here. Be assured that no one will judge any of us, it is our way. And trust me when I say it is unlikely you'll ever go back to that place, you need not fear those people anymore. They can't touch you here and if they tried you'd have many people stand between you and them. No harm or hatred will reach you, my friend._"

Haldir smiled at Legolas's words. "_I know._" He simply said but the words were from the bottom of his heart, he trusted all the elves around him, how could he not when he had seen how kind and selfless they were?

"_I'm going to settle this lady into bed, she is tired after her long day._" Im'Ladrai finally piped up bringing their attention to him and the yawning girl in his arms. "_I believe we should all adjourn to rest, tomorrow we will be leaving for Lothlorien._"

Haldir nodded. "_You're right, as healed as I am I do want to rest well before travelling, I do not want to be tired lest another ambush occur._"

Kel'Anna sighed. "_That ambush was a rare one, normally humans and orcs alike won't target more than a few elves and considering how close to Mirkwood we are they would be foolish to even try and attack us. Still caution is always a good thing to have so rest well, little one._"

"_I must return to my chambers soon._" Legolas commented. "_My father wishes for me to share supper with him and my brothers but I'd like to share breakfast with you before you leave._"

Haldir nodded. "_We shall be in the great hall for breakfast tomorrow morning, it is only polite to share our farewells with the King and his people before we leave._" Haldir pretended to be unaware of Kel'Anna's nod of approval and pride but inside he felt warm and it pleased him to know he was making the right decisions and that they were being noticed.

They all shared their 'good evenings' and spoke a little more about their plans for the next day before they split. Haldir returned to his chambers, he had planned to sleep but just as he went to undress a timid knock echoed through the room. "_Enter._" He called and watched as an elf entered the room, the male carried in a tray that held a steaming cup and a small bowl of soup.

"_Forgive my intrusion my Lord but the King requested that you and your companions be given an evening meal. He is aware you are leaving in the morrow and has ordered that you and your companions eat and rest well for your journey._" The elf explained before placing the tray on the table besides the bed. "_Please do not worry about the tray when you're finished, the servant who will attend you in the morning will take it back to the kitchens to be cleaned. Please just eat and rest, my Lord._"

"_You are doing me a great kindness._" Haldir said gratefully. "_I will be sure to mention you and your colleague's kindness when I speak to the King in the morrow._" The servant's cheeks pinked as he bowed. "_Have a good evening and rest well._" The servant's blush deepened and he bowed again before leaving the room.

The soup was wonderful, it was clearly poultry, the taste of bird was familiar to Haldir's tongue but the exquisite mix of herbs and the warmth the soup provided him was unique, he felt sated and relaxed. The tea was also lovely and relaxing, he could feel himself drifting off as he settled against the pillows and so reluctantly put down his cup to undress and curl under the sheets. He meant to finish the last few mouthfuls of the gorgeous concoction but instead he succumbed to sleep.

When he awoke it was to an elf gathering the tray to take down to the kitchens, sunlight filtered into the room and Haldir realised he felt more aware and refreshed than he had ever been. The servant smiled warmly. "_It is nice to see you well rested, sir, I have ran you a hot bath and prepared all the cleaning clothes and oils. The King will see you in the great hall for breakfast in an hour. Enjoy your morning, my lord._"

Enjoying it was an understatement, one thing Haldir loved was long hot baths and he had an hour to indulge. He was almost reluctant to climb out but the one downside to baths was that they cooled considerably after a while and he couldn't remain in the water for as long as he'd like because his skin would get all wrinkly. Still the time he spent in the soothingly hot water was the best by far and he was considerably more relaxed than he was when he first awoke.

When he left his chambers he quickly bumped into Glorfindel, Kel'Anna, Im'Ladrai and Aisha, the three men were clearly very calm and well-rested and the little girl still slept in Kel'Anna's arms. Glorfindel's smile was surprisingly wide when he greeted Haldir and he excitedly began to speak before Haldir could wish him a good morning. "_Guess what? Thranduil has given me guardianship of Aisha and has permitted Kel'Anna and Im'Ladrai to leave Mirkwood and live with me in Lothlorien! He's given me several scrolls to deliver to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn!_"

Haldir smiled. "_That is good to hear, you'll be wonderful guardians to her._" He replied pleased.

Glorfindel couldn't wipe the grin from his face. "_And that gorgeous soup and tea last night was brilliant, did you enjoy it?_"

Haldir nodded. "_Very. I wonder what it is?_"

Kel'Anna chuckled. "_It is a special brew of herbs, there are two types one to increase awareness and one to help an elf get good rest. King Thranduil enjoys a morning brew of tea to increase awareness, especially on days where he'd be dealing with the council._"

"_He must drink a lot then._" Glorfindel retorted with a smile.

Kel'Anna let a fond smile form on his face even as he bent his head so his lips hovered just over Glorfindel's. "_Only when he's dealing with infuriating Lothlorien elves._" The warrior teased, Glorfindel chuckled not the least bit offended and leaned up to peck at his mate's lips. The love and devotion on all three mate's faces made Haldir smile warmly before they parted and walked towards the great hall.

"_Haldir!_" Legolas called with delight as he arrived to enter the hall with them. "_It is good to see you looking well, in fact your look quite content this morning, I bet this has something to do with the soup and tea!_"

"_It was very enjoyable._" Haldir agreed warmly.

Legolas smiled. "_I know, it's a lovely brew, one of the best and our chief chef is truly proud about it, apparently no one can make it as good as him._"

Haldir laughed. "_Well he is right to be proud, it is an exquisite brew._"

"_I will pass that onto the chef._" The King stated with amusement as they all took their seats around him. Haldir nodded gratefully and Glorfindel gave a low bow before taking his seat. "_I admit I am sad to see you leave but duty sometimes holds more importance than pleasure, I know this better than any and I shall not stop you leaving. I am pleased that my two finest warriors are accompanying you, however, I would not allow you to journey undefended especially with such a young lady in tow. Eat well this morning and I hope you travel safe._"

"_As do we all, your majesty._" Glorfindel answered. "_Be assured that I would never knowingly endanger Aisha and that we will do all we can to protect her on our way home._" He assured the King.

"_I know you will._" Thranduil replied softly. "_But I am still sad to see you go but be assured that if and when you return to my Kingdom there will be changes. No more children like Aisha will be turned away and all will be monitored and hopefully in time my family will be whole once more._" The longing look he shot Legolas had the elf blushing and turning his head away from his family.

Haldir smiled encouragingly towards Legolas and clasped the Prince's shoulder in support. "_I am sure it is already on its way to being whole, your highness and I look forward to returning to see your Kingdom once again. I will miss its beauty when I go but as you have already said, duty is sometimes more important than pleasure._"

"_Would you mind if I ask what duty it is?_" Thranduil asked.

"_I am training to take over from Malion as Marchwarden._" Haldir answered. "_I have spent far more time away from my duties than I intended._"

Thranduil nodded. "_You will be spending time with your family._"

"_Of course, your highness._" Haldir confirmed knowing that Thranduil had written a scroll demanding that Haldir and his brothers spend time with each other on Elrond's land where they'd be safe and away from their duties in Lothlorien.

The first meal was actually a rather relaxing meal in its own right, Legolas and his family seemed to be getting along and Glorfindel's family was growing and Haldir was content to sit between them with a content smile as his friends found peace. At one point Haldir wonder if his future family would be like this, where everyone was full of joy and laughter, if so he wouldn't care if they were males or not, just that they were his family and that they were happy.

Eventually they were forced to part although it was obviously a reluctant parting as Legolas stepped away from his Father and led them to the stables. Surprisingly Phantom and Swiftfoot were already saddled and ready to go, they were nibbling at their bits as they impatiently pawed the ground waiting for their riders. Beside the Rivendell horses stood three others, they were just as elegant as Phantom and Swiftfoot but unlike the Rivendell horses they were more relaxed and content to be handled by others that were not their riders. Legolas, Kel'Anna and Im'Ladrai mounted and Aisha was placed into Im'Ladrai's lap where she eagerly stared at the horse's head and the horses around her.

Glorfindel and Haldir on the other hand took a little longer, both wanted to make sure their horses were properly saddled since someone other than them had tacked the horses. A few quick adjustments and Haldir was giving Glorfindel a boost up onto the saddle before he mounted Phantom. The last thing the Lothlorien elves did was check the supplies for what seemed the hundredth time to the annoyance of the Mirkwood companions. Finally content Haldir urged Phantom forward and led his companions back up from the stable and to the front of the palace. The King was there with his sons and any high ranking elf that was available, he gave them a royal send off before they turned to travel deep into the forest and back home.

Phantom and Swiftfoot immediately surged forward into a canter that the Mirkwood elves seemed to struggle to keep up with before they settled into a light trot. Haldir glanced back to see Aisha looking excited, Im'Ladrai was watching the girl closely insuring nothing happened and Kel'Anna and Legolas seemed to just be enjoying the ride. Glorfindel trotted beside him looking very content, more content than earlier and Haldir felt the same, there was just something about being back in the saddle and going home.

From the corner of their eyes they noted the movements of elves running through the forest monitoring their exit, no doubt these were the escort King Thranduil promised. Haldir could only hope the elves didn't get into any trouble when they finally left them and returned to Mirkwood.

"…_and that's Phantom and Swiftfoot._" Haldir's ears twitched in synch with his horse's as he heard his horse's name, a glance back showed Im'Ladrai talking about the horses to Aisha as she excitedly asked different questions in her eagerness to learn all she could. "_Phantom and Swiftfoot are a unique breed of horse, bred by Lord Elrond himself. They are highly prized for their intelligence, war sense and agility. I bet you'll see what the horses are capable of but if nothing happens I'll get them to put on a show specially for you._"

Glorfindel and Haldir shared a look and both came to agreement, they'd put on a show for the girl the moment they were near the edge of the wood, she'd see how fast and agile these horses were. Sensing their rider's plans both horses rumbled excitedly and tensed against the reins eager to gallop.

The path out of Mirkwood forest was almost impossible to follow, thankfully Glorfindel and Legolas seemed to know where they needed to go and Phantom never stumbled or faltered. After a few hours Aisha began to complain of hunger and the five adults immediately found a small clearing and dismounted, Aisha was a priority and her stomach was right, it was lunch. They divided the rations and ensured that Aisha got a larger share, Haldir noted he also got a slightly larger share but decided not to comment. Aisha seemed to calm after she'd eaten and the adults were pleased enough to sit around relaxing for longer than they should have. Their escorts seemed nervous but since the elves didn't urge them onwards they knew there was no immediate danger.

Finally the trees seemed to thin and Glorfindel and Haldir let their horses fly, Phantom soared through the air, his hooves barely making a sound on the soft earth as he cantered around the trees. They heard the little girl letting out excited comments and laughter as they rode and it urged the two elves onwards. The horses burst from the trees and galloped a short distance before being turned and slowed to a canter as the two Lothlorien elves returned to their companions.

Legolas smiled warmly at them all as he pulled his grey stallion to a stop. "_I must return now but I wish you a safe journey. I hope to see you soon my friends._"

"_I am sure we will meet again, sooner than you think._" Haldir assured. "_Have a safe journey back, my friend._"

Legolas gave a short bow to everyone before watching as the group turned and cantered into the fields. The group stopped and turned; waving back to Legolas before the Prince vanished back into the forest. Glorfindel smiled. "_I hope Legolas has good fortune with his family._"

"_So do I._" Haldir agreed.

"_If we canter from her we can make our way to the hills and to high ground._" Kel'Anna commented. "_It will be safer up there than down here._"

Haldir nodded. "_You are right. It will give us some advantage over any enemies as we ride to Lothlorien._"

Glorfindel shrugged. "_The journey is not far, if we push the horses we could make it in a day or two._"

Haldir shook his head. "_We can't push the horses, we have to think about Aisha. She is not used to days of riding, we'd have to stop to let her rest and recuperate._" He glanced around and noted a highest point of the hill. "_That point there seems a good couple of miles away._" He stated as the elves narrowed their sharp eyes at where he pointed. "_The small group of trees would provide shelter and fuel for a campfire and we could rest there for the evening. If we can make it there by this evening the rest of the journey could be made in a day or so without straining the animals or Aisha._"

Glrofindel gave Haldir a smile full of pride. "_Good plan, it looks to be a very good strategic spot as well as a good resting spot._"

"_I am in agreement with Haldir._" Im'Ladrai stated. "_We can't travel as fast as we wish but we do not need to panic, if we follow Haldir's plan it will give us a good protected spot and resting spot so we can relax and prepare ourselves for the rest of the journey._"

Haldir nodded. "_We could also get Aisha used to the saddle and horse up there. We were remiss not to have her practice before we left._"

Glorfindel sighed. "_In all my excitement I forgot to ensure everyone was ready._"

Haldir shook his head. "_It is fine, she's clearly enjoying herself but she'll be sore tomorrow. If we spend this evening training her in riding she won't be as upset or hurt when we finally reach Lothlorien._"

"_If she trains on Swiftfoot or Phantom we can be assured she's safe, neither horse would dare harm a child._" Glorfindel added. Phantom snorted as if offended by the very idea and Swiftfoot rumbled angrily beneath his rider, a gentle pat reassured both horses that the comment was not meant harshly.

Haldir glanced around. "_I think I'm going to take the rear, I'd like to keep myself between any threat and Aisha._" He commented.

Glorfindel smiled fondly. "_I'll take the front today and Kel'Anna can watch the perimeter as we ride._"

Phantom was clearly not pleased to be slowed right down but he relaxed as Haldir brought him back up to a trot behind Im'Ladrai. Haldir expected a little bit more rebellion but Phantom seemed to know the seriousness of the situation and immediately focused on his duty as a sentry. Both horse and rider searched the area constantly, Phantom matched his movements with Haldir's, when Haldir looked right he looked left but Phantom had the added benefit of a wide point of view meaning the horse could almost look behind itself.

They reached the top of the hill just as the sun was beginning to go down. The landscape slowly changed from bright colours to soft yellows and oranges as the sun's rays weakened, it was beautiful but also frightening because darkness would soon follow and being out in the wilderness in such a small group was unwise. Still the adults kept calm and kept the child happy as they dismounted. Glorfindel commandeered the child and had her hold Swiftfoot's reins and learn how to handle a horse whilst Im'Ladrai and Haldir set up camp, Kel'Anna had scaled a tree despite his heavy build and was acting as lookout. Soon they had a fire going and the only sounds filling the air was the crackling of flames and childish laughter.

Eventually the child grew hungry and tired meaning she was cranky, the elves merely shrugged off her snappish attitude and fed her before settling her close by the fire under Glorfindel's protective arms. Haldir agreed to take third watch and settled to sleep until early morning. He watched the little girl sleeping briefly and smiled as he noticed she was smiling and content in her new guardian's arms before he drifted to sleep.

He awoke much too soon, it felt as if he'd just fallen to sleep but the darkness of the sky and the small dying fire told him he'd been out for a good couple of hours. He rose without complaint as Im'Ladrai settled by the fire and got it going again. He nodded towards Im'Ladrai assuring the Mirkwood elf that he'd watch over them for the rest of the night before scaling the tallest tree above the group and watched the horizon.

Movement from Mirkwood forest had him tensing an hour or so later. A dark form was travelling in their direction and seemed to be watching their campsite. If it saw Haldir it showed no sign of acknowledging him and it was gradually growing closer. He pressed his hands together and let out a call, the Lothlorien's version of an alarm call, it sounded like an owl hooting but all Lothlorien elves were trained to respond to it. He heard shifting beneath him and saw Glorfindel press Aisha into a sleeping Kel'Anna's arms before the elder joined Haldir in the trees. "_Look to the forest._" Haldir whispered. The small gasp told Haldir that Glorfindel had seen what he had. "_We must ride and soon, I do not want to wait and find out what it is that is hunting us._" He told the elder.

"_I will awake the others. Watch the form and tell us if it acts differently or gets too close._" Glorfindel asked.

Haldir nodded. "_You know I will. Tread carefully, Glorfindel, let us hope it has no idea we've spotted it._"

Aisha of course did not understand the emergency but she remained quiet clearly sensing something was wrong as they bundled her into Kel'Anna's arms as the elf readied his horse. Haldir watched the horizon warily and noted a second form following the first. He feared it was a group of Orcs or a feral pack of Wargs, he prayed it was Orcs as he'd heard tales about the Warg's speed and ferociousness. He noted that Glorfindel had corralled everyone into the trees and arranged the campsite to make it look like the elves were still sleeping. Haldir remained in place and watched the horizon, the shadows emerged to check the campsite so he used his hands he signalled for the three elves to wait, when he saw the shadows vanish he told them to move. The elves watched him closely relying on his eyes to keep them out of sight as they slowly vanished behind the hill. Once his friends were out of sight Haldir disappeared into the trees and lowered himself into the shadows where Phantom waited. Once he was in the saddle he urged Phantom on but instead of following his friend's path he went right down the back of the hill to remain out of sight, he had Phantom make multiple trails with his hooves before galloping into the forest to reunite with the group.

"_Is it safe?_" Im'Ladrai demanded.

Haldir glanced behind him warily. "_I think so. I had Phantom leave a few short trails for our pursuers to follow, hopefully it will slow them down for a time. But if we need to, we'll have to split._"

Glorfindel frowned. "_No…_"

Haldir glared. "_Now is not the time to argue Glorfindel. You need to get Aisha to safety and if I can buy you time I will. Phantom is fleet of foot and smart, we can both lead our pursuers away from Lothlorien if we need to._"

"_I do not like it._"

"_We have no choice. Aisha is your responsibility Glorfindel, you need to stay safe._"

"_You're not expendable._" Glorfindel growled.

"_Neither are you and I'm not letting them catch scent of that little girl._" Haldir growled right back. "_We'll ride for Lothloriens borders but if our enemy catches up I will lead them away._"

"_No._"

"_I wasn't giving you an option._" Haldir replied. "_You must trust me Glorfindel, I may be new to Middle Earth but I know what I am doing with a horse, I won't be engaging them I'm simply going to lure them away and I'll only do so if there is no other option._"

"_What is pursuing us?_"

Glorfindel sighed. "_We do not know but it's large. I fear it's a Warg._"

Haldir sighed as well. "_It's not one, I saw two and there may be more. I don't know if its Orcs or Wargs and I hope we don't find out, if we can cross Lothlorien's borders, we'll be fine, Lady Galadriel's power will not let them cross into our forest but we must ride fast._"

"_Are we in danger?_" Aisha asked softly and full of fear.

"_Not if I can help it little one._" Haldir assured.

Glorfindel shot Haldir a look but Haldir ignored it. "_I want you to hold tight to Kel'Anna._" The eldest Lothlorien elf instructed. "_We are going to gallop and it'll be uncomfortable but I need you to keep a hold of him, okay sweetheart._"

The fear on her face was heart-breaking but she trusted her guardian and nodded her head. "_Okay._" She gripped Kel'Anna's tunic tight and Glorfindel nodded approvingly.

"_Okay, let's ride._"

The horses suddenly bolted as their riders pushed them into a gallop from a stand-still. Aisha didn't shriek but she looked like she wanted to as the horses stampeded forward. Kel'Anna was bouncing in his seat, using all his muscles to keep himself as still as possible, his arm held the child tightly to him stopping her from bouncing and hurting herself. They heard a howl as their pursuer realised that it had been tricked. Glorfindel and Haldir shared a look, it was indeed Wargs chasing them and even the fastest horse could not outrun a pack of vicious Wargs, their only hope was that they crossed the borders of their home forest before the pack came upon them.

Haldir heard them before he saw them, their heavy paws broke branches and twigs as they clawed their way through the forest after the elves. They were closing in on Lothlorien but the Wargs were closing in on them and Haldir could see Im'Ladrai's horse tiring. A glance towards Kel'Anna and Glorfindel showed neither had noticed yet. As he turned back to look at their slowing companion Haldir noticed ugly and cold yellow eyes glaring back as a huge paw pushed the huge monster towards them. The huge hyena looking animal lunged forward with what looked suspiciously like a grin on its huge mouth full of razor sharp teeth. The animal howled in success alerting the rest of its pack to its preys' location. Haldir acted on instinct he let an arrow fly and it struck the Warg in the eye killing it instantly, but the rest of the pack was closing in.

Aisha watched him with terror as Haldir pushed Phantom harder than ever, the animal was panting for the first time and it was clear Phantom was frightened and exhausted but the horse kept going never failing its rider. Glorfindel crossed the border, closely followed by Kel'Anna and Aisha but Im'Ladrai's horse stumbled. Haldir acted on instinct he grabbed Im'Ladrai's shoulder and pulled the elf onto Phantom's back just as a Warg burrowed its teeth into Im'Ladrai's horse, the horse shrieked in pain and terror but it was dead before it hit the floor. Another Warg swiped at Phantom's hooves, the horse cried out and fell sending both elves flying. Haldir checked for Phantom and saw the horse already climbing to its feet, thankfully the stallion was uninjured but frightened. Im'Ladrai was lying beside Haldir panting with exhaustion and pain, the fall had clearly sprained or broken something but Haldir was more focused on the Warg coming straight for them.

Haldir's vision blurred and he pressed a hand to his brow, feeling wetness he lowered it and saw blood through his fuzzy vision. Darkness threatened the corner of his eyes before a shadow fell over his vision, at first he feared he was blind but he noted a powerful four legged form rushing towards the attacking beast. As his vision completely blurred he heard a pained roar and the sound of a body falling. He cried out for his horse but his voice was weak, his ears rang but he was sure he could hear a voice calling, he tried to respond but all that came out was a weak gasp. Im'Ladrai was no better, the elf was not even trying to speak and appeared to have lost all consciousness.

It took more willpower than Haldir believed he possessed but somehow he found his feet and shook of the overwhelming urge to sleep. He dare not stray from his fallen companion so instead he touched a tree and begged it to alert his searchers. The warmth coming from the tree was reassuring and he could feel Lady Galadriel's reassurance through the forests air. Figures appeared in the distance and quickly closed in, Haldir smiled as he recognised the blonde heads of the Lothlorien elves. Orophin closed in and quickly gathered Haldir into his arms when it was clear that Haldir was about to collapse. "_Phantom. Where's Phantom?_" He demanded.

"_You mean he's not here?_" Glorfindel demanded. "_Search the borders, find the horses!_" The elf demanded. "_Orophin, Rumil, take Haldir and Im'Ladrai back to the Lady, they need healing quickly. I saw the fall and I know for a fact that both elves have head injuries._"

Haldir shrugged his brother's hands off him. "_I'm not leaving without Phantom._" He stated.

Glorfindel pressed a hand to Haldir's shoulder. "_I will find him, my friend. You must trust me, I will find him. You need to go home, now._"

Haldir searched Glorfindel's eyes and finally nodded. "_I trust you. Please find him, he saved our lives._"

A supporting arm wrapped around his waist and supported his weight as he walked through the forest. Orophin held him close offering silent support whilst Rumil carried Im'Ladrai with the aid of another elf who's name escaped Haldir's mind. Haldir gratefully leaned into his elder's brother's arms and listened to Lady's Galadriel's soothing reassurances as they closed in on the Lothlorien citadel. He was safe at least, he could only hope Phantom was alright.


End file.
